Another Nightmare
by Stig92
Summary: Gobber couldn't convince Stoick to let Hiccup into the ring for dragon training, but situation gets complicated, when Hiccup faces a Monstrous Nightmare during a raid again. Except this time things go very differently thanks to certain black dragon. Over time an unbreakable bond is formed between two lonely souls. 1st book finished 2. started
1. Chapter 1

It is finally for me to move from reading fan fiction to writing my own. In this story Hiccup doesn't join dragon training, but things get complicated when he handles a Monstrous Nightmare during a raid, without dragon training. (note that this only happens several chapters into the story, so be patient)

The story itself will probably end relatively long but I can't promise any fixed schedule for posting since I have studies, positions in associations and story completely of my own making to worry about besides this.

* * *

It all had happened so fast. One moment he was soaring through the air fulfilling his Queens wishes. He had to destroy the weapons that those puny Vikings built to kill dragons by throwing large rocks at them. That was what he always did, purpose of his existence and he never failed, till now.

He had just destroyed last of the weapons, his shriek alone making the Vikings cover in fear shouting "Night Fury". A moment too late another sound had reached his ears, sound of something flying towards him. At that point it had already been too late as ropes wrapped around his black scales, and worse his wings. The powerful wings that were carrying him mere second earlier became useless in an instance.

Naturally he tried to struggle against the ropes, but they wouldn't give out and ground was approaching quickly. Had he finally failed his queen.

Last thing the Night Fury knew before losing consciousness was a horrible pain in his tail. Not that there was spot in his body that didn't hurt.

Eventually he returned to consciousness, so he wasn't dead, yet. He had been knocked out for at least several hours considering how high the sun had climbed. The previous night came back to him like a flood. He had been hit by something, a weapon with weight in attached to ropes that Vikings used to trap unsuspecting dragons. Except no Viking should have been able to throw it far enough to hit him. Vikings were just weak humans after all. Did they have a new weapon? He'd have to destroy it next time they attacked the village to… to serve the queen… yes to serve their queen because…

Why was he serving her…?

Suddenly he realized it. He didn't want to serve the queen or raid the villages. He did it because she forced him, invaded his mind spoke to him telling what she wanted done, and he had done it. All of them had.

But he couldn't hear her anymore.

No.

The moment of happiness thinking he might be free passed, and he could feel her presence, but it was weak. It couldn't completely cover his mind. She was too far to extend her full strength for one dragon. Not that it mattered now. He couldn't move, bound by the ropes. Soon Vikings would probably show up to finish the job.

He laid down already ready to give up and was half asleep when a sound, a human sound came from just few meters away. He wasn't yet completely awake but the sound, and the smell, filled his senses. Then something came down on his bound front pawn. That made the dragon stir awake sending human stumbling back more from surprise than strength of the movement.

Few seconds later the Viking came back closer, and the dragon could finally see him. It was unlike any other Viking he had ever seen. The creature standing next to him was smaller and clearly weaker than any other Viking he had never seen. Even the metal weapon this puny creature was holding was smaller than anything they usually used against dragons. It all seemed strange, and after a moment dragon deduced it had to be just a hatchling. He was going to be killed by a Viking hatchling.

It was a shameful way to die, but he couldn't do anything about it. Even the small weapon and weak hands holding it would eventually penetrate deep enough in his flesh to kill. He closed his eyes, when it brought the weapon ready to strike, not wanting to witness what was going to happen, just waiting for the pain.

It never came. The human let out a small sound. It was hard to understand human voices, but it didn't sound threatening. He didn't get to think that when something even stranger happened. There was strange sound that got his attention and then the ropes around his body started to loosen. Was the Viking letting him go?

That couldn't be it. Vikings were enemies of the dragons, they would kill any dragon on sight. It had to be some kind of a trap. The voice of the queen was whispering to him. It was telling him to not give any mercy, so the moment he could move he leaped at the small Viking. The hatchling was pinned under his strong claws. Then something happened.

He was just going to gather gas for killing blast, when pair of green eyes met another smaller pair of similar eyes. Only the first pair held any hostility or hate. The smaller eyes showed fear and something more. Was it sadness? Eventually it seemed to accept it's fate, much the same way he must have looked mere moment ago.

And there were no other Vikings leaping at him as he expected, there was no sign of anyone else but the hatchling. He was about to kill someone's hatchling. You didn't just kill hatchlings especially one that had just spared your own live.

He held back his gases and instead let out only a deafening roar, a warning not to mess with dragons again.

Then he tried to fly away, but something was wrong, he couldn't control his flight and actually crashed against a cliff.

* * *

It all had been too much for Hiccup and he had fainted as soon as the dragon was out of sight.

Luckily he didn't stay out cold for very long and started heading back for the village. The dragons roar was still echoing in his head. All that Hiccup got from the whole ordeal that he was really useless. All those years of being dismissed by everyone, bullied by his peers, and called useless, Hiccup had at least small hope. It was hope that someday he would kill a dragon one way or another and be recognized by the village. Now that hope was gone. Even when he managed to down a NIGHT FURY, he couldn't kill it. He wasn't killer, and in Berk that meant he was weak, a nobody no-one. No-one even believed that he downed the beast in the first place and now there was no way to prove it.

There was nothing left that he could do to redeem himself in front of everyone. He would just be same hold Hiccup the useless forever, or till he got killed in a raid. It wasn't like he hadn't been close often enough. Maybe the next time would be the charm. At least then the village would have something to celebrate after a raid.

Hiccup dragged himself home where his dad Stoic the Vast, one of the greatest dragon slayers in the world, was sitting in front of the fire, seemingly in his own thoughts. Hiccup didn't feel like facing his dad right then and tried to sneak behind him to the stairs that lead to his room. He wasn't quiet enough to succeed.

\- "Hiccup", Stoick voice was unusually quiet when he called his son's name.

\- "Dad, uh… I have to talk to you dad."

Stoick stood up and turned towards Hiccup.

\- "I need to speak with you too son."

Then they both spoke at the same time.

\- "I don't want to fight dragons", Hiccup.

\- "You're not ready to fight dragons," Stoick.

Of course neither could make out what other one said.

\- "You go first", for once Stoick offered to listen to his son.

\- "No you go first", Hiccup hesitated and letting his dad speak first bought him time.

\- "Alright, Hiccup Gobber spoke to me to convince me into letting you in dragon training."

\- "Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, because…", Hiccup was cut of by his dad.

\- "Hiccup, I didn't agree with him. You're just not ready yet", Hiccup wasn't sure but Stoick voice sounded bit softer towards the end.

Then again it was probably just because the man was ashamed of his own son.

\- "You are as old as the other recruits and… um smart, but you aren't yet strong enough to survive the training. Maybe next year."

\- "Uh okay dad."

Stoick was slightly surprised that his son didn't resist more.

\- "So… what was it you wanted to tell me?"

\- "Oh… nothing important", Hiccup answered quickly.

\- "Oh one more thing. You can't join dragon training but you still need to know how to survive a raid so you will follow the lessons from outside the arena, starting tomorrow."

Hiccup didn't even know what to say. His dad couldn't be doing this to him. Things were bad enough as they were and he would be bullied for not being in dragon training anyway, but having to watch from side-lines. He could only imagine how much worse things would be with all the other teens witnessing his uselessness every day.

Naturally Stoick didn't even notice his son's distress and heads for the door large bag hanging from his shoulder.

\- "Follow Gobber's teaching carefully. I'll be back, probably."

\- "And I'll be here, maybe", Hiccup responded and wasn't sure himself if the last part was sarcasm.

Next day Hiccup arrived at the arena as his father told him to, though he made sure to arrive only after everyone else. Maybe they wouldn't notice him during the training. For a moment it seemed to work when everyone's attention was first on twins bickering and then on Gobber when he started to introduce the dragons being held at the kill ring: the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Terrible Terror.

Gobber paused to yell at Fishlegs to stop… whatever he was doing or saying considering his lips moved.

Unfortunately this also broke what concentration the others had for listening to Gobber, and Tuffnut happened to glance up above the last metal door where certain boy was sitting. He didn't keep this discovery to himself.

\- Hey, what's useless doing there?"

\- "Well… he already killed a Night Fury, so it would be unfair if he was in the dragon training", Snotlout joked raising some laughs from the group.

Luckily Gobber put end to it before things escalated any further.

\- "And… as I was saying… the Gronckle", during the last word he grabbed the lever used to open the heavy doors.

\- "Whoa whoa, wait aren't you gonna teach us first", Snotlout mostly forgot Hiccup after seeing what Gobber intended.

\- "I believe in learning on the job."

Then he pulled down the lever releasing the dragon. Gronckle flew straight out of it's den, through the point where other teens had just been, and directly to opposing fall. It took a moment to eat few rocks lying next to the wall, while Gobber started giving instructions to the teens. Apparently it was more important to have shield than an axe. It sounded strange because usually Vikings just cared about who had biggest weapon and could hit hardest with it. Dragons also didn't like the sound from hitting the shield with something.

Watching the other teens getting picked up one by one Hiccup felt some relieve that he wasn't there, but soon he concentrated on something else. It was just how his mind worked. The Gronckle was supposed to be bloodthirsty beast but it only shot the shields out of other's hands but never attacked after that. Earlier it even chased Fishlegs around the Kill Ring but never shot before said teen got a shield.

Eventually the dragon had used all of it's six shots, and got dragged back to it's den by Gobber. By this time Astrid was only one who still had her shield. Then Gobber said something that Hiccup suddenly found himself doubting.

\- "A dragon will always always go for the kill."

Except Gronckle didn't seem to do so, and Hiccup was still alive after being pinned down under the claws of a Night Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out that this week was lighter than I expected and the positive response here motivated me to already write second chapter.

reviews:

**zcvoknout**: Yes there will be, right now.

**unpredictable cupcake**: I have read one such story. Here I thought it would highlight Hiccup's status in the village and certain events (harder to believe for villagers/explain to Hiccup) if Hiccup wasn't already winning dragon training.

**Agent Washingtub**: Not surprised about that. I have to speak in english to half of my friends (who themselves aren't native speaker), but I have only written less than 20 pages of fiction in English in my live + some English schoolwork. Maybe few dozen thousand words more and it'll start getting better.

* * *

Wasn't it enough that he crashed and almost got killed by Viking hatchling. He had also lost his tail fin and that made him crash again when he tried to leave. The difference was that this time he crashed in large cove. The steep cliffs that formed the walls of said cove were too high to climb. He had tried, and still did.

At least the queen's voice had been quieter than before. Why bother with maimed and trapped dragon that would soon die anyway.

Still he wasn't about to die of starvation in that cove, and bounced up again for another try to get out of there. His wings were flapping madly while the strong claws were practically ripping pieces of rock out of the cliff side. The effort proved as useless as the last ten times, but at least he managed to turn around before hitting the ground and glided to other side of a pond that covered large portion of the cove. The following attempts where he tried to fly rather than climb weren't any better. In fact they were worse and he expressed his feelings for that with plasma blast that burned crass in front of him.

Without the tail fin he just couldn't control the flight and his last attempt ended with him crashing face first to the ground missing the water by less than a meter.

His attention was momentarily caught by a fish passing surface of the water right next to the shore. Dragons could eat lot at once and then go day or two without eating, but it was already two days since his last meal. Problem was that he was used to catching fish by diving at them from above. Without flying thing got a lot harder.

Not that there was enough fish in that pond to feed him more than a day or so anyway.

Disappointed the black dragon lied down onto the crass. Maybe if he rested he could gather enough strength to get out of this place. The peace lasted for only a moment when something fell on the rocks on the other side of the cove, with sound easily heard in the otherwise silent place.

Above the point where the unknown object had ended there was and edge on the cliff, and on it the same Viking hatchling as before. Had it come to finish him after all. It could have just gone back to the Viking nest to get bigger Vikings to do the deed and they could charge him at any moment.

Then again, why would it? It already had him at its mercy previous day. Why would it first free him, and then wait a day to bring others to kill him. It didn't look threatening or angry to his sharp eyes while standing on the cliff on all four of it's limbs instead of normal two. As far as he could understand he looked bit startled for being seen, but there was also something else on the small creatures face, something non-threatening.

He wasn't a Viking expert but was still fairly certain the small creature hadn't come to kill him.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't certain what to think of the odd meeting. Earlier on the day he had wondered into the forest just trying to stay out of sight and avoid his bullies, but couldn't ignore what Gobber had said in the end of dragon training_, "A dragon will always… always go for the kill"_.

So why didn't the Night Fury?

Honestly, he hadn't expected to actually find said dragon still on the island and not very far from the point where it had crashed. Afterwards it was easy to not it hadn't seemed to fly very well after Hiccup released it from bolas, but he wasn't at his sharpest at the time.

Still to find the most dangerous, most reclusive dragon Vikings knew of trapped in a large cove at Raven Point was surprising. Even more surprising was that when it noticed him, Hiccup didn't really feel scared, after first shock. It wasn't just because the dragon was trapped below him, since it could easily have blasted him from that distance.

Hiccup also got strange feeling that the dragon felt much the same, although he could barely see it's expression, mostly the large green eyes. Naturally he had no experience of reading dragons expressions, why would he they were supposed to be mindless beasts. At least that was, what he had always been taught.

Could there be more to them than everyone thought?

This was what Hiccup was wondering when he arrived at the great hall for dinner. By that time, it was already dark. The winter wasn't very far and days were getting steadily shorter. Other teens were already at the hall having dinner and discussing day's training. There were only few other people in the hall. One of who had seemingly passed out after drinking too much mead.

\- "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?

\- "I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw of my reverse tumble."

Just the kind of answer you'd expect from Astrid. Rufnut seemed to agree.

\- "Yeah we noticed."

\- "No, no you were great. That was so Astrid", Snotlout added praising his crush.

\- "She's right you have to be tough on yourselves."

Gobber's eyes turned to hiccup who passed the table others were sitting in. Snotlout made sure to move so Hiccup couldn't fit in the same table. Not that he needed to do so. Hiccup was already used to eating alone and didn't even try to intrude in the group.

\- "Hiccup you had pretty good sight of the ring. Where did others go wrong?"

He didn't just do that. Couldn't he just eat his dinner in peace, alone, without having to deal with the others.

\- "Oh… I don't really know. I mean I'm not dragon expert."

\- "Maybe, but you're quite perceptive lad. Now, what did you see in the ring."

\- "We'll… They could be faster. I mean shield is good and all if you can hold onto it, but only Astrid managed to keep her shield because she didn't get hit. If the Gronckle attacked second time after blasting the shield they could have been killed."

\- "Good anything else", it was more like an order than question.

\- "They didn't seem to concentrate very well, at least Snotlout and the twins didn't", Hiccup added very carefully.

From said people's faces he could tell it might not have been the best idea. He should probably shut up now to avoid problems.

\- "Is that all."

\- "They were afraid of the dragon."

Where did that come from? Wasn't he supposed to keep quiet. Now he was in even more trouble than before.

\- "Look who's talking. The whole village heard you last time you were close to a dragon useless", Snotlout managed to open his mouth first, though it earned him hard smack to the head from Gobber.

\- "He would probably have hidden behind the weapons racks the moment Gobber let the dragon out", Tuffnut wasn't deterred by Snotlout's fate.

Actually only one in the group of teens who didn't show hostility towards Hiccup at that moment was Fishlegs, who looked to be closer to sad than angry. Then again what was the difference to how things were… always."

\- "Now Hiccup... Can you explain what you meant."

Oh great, what was he supposed to answer, when he himself didn't know why he had said what he said. Expect that he had been face to face with the most feared dragon twice in as many days, and survived after being pinned down by its claws. Also he was behind metal net when others were fighting the Gronckle.

\- "umm… I know the dragon is dangerous, but if they let the fear influence their fighting it might slow them down."

\- "Very good Hiccup", Gobber turned to face rest of the group, "You need to live and breathe this stuff."

Gobber laid a large book on the table stressing his words.

\- "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of", sound of thunder cut him of, "No attack tonight. Study up."

\- "Wait we read?" Tuffnut was shocked at the idea as Gobber left

\- "While we're still alive", Ruffnut joined in. Wonder what she thought afterlife would be like.

\- "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about", and there was large part of what was wrong in Viking society in Hiccup's opinion, summarised by Snotlout of all people.

Then again he was prime example of just that. Luckily there was at least one person that didn't seem lost cause, Fishlegs.

\- "Oh, I've read it like seven times. There is this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face, and there is this other one that buries itself for like a week… "

Unfortunately he picked the wrong audience to show his knowledge as seen when Tuffnut cut him of.

\- "Yeah, that sound great, and there was a change I was going to read that."

\- "but now", Ruffnut finished what her brother was saying.

At that point Snotlout decided it was time to go and got up.

\- "You guys read. I'll go kill stuf."

See perfect Viking.

The others followed with Fishlegs continuing his rambling about different dragons. Astrid was left last besides Hiccup who hadn't even finished eating yet. He was interested in the book though.

\- "So, have you read it yet?"

\- "Yes."

It was the only answer Astrid bothered to give Hiccup, before leaving.

Hiccup finished his dinner, and planned to return home, but couldn't ignore the book still laying on the table. He had actually never read it before. It wasn't because he didn't want to read, like certain others. Actually Hiccup was probably the most literate person in the village after Fishlegs. His father was the one who had never given Hiccup a change to read that specific book. He was afraid it would encourage Hiccup to do something stupid.

It was already late and Hiccup was the last person in the dark hall. He managed to find few candles to provide enough light for reading. For some reason he tended to repeat everything he read aloud.

\- "Dragon Classification, Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class. Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

As Hiccup read on it became apparent that there were three main points to know about every and any dragon: in what horrible ways it could kill you, it was extremely dangerous and should be killed on sight. Finally he arrived at an almost empty page. Title on the top read Night Fury.

\- "Speed unknown, size unknown, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only change, hide and pray it doesn't find you."

The page had no picture, but Hiccup pulled out his notebook and placed it on the book with sketch of the dragon he made after finding it in the cove.

* * *

This story is still fairly close to the movie with my own twists here and there. There is going to be more of those in following chapters till the story moves further away from the movie at around chapter 6.


	3. Chapter 3

\- That took bit longer than last one, but I think I warned you in the first chapter that I have lot of things going on (if it's any consolation this chapter is about 50% longer than previous ones).

Unfortunately, the next chapter is unlikely to come out any sooner as I deadlines and exams coming during next 2 weeks.

Oh and this story got past 1000 views, probably not so much comparing to some other stories here, but for me it is lot. (Especially people from USA seem interested.) No wonder my writing has progressed well recently (for this and other nonfanfic story I'm working on) even with everything else going on.

Story is still following close to the movie, but I'm trying to get new points of view and build differences. They'll grow in time and complete break up from movie should happen around chapters 7 and 8 with current (I said 6 earlier and and it will extend quite a bit from what movie showed). If you have any suggestions or ideas I promise to at least listen, but this is still my story.

* * *

\- "Today is all about ATTACK!

Fishlegs barely avoided hottest known dragon fire, and got his hammer melted before Gobber had even finished his instructions.

\- "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

\- "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods", Fishlegs shouted while running from the dragon through maze Gobber had built in the ring.

Nadder encouraged Fishlegs' running with hail of spikes from it's tail that luckily only hit boy's shield. Somehow, shields and weapons seemed to be the only things that actually were hit.

Hiccup couldn't help but think being in Fishlegs' position if his dad had put him in dragon training. It might have made his live worse outside the training, but when others were dodging dragon fire, he could only feel relieved. Gobber's relatively careless attitude didn't help the matter. At least during the training with Gronckle he had been in the ring with the recruits.

\- "Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it. Hide in it, and strike."

Which would be lot easier if they read the dragon manual which clearly listed blind spots for each dragon.

\- "You know Gobber. I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book, or a sequel, maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?", Hiccup tried to take advantage from the situation since he was standing right next to the smith.

\- "Concentrate Hiccup. Even if you're not in the ring yet, you still need to learn this."

Their attention was pulled back to the ring by twins' bickering, again. They had accidentally found Nadder's blind spot, but one dragon's blind spot wasn't big enough for both of them. They were again seemingly lucky as the dragon only let it's fire loose fraction of a second after they got out of the way, warned by its snarl.

\- "Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much", Gobber giggled to his comment.

\- "So, how you think one would sneak up on Night Fury?"

\- "No one has never met one and lived to tell the tale. Now, eyes, ring."

\- "I know, but hypothetically?"

\- "Fishlegs" Astrid's low shout came from below then.

The scared boy noticed the other's hiding from the dragon. For a moment things seemed to go fell. Astrid and Snotlout managed to take advantage of dragons blind spot and cross past the corridor from which the Nadder was coming. Fishlegs stayed hidden on the other side.

\- "They probably take the daytime of. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping."

This time Hiccup didn't even manage to get Gobber's attention. Snoutlout had tried to impress Astrid, again, but hammer he threw missed at least by meter. The following chain of events ended with most of the maze walls fallen and Astrid on top of Fishlegs with her axe embedded in boy's shield.

\- "Ooh, love on the battlefield" Tuffnut commented amidst the chaos which he loved.

\- "She could do better", Ruffnut added.

Luckily Astrid managed to pull her axe and Fishlegs' shield from boy's arm and swung it at dragon's head. Nadder yelped and stumbled away from the two. Astrid took few seconds to catch her breath before turning angrily at boy still laying on the ground next to her.

\- "What's wrong with you? Our parents war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you are!"

Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for the larger boy. He had never really seen this side of Astrid. Sure, she had short fuse, but Hiccup had never seen her treat others like this. Usually she just gave people cold shoulders or bent wrists near breaking point if someone got too close.

He didn't like what he was seeing, but he had other things to do.

* * *

This time he noticed it coming. Last time the hatchling had come below the wind, but this time he could smell it's approach. He also smelt fish. So far the hatchling hadn't made anything threatening, but that was pretty much all he knew. He couldn't understand the creatures intentions. It was better to hide behind some rocks and see what would happen.

It didn't take long for sound of light footsteps to reach his sensitive ears. A moment later one of those round wooden things Vikings used to protect themselves appeared in between some rocks at entrance of narrow crack in the cove fall and fish was thrown over it.

After not eating for three days, he had nearly unbearable urge to leap at the food, but carefulness still prevailed and he stayed hidden. Few seconds later the round thing started moving again, but stopped suddenly stuck between the rocks. The hatchling came into view from under the thing. It took the fish onto one of its small front claws, or maybe just paws, which it didn't use for walking and progressed into the cove slowly looking around.

The Viking was searching him of course. There were no signs of any others of its kind anywhere close. He had climbed out from hiding and was now standing on top of one of the rocks behind the little creature. It didn't take long for it to notice the black dragon climbing down from the rock with warning snarl. Some sniffing as the smell of the fish assaulted his nerves stronger than before followed that. It was becoming increasingly hard to control himself, the sight of food combined with queen's voice whispering him to kill the little thing in front of him and eat it with the fish.

It was oblivious that the hatchling was also struggling to control itself though from fear. It still held its ground and extended the wish further from it's body towards the dragon. Since when did Vikings give gifts to dragons or could it be some sort of peace offering. Dragons sometimes settled arguments by sharing their food.

At the moment it didn't matter. He was starving and would have that fish. He approached carefully, but stopped suddenly with another snarl after noticing something he didn't like. There was something under the bear skin that this hatchling carried around it's own body. His suspicion was confirmed when it pulled the bear skin aside revealing one of those shiny blades that Vikings used to kill dragons. It was smallest that he had ever seen, but could be dangerous if he had come to close and exposed his neck. The queen's whispers were still telling him to kill, but even if only to resist her, he didn't.

He was also somehow reluctant to think this hatchling really intended to harm him.

This though was reinforced when it dropped the blade to the ground. Still too close for his tastes, he tried to gesture that he wanted it further away. Surprisingly the Viking didn't just understand his message, but also did what he wanted. After kicking the weapon into the water it offered the fish again. Apparently it was serious of not wanting to hurt him, as if it could.

This time the small hatchling seemed far less scared holding the fish for approaching dragon. It let out some Viking words as he was reaching for the fish his teeth still retracted in their gums. It didn't sound scared or threatening, only few silent sounds, most prominent being _"toothless"_.

The dragon didn't really pay attention to the sounds he couldn't understand anyway, and they ended when he brought out his teeth and grabbed the fish. He had already eaten the whole fish by the time the hatchling let out another sound though it sounded more like a sight.

He wouldn't have believed it few days earlier, but he was actually fed and might be saved from starvation, by a Viking hatchling. He would never have expected one of them to help a dragon, but the curious creature had just done so. He approached the creature to get closer look and sniff its scent. Hatchling apparently though it was threatening as it backed away from him letting some sound that were bit higher than before. Eventually it well to the ground and backed to a rock. He was bit amused by its behaviour, but had other things to worry about.

The fish must have been some kind of peace offering as he had thought. Maybe Vikings were more similar to dragons than he had though. Unfortunately giving a gift was only half of the process, as he knew it. The purpose was to share food not just take it from another, and here he realized his mistake. After days without proper meal, he had just taken the entire fish and left nothing. It was no wonder if this little creature was more worried than before.

Well, at this point he could only think one way to fix the situation, though doing it felt even weirder than being fed by Viking that didn't try to kill him. It took some effort to make muscles in his stomach and throat to do what he wanted since he never had had hatchlings of his own.

After few seconds, he regurgitated half of the fish he had just eaten. It was the bottom half. He might have offered back part of the food, but at least he would keep the best part.

After giving up the food, he lifted his front body up to sit on his tail, and give the small Viking more room. Strangely, it didn't eat the fish just staring at him strangely and then looking away. Was it rejecting his offer? Sure, his offer was miserable, but he hardly had opportunity to do better, and he had regurgitated it to him. He basically treated the hatchling like he would his own.

He tried to nod at the fish it was holding to ask it to eat the fish. Hatchling repeated the same movement just faster and it expression change just as fast. Then it changed again before hatchling's small paws lifted the fish to its mouth. For a moment, he thought the small thing accepted his offering. His ears must have stood up of… happiness? relieve?

He didn't know why he would have any such feelings. It was against his very being as a dragon, not to mention the queen's mind still tugging his own.

It didn't help that he noticed the hatchling still hadn't swallowed even the small piece of fish it had bitten of. Did it refuse the offer after all? He just watched it for a moment and gulped worried that might be the case. Eventually the small creature however swallowed the fish, with what seemed like some difficulty. Maybe there had been something wrong with the fish after all, something that Vikings didn't like. That would explain why it took so long to accept the offer. It had only eaten small piece, but he was satisfied with that.

He also got more interested in what the hatchling did next with its face. It was another expression, which Viking could bend their face to form. For a moment, he thought it was some kind of a threat since it was showing its teeth, but it didn't seem threatening. That expression made him feel that this hatchling had accepted his offer, more than eating of the fish had done. He even tried to mimic it taken by the strange moment.

Then it started getting up which instinctively made him more careful despite everything that had already happened. Then it started reaching for him with one of its front claws. There was no way it could hurt him. He didn't believe it would hurt him even if it could.

Still it was a Viking and he was a dragon. His instincts and queens voice demanded him to kill the small thing. It would only take second. The hatchling would be completely helpless to do anything.

He would not let her take control, not now that he finally saw her for what she was, not again. He couldn't risk attacking the Viking hatchling and giving her what she wanted. Only way to make sure of it was to get away from the small Viking, so he flew, kind of, to the other side of the cove. After burning the ground so it would be more comfortable, he lied down trying to clear his thoughts.

Apparently, the little thing didn't understand that he wanted to be left alone. Not long after he had settled nicely, he noticed a bird jumping from a tree and flying away. Normally he wouldn't have cared for that, but the bird acted as a reminder of his own inability to fly anymore. There however was no time to sulk about it. The hatchling was sitting barely two meters from him. Her voice was still telling him to kill, but he resisted and tried to block the hatchlings effect by covering his head with the remaining tail fin. That was all it was good for anymore. Not even that actually because the hatchling still tried to touch him when it tough he wouldn't notice its approach.

He might not have known much details of Viking behaviour outside battle, but even he saw how poorly it tried to pretend innocent while withdrawing rather quickly. Though this time it seemed to learn it lesson, and he got some rest in peace hanging from a tree with his tail. When he woke up the sun was already going down.

The hatchling on the other hand had not gone anywhere. It was sitting on a small rock next to the water and doing something with a stick. His mind was clearer after the rest and her voice wasn't as strong anymore so he allowed his curiosity to get best of him. He could tell that the hatchling had noticed him, when he got behind it, but it continued what it had been doing. The stick was scraping the ground forming crossing lines on the sand. They seemed to form something and as the hatchling continued its work he finally recognised himself in the sand.

He was curious, how it had transferred his appearance onto the sand. He wasn't sure of what to do with the stubborn hatchling, but wanted to try creating a picture of his own. Stick it had used was too small for him though. It took him only a moment to rip of sufficient branch and bring it back where the small Viking was sitting. It had created his picture so he would try to create its picture. Maybe this was Viking custom, like sharing food was for dragons.

The work was quickly done and he thought it looked good. He couldn't do it as small and precise as the hatchling could with its smaller claws. Vikings, and especially this one, might have been weak compared to dragons, but their front paws could do things that dragons would never be able to do. That must have been how they could create all the tools, and weapons to resist dragons attacks.

As large, as his creation was the hatchling was left in the middle of it looking around, probably amazed by his work. Then it stepped right on top of one of the lines. He left a low growl not liking the idea of his work being ruined. For few seconds the hatchling seemed to understand before stepping again on the same spot, with the same result. It repeated the same thing again. Was it taunting him, and why?

For a moment, it seemed to do the same fourth time, but extended its leg further to step over the line. Looking back at him sides of its mouth seemed to bend upwards much like after eating the fish, except this time without showing its teeth.

He observed as the hatchling moved carefully through the maze of lines, its small legs moving gracefully over the lines to fall on undisturbed patches of land. They both were so concentrated on that motion that neither realized it was coming towards him till it almost collided his stomach, exposed in his current upright position. He hadn't even noticed how relaxed he himself was acting around this little creature, that was supposed to be his enemy.

Then it tried to extend one of its front paws towards his snout. He should probably have expected it. The movement made him careful and more aware of queens voice again. Still he only snarled at it to keeps its paws away. Then another thing he should have at least partially expected happened. It tried again, but this time different.

It closed its eyes and turned its head away leaving itself completely exposed. Of course, it never could have done anything if he truly wanted to hurt it, but this kind of absolute show of… trust, was unheard of. It had clearly shown him it didn't want to harm him, it had helped him and clearly wanted to get closer to him, in a good way. He had constantly suspected, avoided and even threatened it.

Still, here they were. He still couldn't understand why the Viking did this, but the longer it stood there leaving its live to his claws, the more right it felt. Even as queen's voice was nearly screaming at him, he pushed his snout gently to touch the hatchling's paw.

What happened next was so overwhelming that he didn't even notice her voice's disappearance, till long after that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Well its been a while since I updated too many things to do that I have to prioritize ahead of this. Luckily this story feels easiest to write out of 3 I'm working on (other 2 aren't fanfiction so don't try to find them). I first started working on this chapter 3 days ago on got over 2500 words. I have short story that has progressed 800 words in a month (though in Finnish thats more text than in English). Might have something to do with the fact I like Hiccup/Toothless bonding scenes.

**Brenne** Hiccup might have shut up the queen for Toothless but bonding is just coming now. 

**dracologistmaster** Great that you like it. What parts you think make it more believable? Have to try and hang onto those.

**the stargate time traveller** Hints: 1. I never really liked how she behaved in the movie before flight on Toothless. 2. Hiccup is more forgiving person (at least in movie) than I am.

**zcvoknout**Thanks again for that good comment. I'll try to keep up both Hiccup and Toothless POV.

He wasn't sure what he expected when touching the paw, but it definitely wasn't this. It felt like his mind has exploded outwards till it met hatchlings mind. It was something like he had never experienced. There where some cases when dragons could reach with their mind to touch others, especially between parents and their hatchlings or between mates. Then there was the queen who used this to twist the minds of the dragons in the nest.

No one had ever touched Viking mind as far as he knew, till now.

If he had had a clue what was going to happen he would have expected the other mind to feel small and weak, like its body. He would have been wrong. The mind he felt definitely wasn't anywhere near as massively imposing as the queen's, but it clearly held power. It wasn't the kind of brute force that dragons mind might have had, like what queen used to reach minds of her dragons even islands away, but the mind he touched was leagues away above her in complexity.

The moment he felt that mind it pulled him in. Momentarily he tried to resist best he could but parts of his own mind and memories started to slip from his grasp. He soon gave up resisting as he could also feel part of what the other was feeling and there was no animosity. All he could really feel was surprise and curiosity and then so much more as the other mind met his. Memories and feeling rushed through him as if they were pushed to him.

As the memories and feelings filled his head he guessed why. There was so much loneliness and depression. He didn't pretend to know Vikings especially well, but could understand loneliness. Even under queen's dragons still kept part of their free will despite obeying her every whim. Unfortunately each race stayed mostly with their own kind leaving him alone as only nigh fury in the nest, for many long winters.

This hatchling was the same, except it… he… still had his mind all to himself and lived with his own race. Other Vikings treated him like other dragons treated the night fury, even worse as the small thing didn't have strength. Respect for strength seemed to be something in common between Vikings and dragons. This hatchling's… Hiccup's strength was in his mind. The black dragon could see in hatchling's memories. How he could create things in his mind and then turn them into reality with his paws. No one cared about this strength but…

One of the things this weak bodied hatchling created was what brought him down. It was what took his tail fin. The maimed dragon should have been mad about this, but even if his thoughts weren't one big mess right then, he couldn't have mustered enough anger against Hiccup. Some of the feelings he received from the hatchling were about understanding and quilt about what he had done.

He didn't have much time to give for this realizations as the other's thoughts were already moving forward. He saw more of Hiccup's memories when hatchling's thoughts brushed against his, but as this continued he started to feel dizzy. He had listened queen's whispers as long as he could remember, but she only cared what happened on top of his mind. Hiccup took his mind apart and looked what was inside.

It was too much. If he didn't feel what Hiccup was feeling, he would have lashed out thinking he was threatening him. Instead he held himself back, trusting that the other wouldn't hurt him.

Moment before everything blacked out could, he could sense feeling of surprise and worry.

Hiccup's eyes flipped open. He didn't quite understand all that had just happened, but when the Night Fury had touched his hand, he could feel what it was feeling… he was feeling. All the emotions and memories were hard to comprehend, but it was clear this wasn't just some mindless animal. He could feel and think, and feel pain. Hiccup could see how lonely he was and could instantly sympathise. He also wanted to know more and instinctually reached his mind further. Some of the most prominent memories he could find were about flight, and losing it. A wave of quilt rushed over Hiccup when he remembered the missing tail fin he had noticed the previous days.

Other strong memories included a massive dragon that the Night Fury felt clear fresh anger. Hiccup pushed deeper wanting to know more about this dragon, but something else covered those memories. He could feel increasing worry and everything he sensed from the dragon seemed to get fuzzier.

Then the strange connection had been gone and Hiccup now longer felt scales against his palm. The Night Fury seemed to have collapsed in front of him. Hiccup suddenly felt scared, not for himself, but for the dragon. Hiccup dropped on his kneels feeling thick-scaled neck with his hand. After feeling and hearing, breathing the boy could relax slightly. He sat cross-legged next to the large black head. Watching the unconscious form laying and the ground large tongue hanging from the toothless mouth, Hiccup could no longer see dangerous animal. Where he had felt fear mere moments ago he now only had a warm feeling he remembered never having before. Hiccup leaned on one of the short neck placing his hand affectionally on dragons head.

\- "I'm sorry… Toothless", Hiccup said sadly taking a peek at the maimed tail, "I promise I'm not going to let you die here."

At the time, Hiccup hadn't paid enough attention to one fact during his connection with the dragon. It was understandable with dozen other shocking revelations running through his head, but suddenly he knew with absolute certainty. This dragon, Toothless, was starving. He wouldn't last alone in this cove for very long.

Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts when the large black mass next to him moved. When he lifted head upright, his green eyes met almost matching though larger pair. For a moment, Hiccup felt uncertainty of the dragon's intention, though not real fear. Toothless made the first move nuzzling his large head against Hiccup's chest letting out a calming crooning sound.

\- "Clad you'r okay too", Hiccup said with smile, real genuine smile of happiness.

He managed to push the large head away from his chest and hold it with both hands gently on each side. They looked each other in the eyes.

\- "Friends?"

The dragon kept staring at the boy, tilting his head slightly as if not understanding Hiccup. Of course he didn't understand. From their brief mental contact Hiccup knew for sure Toothless was smarter than anyone ever thought possible for a dragon, possibly not far from human. It still didn't mean he would have understood human speech. There wouldn't really have been much changes, with every Viking wanting Night Fury head on their wall.

Hiccups trail of though was gut of when his face was suddenly covered in dragon slobber. At first he was surprised but soon understood that it was Toothless answer for his questions, whether he understood the word or not.

Then the dragon did something that Hiccup would also have thought to be beyond dragon's intelligence, just two days ago. Toothless looked to the darkening sky got up making Hiccup almost fall before getting up himself. By this time, Toothless was already behind the boy and used his head to push him gently towards exit of the cove. When Hiccup tried to stop and turned to face his new friend. Toothless pointed his head towards darkening forest and let out a croon that sounded less happy and more worried than before. Hiccup figured out meaning of the gesture in few seconds and wasn't sure how to react. No one had ever shown that kind of worry for him. Of course, his father could be protective but he just forbade things and shouted at him. There was never the kind of caring protectiveness this dragon was showing him.

\- "Thanks bud. I'll come back tomorrow with more food."

Hiccup was clad Toothless made him leave when he did. He had spent a lot of time in that forest and there weren't really many dangerous animals on berk, but walking home in dark wasn't most appealing of ideas. He still didn't get home till it was all dark.

There weren't many people going around so Hiccup used this change to sneak into one of village's food storages and carried full basket of fish back into his house. He had a promise to keep. He was clad that Stoick was away on nest hunt. Things would get lot harder for Hiccup when he came back. For now, all he had to worry was someone noticing missing fish, and the smell.

After he had hidden the fish in his room, Hiccup followed his own stomach towards the Great hall for dinner. Only thing he had eaten since lunch was small bit of raw fish regurgitated by the most feared dragon Vikings knew, not much about. Gobber was supposed to have dinner on one of the catapult towers with the dragon training class. He had actually asked Hiccup to join but boy didn't think so. Speaking of Gobber, the blacksmith was just returning from the tower when Hiccup came back from his own dinner.

\- "Hiccup where've you been? You missed the dinner."

\- "Gobber, you know they don't want me I'd be just asking for trouble."

\- "I know you and they don't always see eye' to eye, but you need to make some friends", Gobber waved his prosthetic hand while he was speaking.

Hiccup didn't answer him after that. His eyes were fixated on Gobber's prosthetics. The man shook his head and started walking away muttering something about attention span. He momentarily stopped and turned around.

\- "Tell me you at least remembered to sharpen those weapons."

\- "Oh right, sure. I'll just go check I didn't miss any."

\- "Sure, you'll do that."

Actually Hiccup had already done all the work Gobber had asked him to do before going to the cove, but Gobber didn't need to know that. Hiccup had busy night ahead of him. He just wished his idea would work. He rushed straight to his small backroom after getting to the forge and placed his notebook on the table. Hiccup opened it on the page with his first drawing of Toothless from the previous day. It was the picture, from which he had removed the left tail fin. Now he drew it back and took out larger paper to prepare more detailed plan before getting to work.

Hiccup could work hard when he put his mind into it and when that happened it didn't matter how late it was. He had found a possible solution for a problem and wouldn't stop until it was done. When he finished, Hiccup held an artificial tailfin in his hands comparing it to his original plan. After concluding he had done it right Hiccup closed the fin and returned home with it. When he opened door to enter his house Hiccup happened to take look at the Horizon and saw first light of sun. He groaned silently understanding there wouldn't be time to sleep. If he wasn't at the kill ring following others training, Gobber or someone else would eventually come searching for him. After short consideration, Hiccup decided to eat quickly and head straight to kill ring. That way he could sleep there until last moment without being late.

The Village was just waking up when he walked through it and there were only few people walking around. After getting to the kill ring Hiccup positioned himself on the bleachers opposite of the entrance to the ring near the large chair his father used whenever a dragon was to be killed. Hiccup was never really interested in that type of entertainment, but now, after meeting Toothless, he could only feel disgust towards the whole place. It didn't help to hear low grumbling and some sad whines from the dens directly under him. Some of them reminded him about black dragon that had showed him friendship.

Hiccup tried to concentrate on the last part as he leaned on back of the chair. Sitting on chief's chair could have rubbed on someone the wrong way. Knowing certain more vikingly teens, that would lead to violence. Despite the relatively uncomfortable position and increasing light Hiccup quickly fell to sleep, for a moment.

He woke up to sounds from the ring, the twins bickering to be exact. Unwillingly Hiccup pushed himself up from the hard surface and walked closer to the edge so he could see, and Gobber would see he was there. Sitting legs grossed on the edge filled both needs.

This time Gobber had decided to go back to using the Gronckle after the Nadder disaster. This time the teens did a little better. They got their shields ready when the dragon came out and their movement was little more dodging and little less running in terror. On Hiccup's behalf one had to say that he did his best to follow the training since Gobber might ask his observations again later. Unfortunately, even the entertainment value of seeing Snotlout thrown into a wall wasn't enough to counter his lack of sleep. Leaning on one of the support pylons for the net above the ring Hiccup fell asleep in the middle of training session.

He woke up abruptly with a punch to the head. Hiccup fell backwards from his leaning position letting out a shout of pain when his head hit the ground.

\- "Why did you do that!?"

\- "What's up with you! Our parent's war is about to become ours and you can't even care enough to stay awake!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup frantically looked around. The training was over obliviously, but it meant that Gobber was gone too. Unfortunately he could still see Snotlout and the twins behind fuming Astrid. Fishlegs was standing further away looking worried. Hiccup knew from experience that he wouldn't be getting any help from the easily scared boy.

Fear was starting to rise in Hiccup too, and for a good reason. He had barely taken in the situation when pain filled his thoughts again. This time it came in for of kick to his side.

\- "Figure out which side you are on."

Astrid walked away angrily, but Hiccup knew his ordeal wasn't over yet. With years of experience, Hiccup used the brief opening and sprung into motion before Snotlout came to blame Hiccup for annoying 'his girl'. The other boy didn't waste time running after his prey. Luckily, Hiccup made up in speed most of what he lacked in strength. Others blocked Hiccups way to the bridge leading to village so he run up the stairs carved on cliff behind Kill ring. By the time he got on the top Hiccup had already put decent amount of space between himself and his more heavily built cousin. Twins could have run faster than Snotlout but Tufnut had tried to push his sister down the clip at some point things had escalated from that.

Hiccup ran inland to go around the gorge separating Kill ring from the village. He would have to get the fish and his newest creation from home before heading to meet certain black dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**supersandman86**** / ****zcvoknout**I honestly haven't decided where to take Hiccup's and Astrid's relationship but I can't say I liked her behavior in the movie + I think Hiccup forgives bit too easily. Also if I was Astrid I'd be more worried of certain black dragon. He can be protective you know.

Sorry, no test flight just yet ;)

**dracologistmaster** Thank you for sharing your observations. I'm pretty sure that I will use 3-6 some more, some in this chapter thanks to you.

**The dragon1010 **Yest to x extend, but I don't want to rush it "learned dragon language in a week" or "Thor blessed us" style.

* * *

Hiccup was out of breath by the time he got to the cove. Long detour home from the kill ring and hauling both large basket full of fish and the new tail fin, took a lot from Hiccup's small body. Getting all of that past the shield still stuck at the entrance to the cove didn't help the matter.

He was just about to call toothless when his eyes were pulled to the spot where said dragon was lying. Somehow he could tell Toothless was on that exact spot before he had even looked. Larger green eyes of the dragon were also open and following Hiccup. Hiccup could tell that Toothless was happy to see him again and had already smelled the insides of boy's fish basket.

How Hiccup knew how the dragon was feeling, he had no idea and at the moment he didn't really pay attention to it.

\- "Hey Toothless. I brought you something to eat", Hiccup said dropping the basket on the ground and kicked it to fall and spill its insides, "Okay that's disgusting."

Hiccup had to resist temptation to hold his nose, but Toothless didn't seem to share his opinions. The dragon had gotten up and approached the pile of fish sniffing it eagerly ready to devour the smelly pile.

\- "We got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel."

Suddenly Toothless notices the eel and backs of snarling. Hiccup pulls the slimy creature out of the pile causing the dragon to back of some more with his wings spread.

\- "No, no, no!" Hiccup threw the ell to the pond, "Yea, I don't really like eels either."

He was expecting Toothless go back to eating now that the eel was gone, but the green dragon eyes stuck looking at him. Hiccup didn't need his new found ability to sense dragon's feelings to know that Toothless was feeling anger when his eyes narrowed to slits. Black dragon pushed past his first real meal in days approaching Hiccup, never taking his eyes of the boy.

\- "Uh Toothless, is everything okay", Hiccup asked with slight worry while slowly backing away from the approaching dragon.

He didn't understand why Toothless was suddenly acting like that. Just a moment ago, the dragon had looked so happy to see him again. It couldn't be because of the eel. Hiccup had gotten rid of it immediately when Toothless showed he didn't like it. It also didn't help that Hiccup didn't notice a small rock on the ground and as a result ended up falling on his rear end unable to back any more. Hiccup was starting to get bit worried when he suddenly became aware of other feeling he was sensing besides anger, worry.

Toothless snout was no less than half a meter above Hiccup's face, his eyes concentrated on a single spot on left side of the boy's face. The same side Astrid had punched him. It was bit sore and there probably was a visible bruise by now. Hiccup's eyes widened from realization but that was only reaction he had time for before half of his face got covered in dragon saliva. Hiccup wasn't sure how to react to what was happening, and didn't notice the remaining pain being dulled till a moment later.

\- "Oh Toothless" Hiccup tried to push the large black head away, but stopped his struggling after noticing still serious look on the dragons eyes, as it kept sniffing Hiccup all over.

\- "Don't worry I'm okay, just some bruises", he tried to keep his voice as calm and soothing as possible.

Slowly he seemed to get through to the dragon, whom nudged his snout at Hiccup chest one more time crooning quietly.

\- "Thanks Toothless", Hiccup thanked him, "Now you should really go eat."

Hiccup pointed at still waiting pile of fish. Toothless didn't need to be told twice. He strolled to the pile and started devouring the fish like only starving dragon could.

* * *

Toothless was more than happy to finally start eating though he still made sure to memorize the scent he found from his Hiccup. The bruise could still have been an accident. His hatchling might have had an amazing mind that had somehow blocked the queen's thoughts, but his body was so very fragile. Toothless would have to keep an eye on Hiccup in the future for other injuries, and if those also came with the same foreign scent…

Well he was the most feared dragon among Vikings for a reason. He was also starting to like this hatchling very much and not only because Hiccup had just saved him from starvation. Of course, that was still important too. The small Viking was also the first person, dragon or viking, in a long time that wanted to be with him.

If Toothless had still been least bit suspicious of the small Viking he would have paid more attention, when Hiccup sneaked behind his the dragon got a bit curious after feeling Hiccup's weight on his tail, which felt strangely better. The Scar from losing his tail fin hadn't been much of a problem after first day or too. He had licked it clean several times with plenty of saliva. It helped wounds heal and prevented them from making him sick. Still the tail didn't feel normal, being so unbalanced.

Whatever Hiccup had just done felt bit strange but Toothless could feel his tail feeling almost balanced again, as if there was new tail fin. For an instant, he wanted to leap up and see if he could fly any better, but stopped on the last moment. It would better to see first what the hatchling had done to him, and make sure Hiccup wasn't in the way if he decided to fly. First peak behind his wings confirmed that he made the right decision. The small Viking was actually sitting on his tail, looking at something he had attached to it. It seemed to be the strange leather contraption, Hiccup had brought along the fish. Toothless never really paid much attention to it with Hiccup's injury and food and all.

Now the thing had his full attention. When Hiccup noticed Toothless watching, he said something in Viking speech that Toothless didn't understand. Still he could tell that the hatchling was excited. Hiccup was trying to return the flight he had taken away when shooting Toothless down. The dragon had not forgotten the memories of that event and regret Hiccup had felt because of it. Toothless couldn't stay angry at him.

After tinkering with the thing Hiccup got of the tail and looked his creation from further away muttering something. Toothless decided to test how the thing felt on his tail while it was moving. It was bit heavier and he couldn't control it like he could the real one, but if Hiccup could make this in one day, then Toothless believed he would fly again. The thought made him shiver in anticipation. Maybe he would take Hiccup for a flight too. It would be great to share a good flight with someone and the small Viking was only one the dragon could imagine doing so with.

The Hatchling had followed dragon's every move carefully seemingly observing how he felt about the new tailfin. After bouncing around for a while Toothless stopped and turned around to face Hiccup. He said something that sounded like a question. Toothless couldn't understand the words but could guess the meaning. Dragon responded by gently pushing his head against Hiccup while purring softly. Hiccup responded by scratching behind Toothless' ears.

No one had ever told that Viking's touch could be so amazing. Scratching against a tree or a rock couldn't compare against Hiccup's fingers. Toothless leaned towards the hatchling hoping for him to continue. His purring grew at least threefold. Maybe waiting for Hiccup to return his flight wouldn't be that bad.

The scratching continued for at least ten minutes by which time Toothless was in heaven. His legs had failed around five minutes. Unfortunately, it couldn't go on forever. Eventually Hiccup stopped, probably concluding that the dragon had had enough for now. Toothless disagreed, but didn't voice his disagreement. After the utterly relaxed dragon managed to open his eyes, they quickly found the small Viking and the dragon could feel his happiness. Hiccup sat next to Toothless leaning on his front paw. Keeping his attention on Hiccup Toothless could soon see and feel how tired the hatchling was.

It wasn't dark yet but Toothless decided his hatchling needed rest. With small movement, the dragon turned on his side making Hiccup fall closer to lying position against his side. Hiccup let out a small yelp and almost got up, stopped by a black leg in his way. Owner of the leg crooned more seriously and pushed him back down. Hiccup quickly took the hint and calmed down. He even gave Toothless few more scratches before the small body went limp. Feeling this Toothless covered his new friend with his wing and followed Hiccup to sleep greatly helped by the relaxing scratching.

Hours later Hiccup woke up slowly in complete darkness. The boy couldn't complain about his position. His body was held by two heavy clawed legs, with one holding his body in place and another acting as a pillow. The soft sound of breathing from the black mass next to Hiccup was very calming. Turning his head as far as he could the boy managed to see the larger black head of a dragon right behind his own. The large green eyes were open and looking at the boy carefully. He crooned softly when to Hiccup. The boy was surprised at first noticing the dragon was awake. Then again, Night Furies were clearly nocturnal, and Toothless didn't really have much else to do all day than sleep. Still he had stayed still letting Hiccup sleep under his scaly protection.

Hiccup could also see past the wing that Toothless had enveloped him with. The boy had slept longer than he had initially thought.

At this point Hiccup only had really two options. Get Toothless to let go his tight hold on him and walk through dark cold forest back home, or stay in the cosy place under his new friend's wing till morning and maybe try to get some more sleep. Despite sleeping long already, it probably wouldn't be problem to fall asleep. Hiccup ended choosing the latter option and just hoped he would wake up in time to get to (follow) training before Astrid got reason to hit him again, or Snotlout.

He had to have been the first Viking Who felt safer between claws of a dragon than with his own people.

* * *

Gate of the dragon's den was knocked open and white smoke spread out filling most of the arena. Hiccup had to move from his place above the gate if he wanted to see anything plus the smoke didn't exactly smell fresh. By the time he settled near the ring entrance, Gobber had finished his explanation of the Zippleback. and the smoke had enveloped rest of the teens. They had divided into two groups. Snotlout and Tuffnut had quickly paired up while Astrid and Ruffnut formed second group. Poor Fishlegs had been left out while rest tried to push him on the other group. Finally, Gobber had told him to join Astrid and Ruffnut who happened to stand closer. Hiccup couldn't avoid feeling relieved that he wasn't the victim of bullies for once, but he felt too bad for Fishleg's. Hiccup knew far too well, what it was like when others got mean.

Hiccup couldn't see what was happening inside the smokescreen, but he could hear well enough. First one he could make out clearly was Snotlout's shout.

\- "There!"

Apparently Snoutlout threw his water on the wrong target considering Ruffnut's following shout.

\- "HEY! It's us, idiots."

\- "Your buts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon", Tuffnut was being Tuffnut.

\- "Not that there's anything wrong with dragoneque figure.

Apparently girls didn't like that comment because Hiccup could have sworn he heard someone getting hit in the face. Suddenly situation turned more serious with Tuffnut's frantic shouts and girls yelping. Next moment Tuffnut run out of the dispersing smoke shouting.

\- "I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!

Fishlegs didn't have time to consider other's faith as one of the zippleback heads extended out of the smoke and towards him. The boy got scared and dumbed his bucket, last full bucket in the ring, on the dragon's face. This wasn't really hindered by the water as Fishlegs had soaked the gas head and the unarmed teen was no at its mercy.

Lckily Fishlegs, like all of the trainees, seemed to be, well, lucky since Zippleback didn't actually light the gat it sprayed at him till Fishlegs was well out of the green cloud, and when the dragon chased the bulky teen, its attacks seemed to always come little short of actually seriously hurting the boy.

It had been the same with the Gronckle and Nadder, at least when Hiccup had been awake to see the training. Normally he would have counted it as luck, but after meeting Toothless, he wasn't so sure.

In the end, Gobber jumped the dragon and managed to get it back to the den seemingly easily. The dragon didn't put up that much of a fight. After Gobber locked the gate, he herded his trainees together.

\- "Hiccup get you're as over here."

The boy obeyed and jogged to the ring.

\- "Now since things ain't going as well as they oughta and some people tend to be hard to find after leaving from here", Gobber looked at Hiccup, "we are going to see what went wrong… and do this again in the afternoon."

\- "You're kidding right", Tuffnut didn't believe what he heard."

\- "Do I look like I'm kidding. Now who wants to explain what went wrong."

\- "Snotlout and Tuffnut threw their water on me."

Ruffnut hit her brother while speaking.

\- "And how about your water Ruffnut, Astrid."

\- "Mine fell when dragon's tail hit us. Ruffnut threw her bucket at her brother."

\- "You do know you are supposed to fight dragons, right?... Hiccup what can you say about their performance."

Hiccup mentally cursed Gobber for putting him in this position again, not that he hadn't expected it.

\- "I didn't really see much. Fishlegs was only one left when the smoke dispersed."

\- "And how did he do?"

\- "He still lets the dragon scare him. It prevents him from thinking clearly. When the dragon's head came from the smoke he didn't even try to see which one it was before throwing the water. Not that it really mattered."

It was easier to talk about Fishlegs. He wouldn't hunt Hiccup down afterwards for his words. Unfortunately, the last part wasn't just about the bulkiest teen and Gobber clearly expected an explanation.

\- "You sent them in unarmed so they couldn't really have beaten the dragon even if they managed to stop it from lighting its fire."

Hiccup could see the realization dawning on the other teens' faces, some slower than others.

\- "Oh yea. I guess you're right. Bring weapons for next training and anyone who fights anything but dragon will shovel yak dung for a week", Gobber shook his hammer hand to reinforce the threat.

\- "Wait, you mean I can't punch my sister."

\- "Exactly"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay it has been a while. Lot of things going on, but I managed to get a new chapter for you.

Reviews (please send more)

**NightsAnger: ** Happy to hear you like the story. This chapter might have things you like too.

**biancaruth: **I decided to go with that. It is not so far fetched that it could have some antibiotic/disinfecting/painkilling

chemicals + it is good excuse to get Hiccup covered with saliva.

**dracologistmaster : **The Zippleback, well... you can read for yourself.

**zcvoknout**: Patience young one. The sky isn't going anywhere.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't counted on Gobber ordering new training session. He would have much rather just ran out to the cove. Hiccup would have rather spend time with Toothless than in his own village. It was kind of sad, but all the boy cared about was that he actually had a friend now, black scaly fire breathing lizard but still a friend. With Gobber leaving the forge unattended to take care of some errands in Stoick's absence. That meant Hiccup could work on getting Toothless to fly again.

The artificial tail he had made seemed to fit the job and Toothless liked it. The problem was that the artificial fin should stay open and adjust according to Toothless' flight. Only way Hiccup could think of doing that was if he could control it. That meant he would have to ride on dragon's back. Would Toothless let him.

Hiccup would only know if he tried. He promised to make Toothless fly again and would do everything he could. If he had to ride on dragon he would at least offer Toothless the option. That meant he would need something to help him stay on his friend's back, something he could make in the forge. In the end he ended up spending most of the afternoon working on a saddle. The zippleback had expended plenty of gas during the earlier training, so the training was only bit before sundown, to allow it gather up more gas.

He almost got caught when Gobber returned to pick up something before training, but Hiccup had prepared for that. It took only few seconds to toss the crude saddle into his small backroom and pick up a sword he was supposedly sharpening.

"Okay Hiccup. Get to the ring."

"Do I really have to It's not like I actually get to do anything."

"Maybe, but it still does good for ya to see how it is done and second pair of eyes helps teach that lot."

"You mean how you make me point out when they screw up. Yeah all good that's going to do to me", Hiccup stated remembering other's less than welcoming looks when Gobber asked for his opinion.

"Listen Hiccup. I know it ain't what you wanted, but your father told me to make sure you follow every training. It is better than nothing", Gobber stated misunderstanding Hiccup's worry.

Second round against the two-headed dragon went somewhat better than the first. The dragon managed to catch Snotlout and Tuffnut by surprise. Hiccup had hard time holding a laugh when Snotlout hit the ground followed by his own bucket that fell on his head. While the dragon was tossing them around, the other team, mainly Astrid, managed to attack it from the side. This time she managed to soak the correct head. The zippleback responded by spewing large cloud of smelly green gas, but couldn't create the sparkle to light it.

After confirming this, Astrid attempted to charge the dragon through the gas but was stopped when she hit someone larger than herself.

"What the… Fishlegs! Get out of my way", Astrid pushed the large boy out of her way but it was already too late.

The dragon flicked its tail sweeping both Astrid and Fishleg to the ground, much like in the morning. Also this time Gobber interfered attacking the dragon, that again gave up surprisingly easily. Unfortunately, this wasn't something that interested fuming Astrid.

"You'r really useless you know that Fishlegs. Can't do anything right. You babble ton of yak dung about how much you know about dragons, but can't do anything right when it's the real thing. We'd be better of fighting with Hiccup. At least that fishbone is easier to puch out of the way than you fat ass."

"Ookay that's enough for today. Go home", Gobber interrupted Astrid's less than friendly rant.

Hiccup found it hard to believe what he was hearing. Well, not really, but it was still shocking. He had had kind of a crush on Astrid for a long time, even though she mainly ignored him and could have a violent temper. Listening her verbally attacking Fishlegs, again, and remembering beating Astrid had given him the previous day, Hiccup started seeing the girl in new light. He couldn't help but be depressed. He might have had a crush on her but the truth was Hiccup had gotten more love from a dragon in few days than from Astrid in his whole live.

Hiccup could easily sympathise with the larger boy. Although, that boy had left Hiccup alone bullied for years because he didn't want to risk being bullied himself. Hiccup watched Fishlegs leaving the ring obliviously sad, and then left without saying anything. No one cared about him for years. Fishlegs could survive some bashing. Maybe he would finally understand what kind of people he hanged out with.

Hiccup had other things to worry about. The sun was fast approaching the horizon and he still wanted to test the saddle and work on actually controlling the tail fin. Other thing was that Toothless was probably getting quite hungry and maybe worried because Hiccup was so late compared to earlier visits. The thought actually lifted Hiccup's spirit a bit.

Unfortunately thinking about his draconic friend got Hiccup careless. His normal carefulness had fainted along with the depression. This meant he didn't watch his surroundings as carefully as usually. That led to second collision of the day, this time with Hiccup and Snotlout.

"What… oh it's useless, just who I wanted to see. So, you think you are some smartass who can just say what your betters are doing wrong."

Hiccup tried to escape before things got violent, but Snotlout grabbed back of his shirt and pushed Hiccup against the wall.

"You'r not going anywhere. I've had a really bad day and since you are not in the training... You'll need to experience how it would be if you were."

Snotlout, like everyone, was stronger than Hiccup, so his changes of escaping anymore were low. Hiccup resigned to his faith and prepared for the approaching beating. Even after years of beating it wasn't any easier. After being slammed against the wall several times, Snotlout threw Hiccup on the ground and continued the beating. Some people walked by close enough that they had to have seen what was happening, but ignored it Vikings were supposed to fight their own battles. When it finally seemed he was finished Snotlout turned around one more time to kick his victim hard. What air Hiccup had managed to hold in his lungs came rushing out with a pained grunt.

After Snotlout left him lying there, Hiccup got up relatively quickly. He winced from the pain but pushed on. Normally he would have stayed there cursing his live, and eventually dragged himself back home, but for the first time he had something to get up for. Hiccup just wanted to get out of the village as fast as possible there wasn't anything for him. There just hadn't been anything for him outside the village, till now.

Luckily he managed to sneak the saddle, and string of rope out of the forge without Gobber noticing. The one handed man was too concentrated in hammering an axe to notice small boy sneaking in his back room and picking his stuff from their stash. He had already sneaked basket of fish to his home in the morning. What he didn't count on was how hard it was to carry the heavy basket of fish and a saddle at the same time, while injured. That kick had done its job apparently. Hiccup's side was constantly voicing its disagreement with the strain.

When Hiccup arrived to the cove he was no longer surprised that he could instantly point out exactly where the black dragon was waiting for him. Actually he was running to meet Hiccup, and the boy could easily feel the worry radiating from his black fire breathing friend.

"Hey bud", Hiccup said sadly, but with undertone of relieve. He felt lot better now with Toothless.

The dragon on the other hand went from relieved to angry faster than Astrid could swing an axe. Hiccup recognised the look in his narrowed eyes knowing what was coming. It was unlikely that Toothless would give in as easily as last time. Snotlout had beaten on him before, so Hiccup knew how bad he must have looked. He just managed to dump the fish basket and saddle on the ground before Toothless gently pushed him down on the grass next to them. The dragon sniffed him thoroughly followed by lot of saliva. Hiccup's arms instinctively got up to block the wet tongue, but the attempt missed real effort and Toothless didn't let it stop him.

After covering Hiccup's bruised face with his saliva Toothless started pushing up his shirt.

"Oh Toothless, what are you…hey, that tickles."

That was really most of what he was feeling anymore. When Toothless covered his bruises with saliva, the remaining pain fainted pretty quickly. Hiccup was thankful for that sat calmly without resisting as Toothless went through every injury that he could find on Hiccup's body. Afterwards the dragon sat in front of him the green eyes returned back to their round dilated look though Hiccup could tell dragon was still pissed at what had happened to him.

"Thanks bud", Hiccup looked his friend in the eyes.

Unfortunately that helped him remember that Toothless didn't really understand his words any better than Hiccup understood sounds dragons made. Best they could do was sensing the general feelings of the other. Only time they had really understood each other was…It was when Hiccup's hand and Toothless' snout had touched, when they truly trusted each other for the first time.

Hiccup extended his arm upward towards his friend. It was much like the situation after Hiccup had taken a bite of fish Toothless had regurgitated. The difference was that this time Toothless didn't snort at him and leave, or even hesitate. He eagerly pushed against Hiccup's hand. At first nothing seemed to happen but everything changed when Hiccup concentrated on the other mind next to him and imagined reaching for it. Where he could earlier sense some general feelings, now there was whole other mind and it was ecstatic to feel his presence.

* * *

He had done it again. Hiccup had touched him. Hatchling's amazing mind had touched his. This time it was more careful, Hiccup had learned from last time, when Toothless had fainted. If the hatchling could so completely block out queens voice, he definitely had the power to seriously mess with Toothless' mind without even trying. This might have scared or even angered any other dragon, but Toothless had decided to put his trust on Hiccup.

Instead of pushing through Toothless' memories like last time Hiccup kept his touch light. He.. he just wanted to say something. Dragons didn't communicate with words like humans but meanings and meaning behind Hiccup's thoughts was clear no matter the language.

'_Thank you.'_

Toothless purred at that but there was something that he wanted to do too. He probably couldn't force anything out of Hiccup's mind if the hatchling didn't want him to. It didn't matter, because their trust was mutual. When Toothless extended himself to Hiccup's memories any block on his ways disappeared out of his way. Toothless didn't know if Hiccup did it consciously or instinctually, but it didn't matter. He quickly found the memory he was searching. Memory of how Hiccup got hurt.

He could see everything that had happened as Hiccup saw it. Another Viking hatchling had attacked him, one much stronger than Hiccup. Hiccup knew his assailant well, and not in a good way. It wasn't first time this had happened. A low growl emanated from Toothless' throat, accompanying wish to tear the other Viking to shreds. The violent reaction got Hiccup's attention. In his carefulness, the Hatchling had been almost passive while letting dragon in his mind. Mind that now grabbed a hold of Toothless' decisively.

'_No, you can't hurt anyone.'_

'_They hurt you.'_

'_No shredding.'_

'_I don't want you to get hurt.'_

'_I know, thank you', _Hiccup's last thoughts were covered with emotions as he let his hold on Toothless mind loosen.

Back in control of his body Toothless affectionately curled his tail and body around Hiccup, as far as he could without moving his snout from hatchling's hand.

'_You protect my mind. I protect you.'_

'_?'_

Toothless instantly understood that Hiccup didn't know what he meant so he reached into his own memories. If he showed Hiccup the queen, he would understand everything better.

The memories flowed between too friends. Hiccup gasped at the flood of new information. Toothless showed him the queen, how she was fed, some unlucky dragons getting eaten for not bringing enough food. Most importantly he shared memories of her voice in his mind, the brainwashing that made dragons think they actually wanted to serve her.

'_She talks to you?'_

'_Not anymore.'_

The realization after Hiccup had touched him for the first time and blocked away her voice, was most last but important of the memories Toothless shared. He could feel Hiccup's reaction, mix of happiness for being able to help his friend, and disbelieve he could actually do something like that.

'_Toothless, as long as I have the power, I won't let that monster touch your mind.'_

'_And I will protect you as long as I live.'_

'_No shredding annoying teens.'_

Toothless just snorted at that, but Hiccup got impression that dragon accepted histerms although reluctantly.

'_I want to show you something but you should eat first. I brought fish and no eels this time.''_

'_Good' _

* * *

Hiccup unwillingly took his hand from Toothless head feeling their minds drift further from each other as he did so. He could still sense dragon's general feelings but no his thoughts or memories. His eyes had been closed for the whole time so Hiccup was surprised to notice Toothless' new position around him. He reacted by scratching Toothless' chin and pointing at the basket of fish. The hungry dragon didn't need any more hints.

Hiccup was torn between being happy or disgusted at the way his friend devoured the smelly pile of fish. He decided on former. It became easier when Toothless finished his meal. Other people would have been worried seeing a dragon lick his lips while staring at them, but Hiccup found it kind of cute. He had picked up the saddle and was now holding it in front of Toothless who looked at the item curiously.

"It's a… oh right, "Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless head again, _'It is a saddle'_ Hiccup transferred to concept of a saddle to Toothless, _'I need to ride on you to control the tailfin. Is… is that okay with you?'_

'_No Viking has ever rode a dragon.'_

'_I understand',_ Hiccupwas disappointed but wouldn't pressure Toothless but the dragon wasn't finished yet.

'_I'd be happy if you were the first. If you can catch me.'_

Without warning the black dragon broke their connection and bounced away.

"Hey!"

At first Hiccup was surprised and maybe a bit annoyed but the longer he chased the dragon holding the more he was enjoying himself. Hiccup hadn't noticed Toothless' playful side earlier but started to like it. He lasted quite long chasing the dragon. If Hiccup could do something physical, it was running.

Still he couldn't catch Toothless and ran out of breath first. He sat down by the pond using his hands to sip some water. A large black head appeared next to him to do the same.

"Have you played enough for today?" Hiccup said even though he knew the dragon didn't understand.

Hiccup held the saddle up to clarify his words. Toothless answered by lowering his head so Hiccup could reach his back more easily.

"Thanks"

Toothless seemed curious, even excited at what Hiccup was doing, but stayed surprisingly still till the boy got the saddle and fin on him. This time Hiccup had attached a long rope on the fin so he could open it while sitting on the saddle. What else could he do? Hang on the tail and control the fin by hand. That wouldn't end well.

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to give it a try", Hiccup got on the saddle and put his hand on toothless' head, _'Try to fly, but don't do anything sudden.'_

Under Hiccup the dragon lowered his body closer to the ground ready to bounce of the ground. The actual jump was almost enough to drop Hiccup from the saddle,. For a moment it seemed like it they were going to fail when Toothless started drifting on one side. Hiccup managed to pull open the tail fin just in time and they flew,

at least for a moment.

Hiccup pulled the control rope bit too hard, making Toothless turn sharply. This finally dropped Hiccup of the saddle. Without him controlling the tail, Toothless came down after his boy. Luckily they were still in the cove flying above the pond and water softened their crash. Toothless managed to get to shore first and rushed to where Hiccup was just climbing of the water. The dragon nudged his shoulder worriedly with his snout.

Don't worry. I'm okay", Hiccup said and then remembered his friend wouldn't understand the words.

He took a sad glance at the black face hovering above him. Hiccup stood up to show he was okay, and the look in those large green eyes softened and then hardened again when Hiccup shivered visibly. The sun was setting, autumn was approaching its end and Hiccup was soaking wet after the unexpected swim.

"Oh, man. This just is great."

He had two options: head home get something dry and try to warm up the house, or stay there with Toothless and ask his help to stay warm. The more he thought his options the more clearly it was what he really wanted. The very idea of leaving the cove to return home was unappealing to say the least. There wasn't really anything to make him want to return. The cove on the other hand had the one thing bringing light to his live.

Hiccup put his hand on Toothless' head but didn't have time to ask him.

-_'You are feeling cold.'_

_-'Yeah, aren't you.'_

_-'No, but you need to get warm.' _

_-'can you help me make a fire.'_

_-'You need to ask? I made a promise to you, didn't I', _Toothless snorted at Hiccup

There wasn't much firewood in the cove but Toothless managed to rip apart of some branches and roots hanging on the rock walls and Hiccup gathered them into a pile. Toothless lit it up with careful stream of plasma. The heat radiating from the fire made Hiccup feel little better but he was still wet and air was only getting colder. Toothless saw his hatchling's discomfort and curled around him trying to offer what warmth he could. The boy leaned against his friend without even thinking about it and Toothless responded by unfolding his wing which lowered to protect Hiccup from the cold air. As Hiccup got warmer, the boy started hoping he could just stay there forever but sky was getting darker.

Toothless interrupted Hiccup's thoughts by extending his own towards the boy's mind.

'_Hiccup, you don't need to leave.'_

'_Whoaa, don't scare me like that… How can you? I'm not?'_

'_You are still touching my body. I guess that is enough.'_

'_I guess you're right. 'What did you say about leaving.'_

'_I know you were thinking about leaving for the night, but you don't want to. You don't need to. You can sleep with me like last night.'_

'_Doesn't it disturb you? I mean, your normally awake during the night right. If I'm sleeping under your wing you can't move around.'_

'_Where would I go and…'_ Toothless stopped sending thoughts to Hiccup consciously, but the boy could sense hint of sadness.

'_What? Is something wrong.'_

'_No, but it would be nice to.. to not be alone'_

Hiccup had seen enough Toothless' memories to know he was outcast among dragons bit like he himself was with Vikings. He never went deep enough to understand how lonely the black dragon had been.

'_Don't worry bud. I can't think of a place I'd rather be, but I still need to leave in the morning. Otherwise people will get suspicious and I need to work on you gear.' _

'_Know. I'll wake you up.'_

Hiccup was going to thank Toothless for that when the dragon suddenly got up from laying on the ground. Hiccup didn't have time to ask what he was doing when the dragon twisted his body bringing his other wing around from below scaled stomach. Hiccup got grabbed by powerful legs, and soon found him completely encased. Even below him, there were only dark scales where ground had just been. Only sounds were of slow breathing and faint heartbeat.

'_Toothless?'_

'_This is more comfortable to you, right?'_

'_Yeah I guess, but you didn't need to.'_

'_Yes I did. The ground is cold to you. Now go to sleep, I won't let anything disturb you.'_

'_Overprotective lizard.'_

Toothless responded by tightening his hold on the boy, and Hiccup didn't mind that one bit.


	7. Not alone

This is going to be kind of mini chapter. Its something I came up last night and planned to add to the next chapter, but decided to offer it separately. Think it as bonus for all the attention and comments chapter 6 got. My best writing motivation is people who like what I write.

I also need to get another text done for a competition and try to work on my longer original story so next full chapter might take some time to come out.

* * *

The night had fallen hours ago and island of Berk was standing on the ocean dark and quiet. Only light on the whole island came from torches that village's guards carried to keep away the darkness. There was also someone else awake on the island and he didn't mind the darkness.

Dragon, a Night fury as dark as the night was laying by a pond in a large cove. The dragon had coiled its wings around rest of its body. A large head was turned inwards so the beast could see whatever was within embrace of its wings.

Toothless had stayed still in that position since Hiccup had fallen asleep, and he was completely content doing so until the morning. The mere presence of the small Viking made the dragon happy, even when Hiccup was asleep. It meant he wanted to be with him, unlike most dragons he had met and he knew Hiccup felt the same. The small creature had become the centre of this dragon's live.

His ears sprang up at sounds of movement coming from near the edge of the cove, and Toothless took his eyes of Hiccup to watch his surroundings. There was nothing living in that forest that would have posed a real threat to the infamous Nigh Fury, but he was constantly on edge when it came to Hiccup's safety. The mere thought that just days ago he might have killed the small Viking, was repulsive.

After confirming that there were no immediate threats, the black dragon turned back to watch the small form of Hiccup.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about Hiccup getting hurt as long as the hatchling was encased within his wings. What truly worried the dragon was what would happen when he wasn't around. For the past two days Hiccup had come to the cove injured, and what if they weren't flying above water earlier when Hiccup fell from his back. He would probably have survived the crash with some pain, but Hiccup was so fragile.

Such protectiveness for Viking was unheard of. Such protectiveness for a Viking who had maimed you was insanity. Watching over Hiccup's sleeping form gave Toothless plenty of time to ponder his feelings of the boy, and how he turned from enemy to best friend. Obliviously the most important moment was when their minds first touched. He might have resisted the temptation and queen's orders to kill the hatchling before that, mostly out of curiosity, but when he had touched Hiccup's paw, hand, was when everything changed.

When he started understanding Hiccup, the dragon couldn't stay mad at him even after losing his tail fin because of Hiccup. Then the hatchling pushed queen out of his mind and Toothless could tell that hatchlings own mind had already attached to his. He might have been than the queen had been, keeping her out. For any dragon to be freed like that should have been enough to protect whoever was keeping her out. Still, despite the promises they made to each other, that wasn't why Toothless wanted to protect Hiccup. It wasn't his continued freedom, and feeding, that Toothless was worried when Hiccup was injured. He genuinely liked this Viking. They were the same in many ways and Hiccup had not shown him anything but friendship and care since they had met.

The Night Fury wasn't alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

I was supposed to proceed further in the story in this chapter, but this one scene turned out longer, so one more chapter of Hiccup Toothless bonding. Luckily you people seem to like cute/sweet.

: Try not to break anything while bouncing around

Transformers 0.: Name Stig comes from my seventh grade Swedish lesson after I used it in Swedish server on one game. I don't think I have ever seen full episode of Top Gear.

draco: Maybe

Mirage: Than you for the offer but I just bought chocolate yesterday and got enough sugar.

Special thanks to toothlessgolfer who read through this text since English is only second language to me. I never even asked help before he contacted me and offered to go through the next (this) chapter.

By the way. There are now 184 followers. Can we get to 200 by next chapter.

* * *

Hiccup was pulled to the edge of consciousness by something nudging against his head and a cold breeze replacing the cozy warmth he had enjoyed the whole night and that had helped Hiccup sleep unusually well and deep. So much so that he didn't want to wake up now. When the persistent nudging didn't stop, the boy tried to half-consciously lift one hand to protect his head. It seemed to work for a second until a large wet tongue covered both his arm and head with saliva.

That did the job and Hiccup pounced up, or would have done so if his upper body had not been pinned between thick black scaled legs. Remembering where he was, Hiccup visibly calmed down. He removed the worst of the saliva from his face using the remaining dry hand so he could see properly. Turning his head, he saw the grinning face of the culprit.

\- _'Toothless, was that really necessary?'_

\- _'I promised to wake you up, but you didn't wake up when I tried to do it. I didn't hurt you, right?'_ Hiccup could actually feel real worry behind the question.

\- _'By licking me? Of course not. It just startled me… Can you let go of me. I can't get up with your leg in the way._'

Toothless did as Hiccup asked and Hiccup carefully got out from under his open wing. Toothless spun around back to his feet and walked to Hiccup's side. For the first time since getting slobbered, Hiccup took his eyes away from the dragon and looked up. The cove wasn't yet getting any direct sunlight, but the colour of the sky was turning from black to lighter blue, indicating the beginning of the sunrise. He would still have time to sneak back into the village before people would start coming out of their homes.

First, he would have to get rid of the dragon saliva. That could cause questions if anyone noticed, so Hiccup kneeled by the pond to wash his hair in the water. Both air and water were cold this early in the morning, but it had to be done. Hiccup was about to leave after getting the worst off when he noticed his own reflection on the water's surface. It didn't look as bad as it should have. There was a faint line above his left eye, where Snotlout's beating had caused a small wound, and there was a small colour change on his cheek, but nothing worse. Hiccup knew from experience that those remaining "injuries" were too little considering the beating he got less than a day earlier. Hiccup hadn't even remembered those injuries for most of the time he had spent in the cove. He glanced at the reptile who was now sipping water next to him. It wasn't really hard for the boy to figure out the explanation for his missing injuries.

When Hiccup kept his attention on Toothless, he started noticing the dragon's feelings, and didn't need to see the large yawn to realize there was a problem.

\- _'Toothless',_ the dragon came closer so Hiccup could put his hand on his head, _'did you stay awake the whole night?'_

_\- 'Yes.'_

_\- 'When did you sleep the last time?'_

_\- 'When the sun was high yesterday.'_

_\- 'You shouldn't tire yourself.'_

_\- 'I'll sleep after you go so I can be with you later.'_

_\- 'Then I should go. Sleep well',_ Hiccup scratched Toothless behind the ear affectionately before turning and jogging away. On the way, he picked the saddle and tail fin where he left them the previous night.

Hiccup returned with them and a new leather belt in the late afternoon. This time he actually managed to avoid being beaten by other teens. Toothless almost purred after finishing his inspection of Hiccup without finding new injuries. The basket of fish Hiccup brought didn't do anything to hurt his spirits. After that Hiccup explained his plan while putting the saddle on Toothless.

\- _'I added a safety strap and tied the control rope on my leg so I can hold on and won't fall off so easily. I hope that it helps us to stay airborne.'_

\- _'The most important thing is that you don't get injured.'_

_\- 'Do you ever think your own safety?'_ Hiccup remarked to the protective dragon.

_\- 'Which one of us has protective scales?'_

Hiccup just shook his head, hopped on the saddle, and strapped himself on it. This time he knew what to expect when Toothless took off and held on the saddle tightly. He pulled the tailfin open. Their flight was bit shaky with Hiccup struggling to keep the tailfin in right position, but at least they didn't crash immediately. This time they actually managed to leave the cove and fly above the forest. Hiccup was getting excited. He was actually flying, on a dragon. Unfortunately their flight was again cut short.

-"Hold, hold, hold!"

They crashed on field of tall grass. Hiccup's straps slipped off but somehow he managed to stay on his feet after being thrown of the saddle. By the time Hiccup managed to stop his momentum, he was already outside the grass field. When the boy turned around, he saw Toothless rolling around in the grass. The dragon radiated ecstasy through the bond between them.

\- "Toothless!"

The dragon seemed to enjoy himself, but the sudden effect of the grass made Hiccup worry a bit. He had to avoid the rolling dragon's wings, but didn't allow them to stop himself from reaching the dragon's head. Large green eyes had turned almost black by the expanding pupils. They soon focused on Hiccup as he placed a hand between them.

_\- 'Hiccuup!'_

_\- 'Toothless, are you okay?'_

_\- 'Okay? It's wonderful. I feel amazing and you're with me'_, Toothless suddenly grabbed Hiccup. Before the boy knew what was happening, he was encased by the black wings in draconic embrace, much like he had been the previous night.

_\- 'Toothless?'_

_\- 'Everything is good. We are together and stay so forever.'_

Toothless' thoughts were touching, but he clearly wasn't thinking straight. The dragon kept rolling back and forth while holding Hiccup ever tighter. At first Hiccup could actually share bit of his happiness. He didn't even mind being trapped and held down by four powerful legs, as long as they were Toothless'. The problem was that that hold was getting too tight. Whatever that grass was doing to Toothless, it was clouding his thoughts and made him forget to be careful. Soon the death grip started getting genuinely painful and made it ever harder for Hiccup to breathe.

_\- 'Toothless! You are hurting me.'_

Now only response was bundle of incoherent thoughts flowing from the dragon.

_\- 'Toothless!'_

There was no response and Hiccup was feeling worse by the second. He tried one more time but this time he didn't expect a response. Instead he pushed his thoughts deeper into the dragon's mind. He still didn't completely understand their mental link, and experience of feeling another mind was strange to him. Nevertheless, he had managed to get firm mental hold of Toothless earlier and had basically paralyzed him then. With tight concentration, he managed to "grab a hold" over the dragon's mind again. Toothless' body stopped moving as if he had frozen solid and then relaxed enough that Hiccup managed to slip from between his claws and push the black wings out of the way. He rolled out on the grass.

Hiccup got up holding his side and came eye to eye with dragon. Hiccup stretched his had in front of black snout. Toothless was pretty messed up but recognized the gesture and didn't need to think clearly to take a step toward Hiccup's hand. The boy reacted by taking a step back. The dragon followed him step-by-step with his eyes focused on Hiccup's hand like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Slowly they got out of the strange grass and Hiccup kept going until he was confident they were far enough. At the same time he could feel Toothless' thoughts clearing somewhat, so Hiccup allowed the black snout to reach his hand.

\- _'Toothless?'_

For a moment, there wasn't any response from the dragon but then his thoughts rushed to Hiccup. There were confusion, fainting remains of happiness and increasing terror. The dragon seemed to shrink in front of Hiccup whining.

\- '_I hurt you.'_

\- _'__It's okay. I'm okay.'_

\- _'__No, I promised to protect you.'_

Their connection broke when Toothless shook his head in very humanlike fashion. Hiccup was trying to grab hold of him, but the dragon turned around and run off.

\- "Toothless!"

Hiccup tried to run after the dragon but he didn't stand a chance of keeping up with the Night Fury. Running also irritated his sore side and Hiccup soon found himself gasping for breath and leaning on a tree. Toothless had already disappeared from sight leaving the boy alone. After Hiccup managed to calm his breathing, he could weight his options. Running around trying to find the elusive dragon was obliviously not a good idea as tempting as it was to try and run after his friend. On the other hand Hiccup couldn't just return to the village and leave things like this so soon he found himself back in the cove. There was no dragon there.

Hiccup sat down, leaning on a rock by the bond and waited.

* * *

Toothless couldn't believe it. It had only been a couple of days since he met Hiccup and barely a day since his promise to the Hatchling. He had already broken that promise. He had hurt Hiccup. The events were still fuzzy but that one fact was clear. He had almost crushed the Hatchling and had felt Hiccup's pain afterwards. The effects of that strange grass were still clouding his thoughts. There was only shame and the fear he might do it again so Toothless did the only thing he could think of to avoid it. He ran away and kept running until he arrived at distant beach far from the Viking village.

The dragon collapsed on the ground. He didn't know what to do next so he just laid there long time staring lazily as the sun kept moving across the sky towards the horizon. He should have been more careful. Even if that grass messed with his head, he should have been more careful. Dragons were naturally very loyal once they made a bond with someone. To hurt that someone was wrong, very wrong. The only way to redeem such an act was to be judged by the one you hurt.

Hiccup.

Toothless suddenly raised his head and ears and scanned the beach with all his senses. He could feel Hiccup's presence, but the Hatchling wasn't there. Soon Toothless' head turned to the direction he came from, towards the cove. He could feel Hiccup's sadness, discomfort, and loneliness even from this distance. Had he done it again? Was Hiccup suffering because of him? It was already almost dark, and Hiccup was alone in the forest.

Toothless bounced up and ran back the way he had come. This time he ran even faster than before until he arrived at the edge of the cove. Hiccup was sitting there against a rock holding his legs against his body so that he seemed even smaller than normal. Toothless knew Hiccup shouldn't have been there. Without him it was too risky and too cold for Hiccup to be there after dark. Even from his position on the edge of the cliff, Toothless could see a shiver go through the small frame.

He would effectively trap himself again by going down there and would need Hiccup to get out, but the dragon didn't care. It would be his punishment, if Hiccup so wanted.

\- "Toothless?"

Toothless might not have been able to understand Viking speech, but he did recognize the name Hiccup called him and the Hatchling's voice. The weak voice pierced straight through his heart and made the dragon jump. Toothless used his wings to slow down and guide his descent so he landed a few meters behind Hiccup who was now scrambling to get up. In doing so, he cringed instinctively taking his hand to hold his side. That small gesture made the guilt rise again in the dragon who took one step back. Hiccup wasn't having any of that, and practically jumped at Toothless and hugged the scaled neck. Feelings of relief and returning happiness flooded from the Hatchling and the dragon did nothing to disturb them. Hiccup managed to gather himself moments later.

_\- 'Why did you leave?'_

_\- 'I hurt you.'_

_\- 'I told you it's okay. It wasn't your fault. That grass messed you up. Just promise not to leave me like that again. You are my best and only friend. A little pain won't change that. How could it after you forgave what I did to you.'_

_\- 'Hiccup…You are also my first friend. I'm sorry I left like that and hurt you again.'_

_\- 'Just don't leave again. I don't know what I would do without you anymore. You showed me I never really had anything worth living before.'_

Hiccup stepped back, starting to scratch the side of Toothless' head. The dragon purred lightly in response. Even at such a moment, Hiccup would still pay attention to his wellbeing. As far as Toothless was concerned, Hiccup's fingers were the best thing in the world after Hiccup himself, and maybe good cod or salmon if he was hungry.

_\- 'It's getting late and the day has been long. We should rest.'_

_\- 'I'm not tired yet. I'll watch over you so you don't get hurt anymore.'_

_\- 'I feel safer just having you here, but you should also think about yourself.'_

Hiccup had hardly let his hand fall from black scales when a wet tongue covered his face in dragon saliva. It was Toothless' way to thank him for that last comment. While Hiccup was still wiping his face clean, the dragon was already warming a patch of land with plasma. He laid down with a wing open and waiting for Hiccup to settle under it. The small Viking did so more than gladly and was covered by a layer of scales but then his feelings suddenly changed.

_\- 'Toothless, I'm not complaining or anything but aren't you going to grab me like last night?'_

Did Hiccup really want that? He had hurt the hatchling by doing holding him just like that. What if he accidentally held Hiccup too tightly? That small body could easily break if he put too much pressure on it. It was safer to only cover Hiccup with a wing.

_\- 'You are afraid',_ Hiccup knew exactly what the dragon was thinking.

_\- 'What if I hold you too tight and hurt you again.'_

_\- 'Don't worry about it. I trust you wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't think of safer place to be.'_

A few minutes later, Hiccup was again covered in scale armor on all sides.

From then on Hiccup slept in that safe haven every night, except for the few times he needed to use forge during the night for Toothless' flying gear.


	9. Chapter 9

I think it's time for a new chapter. In this chapter I try to finally start moving the story forward with Hiccup-Toothless friendship established.

Conman4372173: It depends. Each chapter for this story takes from few days to week, but I'm also writing novel length original story besides studying etc. I just got several pages of feedback for couple chapters of that story so I'm going to do editing based on that to between 2 and 8 chapters and most likely write at least one more before coming back to this story.

The dragon1010: Some time needs to progress but I'm often not a fan of "and then 2 years passed and this and this happened while main character became this tough guy" type plots.

BelieveInYourDreams4Life: The plot is just building up, but I'm clad you like it.

Thank you again to toothlessgolfer for proofreading.

Oh And 200 followers passed, easily. Now lets aim for 100 comments next.

* * *

Hiccup kept developing the prosthesis as days progressed. After initial crashes and "talking" with Toothless, he concluded that simple rope wouldn't be enough. He simply couldn't use it to adjust the tailfin in all necessary positions that flying required. He used every chance to use the forge alone. Luckily with Stoick away, Gobber had to take care of some of his responsibilities. This usually left Hiccup with a couple of hours to use the forge in the afternoons. Otherwise, he would have had to do the work during the nights. Hiccup preferred sleeping in the cove with his only friend.

His life outside the cove only consisted of watching dragon training, avoiding other teens, and working in the forge. The moment he couldn't keep working with the prosthesis, Hiccup ran back to the cove. It was his safe haven. Everything else, his normal life, had become a necessary evil that he tried to get done as fast as possible. It only showed how little he had to live for in the village. Every morning Hiccup wished he could just stay with the one creature who had accepted him for who he was. Then he jogged through the forest just in time to follow the others' training.

After spending every day with the most feared dragon in the world, Hiccup started feeling amused when seeing other teens' fear and struggles against dragons in the ring. There had been some progress among the trainees. Astrid was especially developing into a real dragon killer. She had always been a fierce fighter and gave her fullest to learn the best ways of killing dragons. Snotlout didn't have enough brains to think and fight at the same time, but he had decent skills and brute force. The Twins spent as much time fighting each other as they spent fighting dragons. Then there was Fishlegs.

The largest teen might have known more facts about dragons than many adults, but it didn't make him a good dragon killer. All those facts just told him how dangerous the dragons could be and Fishlegs wasn't the bravest among the Vikings. Hiccup knew this already, and could easily see it from his vantage point during training. Fishlegs would tremble behind his shield and wince whenever the dragons as much as looked at him.

This, combined with Hiccup's constant absence, led to more problems for the large boy.

\- "Fishlegs, you're such a screw up."

\- "Get out of my way."

\- "Who cares, if you can't use it to kill something."

Apparently, Viking youth had the need to reinforce their position by stepping over others and, with the village's official talking fishbone constantly nowhere to be found, they had turned to the next easiest prey. Fishlegs had never done anything to help Hiccup when he struggled to get through the day without getting beaten, but, knowing what that was like, Hiccup couldn't help but start feeling pity. He stayed back at the ring one day after training was over until Fishlegs followed the others out of the ring. The training had gone much like the others. Gobber had chosen the Nadder as the opponent for the day, much to Fishlegs' disappointment. The Gronckle was bad enough, but the Nadder was bigger, faster, and had hotter flame. Fishlegs hadn't been able to make himself charge the dragon. None of the others had said anything to him but their looks told what they were thinking.

The large boy walked out of the ring head down. He didn't even notice Hiccup joining him until he was walking right next to Fishlegs.

\- "How are you doing?"

\- "Oh… Hiccup, well um. Not well."

\- "Others are bullying you because you aren't doing well in training. Because you are different than them for not charging at dragon without second though.""

\- "…"

\- "I know how it feels. I got lots of experience of these things."

\- "How do you manage with it?"

\- "Working in the forge, cracking sarcastic jokes at every setback, and wandering in the forest. It is lonely but better than getting beaten up and I have never been not lonely. In the end I just try to survive until the night and invent something that would help me get recognized by the village."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "For what?" Hiccup asked knowing exactly what.

\- "For being weak. I was too afraid to stand up. I didn't want to get bullied and abandoned you so I could belong to the group. Not that I never really did."

Hiccup kept a close look on Fishlegs' face to see if he was sincerely sorry. He decided to give the other boy a chance.

\- "Thank you for saying that, but you can still avoid my fate if you start doing better in dragon training. That's their excuse."

\- "I know but I can't help it. I know how to defeat the dragons, in theory, but every time I face one I freeze. I'm too afraid."

\- "It's not as dangerous as you think, you know."

\- "What do you mean?"

Hiccup stopped and turned to face Fishlegs directly. When he spoke, he spoke more quietly and seriously than before.

\- "I have been watching the dragons during training. It seems Gobber was wrong with what he said on the first day. The dragons aren't going for the kill. The Gronckle only hit your shields, but never attacked you after that. Nadders are supposed to be very accurate with their spikes, but this one never really hit any of you. The Zippleback has gassed you, but hasn't lit the gas up in time to seriously burn anyone."

\- "Well, I can't say that your observations are wrong. Maybe they really haven't seriously tried to kill us. It could be because they have been imprisoned for so long, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't kill us next time."

\- "What if you had a way to make the dragon not want to even get near you."

\- "That would be perfect if there was something like that."

\- "There is."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "I can show you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Others wouldn't believe it anyway or would think it's not 'the Viking way.' "

\- "Okay, I promise. What it is?"

\- "Eels."

Later in the early evening, Hiccup arrived at the cove. As usual Toothless was already awake and waiting for him right next to the narrow entrance Hiccup used. Hiccup had noticed that their ability to feel each other's presence and general mood had grown during the past days so Toothless had plenty of warning when his human was approaching. The dragon purred when he saw Hiccup arriving and without a scratch. He gave Hiccup room to put down what he carried and then sniffed the boy, probably to be sure he really wasn't hurt. Hiccup used this chance to grab the large black head between his hands, one of which soon found its way to scratch behind Toothless' ears. Two green eyes closed as their owner enjoyed the simple touch.

\- 'You know, you wobble your tail when I do this?' Hiccup stated, silently smiling at his friend as he kept scratching behind dragon's ears.

\- 'I know. Ah that's the spot.'

\- 'If all dragons are like you we could probably defeat the queen by scratching her army into submission.'

Toothless opened his eyes to look at Hiccup. Mention of the queen had gotten him into more serious mood.

\- 'It wouldn't work. Dragons under her control think that her happiness is most important thing that matters. They wouldn't care how good this feels.'

\- 'So the only way to stop the war is to somehow free them,' Hiccup reasoned.

\- 'You freed me. Maybe you can do it with others.'

\- 'But I still don't know how I did it, and she had already lost most of her control over you.'

\- 'You can do it. You may not have the power to reach as far or wide as the queen does, but when you touch my mind it's completely different from her or any other. She can make us do and think things we wouldn't otherwise, but I was still myself after you freed me. When you first touched me, you went much deeper than she ever could and I can still feel part of your mind with mine. I think it's protecting me from her.'

Hiccup had unconsciously stopped scratching Toothless while thinking what the dragon had just told him.

\- 'Do you really think I have such power? I mean we are talking about stopping wild dragons controlled by giant monster.'

\- 'If you can easily take over my mind some lesser dragons won't have a chance.'

\- '?'

\- 'You remember when we were talking about people who hurt you or… when we were in that grass…'

Toothless' thoughts got darker with those words. Hiccup slapped his snout in response. It was more like a soft tap, Hiccup couldn't bring himself to hit harder, even though he probably wasn't strong enough to hurt Toothless even if he tried. It was still enough to get the dragon's attention.

\- 'Stop sulking over that. It was an accident. We didn't know what that grass could do and I was careless. You have to stop blaming yourself,' Hiccup's voice softened, 'You have already helped me heal more injuries than that.'

Toothless had turned his head downward while receiving Hiccup's reprimand. At second thought, he lifted it up so that two pairs of eyes could meet each other. Before Hiccup had met Toothless, he wouldn't have believed how much feeling and emotions you could see from a dragon's eyes. His fingers got back to work hoping to lighten the dragon's mood.

\- 'Now, what were you saying about me taking over your mind?'

\- 'Those two times your mind took over mine. I couldn't control my body because you wanted me not to move and I'm sure you could have controlled my thoughts too.'

\- 'I'm sorry, I just…'

\- 'Don't be,' Toothless pushed his head against Hiccup while purring, 'you did nothing wrong. I am happy you did what you did.'

\- 'Aren't you worried that you could be controlled like that?'

\- 'That is how I have lived my whole live.'

His blunt answer caught Hiccup by surprise, though it was true he had never seen any memories of Toothless where he wasn't living under queens influence.

\- 'You are not her. I trust you and you don't need to twist my mind if you want me to do something for you. Still, you need to practice before I let you anywhere near one of her dragons.'

\- 'How do I do that.'

\- 'I help you. You can use me to practice, but can I eat first.'

\- 'Yeah sure. Oh right I almost forgot. I was supposed to tell you something.'

\- 'Does it have something to do with that new scent I found on you?' There was no cheating Night Fury's nose.

\- 'That is probably Fishlegs.'

\- 'Fish don't have legs. At least I have never seen such fish.'

Hiccup chuckled at the dragon's comment.

\- 'It's just his name. Fishlegs is one of the other teens in the village, the only one who hasn't really bullied me although he had always been too afraid to help me either. Unfortunately, he is failing in dragon training.'

\- 'That's good if you ask me.'

\- 'Except it makes him target for those bullies, especially since I'm always here, safe with you. That's why I helped him, a bit.'

\- 'How?'

\- 'I told him to carry an eel with him.'

Toothless backed off and made a gaging gesture with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He had to reach to touch the black scales again.

\- 'I get you don't like the idea?'

\- 'It's poisonous and disgusting, but might work because of that.'

\- 'Good, that's what I was counting on. I hope this doesn't ruin your appetite.'

Hiccup had actually learned to enjoy the sight of Toothless devouring his meal. Maybe it was because of the happiness and contentment Hiccup could sense from his friend when he was eating. While the dragon was eating, Hiccup was spreading out rest of the stuff he had brought. He had concluded that rope wasn't enough to sufficiently control the tail fin. He needed to be able to both pull and push the fin to the right position. For that, Hiccup had developed a pedal system that was connected to the fin with iron rod and set of strings. With it, he could move the fin both ways and much more accurately than with a single rope. Toothless had made it clear that it wasn't enough to just open it or not. Now Hiccup was trying to figure how to attach the whole system on Toothless so it wouldn't fall of in flight, break, or cause much discomfort to the dragon. He spent a few hours fitting the system on Toothless and adjusting it. For rest of the evening, he dove in Toothless' draconic mind before going to sleep in the embrace of two black wings.

* * *

The teens scattered when The Deadly Nadder rushed out of the pen. The twins had started fighting each other and got literally thrown aside during the first minute. Hiccup kept a close eye on the dragon as it proceeded not to go for a kill but ignored the twins instead. Then it noticed Fishlegs at the edge of the ring. The Nadder rushed him seemingly intending to crush the boy against the wall. Then the dragon suddenly skidded to a halt in front of Fishlegs. The large boy was frozen from fear as the dragon sniffed him. No one but Hiccup could even see him behind the Nadder so when the dragon suddenly recoiled, they thought that Fishlegs did something to it. The Nadder turned around and ran halfway through the ring leaving a shaking Fishlegs alone with just his hammer. It only stopped when Astrid lunged at it. She hit the Nadder's head hard with the flat side of the axe making the dragon stumble back towards its pen. Hiccup flinched seeing the strike connect. He now knew the Nadder wasn't some mindless beast you could beat how you wish.

The important part was what happened after the Nadder was locked away. Even from outside the ring Hiccup could see the surprised looks on the teens' eyes as Fishlegs joined the group. They weren't exactly cheering out loud, but Hiccup could hear some non-insulting comments while he was walking into the ring. Gobber's voice greeted him almost before Hiccup got through the gate.

\- "Alright, Hiccup. Any comments from your point of view."

\- "Not much new really... Twins were fighting as always, but Fishlegs and Astrid did well although Astrid could have been more careful. The Nadder could easily have shot its spikes at her if it wasn't distracted."

\- "True. Everyone remember that Nadders can shoot their spikes also in directions that they can't aim their fire to without turning. Today's training was short so I want everyone to spend afternoon training with their weapons."

Hiccup and Fishlegs stayed behind when the others left groaning because of the extra training. As soon as they were far enough not to see or hear the two, Hiccup turned to face Fishlegs.

\- "I get it you tried my trick."

\- "Yes," Fishlegs put his hand under his fur coat and pulled it out with a dead eel hanging from his fingers.

He clearly wasn't happy about keeping the slimy thing under his clothes, but that wasn't the only thing boy's expression revealed. Hiccup had expected this and prepared as best he could.

\- "Hiccup, how did you know it would work?"

\- "I have done some research for a while now. All anyone cares about is how each dragon can kill you and how you can kill it, but have you ever thought about what they eat."

\- "Well, most dragons eat either meat or fish."

\- "True, but not any fish. Go take a look at the storehouses after the next raid. I bet that no eels are missing, not that there are that many in the first place."

\- "I wonder why they don't like eels, but it's probably not only their taste. That Nadder looked like it was horrified," Fishlegs reverted to silent monologue analysing this new information.

Hiccup, of course, already knew the answer, but couldn't tell that much. It was already hard enough to justify the information he gave the other boy. Unfortunately, Fishlegs had a similarly curious mind as Hiccup's.

\- "Hiccup, have you found out anything else that others don't know?"

\- "Uh… well, maybe."


	10. Chapter 10

It's that time again folks. New chapter is here.

Comments:

: We'll see, but I can say that 1.) I wont rush things and 2.) if someone ends up in dragon side its more likely Fishlegs than Astrid

Snowdrops and Rainclouds : I don't know what to say but you might like this chapter too.

See That Guy : -One of the longest and most useful comments to date.

Thank you to toothlessgolfer for proofreading.

* * *

\- _'Can you hear me now?'_

Hiccup looked at the black dragon standing about dozen meters away, hard to see even from that distance in the darkness after sundown. Dark or not he could sense Toothless' presence and general feelings, but the dragon didn't react or answer to thoughts Hiccup tried to relay to him.

\- _'Toothless?'_

When he still didn't get a response, Hiccup walked back to his friend. His small hand touched black scales while two pairs of green eyes met each other. The smaller pair showed clear disappointment.

\- _'It's still not working. Maybe we can't talk without touching each other.'_

\- _'Don't give up Hiccup. Maybe I couldn't hear what you were saying but I could feel your mind reaching to me. It will work.'_

\- _'I hope so. It would be lot easier and I can't really do anything to other dragons if I have to touch them first.'_

\- _'I don't want to even think about what would happen if you tried.'  
Hiccup smiled at Toothless'_ comment until the smile was broken by a long yawn. Afterwards Hiccup "spoke" to Toothless again.

\- _'Let's keep trying then. It's your turn bud.'_

\- _'No.'_

\- _'What do you mean?'_

\- _'It is already late, the sun went down long ago. You should go to sleep.'_

\- _'Don't worry I can still continue for a while longer.'_

Hiccup tried to step back in order to return to his earlier spot, but was stopped by a large black wing that extended in front of him almost faster than Hiccup could react. Toothless, who had risen to stand on his back legs, used both his wings to pull Hiccup closer against his stomach and within firm hold of his forelegs. Soon the boy was completely covered in the black scale cocoon he had gotten so accustomed to during his days and nights in the cove.

\- _'We have practiced enough for today. You should rest.'_

\- _'When did you become such a mother hen?'_ Hiccup asked jokingly.

\- _'What do you mean with that?'_

\- _'Well, you are constantly worrying if I'm safe or that I drink and eat enough and now you are telling me when to go to sleep.'_

\- _'Is that bad thing to Viking?' _

Hiccup turned his face up to meet its scaled counterpart. Toothless seemed curious and a bit worried. He was probably afraid he had done something bad for Hiccup. Silly dragon. The boy smiled and leaned against the warm black hide, closing his eyes in contentment at where he was.

\- _'No, it's not… but it is nice to know that someone cares enough to do those things. There aren't many who do so.'_

* * *

Toothless carefully lowered himself to lay on his side while keeping Hiccup in his protective embrace. He purred softly knowing it would help the hatchling to calm down and fall asleep. Soon Toothless could hear Hiccup's breathing evening out and feel his conscious thoughts drifting away. As he drifted to peaceful sleep, Hiccup's last words were occupying the dragon's mind. Toothless already knew Hiccup had been lonely but couldn't help being stung in his heart when he was reminded of this. He knew what it was like and hated that Hiccup had to suffer the same. He thought that the gentle frail thing held in his claws deserved the best the world had to offer.

Hiccup had said it made him like mother hen. He still didn't completely understand where that came from. How could someone compare the mighty Night Fury to a chicken? Then again, if it meant the things Hiccup had said it did, Toothless wouldn't mind. He wanted to do all those things. It wasn't even just because he liked Hiccup and longed for his companionship anymore. Whenever the hatchling was in danger or hungry, Toothless couldn't help but worry about it. It had become like an instinct to him. The dragon turned his large head deeper under the black wings to bring his snout right above Hiccup's head. He breathed deeply inhaling Hiccup's scent in the progress. After their days and nights together Hiccup already had Toothless' own scent on him, warning anyone with good enough sense of smell who they would have to deal with if they as much as threatened the hatchling. Alongside that there was still that lovely scent of Hiccup. It was mix of unusually clean Viking, fire, smoke, and forest, that sent Night Fury's protective instincts to overdrive. Perhaps Hiccup wasn't completely wrong with what he had said and his size wasn't the only reason Toothless kept thinking him as [a] hatchling, his hatchling.

Toothless' feelings intensified when Hiccup shifted in his sleep. A small hand moved unconsciously over his chest until it met Toothless' leg. For a moment, the dragon thought he was pressing down on Hiccup too hard, but Hiccup grabbed his leg and pulled closer to his chest. Two thin arms curled around the scaled leg holding it close. Toothless smiled gently. _'Don't worry Hiccup. I'm not going anywhere.'_

After another peaceful night of watching over Hiccup's sleeping form, Toothless noticed the slight colour change of the sky warning of approaching sunrise. It was time to wake up Hiccup and then have some sleep for himself. Toothless turned his head for umpteenth time to look at the small form under his protection, grinning while wondering how far he would have to go this time to wake up Hiccup. He started by nuzzling Hiccup's head but the only reaction from the hatchling was a hand on his snout. As much as he yearned for the touch, Toothless still had to complete his task. Hiccup trusted the dragon to wake him up in time not to be late from watching the dragon training. Toothless didn't see any use for that but apparently Hiccup could get in trouble if he missed it. Thereby a large wet tongue approached Hiccup's face while dragon's toothless grin widened. It worked as well as every other morning.

\- _'Good morning to you too Toothless',_ Hiccup greeted his friend while wiping saliva off his face.

\- _'Good morning Hiccup. Did you sleep well?'_

\- _'Shouldn't you know if I didn't. You watched over me the whole night as usual didn't you.'_

\- _'Yes, like a mother hen.'_

Toothless had learned enough about Hiccups facial expressions that he didn't need to sense other's thoughts to know that the hatchling was surprised at his choice of words.

* * *

After his normal morning rituals, mainly washing his face, Hiccup headed back to the village. Usually it was a relatively sad moment, as he would have rather stayed with his friend than returned to the village, even if Toothless would sleep half of the day. This time Hiccup was in lot better mood, because he was planning to finish last parts of Toothless' flight gear that day. He would still have to learn to control it, but that didn't bring down Hiccup's good mood. Toothless would be able to fly again soon. Hiccup jogged back home, stole yet another basket of fish, and had a quick breakfast for himself with a smile on his face. If someone had seen him they might have found it odd, since traditionally Hiccup had been seen walking in the village head down either cursing his life or thinking up some new invention.

He noticed the other teens heading for the kill ring after leaving his home, and followed them from a safe distance away. Hiccup didn't want to have his good mood ruined by a fist in the face. He was still just close enough to hear what the others were talking about, Vikings weren't known for speaking quietly, and Hiccup was happy to notice that no one was bullying Fishlegs. The large boy had tried the tips Hiccup had given him and they all worked. There were eels which effect Hiccup supposedly found out observing dragons raiding their storehouses and newly named dragonnip. Hiccup had told Fishlegs that he had seen bunch of terrors flying into a field of the grass and getting nearly knocked out by the grass. It had worked well enough on the Gronckle the previous day so Hiccup was confident, and Fishlegs was hopeful that it would also work on whatever dragon Gobber would put the trainees against this time. Turned out that it was the Nadder's turn.

The training started much like every other time. For a moment the twins seemed to have the dragon cornered, but it was too quick for them and two siblings ended up crashing into each other. It didn't take fortune teller to know what that lead to. Next Astrid charged at the dragon and managed to score a hit driving her opponent back, but she also had to withdraw to evade spikes from its tail. Hiccup was watching from outside the cage as usual. There were some other Vikings, who were watching [the] village youth train, but they had all gathered on the side of the ring [closest] to the village. Hiccup was standing on the opposite side watching the dragon closely. He still hadn't even managed to properly talk with Toothless without physical connection, but still tried to reach the Nadder with his mind. So far he had had no success.

Then Snotlout managed to gain Nadder's attention with his loud boasting. The brutish boy got thrown into the wall by a swipe of the dragon's tail, again. This attack brought the dragon right in front of Hiccup. Its large blue head turned towards the small Viking while sniffing the air. The look in the dragon's eyes changed momentarily and it moved closer. Hiccup understood that it was trying to smell him. Something had gotten its attention. It had to [have] been because of Toothless since Hiccup had just spent a night encased in his wings. The question was whether it was a good or bad thing to smell like a Night Fury.

At least the Nadder didn't seem to act threateningly. It looked a bit curious. Hiccup could feel it was curious and surprised. He could feel it! Smile crept to Hiccup's lips again. Now he knew for sure Toothless wasn't only dragon he could connect with. His hand slipped past the chains that kept the dragons in the arena and extended it in front of that blue snout. The others didn't see him from behind the dragon so this was his chance. The blue scales were only centimeters from his open palm. In the last second, a large mass of Viking and artificial limbs known as Gobber crashed into the scaly neck and pushed the Nadder away from Hiccup. He yanked his arm back out of surprise that soon changed to disappointment. Gobber drove the dragon back towards the other trainees before turning towards his apprentice.

\- "Are you okay Hiccup."

\- "Yes[,]" the boy answered, his previous smile [being] replaced by a more common frown.

The training ended sometime later. Fishlegs had pushed the dragonnip against the Nadder's snout when the dragon charged him. One deep inhale and the dragon became very dizzy. To everyone else it seemed like Fishlegs did that by punching the dragon. His size made the thought believable enough in the eyes of other Vikings. After that spectacle, people started flowing away from the arena and Hiccup did the same. He made the mistake of walking past the kill ring gate. Gobber had to hurry somewhere so Hiccup could have just sneaked away without meeting the other teens who were now leaving the ring. Snotlout was first one to notice him.

\- "Hey useless, how does it feel to be first Viking who Gobber had to save without even being inside the ring?"

\- "Well… I like to do something special every now and then. Glad] you enjoyed it," Hiccup remarked in traditional Hiccup style. It helped Hiccup handle the treatment he got, although this time the words stung a bit less than usually. He knew things weren't what Snotlout thought and thought of his black friend always helped Hiccup feel better.

\- "Then why don't you do something special and stay out of the way of those better than you."

Snotlout pushed Hiccup aside and the smaller boy fell on to the slope that led down to the ring. This and Snotlout's comment earned approving chuckles from the twins and even Astrid had small grin on her face. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder how different their expressions would have been if Toothless was present. The only one who didn't seem happy about Snotlout's actions was Fishlegs who seemed both unhappy and unsure. Then he took a deep breath and came to help the smaller boy get up. Grins on others' faces turned into scowls, especially Snotlout's.

\- "Let's go. Let losers stay together."

The group walked away not caring about Hiccup and Fishlegs anymore. Later didn't seem to know how to manage the situation. Hiccup had more than enough experience of the poor treatment, but Fishlegs had always stayed quiet and avoided bullies until now.

\- "You shouldn't have done that. Being seen talking with me is bad enough but outright siding with me is like asking to be bullied no matter how well you are doing in training," Hiccup

\- "I know. That's why I didn't dare to do it before."

\- "I might be selfish with this, but I have to admit I'm glad you did this time," Hiccup lifted his hand on Fishlegs' shoulder.

\- "You know Hiccup. I think I am too."

They walked back to the village together safe distance behind the others.

\- "Umm, Hiccup, what happened with that Nadder? It didn't seem to be attacking you."

\- "Oh yeah it didn't. Actually it didn't even seem that threatening," Hiccup answered a bit startled that Fishlegs brought this matter up.

\- "That is strange. Usually dragons go for the kill."

\- "Aren't they supposed to always go for a kill? That's what Gobber said?" Hiccup tested the other boy knowing better than anyone that Gobber's claim wasn't true.

\- "I know. That's what we have been taught but it seems bit too absolute. I guess there can be exceptions."

\- "Maybe it didn't think I'm a threat. I mean, usually when dragons face people they are big Vikings with lot of weapons and shouting. I'm just this," Hiccup used both his arms to gesture at himself.

\- "Maybe."

Fishlegs fell silent for a while after that except for some barely audible mumbling. Hiccup recognized the look on his face and let Fishlegs think through what had come up, something many people in the village and especially in their age group were incapable of considering. Hiccup wished the other boy wouldn't immediately start questioning him more about what had occurred. Luckily, they were already arriving back at the village.

\- "Well, see you later. I have some work in the forge."

Hiccup ran off before Fishlegs had a chance to react and headed straight for the forge, his excitement from the morning returning. Toothless could fly again when he finishes this work. Hiccup could finally fix the damage he had caused to the one who had since become his best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Comments:

Swoab: I'm planning to keep Hiccup's "abilities" on the mental side for this story.

EmeraldCrater/jozs001 : Not planning Hicstrid

EmeraldCrater: Google: "toothless my human" tried to copy urls but for some reason half or more of it dissapeared every time I saved this file.

Cindar: We'll see

ben123456123: google: "toothless you haven't seen cute" tried to copy urls but for some reason half of it dissapeared every time I saved this file.

Reader103: Good timing

* * *

Hiccup arrived at the cove early that afternoon after finishing his work at the forge. He had really only needed to remake a few small pieces of the stirrups that hadn't quite fit earlier so it hadn't taken long. When he placed the normal basket of fish on the ground and looked around, his eyes instantly found the black dragon lying on the ground some distance away. Toothless seemed to still be sleeping which explained why he hadn't been already waiting at the entrance when Hiccup stepped from between the rocks. Toothless had split the shield in two so Hiccup wouldn't have to duck under it.

Hiccup approached his friend to see if he was really sleeping. He was until Hiccup accidentally stepped on a branch a few meters from his friend. The long black ears bounced up. At first Hiccup sensed alarm and could tell the dragon's muscles stiffened but this changed almost instantly when he sniffed the air, probably recognizing Hiccup's scent. His large green eyes partially opened. Toothless was still clearly half asleep when Hiccup crouched next to his black head, placing his hand gently on the scaled face.

'Hiccup, you are here early.'

'Yeah, I didn't have much to do in the village. Sorry to wake you up.'

'I don't mind. I can lose some sleep, if I can spend that time with you,' Toothless tried to lift his head up but Hiccup pushed it back down.

'No, you need your rest too after guarding me the whole night. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you are ready to wake up.'

Toothless crooned softly and lowered his head back to the ground. The dragon was smiling as his eyes closed again. Hiccup scratched behind Toothless' ears for a moment until he sensed the dragon's mind drifting to unconsciousness. He walked to a small depression in the stone cliff he used to hide Toothless' gear. If the dragon was smiling already, Hiccup couldn't wait to see the look on Toothless' face when he saw the finished flight gear. Toothless hadn't complained about it, but Hiccup had noticed how he often stretched his wings and he could sense the dragon was feeling actual pain from his stiff unused muscles. Hiccup himself felt a sting in his heart every time his dragon friend looked longingly at birds that flew over the cove. Dragons belonged in the sky, not a hole in the ground.

Soon, Hiccup could fix what he had done. He spread the gear on the grass checking every single part to be absolutely sure that everything was okay. He didn't want to get Toothless excited just to find out something didn't work. He worked relatively slowly trying to avoid making sounds that could disturb his friend's sleep. When Hiccup was finally sure everything was there he returned carefully to Toothless' side and sat cross-legged barely a meter from the black scaled head. He had nothing left to do but wait for Toothless to wake up, and that was what he intended to do. Although, it was getting a bit colder with clouds blocking the sun and Hiccup could feel the humidity which warned of coming rain. Toothless didn't seem to mind but that was of limited help to Hiccup. He didn't have thick scales and inner fire.

* * *

Something was wrong. He had slept perfectly happy after learning that Hiccup was there with him, but something had changed. The drowsy dragon opened his eyes to see what was going on and saw that the weather had gotten worse, but he had slept in snow so a little rain shouldn't be a problem. It had to be something else.

The large green eyes sprang open from understanding. They instantly knew where to look and found Hiccup sitting next to him looking worriedly at the sky. Toothless might not mind a bit of rain, but his hatchling could become ill if he got wet when air was this cool. Toothless wasn't about to let that happen. His worried croon got Hiccup's attention. He bent forward to reach Toothless' snout with his hand.

'Did you get enough sleep already?' Even when Hiccup was the one getting cold, the hatchling still worried about him first.

'I don't think so, but how could I sleep if you're suffering from being wet and cold.'

'Wait, so you could sense what I was feeling, even when you were sleeping?'

Toothless nodded and lifted his wing to offer Hiccup shelter from rain. The Night Fury would sleep better anyway, knowing that Hiccup was under his protection.

'Thank you,' Hiccup crawled over the protective barrier of Night Fury's curled tail and laid down under familiar protection of the black wing placing his head on Toothless' foreleg. Toothless brought his own as close as his neck bended.

'We should wait and rest till the rain passes.'

Within a few minutes, the small drizzle had turned into a full downpour, but that no longer worried Toothless who knew Hiccup wasn't getting wet. In all honestly, he could barely think straight enough to be worried of anything since Hiccup was doing his best to scratch the dragon back to sleep again. After a moment, Hiccup moved his fingers under Toothless' chin approaching the sweet spot he had found by accident a few days earlier. Once Hiccup reached that spot, a single brush knocked Toothless into blissful dream.

Toothless woke up later having slept plenty enough for the day, even more. Hiccup was still laying against his belly. Hiccup's eyes were closed but Toothless could tell he was awake. So could Hiccup apparently because at that moment his eyes too opened.

'Good morning, or evening. Sleep well?'

'Yes. How was your time in the village?'

'Well, no one beat me up. So it wasn't bad.' Toothless snorted at the comment. One day he would get the people hurting his Hiccup. 'But there was this strange thing with the Nadder in the ring.'

That got Toothless' attention. Hiccup's mind might have had great power on dragons but he still hadn't completely mastered it. An angry Nadder could kill him easily.

'What happened?'

'I was watching others train when the Nadder came to [the] edge of the ring, but didn't try to attack or anything; it just sniffed me. I think it might have smelled your scent.' Images of the event came to Toothless from Hiccup's memories as the hatchling explained.

'Probably, by now it is pretty easy to notice. I'm glad that dragon was smart enough to get the message and stay away from you.'

'Not exactly, it didn't try to hurt me, but it was curious, I could feel it. Then Gobber got there. He probably thought that I would have gotten eaten otherwise.'

'If you did, that Nadder, wouldn't have long left to live.'

Toothless stressed his words by extending his sharp claws from his paws. Hiccup calmly turned his head to see the potential tools of death ready to cut into anything or anyone that Toothless was sufficiently pissed at. Any other Viking would have wanted to stay away from them, but Hiccup stretched his arm and calmly patted them.

'Haven't we already talked about this?' Hiccup asked knowing the answer.

'You told me that I couldn't shred the Vikings who have been hurting you, but you never said anything about dragons.'

'Why do you want to rip everyone apart?' Hiccup's thoughts came out calmer and more carefree than he ever thought he could speak aloud.

'Only those who deserve it.'

'Have I ever told that you are a big overprotective lizard?'

'Yes'

'And a bit possessive?'

'Maybe.'

Hiccup couldn't stop a soft chuckle at the confession and turned under the cover of the black wing so he could reach the black head hovering above his. His soft paw, hand, found itself against the black scales.

'Do you mind if I'm bit possessive too?'

Toothless decided to answer in his own way although it meant losing that soft thought when Hiccup tried to defend himself from the wet tongue.

'Hey. I thought you wanted to help me not get wet.'

Toothless ears dropped. Hiccup was right. Saliva wasn't much better than water.

'It's okay. You only got my head. How's the weather.'

'I think it just stopped raining', Toothless answered lifting his wing to let Hiccup stand up.

'Great there is something I wanted to show y…' Hiccup got distracted by loud rumble coming from the large body next to him.

'Maybe you need your breakfast first.'

That was a great idea. They practically raced to the basket of fish Hiccup had brought. Toothless of course won, as usual, but he had to admit that Hiccup was actually pretty fast for a Viking. Then again, he didn't have much weight to carry around slowing him down. Maybe Toothless should make Hiccup run more so Hiccup could avoid problems when he wasn't around. He'd think about it after eating. Toothless was almost finished with his meal when he noticed Hiccup moving away towards something on the ground. It was the prosthesis and other things Hiccup had been making to help him fly again. Didn't Hiccup say he wanted to show something. Could it be?

Toothless gobbled up last of the fish and jogged to Hiccup, who was trying to shake water off the saddle while mumbling to himself in Viking tongue. Toothless still only knew few words but he could recognize the tone, as "Hiccup is not happy". He had probably forgotten the gear on the open when the rain had begun. Toothless wished he could do something to help, but he would probably have burned the gear into ashes if he tried. The dragon stepped next to Hiccup and crooned softly. Small hand was placed on Toothless' head and its fingers started unconsciously scratching the black scales. It seemed Hiccup didn't consciously notice Toothless' presence still perhaps a minute later when he suddenly turned his head around to face the dragon. His eyes didn't show any signs of earlier disappointment, but the exact opposite.

'Bud, I finally finished it. You are going to fly again soon.'

Toothless had been hoping Hiccup would say that, but to be confirmed right was still almost overwhelming. He swung his head to the side bringing it against Hiccup's chest while purring.

'Thank you Hiccup.'

'Don't thank me. I'm just trying to fix what I… ouch!' Hiccup was interrupted for second time that day. This time it was because Toothless slapped Hiccup's head with his one remaining tailfin.

'Don't even go there. What happened that day was perhaps best thing that has ever happened to either one of us, so stop sulking about it.'

'I guess you are right. I don't know how long I could have kept going if we hadn't met… So you want to try it on?'

Yes, he did. The only problem was that Toothless was very excited about this and he wasn't good at staying still when he was excited. Hiccup eventually managed to get the system on his friend and let Toothless jump around for a moment, most likely to make sure it would stay on him on the move. Soon Toothless stopped next to Hiccup and kneeled down to make it easier for the hatchling to get onto his back. Hiccup smiled at his friend but didn't climb on yet.

'Take it easy bud. I still need to learn how to control that thing', Hiccup's words made Toothless' ears fall back down.

'Don't worry, I have an idea on how we can practice safely and you get to stretch your wings. Though first we need to get out of here.'

'Hop on.'

Hiccup got on Toothless' back and opened the tailfin wide so Toothless could jump in the air and fly long enough to get out of the cove. Not crashing and not having Hiccup fall from the saddle gave Toothless confidence that this would work, even if they still walked rest of the way. Hiccup lead them to the edge of the island on top of one of the tall cliffs that were common in Berk. Toothless kept up with him even though he would have preferred keeping Hiccup further away from the edge. Instead Hiccup walked to the tip of the cliff with old tree stump and turned to face his friend's questioning look.

Hiccup soon showed what he intended to do. Toothless was bit sceptical but if Hiccup thought it was safer to hover in the wind tied to that stump, then Toothless would do it as long as it took for Hiccup to figure out how to control their flight. He kneeled down again to let Hiccup climb on. At first, everything worked perfectly. All Toothless needed to do was to get in the air and his tail and Hiccup control his flight. They landed after every tail position and Hiccup drew something on the thing he called paper. After one of those landings, Toothless once again jumped in the air, but did so at the worst possible time. At that exact moment, a strong gust of wind hit them and before Toothless could correct his position, the rope snapped throwing them backwards.

Toothless landed on his back among the woods and was momentarily terrified he might have crushed Hiccup under him. Relief washed over the dragon when he noticed the hatchling on the ground next to him. That one time he was happy that Hiccup had fallen off. After confirming his friend was okay, Toothless flipped himself around to get back on his feet before noticing that Hiccup was still attached to the saddle.

"Ohh great."

'Are you okay Hiccup?'

'Yes, nothing more than a bruise, aand I'm stuck on you. The hook I attached my safety line on is bent. I can't fix it without tools.'

'Where can you get those?'

'From the village. I'll get some tomorrow. Good thing it's only attached to my vest. Otherwise, I would have to take you to the village.'

Toothless could tell Hiccup was joking. They both knew how stupid it would be for Toothless to go to the village. He would only go there if Hiccup got into trouble and needed help.

'Let's continue. I think I have almost figured how your tail works.'

'But what if we crash again. You could have been hurt badly.'

'This is still safer than trying to fly before I know how to control your tail, and I'm not going to give up on that.'

It was hard to resist Hiccup's logic, not that it would have helped. Ever since beginning of their friendship, Hiccup had been driving himself to return Toothless' flight, and the dragon could not have been more grateful. He just wished Hiccup wasn't so willing to take risks for him.

Luckily there weren't any more accidents and Hiccup finished his "cheat sheet". Afterwards, they were walking back towards the cove through the already rapidly darkening forest. Hiccup had taken off his vest so he wasn't tied to Toothless anymore, but it didn't really matter since Toothless never really walked as far from Hiccup that it would have mattered. It just meant he had to react faster when Hiccup stopped moments before they would have arrived at the cove. Toothless could tell he was planning something and the dragon had feeling he probably wouldn't like it.

'Listen bud. I've been thinking about that Nadder. I think we should try to approach the dragons in the ring. If we want to do something to help them, there isn't much time before dragon training final.'

'It is too dangerous.'

'When wouldn't it be. We can start with the Nadder. It didn't attack me last time and if you are there everything should be fine.'

Toothless froze. He couldn't stop Hiccup but at the same time he couldn't go with him. The infamous Night Fury's presence would only put Hiccup in more danger. Toothless' reaction didn't go unnoticed by the small Viking. Soft tentacles of his amazing mind were already reaching to Toothless', feeling what he was feeling. Toothless' eyes met Hiccup's worried look.

'Is everything okay. You look alarmed.'

'Hiccup… if you go there… I can't be with you.'

'Why not? What is wrong bud?'

'I'm sorry… I would just put you in more danger. If you really go there I'll wait outside the ring in case something happens, but I can't come inside.'

'What do you mean, put me in danger. All you ever do is protect me? Toothless… what is this about?'

'Hiccup…'

He could not not tell Hiccup. The Viking hatchling had accepted him, a dragon, as his friend without asking anything more than the same in return. Toothless couldn't keep up hiding the dark side of his life. They'd still be friends after that. Hiccup wouldn't abandon him because of it… right.


	12. Chapter 12

This time I got slightly longer chapter. Hopefully it keeps you calm for a while. I'm going to get load of feedback for another story by next week and will probably dedicate some time for that, so next Another Nightmare Chapter won't probably be till end of July / August.

Comments:

Gracie Ghost: Not planning to

Transformers 0 : That would work

* * *

Toothless was behaving strangely and seemed to be not just worried but actually afraid of something. Hiccup didn't like it. It took a lot of willpower not to use his new skills and try to pry out the information from Toothless memories, but it wouldn't have been right. Instead, Hiccup waited until they arrived at the cove where Toothless promised to tell him what was wrong. They both agreed it would be the best place to do so. Hiccup used his normal route to get down while Toothless glided from the edge. He was knowingly trapping himself again and trusting that Hiccup would help him leave. The dragon was already waiting next to the remains of Hiccup's shield. Hiccup guided him to the spot of burned ground Toothless had slept on before and now laid on again. Hiccup sat cross legged next to the black head. He placed a hand on Toothless forehead to calm the dragon.

_'Thank you Hiccup.'_

_'Anytime bud… Can you tell what you meant when you said you might put me in danger?'_

_'Hiccup, you have seen some of my memories, did you ever see any from when I was a hatchling?'_

_'No, I really only saw deeper into your memories on the first time. I didn't want to intrude in your memories.'_

_'You could never… I should have told you about my life earlier.'_

Hiccup could feel the dragon's mind opening, welcoming him. He could sense memories Toothless was bringing on the surface. Hiccup could see everything Toothless was telling him although memories were very fuzzy in the beginning.

_'My parents died before I even hatched. Usually other dragons from the same race would have taken care of me, but there weren't any other Night Furies left. I may not have survived but some terrors took me in. They raised me when no one else cared.'_

_'I'm glad they did. I have to thank them if we ever…_' Hiccup fell silent sensing a burst of emotions from the dragon.

_'Is something wrong?'_

_'We aren't going to have a chance to thank them. Life in the nest isn't easy for a small dragon like terrors. They had to constantly avoid other dragons and find places that others hadn't claimed because they didn't have the power to fight for themselves. Sometimes other dragons might kill them just to get them out of the way, but they still took care of me and taught me to fly. They were my family and when I grew and got my fire, I did my best to help and protect them. We even managed to keep a better cave than usual. Then I got old enough to take part in raids.'_

Now Hiccup was sure something had happened. The memories of this part of Toothless' life were much clearer than earlier ones, but they were also accompanied by more powerful emotions. Hiccup expected what was coming and leaned closer to Toothless' head. The dragon responded by lowering his head on Hiccups crossed legs.

_'For a moment, that was the best day of my life when I succeeded in destroying many Viking catapults. Then I was still thinking that serving our queen was a great honour. I was finally accepted by other dragons and ecstatic to tell my family, but when we returned to the nest… I could smell something was wrong before I even reached our cave. They were dead Hiccup, all of them.'_

Hiccup couldn't stop tears from flowing from his eyes as he relived the events and emotions through Toothless' memories.

_'There was a pair of Nadders'_, Toothless' emotions turned from heart-breaking sadness to all consuming anger, and Hiccup could hear low growling emanating from the dragon. He held Toothless' head trying to offer what support he could to his friend through their mental bond.

_'They had just mated and decided to use our cave as their nest. My family never had a chance. Those Nadders had just burned everything and everyone when they came and had laid their eggs in the middle of it all. The burned bodies were still there when I came back.'_

Concentrating on keeping his own emotion in check, it took Hiccup a moment to notice the memories turning fuzzier again as Toothless in them was overcome by rage. Next moment it was over. Toothless in the memories stood on a cliff in the nest howling deafeningly. The two young Nadders were dead. Blasted and torn into pieces. Even the eggs had been crushed.

_'When I saw what had happened I completely lost control. I didn't know it before that, but I sometimes get so angry I can't control myself. I don't even remember what I did to those Nadders… and the eggs. Destroying eggs is one of the worst things a dragon can do. Those adult Nadders deserved what they got but I slaughtered unhatched hatchlings. I haven't been alone for so long only because I'm the only Night Fury. Other dragons than my family never cared about me but when they found out what I did they started avoiding me. Most of them think I'm monster…and they are probably right.'_

_'No, they are not'_, Hiccup cut in sternly, _'What happened that time was horrible but my life hasn't become better because of a monster. Anyone would go berserk if their family was killed like that, Vikings most certainly.' _

_'But it's not just that time. Whenever I get angry I lose control of myself. It used to happen constantly in the nest. If I was weaker I would have been killed a long time ago by fights I got into. When you found me and cut me free from the bolas, I almost killed you because I wasn't thinking straight. I only stopped because I realized that I was going to kill someone's hatchling again.' _

A shudder went through Toothless at the thought of what he might have done came to him.

_'That is one reason I can't come with you to meet the Nadder. It probably knows my reputation and wouldn't trust us or I might lose control meeting it. I don't want to risk you getting hurt.'_

_'You wouldn't let me get hurt and definitely wouldn't hurt me.'_

_'But Hiccup if…'_

_'No ifs. You are not a dangerous monster. Remember you helped defend you family and only went berserk when they were killed. I bet most if not all other times it happened others were pushing you and reminded you about what happened'_, being inside the dragon's mind Hiccup didn't need an actual answer to know how he was right, _'and when I had… shot you down you had all the reasons to be angry. That wasn't even the last time. The same happened those times I came here hurt.' _

_'What do you mean? Haven't I gone berserk since we met?'_

_'No, but you were angry and didn't react to anything till you had licked me and made sure I was okay. Toothless, you aren't a dangerous monster. You just care very strongly for those close to you and want to protect them intensely. You didn't have problems with your anger when you were with your family and could defend them, but when they got killed you got angry at those who killed them. When I got hurt you got angry but never did anything that might have hurt me. You didn't go on a rampage because those responsible weren't here, but you treated my wounds as well as you could. You aren't dangerous to those around you. You just can't think other things when you need to protect them. See. You're protecting me even now.'_

Hiccup tapped the black wing that had extended above him as the rain had begun again, preventing the water from reaching him. From Toothless' reaction he could tell that even the dragon hadn't been aware of what he had done while telling the story.

_'You are not going to hurt me even if you get angry and I won't let you lose control or do anything you might regret.' _

_'But I still killed those hatchlings'_, that one thing seemed to bother Toothless almost as much as fear of hurting Hiccup.

_'I'm sorry… I can't change that, but you can't let that destroy your life. Remember that even if you did something bad you aren't necessarily a bad person, -dragon, and you can still do good things in your life.'_

_'Do you think so?'_

_'I know it. You have already started by saving my life. I don't know how long I could have kept living as things were.'_

…

_'Yes I mean it, but we don't need to worry about that as long as you are here.' _

They just stayed there for a long time calming from earlier emotional rollercoaster. Hiccup kept hugging Toothless' head while Toothless continued protecting Hiccup from the rain with his wing. Hiccup only moved when he noticed the odd position needed to do that. He could also sense the pain the dragon was feeling from his stiff wing muscles that had been hardly used since they met.

_'Maybe we should move a bit. Your wing is straining like this.'_

_'It's worth it.' _

_'Not if I can just move so you can cover me without straining your wing. When I said you should do good things I didn't mean to ignore yourself.'_

Toothless reluctantly lifted his head from Hiccup's legs so the boy could back behind his forelegs. Hiccup took this chance to take a look at the dark cloudy sky.

_'Maybe we shouldn't worry about the other dragons today.' _

_'I'm not letting you go anywhere before it's warm and dry again.'_

Hiccup chuckled a bit and didn't oppose Toothless' decision. He'd probably lose that argument anyway.

* * *

Hiccup still fully intended to go forward with his original plan so next evening he entered the empty kill ring when the rest of the tribe was already going to sleep. Toothless was waiting on the cliffs above the ring where he could see and hear what was happening, but would go unnoticed by the dragons in the ring, at least as long as the wind kept coming from the sea. Hiccup had even jammed his artificial tailfin open so Toothless could at least glide more easily to Hiccup's aid should he need it. Knowledge of his friend's presence helped Hiccup stay calm as he approached the gate behind which the Nadder lived. They had considered going for some other dragon knowing Toothless' history with Nadders, but this one had at least showed it didn't kill Hiccup on sight. That was enough to convince Toothless even though he was still uncomfortable with the idea.

Hiccup managed to turn the heavy handle to open the gates imprisoning the dragon. He had actually designed the pulley system that made it possible to lock and open such a large gates as easily as they did, when he was ten. No one of course knew this. They wouldn't have trusted something created by Hiccup the useless so he and Gobber had kept the matter secret. Everyone thought the whole thing was Gobber's handiwork.

Hiccup's heartbeat accelerated as the dragon slowly pushed open the heavy gates. As soon as the large blue head was out between the doors, its eyes locked onto Hiccup, who had backed up to the centre of the ring. Thankfully the dragon didn't rush him like it did when Gobber opened the gates during training. Hiccup did his best to extend his mind towards the Nadder. He still couldn't talk to the dragon, no surprise since he hadn't even managed proper conversation from a distance with Toothless. Still, he managed to sense the general emotions from the Nadder. He didn't sense any clear hostility, but behind the familiar curiousness there was ominous caution that Hiccups thin frame shouldn't inflict on any dragon.

Hiccup himself did his best to project calm and friendly thoughts while trying to hide his fear. As the dragon approached Hiccup started talking to it, his voice as calm as thoughts he tried to relay.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you."

The Nadder was now just over hands reach away so Hiccup extended his, slowly. The dragon sniffed Hiccup's hand but didn't reach to touch it. The caution that dragon was feeling seemed to get stronger. Remembering how he finally convinced Toothless to trust him, Hiccup closed his eyes, turned his head down, and waited. He waited longer than with Toothless, long enough to get nervous, but then he felt scales touch his hand and could clearly sense Nadder's, her, mind behind them. Hiccup carefully reached to it careful not to startle the dragon or knock her out like he had done to Toothless at the first time. As their minds touched, Hiccup could also feel dark presence of the Queen. It was weak. In all her power, the queen didn't hold very firm grip on individual dragons far from the nest. Even if she could there wouldn't have been much use in controlling imprisoned dragons.

Hiccup still wasn't sure about many things concerning his new abilities, but from his talks with Toothless it seemed that he could block the queen because he could go deeper into other's mind and push out her influence. Hiccup could tell the Nadder noticed what he was doing and was turning more hostile but then noticed that she couldn't move from the touch. Hiccup loosened his hold on his own thought and feelings to let the Nadder sense them and understand his intentions better. She was still wary of Hiccup but didn't fight him, probably trying to understand what he was feeling. By now Hiccup had already pushed his mind deep enough to wrench off remains of queen's influence without much resistance.

Hiccup didn't want to intrude or annoy the dragon anymore so after confirming the queen was gone he pulled away from the dragon's mind, not completely as he could feel part of himself being left behind to prevent the queen's mind from returning. Hiccup turned his head back towards the Nadder, opening his eyes to meet the dragon's equivalent of them.

_'Can you understand me?'_

Nadder's eyes widened momentarily and then narrowed distrustfully.

_'How can Viking? What did you just do to me? What are you doing to me?'_

_'I drove of the queen's mind so she can't control you. I don't want to harm you.'_

_'You're a Viking. Your kind imprisoned me into this hellhole and whenever I get out someone attacks me.'_

_'I know. They just want to defend their home from dragon's raids. I wish I could do something about it, but they have been taught their whole live to hate you guys, so…'_

_'Why would you be any different?'_

_'I've always been different from the others. I could have killed a dragon but I didn't. He was trapped and unable to move, but I couldn't kill him so I let him go.'_

_'The Night Fury. I can smell him on you.'_

Hiccup could easily sense the Nadder turn more wary and hostile. If his mind wasn't holding the Nadder still, Hiccup might have been seriously afraid.

_'That dragon is not to be trusted. He is unstable dangerous maniac.'_

_'You are wrong! and yes I know what I'm talking about. I know everything that has happened. I've seen his memories.'_

_'If that is true you know what he has done. More than a few dragons have been badly hurt after meeting him and then there were the hatchlings.'_

_'Of the Nadders that had just slaughtered his entire family,'_ Hiccup made sure to share Toothless' memories of the moment he had entered his home cave that faithful day, _'He only wanted to protect his family. That day has haunted him since then and your kind only made it worse.' _

Even though he had known what to expect, Hiccup was getting annoyed at the blue dragon to say the least. He didn't like the insults against his new best friend. The memories Hiccup had shown her seemed to have some effect but not enough.

_'I came here to make friends, but that can't happen with anyone who can't accept Toothless.'_

_'You call The Night Fury Toothless?' _

_'Yes. That reminds me. I can't just keep calling you Nadder. I wonder what I should call you.'_

Hiccup didn't have time to say anything more when he was suddenly hit by a burst of thoughts. It was like he was seeing everything the dragon was, what she looked and sounded like and how she liked flying in storms. Unprepared, Hiccup blinked his eyes when the thoughts hit him.

_'Wow, what was that?'_

_'You asked how to refer to me. That is me.'_

_'So is that how dragon's call each other? Don't you have names?'_

The Nadder snorted before answering.

_'And you claimed to know dragons. Vikings use simple words to call something. Dragon's name is literally the thought of who that dragon is.'_

Those words, those thoughts, were disturbing. Hiccup had started calling the Night Fury Toothless before they could talk to each other, and when they could Hiccup never bothered to ask his friend's real name. It made him ashamed. He almost forgot what they had been discussing before. Finally Hiccup gathered himself.

_'Humans can't usually share their thoughts so easily. That's why we need simple names. Do you mind if I use Stormfly? You like flying in storms, right?'_

_'Do what you want. Whatever that is.'_

_'I hope to change the way people see the dragons and that you will help me with it. The queen won't be able to control you anymore, at least not as long as we stay in Berk and someday I'll help you to get out of here. Just remember. If you threaten or as much as insult Toothless, you'll stay here.' _

_'What makes you think you can order me around?'_

_'You mean besides the fact that you can't move till I let you go, we are in a locked cage, there is overprotective Night Fury waiting outside, and a village of dragon killing Vikings just a bit further. I'm also your best chance to be free of queen's control as you have noticed._'

_'Fine I assume you want me to get back into that den?'_

_'Yes, I can't let you go now. Villagers might find out who did it and would probably place guards here.'_

_'Fine, just let me go.'_

_'Okay, I'll come visit tomorrow night. Just, if you are made to fight the others tomorrow try not to hurt them too badly.'_

_'How do you think I'm still alive? No dragon has survived here long after killing a Viking.'_

_'So I was right',_ Hiccup thought to himself but accidentally shared the thought with the dragon, _'I'll be back.'_

Hiccup lifted his hand from Stormfly's snout and took a careful step back. This was the moment of truth. He couldn't use his mental abilities without physical contact to stop Stormfly if she decided to attack him. Hiccup didn't think she would, especially after her last comments, but he was still a bit nervous. Hiccup let out a breath when Stormfly turned around and returned to her den. She even pulled the gates halfway closed with her tail so Hiccup could close and lock them more easily. After making sure there were no signs of his presence in the ring, he started walking towards the gate and stretching his thoughts outwards. For some reason, he couldn't talk with Toothless from a distance but they could still sense each other from pretty far away. Toothless would know he was ready. In fact, by the time Hiccup reached the gate, Toothless was already pushing the lever that opened it.

The two friends met outside the gate. Toothless kept himself sideways to Hiccup and kneeled slightly to let the boy climb on his back more easily. Before doing so Hiccup placed his palm on the dragon's head, without even thinking his fingers made contracting motions to scratch the black scales.

_'Did everything go okay? I could feel you were agitated.'_

_'As well as I could expect I guess. Let's go back to the cove.'_

Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back and Toothless was on the move as soon as he attached the safety line. At first the dragon was just running at amazing speed but as they approached the treeline, Hiccup decided to flip the pedal controlling Toothless' tailfin. He could feel the dragon noticing his action and Hiccup mentally encouraged Toothless. The dragon didn't need to be told twice as he leaped in the air just before forest. Flying over the trees. There were no complicated maneuvers. Hiccup simply kept the tailfin open and let Toothless do what was needed to keep flying straight. It only took a moment to reach the cove. Landing was a bit more difficult than flying straight, but they managed and Hiccup didn't even fall from the saddle. It was their first real successful flight. Toothless too seemed happy from how he was shaking slightly from excitement. His eyes were round and large tongue was hanging from toothless mouth. Hiccup finally understood what was going to happen, but too late to defend himself from the wet appendage.

_'You never change'_, Hiccup said to Toothless keeping one hand against his scales while wiping saliva off his face with other.

_'I'm not planning to.'_

_'I thought so. Oh right… Toothless, there's something I wanted to talk about.'_

_'Is it something bad. You seem worried.'_

_'Kind of, when I was talking to that Nadder I realized I never asked your real name or how dragons call each other. I've just been calling you Toothless, because I happened see you with teeth hidden… Actually, why haven't you told me?'_

_'I didn't realize it was a problem. Did that Nadder tell you how dragons call each other?'_

_'Kind of, she said the dragon's name, is the thought of who the dragon is. It is honestly a bit confusing.'_

_'Basically you just think the dragon and send the thought to other. You think you are calling me with simple word but every time you do so you think of me. I and any other dragon you talk to gets that. My Teeth are a big part of how your thought of me comes to me but only a part.'_

_'So your name kind of depends on the one talking about you.'_

_'Yes, unfortunately.'_

Hiccup was about to ask what Toothless meant, but the answer came to him from the dragon's memories before he could ask. Since a dragon's name depends on who is referring to him, Toothless had basically lived most of his live with horrible names, far worse than Hiccup. Apparently the black dragon was also tuning to Hiccup's thoughts better, as he gently pushed the boy's chest with his head.

_'Don't worry about it. I have a good name now. You don't even realize everything you really say when calling my name. I even like the toothless part. I guess it describes me well.'_

_'I'm glad about that, but I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier.'_

Toothless answered by slapping Hiccup with one of his ears. Hiccup should have learned by now that the dragon didn't want Hiccup to blame himself for every little thing.

_'The Nadder seemed to call me by the word you use as my name because that represents me to your mind. When she told you who she is it was strange to you because you couldn't put that in one word'_, Toothless answered a question Hiccup hadn't even asked yet. Their mental bond was definitely getting stronger.

_'Her name is…'_

_'Stormfly, I know.'_

Hiccup didn't comment on that because he was distracted by a long yawn.

_'It is late. You should go to sleep.'_

_'I guess so. We should both rest well so we can try a real flight tomorrow. I think I got the basics down with your fin.'_

Toothless purred at the thought and kept doing so until long after Hiccup had fallen asleep in his hold.


	13. Chapter 13

Comments:

Charminghex99 This chapter is actually all about that scene. I got a good idea for it and the scene has been going arround in my head for weeks including during lectures (I studying during the summer). I'm not going to tell more since you are hopefully about to read it now, but I hope you like my take on this.

NightsAnger Those powers are central part of this story, but don't make the mistake of thinking I'm done with developing them yet.

Brenne  There have been many different versions of Toothless in fanfiction, but I wanted something that helps explain his bond with Hiccup. Here their lives have been very much similar misery albeit for different reasons. The protectiveness is something I added as part of their relation and contrast between powerful Night Fury and weak Hiccup, with mental powers. I think those fit his character better than superpowers he has in some fics. I think some one actually suggested those in early review but for this story I'll stick playing with his mind.

oops. long comment, maybe bit of topic. Oh well.

ivanganev1992 Lets limit revelations on Hiccups abilities on that there is still more to come. You might also check your writing because it was honestly difficult to read your review.

Transformers 0 Would be boring if everyone were best pals from the beginning.

Martuki7  I hope you think the same after reading 50 fics.

ColorsAndWords Family at least.

Thank you again to Toothlesgolfer for proofreading.

* * *

Hiccup dragged himself to the kill ring just in time. The others were already down in the ring but Hiccup couldn't really concentrate on their training. All he could think was what would happen after it. He'd promised Toothless that they would finally fly. Honestly, Hiccup wasn't sure which one of them was more excited about the thought. Compared to that the dragon training couldn't really hold his attention. It took a shout from Gobber and stares from everyone else to make him at least pretend interest while the one legged man walked to one of the gates holding dragons in their dens. Hiccup remembered that this one held the Terror as everyone would soon be reminded as Gobber opened small hatch in the gate.

"Meet the Terrible Terror."

"Hah, it's like the size of my."

Tufnut wasn't impressed by the small dragon, but then said dragon jumped on his face embedding it's teeth on his nose. The impact knocked the Viking on the ground. For some reason this made other trainees run away. Hiccup wasn't as ignorant as Tufnut but couldn't understand how the small dragon could cause that kind of reaction. Then again, he spent most of his time with the offspring of lightning and death itself. Hiccup couldn't help but grin thinking how other teens would react if they ever came face to face with Toothless.

"Ouch! Get it off!"

"Hold on!" Astrid shouted turning to walk back and attack the dragon.

Hiccup's face turned more serious seeing this. He knew how fierce Astrid could be, even more so with Fishlegs' recent successes in the ring. The small terror would be in serious danger. He'd have to do something. Hiccup had to squint when the sunlight reflected from Astrid's axe straight into his face, but it gave him an idea. He stumbled to pull out his knife. It was the same one he had thrown into the pond in the cove to show Toothless he wasn't planning to attack the dragon. A few days later the Night Fury had found the blade in the water and given it back. He hadn't been worried anymore that Hiccup might use it against him.

Good thing Hiccup had cleaned and polished the blade since. It reflected the sun almost like a mirror. He needed to move the blade around a bit before he got the reflection aimed at the right direction, straight at the small dragon. The wobbling point of light hit the Terror only briefly but it was enough to get the dragon's attention. It tried to swat the dot with small paw, like Toothless had done one day. Dragons might be smart but they could still be playful and easy to trick. Hiccup smiled watching the Terror chase the light, but at the same time he failed to pay attention to other Vikings in and around the ring, who were starting to notice him. In moments Hiccup had led the dragon on his side of the ring. Hiccup couldn't help himself and extended his thoughts towards the dragon to see what it was like.

No one would have greatly enjoyed spending unknown time in a dark den, but Hiccup couldn't really find that much dark feelings in the small dragon. There was lot of crankiness of course, but Hiccup could find about equal amount of excitement, for lack of better word, for getting outside. Suddenly he felt a change in the dragon and noticed it was flying towards him. Alarmed shouts came from all over the ring, but Hiccup ignored them. He wasn't sure if the Terror wanted to bite him like it did to Tufnut, or if it noticed his probing and was curious, but he was going to make the second option happen. Hiccup tried to send his thoughts and feelings to the approaching dragon as well as he could. He still couldn't actually talk to any of them from a distance. Hiccup lifted his right arm in front of himself. Other people probably thought he was trying to protect himself, but instead of biting or clawing the dragon landed on it. Terrors were small and not too heavy but it took Hiccup a second to adjust to the weight on his arm.

"Hiccup! Don't move! Let the others take it away!"

The shout brought some of Hiccup's attention away from the dragon. To Gobber watching from below seemed distressed, probably thinking about the dragon teeth centimetres from his helpless apprentice's throat. He had run to the kill ring wall right below his apprentice. About a dozen Vikings from around the ring were converging on Hiccup from both sides, some with and some without weapons. He would have to do something quick so he brought his free arm to dragon's snout escorted by calming thoughts. It was easier to push out the queen's weak influence now that he had done it a couple of times. He also gently held the dragon still with his mind, in case it, he, would startle from the boy's actions.

_'What? Who you are? Smell Night Fury? Hurt Night fury?'_

_'No I'm his friend', _Hiccup quickly gathered some memories from his time with Toothless to show the Terror.

_'Viking friend to dragon? Why? Vikings want to hurt dragons, yes.'_

Hiccup peaked on his sides where other spectators were only meters away moving carefully not to startle the dragon to strike.

"Really guys. Is that how much you believe in me or are you afraid of this little guy", Hiccup stressed his words by scratching the Terror's head with one finger while continuing to exchange thoughts with him.

His casual, a bit sarcastic as usual, tone caught everyone by surprise, not to mention handling the dragon without being as much as threatened by it. Hiccup kind of enjoyed the looks of surprise and outright disbelief in their faces and hoped he could enjoy the moment a bit longer.

_'I don't want to hurt dragons, but they do. I'm sorry, but you have to go back to your den for now.'_

_'Don't want go. Nothing there and been trapped long time.'_

_'I know, but I can't free you now and they might hurt you. I'll come back later and we'll figure a way to help you and other dragons here.' _

_'You and Night Fury?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Okay. Will I go now?' _

Hiccup was about to answer yes, but then he thought it more closely. He'd carelessly gotten into a tricky situation, and had to consider how to explain it to people. Having the Terror fly across the ring and straight through the hatch wouldn't make that any easier.

_'No. I'll take you. Just stay calm.'_

Hiccup breathed in deep and turned away facing about half a dozen Vikings. Then he started walking towards the kill ring gate while holding the Terror in front of him and scratching his back between the wings. The dumbfounded people stepped aside to give him way but stayed tense.

"Relax. I'm just taking this guy back to his den. Can you op.. never mind", Hiccup corrected after noticing Gobber coming out of the open gate and towards him.

"Hiccup… What ya doing?"

"As I told them, I am taking this guy back", on cue the Terror crooned happily under Hiccup's moving fingers. "It's just matter of how handling them right", was boy's answer to an unasked question.

He stepped past Gobber to continue down to the ring before giving people a chance to ask more questions. The other teens looked much like people outside the ring with their own variations. Tufnut was still nursing his nose while glaring at the dragon. Rufnut and Snotlout simply looked like they didn't believe their eyes. Astrid seemed to be turning more on the angry side, probably she couldn't stand the village screw up doing something she couldn't do. Hiccup had already noticed Astrid reacting the same way when Fishlegs used his teachings to best her in dragon training. Finally the large boy who seemed not just surprised but deep in thought. Hiccup would have to be careful with him. He was already balancing on a knife's edge with how much of his new dragon knowledge he had shared with the larger boy.

Hiccup kneeled down to let the small dragon step down and through the hatch.

_'I'll come back in the evening'_, was his final thought to the Terror before the dragon stepped of his arm and pushed through the gate.

A loud bang got Hiccup's attention. After turning around he found out it had come from Fishlegs' fallen hammer.

"Uh so, I should probably get out of your way."

"Hold on Hiccup. First ya have to explain what just happened", Gobber blocked Hiccup's escape route before he could get away.

Hiccup couldn't answer immediately. He was still thinking, what to tell them. Luck was on his side on one thing as Tufnut and his sister held other's attention for short moment.

"You know, how that dragon didn't bite you?"

"Of course he knows. That's what Gobber just asked him", Rufnut punched her brother. To absolutely no one's surprise, this lead to a big fight. Unfortunately, people were already used to that and didn't stay distracted for long.

"Well. How could someone like you take care of a dragon like that", Astrid was first to return to the topic, seeming no happier than before.

Hiccup didn't miss the insult in her words and they hit a nerve. He'd taken insults regularly for years, but after experiencing real friendship the contrast between the two had become clearer for Hiccup. His answer was sharper than he intended and definitely ruder than anything he had ever said to Astrid.

"Because I think with my head instead of an axe."

Astrid's face revealed she had understood Hiccup's insult.

"How dare you usele…!"

"Astrid!" Gobber halted the girls shout with even louder one of his own. "Now, Hiccup, care to explain in more detail."

"It's nothing special really", Hiccup started carefully, "I can't exactly fight dragons but I've kept an eye on and researched them, even found some terrors once", Hiccup's fake confession seemed to surprise and somewhat disappoint others, except Fishlegs.

"Where and why you've never told about this?"

"Because I wanted to study them. If I told anyone, well Astrid isn't the only one who thinks with her weapon", the girl in question was fuming but not yet enough to defy her teacher.

"You should still have told someone. You could have been seriously hurt."

"He doesn't need dragons for that."

"Thank you Snotlout. I'm flattered", Hiccup answered with his traditional sarcasm, "But really, it's not as dangerous as you think", Hiccup tried to get casual tone in his voice." Dragons might be fierce during raids, but you were wrong in the first training. They don't always go for the kill, at least if their aren't threatened. You just saw that."

Hiccup was getting bit too defensive about the dragons, but he had slipped too far and couldn't stop.

"Hiccup, I admit I'm amazed at how you handed that Terror, but don't let it get on your head. They're still killer beasts and bigger ones would rip you apart."

"Actually they aren't any different. You've seen how much better Fishlegs has done in training since I told him about what I had learned."

Hiccup had hardly shut his mouth when he felt the atmosphere tense around him as the words sunk in. Astrid reacted fastest as her face twisted into almost victorious, but still angry, smirk.

"Hah I knew he was cheating somehow. Fishlegs is too much of a wimp to fight dragons, but I didn't think he'd go as low as listening your ideas."

"I like that he did", small hope rose in Hiccup's chest from Tufnut's words. "Hiccup's ideas cause even more chaos and destruction than we do."

"Yeah", Rufnut sounded her support to the idea and both twins hit their heads together.

"Shut up you two. Astrid's right, as usual. Agh."

Astrid twisted Snotlout's arm that he had tried to place on her shoulder.

"Cut it out you lot. Training isn't over yet. Hiccup get out of the ring, and don't do anything… Hiccup."

Hiccup wanted to say something, defend himself and especially Fishlegs and dragons. A look at the others faces discouraged him from doing so. They wouldn't listen to him anymore than they ever did. Even many of the people gathered above them at the edge of the ring looked at him with scorn. Walking out of the gate, he could feel all those eyes on him. It was an all too-familiar feeling but it hurt more than usual. Hearing other teens bashing Fishlegs made Hiccup feel even worse as the gate came down behind him. During the blessed moment in the corridor to the ring, where he was out of people's sight, Hiccup hit the wall with both arms. He leaned into it eyes on the ground muttering to himself.

"I'm so stupid. They never care what I think. Why'd I think they would listen this time? They wouldn't believe me if I rode into the village on Toothless."

That would never happen of course. Hiccup wouldn't put his only friend in such a danger.

His attention returned to the moment at hand when the Gronckle's barks reached his ears. Apparently, Gobber had decided which dragon after the Terror incident. Hiccup didn't bother to stay and watch. Gobber might scold him later but Hiccup would handle that when it came. Right now he couldn't stand staying with people's eyes still following him even when most of them concentrated on the training below. This continued till he got out of their sight. Everyone probably forgot him at that moment.

Hiccup wanted to just return to the cove, to Toothless, but remembered he still had tasks he'd have to do in the forge. For a moment he thought of skipping it, but that would just cause more problems. He was already barely doing enough work since meeting Toothless and last thing he needed now was for Gobber to start keeping a closer eye on him. Hiccup couldn't allow anything to endanger his visits to the cove. So he slouched into the forge, put up his apron and started making nails needed for repairs after raids. It was tedious repetitive work, but Hiccup got through it by thinking about the upcoming flight he had promised to Toothless. That made him work harder than he had done in a long time to get the work done, even forgetting lunch. The day had already gone well into afternoon when Gobber got to the forge from training and his other tasks. Hiccup greeted the one legged man by lifting, barely, a box of nails on the table next to previous ones he had filled. There were maybe hundred more than Gobber had originally asked, just to make sure the man wouldn't hold him there any longer.

"I'm going for a walk in the forest."

Luckily Gobber didn't try to stop him or force a talk about earlier. He knew the forest was Hiccup's safe place when he was sad, depressed or felt threatened by others. When Hiccup had been younger, Gobber and his father had been constantly searching through Berk's forests for the swift child with low rate of success, and scolding him after each outing. Eventually they gave up after accepting that Hiccup survived well enough on his own in the forest. Eventually he took any chance to leave the village. In there he was vulnerable. In the forest he could escape his worries and lose any followers. It didn't mean Gobber wouldn't come after Hiccup if he noticed that the boy no longer returned for the night but so far no one did.

Hiccup was already walking on the edge of the village when he met Fishlegs at the last building. He should have remembered that the larger boy lived there.

"Oh hi", Fishlegs greeted Hiccup sadly.

"Hi, um Fishlegs, I'm sorry what happened earlier. Did others give you hard time for it?"

"Yes. They think I'm some sort of cheater. True Vikings are supposed to brutally kill their enemies."

"I should just have kept my mouth shut."

"Don't blame yourself. This would have happened anyway, sooner or later. I was too excited about all the new dragon knowledge to think about that."

"I still caused it all."

"By telling me things about dragons no one else knows. You know how amazing that is?"

"Yes, but…"

"HICCUP!"

Both boys startled at the sudden shout. Hiccup instantly recognized Astrid's murderous voice. He should really have been more careful with his words. Usually Hiccup started stuttering from mere presence of his long time crush but recently she had become more insufferable. He wasn't completely sure it was her or him that had changed though. There wasn't much time to wonder that since Astrid was rapidly approaching with her axe in tow.

"Hiccup, I think you should run."

"Good idea. See you tomorrow."

And then he ran.

* * *

**First I must apologize that Toothless didn't appear in this chapter. Maybe next one. However, I have more important thing to ask from you.**

**The story has expanded a bit after I started writing it, but now it seems that I have plans pretty clear till the "another nightmare" scene mentioned in the summary. Problem is I'm not sure what direction to take this after that. One option is to return closer to movie plot and arrange Red death fight somehow and convince berk dragons are okay, or have Hiccup fail at it. This might lead to continuation for Another Nightmare as Hiccup leaves-fic (I have some ideas to put my own spin to it). Might still get other ideas but those are the main two ones for now. You can comment on reviews. **

**In any case there are still at least 5 chapters before this becomes an issue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Current situation at the vote stay vs leave:**

Stay: 4

Leave: 6

(personally I'm leaning on the later and got and idea from BloodshotJW that I could use at least parts of.)

**Comments:**

Charminghex99: I have been thinking how far others could go, in the theoretical scenario someone else befriends dragons, (don't asume spoiler) but it would weaken Hiccup's importance and uniqueness as the main character. Also all vikings with ability to mentally connect and even control dragons to some degree, I doesn't feel right to me.

LunarCatNinja: Some kind of mental struggle at later phase is one interesting possibility, but I don't think Hiccup is ready to take on the queen yet.

EnixFairy: Fails at convincing people.

ladipretender: Toothless is always worrying about Hiccup's safety and wellbeing.

biancaruth: Terror can also get out of the ring to reach Hiccup and is small enough for Hiccup to carry him, but there is also one other reason that hasn't come up, yet.

Thank you again to toothlessgolfer for proofreading.

The next chapter ought to come out fairly soon. I kind of kept writing without break and already have 2000+ words ready for it.

* * *

Toothless could feel his hatchling approaching even before Hiccup's scent reached his nose and could tell even from that distance that something had happened. Hiccup was alarmed and moving faster than usual. Toothless couldn't sense any pain, but he was still up in an instant and moved to wait at the entrance Hiccup used to enter the cove. It only took a moment for the sound of light footsteps to reach his sensitive ears. Soon Hiccup stumbled into the cove, but he was caught by Toothless' head.

_'Thank you bud,' _Hiccup said while lifting himself up. He kept one soft hand on Toothless' head

_'Did you think I would let you fall. What happened?'_

_'What do you…'_ Hiccup stopped mid-thought as he remembered that he couldn't hide things from Toothless, not with the bond between them. _'I tried to tell the truth about dragons to some people but only managed to get them to hate me more.' _Hiccup showed his memories to Toothless. _'Astrid chased me to the forest. It took some time to shake her off.' _

_'She didn't manage to hurt you?'_ Toothless asked sniffing around Hiccup to make sure there were no injuries. He let out a low growl after hearing about Astrid. Hiccup had told him about her few times. If that female ever came within range of his claws…

_'No. I may not be strong or a good fighter but at least I can run and no one knows this forest as well as I do. Don't worry. We have more important things to think about, remember?'_

Yes, Toothless did remember. His tail started wiggling from the mere thought that he would fly again. He also wouldn't be doing it alone anymore. The thought consumed Toothless until Hiccup's small hand returned on his head.

_'Calm down bud. We can't fly till I put on your gear, but I can't do anything if you don't stay still.'_

Toothless practically froze still for a moment after Hiccup's request and then brought his tail forward so the boy could attach the artificial tailfin. Toothless was still amazed that the small Viking, his small Viking, could just create something like that. After he had lost his original tailfin, Toothless had resigned himself to being grounded for the rest of his life, which he hadn't expected to last long anyway. Then Hiccup had thought of the impossible and made it reality. The dragon couldn't understand how other Vikings couldn't see how amazing he was.

Toothless crooned when Hiccup finished tightening the saddle, and brushed his head affectionately against Hiccup. In return he got a few scratches before the hatchling climbed on the saddle. Toothless kneeled a bit, only waiting for Hiccup to strap himself in and open the tailfin. His entire body shivered in anticipation. Hiccup didn't need to ask if he was ready. The moment his foot switched the position of the pedal, Toothless leaped into air. He could tell Hiccup was struggling to stay on with the sudden movement but managed until they levelled to more gradual ascent above the trees.

_'Wow bud. You can really fly.'_

_'What did you expect? I'm a Night Fury, not a Gronckle.'_

_'Yes, I know. You are the fastest of all dragons and the most feared. Our Dragon manual's instructions for Vikings meeting you is to hide and pray that you don't find them.'_ Hiccup's mood was lot lighter than just moments ago. He clearly enjoyed the flight.

_'I think I like that description. At least it is better than being just hated.'_

_'Let's not worry about that now and concentrate on flying.' _

_'Sure. Let me get some altitude. It is safer if we have time to stop falls.'_

_'I'll trust you on this.'_

**Play this while reading: [ watch?v=6IBlQj2U5kU&amp;index=5&amp;list=RD2C4lFUpI_4U]**

Toothless flapped his wings till they were safely at the level of lower clouds and he could easily glide for a moment. His wing muscles were hurting from exertion after so long a period of not using them very much.

_'Okay there bud. We are gonna take this nice and slow.'_ Toothless could feel Hiccup's hand patting his neck. If any other Viking suddenly did something like that he might have bitten their arm off, but not so with Hiccup. The dragon only hoped the moment had lasted longer.

"Here we go, here we go. Position three, no four." Hiccup mumbled something in Viking tongue but Toothless could tell it was about the cheat sheet Hiccup had made.

A second later Toothless felt his tail fin change position, and quick look behind confirmed that his hatchling's creation was working. He pulled a sharp turn, feeling Hiccup shift on his back surprisingly naturally. After straightening up, they were still wiggling a bit in the winds, but nothing both of them couldn't handle.

"Oh right, it's go time, it's go time," Hiccup said to himself again in his Viking language before leaning forward on the saddle.

Toothless didn't need any other sign of hatchling's intentions as he turned down to dive. They ended up a bit too close to the sea surface for comfort, but with sea stacks ahead of them it was better to stay low and fly past them.

_'Come on buddy, come on buddy.'_

Toothless concentrated on his flight more than in a long time but couldn't ignore his excited rider. He could feel Hiccup's amazement as they flew through an arch-like sea stack and felt his happiness with everything working as it should.

"Yes, it works."

Unfortunately, they were distracted by this success and Hiccup couldn't quite keep up with controlling the tailfin. By the time Toothless noticed the problem, it was already too late to turn and they hit one of the sea stacks. All he could do was to turn so he would hit it feet and belly first keeping Hiccup unharmed.

_'Sorry.'_

They could barely get away from that sea stack when the sloppy flying led them to hit another-

_'That's my fault.'_

_'Yes it was. Focus Hiccup.'_ Toothless reinforced his thoughts by slapping Hiccup on the cheek with one of his ears, _'Get us back up before we hit anything else and you get hurt.'_

_'Yea yea, I'm on it.'_… "Position four, no three."

Toothless could feel his tail shift again and turned to ascend nearly vertically. He planned to continue that only until they got safely above any dangerous rocks, but sheer excitement radiating from his rider and the fact he seemed to stay on the saddle were enough to make the dragon push his wings harder. Wind and Hiccups excited shouts were only things he could hear and he enjoyed every sound.

"YEAAH! Go baby! Ooh this is amazing, wind in my… CHEAT Sheet STOP!" _'stop!_'

Something was wrong. Toothless stopped flapping his wings understanding that one word. It proved to be a serious mistake, as Hiccup didn't stop with him. A small click reached Toothless' ears as Hiccup was detached from the saddle and appeared above him. Toothless tried to reach his rider, but with no one controlling the tailfin he couldn't control his own flight. Toothless screamed trying to straighten himself, but all he managed was to slow himself a little bit, leading to Hiccup falling past him. He wouldn't leave the hatchling, never, so he dove faster towards Hiccup. His tail fought back again and his whole body started spinning dangerously. The hatchling was trying to tell him something in Viking tongue, but Toothless still couldn't understand it properly. Dragon's heart skipped a beat when his tail hit Hiccup throwing him further away.

Even then he could tell where Hiccup was and after managing to somewhat control his spinning, Toothless could tell how Hiccup was approaching him again. He sensed his rider reaching for the saddle and did everything in his power to keep going straight for that moment. Then Hiccup was attached in the saddle again and Toothless tail was open. He struggled to straighten up as the ground was approaching quickly and soon opened his wings to their widest at the last possible second. The strain to his wings became painful but he didn't care as they were still falling quickly only meters above treetops growing from the side of a mountain. He could already see the dense collection of sea stacks approaching quickly and felt the uncertainty of the small Viking on his back trying to figure out what he should do. Toothless could feel Hiccup's mind pressing against his as they both struggled to do their part in surviving.

Then something happened between them. The uncertainty Hiccup had felt disappeared. Toothless could tell the exact position of the hatchling's feet on the pedal and how to use it like only its creator could know. Hiccup knew perfectly how the tailfin worked like only dragon could. They turned, dove, and spun around like most dragons couldn't at their peak. Both tailfins worked perfectly in sync with each other and rest of the two bodies like they were part of one and the same entity with one mind, and that wasn't so far from the truth. Tentacles of Hiccup's mind had reached so wide and so deep into Toothless' mind that there wasn't a spot where they wouldn't have been connected in some way.

Then they were out over the open sea. Hiccup left his feelings out in one victorious shout with a wave of emotion that shook the dragon under him and made Toothless celebrate with a plasma blast that detonated right in front of them into a fireball. That was enough to return Hiccup to earth, figuratively speaking.

"Come on."

It was too late for Toothless to avoid flying into the fireball.

_'Hiccup! Are you okay?'_

_'Yeah, maybe a bit crispy.'_

_'I'm sorry. I was so stupid. You aren't that fireproof and I...'_

_'Stop it. I'm fine and… I don't think you did it alone. When we were flying past those rocks…'_

_'Yes, I noticed. I think your mind is getting stronger, and the bond between us.'_

_'Well, that is good. Maybe we should land for a while to figure that out. You should also rest your wings. They are hurting right?'_

_'I could keep going, but you are hungry so we should eat.'_

_'…'_

_'Oh man, I forgot to bring the fish. Dam it Astrid.'_

_'Don't worry about it. Now that you fixed my tail you don't need to worry about carrying me food anymore.'_

Toothless flapped his wings to get a little more altitude and turned a bit to reach better looking area. Hiccup's foot still flipped the pedal perfectly in sync with the dragon's movements. Toothless scanned the sea in front of him, his sharp eyesight able to see much deeper than Hiccup's. After finding what he was searching for, Toothless gathered another blast, much bigger than the previous one, and shot it straight into the water. The explosion threw a pillar of water high enough in the air for Toothless to fly straight through it.

_'Well, at least that was more refreshing than last time.'_

_'If you liked it, watch below.'_

Toothless could basically feel a smile appear on Hiccup's face when the hatchling saw dozens of dead fish floating on the surface. One low pass over the surface was enough for Toothless to fill his mouth and all four feet with most of the fish he had killed. Hiccup chuckled.

_'So that's how you satisfy that bottomless pit you call a stomach.'_

_'Hey, flying takes lot of energy.'_

_'I know.' Hiccup scratched Toothless' head. 'Let's find a place to land. I think there is a beach behind those cliffs.'_

Just as Hiccup said, there was a small rocky beach. Toothless dropped the fish into one pile and then turned around to land.

_'Bud we need to get some firewood so I can cook the fish.'_

_'I still don't understand why you want to burn your food.'_

_'I guess we have different tastes. There are trees soon after the cliffs. I don't think anyone will steal your catch if we go get some firewood.'_

_'Okay, we'll go get you something to burn.'_

They landed about a dozen meters from the treeline and Hiccup jumped off the saddle. They walked side by side to the closest trees, Hiccup's delicate paws brushing against Toothless' scaled shoulder. Besides that feeling, his attention was attracted to the scent of a rabbit. He already had nice pile of fish but bit of meat wouldn't hurt. Toothless stepped a bit aside tracking the scent.

_'Let me gather some branches and we can return to eat on the beach.'_

_'Okay. I think I just found us more food.'_

_'Really? That pile of fish wasn't…'_ Hiccup suddenly stopped and Toothless could feel surprise radiate from him. The dragon turned his head.

To see his hatchling several meters away.

His mouth literally fell open, rabbit forgotten. They stayed there staring at each other probably for several minutes.

_'Toothless, can you… hear my thoughts.'_

_'Yes.'_

After few more seconds of silence, the small Viking practically jumped at the dragon and hugged his scaled neck. Toothless brought his head down to respond by brushing his chin against Hiccup's back, while purring.

'Finally.' Hiccup's one thought included more feelings than the equivalent word could ever have conveyed.

After a moment, he pulled away from the hug, looking Toothless in the eyes and brought his hands visibly away from the dragon.

_'We can actually talk without touching.'_

_'It's great, not that I had problem with how things were before.'_ Toothless showed what he meant by nudging Hiccup's chest affectionately with his snout. Physical contact was important for dragons.

_'At least it makes things easier. We should see how far it works.'_

_'I wish we could talk during the times you are in the village, but can we eat first. I know you are at least as hungry as I am.'_

_'Okay, I'll gather the firewood.'_

It only took a moment for Hiccup to gather some branches and then they flew back to the beach. Toothless was lightly relieved seeing all his fish were still there. As soon as they landed and Hiccup had climbed off his back, Toothless pushed his face into the pile of fish. He didn't eat any of them yet but sniffed out the best two fishes that he had, which he then tossed next to Hiccup who just finished placing the branches for the campfire.

_'Thanks bud. You mind?'_

Hiccup didn't need to explain what he meant. Small stream of plasma was more than enough to light up the dry branches. The scratches Toothless got in reward were more than worth it. He watched as Hiccup used one remaining branch to impale one of the fish Toothless had given him. A clever trick to avoid burning his paws with the fish.

_'Do you need more?'_

_'No thanks. I'm good.'_

_'Okay.'_ Toothless shifted his body bit closer to Hiccup so the hatchling could lean on him and then started finally eating for himself.

He only had time to eat two fish and Hiccup hadn't even started his, when familiar squeaks reached Toothless' ears. He would have recognized the sound of Terrible Terror anywhere. Seeing the four small dragons however made him upset, not so much because he knew they were after the fish, but they reminded the dragon of his lost family. Hiccup could apparently sense that because Toothless could feel his soft calming touch on his scaled neck. The terrors on the other hand didn't know what calm meant.

_'Food.'_

_'Fish.'_

_'Gimme.'_

Even when covering his food with his front paws, Toothless was actually wondering if he should just let the little dragons have one to get them to leave them be. He knew it wasn't easy being a Terror. The thought disappeared when they took one of HICCUP's fishes straight from next to the hatchling.

_'DON'T take HIS food!' _

The roar he let out was enough to make all four little dragons jump from being scared. Hiccup was startled too, but mostly from the suddenness of the roar. Most of the little dragons got the message and backed off but the one who had actually taken the fish didn't. Toothless had to grab the fish, and pull it from the smaller dragon's jaws and drop it back next to Hiccup.

_'No, my fish. Gimme back my fish.'_ The little dragon was brave if nothing. Toothless' own family members hadn't been that foolish even when the Night Fury was on their side.

It didn't change the situation though. The Terror stole from Hiccup and was now threatening to breathe fire at Toothless' face. The small Terror's flame couldn't even warm up his scales, but there was also the risk he might hit Hiccup who's skin was easily burnable. When the Terror had gathered some gas into his throat, Toothless let out a tiny blast that lit the gas before his opponent could breathe it out.

The burst of flames made the little dragon inflate for a moment, but Toothless knew there wasn't any real damage since there was so little of the gas. The Terror staggered side by side for a moment.

"Huh, not so fireproof from the inside are you. Here you go."

And then Hiccup took the fish Toothless had just saved from being stolen and threw it to the small dragon. Toothless might have pouted because of it if it wasn't for the fact he understood what Hiccup had said. Well, he still didn't technically understand the words, but when Hiccup spoke he knew exactly what the hatchling was talking about, almost like he had said it all in Toothless' mind as he usually did.

After recovering from that surprise, Toothless pulled out another fish to give to Hiccup. It was obvious that he ate too little anyway. Toothless wouldn't let Hiccup eat any less for giving out his food, even if the dragon had to give up some of his.

_'Thanks bud' Hiccup noted the dragon's action, but then he sighed looking at the Terror now curled next to him. 'I just wish others could see this side of dragons. Everything we have known about you guys is wrong.'_

_'They don't even know you. If they did, they would appreciate how amazing you are.'_

Toothless left his last few fish alone to coo softly at the hatchling who had finally started eating his. It also helped to beg back some of the attention Hiccup had been giving to the Terror that was now dozing off next to them.


	15. Chapter 15

current situation stay vs leave:

Stay 7

leave 7

Might end up with leave fic, possibly under new name, but that still needs more planning.

Comments:

LunarCatNinja We will, and the distance grows with time.

EnixFairy This chapter wasn't in the movie so you'll get to enjoy something new.

dracologistmaster Well, we'll see

FenrirFenrisSonOfLoki I hope this chapter matches your expectations of amazing

The next chapter will take longer time. I wrote this straight after chapter 14. It just took some time to get if proofread. Now I'm trying to proceed with an original story of mine. The update frequency for the autumn will probably stay at least close to what it has been. It would have gotten slower because I was going on a foreign exchange but had to transfer it to spring because of some bad back problems. I'll be just working on thesis and stories from home for the next four months but if everything doesn't completely fall apart next spring will be slow update time.

* * *

Hiccup stepped into the dark kill ring with a smile on his face. Sure, the day hadn't started perfectly and he was expecting Stormfly to pose her own challenges, but what had happened in between till now was too great to allow those things to disturb him. He could finally talk with Toothless without them having to touch each other. The bond he knew they had was stronger than ever, and Hiccup felt more whole and more confident than he had ever been. Perhaps the constant presence of the Night Fury's consciousness on the edge of his had something to do with it. It gave Hiccup a feeling of strength even when his own body completely lacked any and also reminded him that he wasn't alone in the world. It was a good feeling.

He decided to start with Stormfly first and went to pull the lever to unlock the den. He moved to wait some distance away from the heavy doors as the blue Nadder pushed them open. She looked at Hiccup sharply and licked her lips, probably from seeing the large cod Hiccup was holding. Toothless had decided soon after their late lunch that they should also get fish for dinner and Hiccup saved some of them to bring with him to the ring. Stormfly approached him carefully. They didn't have the same trust Hiccup shared with Toothless so the boy decided to just toss the fish to Stormfly who snatched it straight from the air. She seemed to calm down a little bit after swallowing the fish but was still eyeing Hiccup carefully and refusing to come within his reach. It was understandable considering that just the previous night Hiccup had used his power to practically paralyze her. The problem was that he couldn't talk with her. He could talk with Toothless even from a distance now, but Hiccup thought that was as much because of their mutual relation as it was from his increasing mental power. He still tried concentrating as much as he could.

_'Can you hear me?... Stormfly?'_

The dragon kept watching him tightly, perhaps a bit questioningly. Hiccup sighed and kept up his arm, trying to get Stormfly to touch it. The dragon only stepped back glancing at the gate.

_'You are wasting your time. That Nadder isn't going to trust you. They are almost as stubborn as your kind and don't really care for others than themselves.'_

_'Toothless, how can I do anything if I can't even talk to her?'_

_'You aren't going to change your mind. I'm coming there.'_

_'Are you sure it's good idea. I mean you…'_

_'You said it yourself. We can't get anywhere if you can't talk and I don't want you alone with her any longer.'_

_'Okay just try to stay calm. She isn't going to be happy with you here.'_

_'I don't care what she thinks.'_

_'Toothless,'_ Hiccup said seriously.

_'Fine fine. I'll try to stay calm. But if she tries anything or hurts you…'_

_'Yes, yes you'll tear her to shreds. Just get your butt over here.'_

Stormfly had held her ground during Hiccup's silent chat and kept eyeing the small Viking. A few seconds after Hiccup finished taking to Toothless she suddenly lifted her head while sniffing the air. Her eyes focused on the gate that started to open. A black silhouette materialized from the darkness beyond before she could move. Hiccup could sense how hate and fear rose alongside Stormfly's suspicion as the blue dragon crouched down to more defensive position.

_'Night Fury, you have really sided with Vikings.' _Hiccup was surprised when he suddenly could understand Stormfly's thoughts, but then noticed they were actually coming to him from Toothless.

Apparently their bond was enough for Hiccup to share the thoughts Toothless received from other dragons. It would make things easier.

_'Don't make assumptions Nadder. I only care for this one so stay off.'_ Toothless demonstrated his intention by positioning himself between Hiccup and Stormfly. His wings were partially open blocking Hiccup's view of the other dragon.

_'I can see that. If he were another dragon, you would have already attacked him. Instead, you have become little more than a horse. I guess serving a little insect is an improvement for you.'_

_'__That's enough!'_

_'She can't hear you Hiccup,'_ Toothless answered after Hiccup tried to join the conversation and moved a bit to keep himself between the boy and Nadder as Hiccup tried to move from behind the dragon.

_'What's wrong? Afraid for your little Viking. Maybe we should get rid of him.'_

_'You stay away from Hiccup or I'll rip you apart. You should be grateful to him for protecting you from her. The only reason why he even is here is to help us all.'_

_'You say that, but I was pretty satisfied before being trapped here by his kind. You are mere scum turned traitor by that insect. It can't be trusted. You should have killed it as soon as you met it, like everyone else who meets you.'_

While she was "talking" to Toothless Stormfly was showing her Teeth and making hostile sounds, clearly threatening Hiccup. Hiccup himself was really getting worried that the whole thing was a big mistake. Stormfly apparently was a big bully and knew exactly how to aggravate Toothless. Hiccup got the impression they had met before.

_'I should have killed you when I met you.'_

_'So you have chosen what side you are on.' _

_'Toothless, don't let her get to you.'_ Hiccup ran around the black wings to get to in front of his friend's head.

Stormfly reacted to his approach by backing up a little but a hissing sound reached Hiccup's ears, and Toothless' who immediately crouched ready to attack. Hiccup could tell the dragon's thoughts were turning fuzzy. It was what Toothless had warned Hiccup about. He was sensing a threat and losing control. Toothless took a step forward claws and teeth fully extended.

_'You finally showed your true scales. As uncontrollable and dangerous as always. Now go on a rampage and kill this insect who thinks so highly of you.'_

Hiccup gave an angry look of his own to Stormfly. He was sharing Toothless' rage but still in control of himself. Hiccup stepped in front of Toothless looking straight into his narrowed eyes.

_'Toothless, don't.' _Despite his earlier remark Hiccup didn't want Toothless attacking the Nadder.

_'Foolish Viking.'_ Stormfly thought condescendingly.

Toothless looked the fiercest he had since Hiccup had befriended the dragon, but he refused to be afraid. His body might not have been much of an obstacle for any other dragon, but he knew that for Toothless it could just as well been world's largest mountain he couldn't go through. The mighty Night Fury froze in his place. The black dragon twitched when Hiccup stepped closer but never moved at or away from the boy as he slowly brought his both hands to hold the black head between them while he kneeled to eyelevel. Without even thinking it, Hiccup's fingers started moving in a stroking motion.

_'Toothless, don't let your anger and worry take over. See. I'm still okay. She hasn't done anything to either one of us. Don't let her get to you. That is what she wants.'_ Hiccup lowered his head on Toothless', between the dragon's eyes. _'Remember our flight today.'_

There was a moment of silence while they stayed like that.

_'Hiccup?' _

Toothless' eyes expanded back closer to normal as he gained back some control. The dragon's thoughts revealed how scared and worried he was as his mind reached towards Hiccup's for some comfort.

_'Yes, I'm here.'_

_'Did I, did I do anything?'_

_'No, everything is okay. I told you I wouldn't let you lose control.'_

_'Thank you.' _

Toothless tensed suddenly bringing his tail around in protective circle, his eyes and thoughts getting back some of that earlier fierceness. Hiccup followed the look to Stormfly who was still crouched in battle ready stance.

_'You have really stooped low, to allow this insect control yourself. We all always knew you were dangerous maniac, but at least you did some good during raids and now you serve a Viking. You're completely useless for the nest.'_

Something snapped inside Hiccup when his mind translated Stormfly's thought into the word useless, a word he had heard too many times. Toothless' thoughts, a mix of newly rising anger and sadness, didn't help the matter.

_'ENOUGH!'_ Hiccup didn't care that Stormfly had never before heard his thoughts without physical contact._ 'LEAVE US ALONE. GET BACK TO YOUR DEN AND STAY THERE!'_

To everyone's surprise, after wavering few seconds, she did exactly that. Hiccup stared for a moment after the blue dragon as she practically ran back to imprisonment. Hiccup immediately turned back to Toothless. The Night Fury had also followed Stormfly's actions and Hiccup could sense his emotions changing. He was still restless from everything that had happened but more surprised than angry.

_'Hiccup, did you just?'_

_'I think, maybe.'_

_'You are getting stronger. Your thoughts felt like getting hit by a tidal wave. I couldn't have resisted it in her place.'_

_'I guess I should be happy, but I feel kind of bad. I wish things hadn't gone this far.'_

_'Don't worry about it. She is only one dragon, and Nadders are hard to deal with anyway. You should try to convince some other dragon.'_

_'I guess. Well, I promised to visit that Terror. Can you get one of those fishes?'_

_'Not before you lock her in,'_ Toothless nodded at Stormfly who was hunching in her open den.

Hiccup walked to the large doors with Toothless protectively next to him. He helped Hiccup push the heavy doors. When the gap between the doors was reduced to barely a meter, Hiccup gave one sad look to the blue dragon hunching in the back corner of her den. She didn't move but seemed and felt scared. Hiccup felt small sting of guilt seeing what he had done. Then Toothless head-butted the doors to close them completely and Hiccup went to lock them. He also went to open the hatch that kept the Terrible Terror trapped.

The little dragon peeked out carefully at first, but after noticing Hiccup he jumped on the boy's arm like he had done earlier.

_'You come.'_

_'Of course, I promised you I would come, but I'm not alone.'_

The Terror peeked up after Hiccup's thoughts. He suddenly turned around to see Toothless coming back with a fish hanging from his mouth. Then the little dragon jumped in the air and flew straight at the surprised larger dragon.

_'Night Fury! Been long time.' _

_'Toothless, do you know him?'_

_'Night Fury remember me. We play when little, when you little too.'_

_'…'_

_'Sharpshot?'_ Hiccup received lot of thoughts about the little dragon from Toothless, but that word seemed to describe him well.

Even in the dark it was easy to see Toothless' eyes expand. Not that Hiccup needed to see his reactions to know the dragon's feelings anymore. If Toothless was a human, Hiccup was sure he would have started crying by now. Hiccup for sure was approaching that point, understanding what had just happened.

The fish Toothless had carried was already abandoned on the ground as the mighty Night Fury was rubbing cheeks with a little Terror in a beautiful family reunion. Hiccup decided to stand a few meters away to not disturb their moment. He still couldn't avoid sharing the emotions from the black dragon or prevent tears from appearing on his eyes. A moment later both dragons turned to watch him.

_'Sharpshot this is Hiccup… Hiccup is everything okay? There is water coming from your eyes.'_

_'Everything is fine. I'm just so happy for you two. He's one of the Terrors you grew up with, right?'_

_'Yes, he disappeared just before…'_

The happiness disappeared from both the dragon and his rider the next instant.

_'You should probably tell him,'_ Hiccup told his friend while he kneeled next to the dragon and placed his right hand on the black scaly neck to offer some support.

_'Everything okay? How you make friend of Viking? What others think?'_

_'Sharpshot… the others are dead. Our whole family, they were all killed after Vikings captured you.'_ Toothless carefully showed the little dragon a few handpicked memories of the events, though not as much as he did when opening to Hiccup.

_'No, can't be dead, can't be.' _

Sharpshot clearly didn't take the news well, He started walking around squeaking heartbreakingly. Hiccup partially worried that someone would notice the noises and lifted the little dragon in his arms. He sat down, trying to calm down the little dragon. Toothless laid his head next to them and curled the rest of his body around the boy and Terror. They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time as the little dragon calmed down, found out more of what had happened, and then needed more time to accept that information.

By the time they finished, Sharphot knew all the important things that had happened during the years after his capture. He also took a better attitude towards Hiccup than Stormfly had and was completely content curling on the boy's lap after eating the fish Toothless had brought. The black dragon had placed his head back next to them after licking remains of tears from Hiccup's face. They hadn't thought about time till then, but when both Sharpshot and Hiccup yawned almost at the same time the topic came up again.

_'Hiccup, we should leave. It is already very late for you.'_

_'Okay. Sharpshot, I'm sorry but we have to leave now. Can you go back in.'_

_'Hiccup! We can't just leave him here.'_

_'I know this is hard for you, but if someone notices a dragon missing villagers are going to guard the rest of them more carefully.'_

_'No, we can't leave him here.'_

_'Toothless, it's too dangerous. After today, I'm going to be [the] first suspect if a dragon goes missing. People might follow me to you or more likely throw me into dungeon so I can't help you get food._' Hiccup gave a sad look to the little dragon on his lap. _'Unless villagers change their view of dragons, which they probably don't, our only option is to release them all at once and… leave, for good.'_

_'...'_

_'Night Fury, little Viking right. He can leave Viking nest to help. I can wait longer here.'_

Toothless nuzzled Sharpshot's snout, whimpering sadly. Hiccup had to fight to control emotions he was feeling. Refusing something that Toothless wanted, needed, so badly was almost painful. It was even worse than admitting to himself that by helping the dragons he might not be able to stay in Berk. Not that it was that good of a place to him to begin with.

At least Toothless finally submitted when faced two to one. Hiccup wasn't sure how long he could have kept denying his friend.

_'We will come back every night.'_ Toothless promised

_'I wait.'_

After locking up Sharphot, Hiccup escorted his black scaled friend out of the ring. Toothless stopped once at the gate to look at the closed doors holding Sharpshot trapped. Hiccup gave Toothless all the time the dragon wanted and eventually Toothless kept walking and reached Hiccup in a few steps.

_'He will be okay. Sharpshot has survived here for years, and Gobber rarely uses him for training.' _

_'I know, I can't stand seeing him trapped like that, but I can't stand thought of you being imprisoned in some dungeon either.'_

_'I'm sorry. We will get him out eventually.'_

_'Yes, we will. But now we must get you to sleep.'_

_'Okay, okay. Ready to stretch your wings one more time today?'_

Toothless answered by lowering his body to offer Hiccup easier access to the saddle.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vote:**

Leave: 9

Stay: 9

**Comments:**

Transformers 0: So did they have that on books? Never read those. Just some description, enough to know Toothless was some regular garden dragon and not Night Fury (I'm convinced I would prefer later even if I had read the books).

Rogue Deity Master / Mysticness24 /: Happy to hear that. I have tried to get emotion in this story.

labass / Jess: I think the bond between Hiccup and Toothless is one of the important things in movie and especially in many fanfictions. There are some fics where that is major reason why I like them.

KingPlazma: HHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEE

Jess: I think, that is kind of big part of Toothless' behavior + it contrasts/balances Hiccup's physical weakness and inability to defend himself, while he has the mental abilities.

* * *

Something nudged Hiccup's head bringing him closer to waking up, but he didn't want to wake up and pulled a scaly leg closer to his chest. Then the peaceful darkness around him suddenly disappeared. Hiccup still tried to turn away from the light against the darkness of scales next to him, but he couldn't move being held as he was. Now closer to consciousness, Hiccup suddenly sensed the intent of something he had become very familiar with. His right hand, still free to move, shot up with an open palm to meet Toothless' snout. Hiccup leaned back his head and opened his eyes to encounter the larger pair as Toothless pushed his snout against Hiccup's hand. The sight brought a smile to the boy's face.

_'Okay, I'm up and last I checked I wasn't injured so…'_ Hiccup didn't have time to finish when he was suddenly hit by a very large tongue. _'Toothless.'_

_'I'm not going to stop doing it, if that's what you wanted to say. I want every dragon you encounter to know who they have to deal with if they hurt you.'_

_'So you lick me because of the scent.'_

_'Partially,'_ Toothless nudged Hiccup again. _'Sense of smell is important to dragons.'_

Hiccup could tell that this was actually more important than Toothless had expressed. The dragon was marking him as… family?

_'If it is that important to you, I won't mind.'_

_'Thank you, and don't worry. You don't have to do the same.'_

_'Not anytime soon,' Hiccup chuckled 'So was I supposed to get up or…'_

Toothless moved his leg to let Hiccup roll off his wing and stand up. Hiccup turned back to see Toothless do the same and stretch like an overgrown cat. Then he suddenly turned away and walked behind one of the rocks littering the cove. Toothless apparently thought he could surprise Hiccup, but the boy had noticed his dragon's intent already the previous night. It helped to be literally inside each other's heads. Soon Toothless returned with a medium sized cod in his mouth. It was still fresh thanks to the cool night.

_'I saved you a breakfast.'_

_'I know,'_ Hiccup said, already on his knees piling leftover firewood for a small bonfire._ 'Thanks.'_

He scratched Toothless affectionately behind the ears when the dragon dropped the fish next to him. As usual, Toothless turned his head and leaned closer trying to make it easier for Hiccup to continue what he was doing, in other words he was silently begging Hiccup to do more of it. Hiccup couldn't resist chuckling a little when Toothless' tail started wiggling, but then he suddenly stopped.

_'Okay, I think that's enough. I can't let you fall asleep before lighting me a fire.'_

_'Maybe after you eat?'_

_'Sure. I'll knock you out before leaving.'_

Toothless purred after that except for the second that it took him to light the fire. Hiccup didn't even bother to keep a tinderbox with him anymore. It wasn't really necessary with the 8 meter long flamethrower lying next to him and Toothless refused to let him make fire any other way. It didn't take long for Hiccup to cook the fish and start eating, but he was hesitant to do so since there was no food for Toothless. That line of thought was cut off by the dragon's tail slapping his head.

"Ough."

_'Eat that fish and don't worry about me. I eat more but not so often. We can go fishing when you come back.'_

Hiccup didn't need more convincing and he dug into the fish eagerly. It immediately became oblivious that the fish was actually much larger than he could ever eat at once. By the time Hiccup started feeling full, there was still a good snack left for Toothless. Instead of eating the cod straight away, the black dragon gave Hiccup a long look when the boy put remainder of the fish in front of him.

_'I can't eat as much as you can. Just take it.'_

Toothless relented and gobbled down the fish in an instant like it was barely a snack. Hiccup could tell the dragon didn't really appreciate the taste of cooked fish. It was probably a mistake to cook the entire fish even when it was oblivious Hiccup couldn't eat it all. He'd make sure not to make the same mistake again. Toothless would only eat the best raw fish in the sea if Hiccup had something to say about it.

Whatever Toothless thought about the taste, that light snack seemed to make him even sleepier. Those large green eyes were already half closed.

_'Think it's time for you to go to sleep.'_ Hiccup brought his hand to scratch behind Toothless' ears again.

_'Wait, Hiccup, can you look after Sharpshot if he is taken to training?'_

_'Of course. Now, time to sleep.'_

Hiccup started scratching harder and as soon as Toothless leaned his head, he brought his hand under the black scaled chin. His fingers quickly found the sweet spot. After few seconds, Toothless went completely limp. Most Vikings ran for cover just for hearing the Night Fury screech. What would they think if they knew how easy it was to knock him out, if he let you close enough? Hiccup gave one more glance to the sleeping dragon and then walked away very carefully so not to wake up Toothless.

Despite going to sleep fairly late, Hiccup felt fully rested and full of energy as he jogged back towards the Village. Toothless had promised in the evening to fly him there in the morning, but Hiccup hadn't wanted to risk going anywhere near the village after sunrise.

Since he had already eaten, Hiccup decided to head straight to the ring. There wouldn't be much time before beginning of the training anyway. By the time Hiccup got to the ring, there were already about a half dozen other spectators waiting for the training to begin. Gobber himself showed up right after Hiccup, the trainees and more spectators in tow. Hiccup settled down on the edge of the ring about third of the circle away from the entrance. He'd have to keep an eye on the training since Gobber had developed a habit of demanding his comments afterwards, but Hiccup really just wanted to see the dragons and what they would do.

"Today ya get to take another shot at the Deadly Nadder and this time for Thor's sake, watch the tail."

The other teens seemed to be happy of Gobber's announcement, though most of them didn't seem to pay attention to Gobber's warning. The exception to the first point was Fishlegs who had followed a few meters behind the others ever since they arrived at the kill ring. Standing up for Hiccup had already caused contempt from the others but after the Terror incident the previous day his standing had completely collapsed. Fishlegs' size definitely helped to discourage violence but even then Hiccup knew well how hard things would be for the larger boy. As happy as Hiccup was for his growing friendship with Fishlegs, he was still sad for what the larger boy went through because he hadn't been careful with his words. Not to mention that he himself basically left Fishlegs out, preferring to spend his time with Toothless.

Hiccup suddenly realized it was too silent. Gobber had already pulled the lever to unlock the large doors holding Stormfly in. There should have been sounds of battle and a cheering crowd. Hiccup could hear neither. He lifted his eyes from Fishlegs to the doors. The heavy log used to keep them closed was taken off and there was nothing preventing Stormfly from coming out, but the doors stayed closed. Not even a growl could be heard from behind them. As Gobber went closer to investigate, Hiccup extended his mind trying to find the dragon.

She was definitely still there. Hiccup could sense Stormfly's presence, and as Gobber pulled one of the doors open he could also see the blue Nadder. She was hunched in the back corner of her prison radiating fear to those who could sense it, mainly Hiccup. Gobber on the other hand wasn't interested at the dragon's feelings.

"Hey naptime is over. Get out here you overgrown lizard."

When that didn't work, the large man got into the den waving his hammer prosthesis and yelling at Stormfly to get her to leave. He actually managed to make Stormfly get up and start moving, but the moment she reached the edge of the door she stopped. She seemed to struggle with herself, confused and afraid of something. Even when Gobber literally hit her in the rear with the hammer, Stormfly refused to move any further. Hiccup could barely see her eyes jumping around until suddenly their eyes met. Stormfly let out a shriek, the loudest sound she had made until then, and backed into her corner, almost stepping on Gobber while doing so.

"Fine, stay in. Maybe you'll be more useful after few days without food."

It was hard for Hiccup to hear his teacher and practically a father figure say something cruel like that. Sure they were Vikings and Hiccup had no naïve believes about that, especially when it came to dragons, but these things didn't usually come up when working at the forge. Hiccup also remembered how hungry Toothless had been after he maimed the black dragon. He had felt that himself when their minds had met each other.

Even after what she had done, Hiccup knew he'd have to bring Stormfly more food in the evening and he absolutely had to figure out what was wrong with her. Hiccup had a feeling it was probably his fault. He had commanded Stormfly to get in and stay in her den. Hiccup hardly noticed when Gobber let out the Gronckle to continue the training in Stormfly's place. Hiccup came out of his thoughts only when the Gronckle hit the kill ring wall right below him. The dragon had barely got up when screaming Astrid charged at it. She had to jump aside to avoid a ball of molten rock giving the Gronkle a chance to get away for a moment. A few minutes later and Snotlout got thrown to the wall. Astrid actually managed to get a strike in, cutting the dragon's side with her axe. The Gronckle roared in pain and Hiccup could sense it with both his ears and mind. The red line on dragon's side was clearly visible across the ring. Hiccup didn't think it was dangerously deep, but couldn't help but pity the dragon and think how he could help. At least the Gronckle was still able to move as it tried to turn around to attack, but got stopped by Gobber's hook. The large man dragged the dragon back towards its den.

"That's enough for today. Don't want to kill them before training is finished."

After he finished talking and got the Gronckle locked up, Gobber gestured for Hiccup to come down into the ring. It was time for the daily feedback and comments from Hiccup. The part he dreaded the most. He understood that Gobber wanted him to stay sharp to learn something and tried to use his observations to help the training. Unfortunately, the other teens didn't appreciate his observations and were mostly offended whenever Hiccup said anything critical about them.

Gobber finished his own tips pretty quickly and then it was Hiccup's turn.

"Okay lad, did you notice anything else from up there."

"Um not really. It was all over pretty quickly. Astrid was really… fierce. She would have ended the training already earlier, if the Gronckle hadn't caught her off guard. It reacted quicker than I expected from a Gronckle."

"Right, when you fight dragons you can't underestimate your enemy. Gronckles are some of the slowest dragons, but if you ever assume that you don't have to worry about their speed, it may be your last mistake."

Naturally Gobber's wise advice well on deaf ears. Only Fishlegs seemed to pay any attention. The Twins were already bickering with each other while Snotlout and especially Astrid glared angrily at Hiccup. They were probably thinking how the useless, who used tricks to play with terrors, dared to criticize the great Astrid.

"Okay. Dragon training is finished for today. Make sure to train with your weapons during the afternoon."

Most of them didn't need anything more to leave quickly. Hiccup stayed behind and was soon the only one in the ring. Even the spectators had left as soon as Gobber had locked up the dragon. Hiccup kept his eyes on the Gronckle's gate for a moment trying to sense the dragon. He could feel pain and bit of anger, but the dragon seemed to be relatively calm and not in imminent danger, so Hiccup turned his attention to Stormfly's den. Even if everyone else had left, Hiccup didn't dare to open either of the gates during the day, but he stepped right next to Stormfly's gate reaching out with his mind again. It was easier to reach Stormfly's mind than Gronckle's, probably because he was already partially in her mind. It was the way Hiccup had blocked the queen. Still, every time he tried to actually "touch" Stormfly's mind she mentally backed away, trying to avoid Hiccup. He wasn't even sure what to do but couldn't just ignore what he had apparently done to the dragon. He was just about to reach out more forcibly to actually get into Stormfly's head.

"Hiccup?"

"Wha.. oh Fishlegs… What are you still doing here?" Hiccup stuttered after being caught off guard by the larger boy returning to the ring.

"I was wondering how the Nadder was acting and where you were."

"Um yeah, I was also wondering what was wrong with h… it."

"It's really strange. I've never heard dragons acting like that. Some of them may go to rage and attack anyone, even other dragons, but this. Even the dragon manual doesn't have anything like that."

"The manual doesn't know anything," Hiccup blurted out his thoughts, remembering too late he wasn't alone or with Toothless. "Buut I should probably go. There's lot of work to do at the forge."

Hiccup didn't give Fishlegs time to comment as he left quickly, not necessary the smoothest exit. Fishlegs was already suspicious as things were. It did help that Hiccup didn't actually lie when he claimed he had work to do at the forge. With wasting time watching others train, building Toothless' tail fin, and spending as much time as possible with the dragon, Hiccup had to work harder than ever to keep Gobber from interfering with his… side activities.

Unfortunately, there was more work to do than Hiccup thought. Nest hunts usually led to loss of ships so villagers had started building a new one and Gobber helped with the construction, leaving Hiccup with more work. No matter how hard he worked, the sun was constantly approaching the horizon. It was already later than any time he had gone to the cove. Toothless was probably awake by now and wondering where he was. That gave the boy an idea. Hiccup put away the hammer he had used and closed his eyes concentrating on reaching out with his mind again. He and Toothless still hadn't tested how far apart they can be and still "talk".

Hiccup could definitely sense his friend's presence. Toothless was awake and Hiccup could feel anxiety. The overprotective dragon was probably worried for him.

_'Toothless?'_

_'…'_

_'Toothless!'_

It was just like when they had practiced earlier. No matter how much he concentrated, he couldn't get a clear thought through so there was no response, except something had changed with Toothless. There were no clear thoughts but the dragon's mood had changed. Now there was surprise. Toothless had to have sensed something when Hiccup reached for him. The thought got Hiccup excited and he continued working with renewed rigor, wanting to finish as fast as possible. The moment he finished the last tasks that Gobber had given him, Hiccup rushed out of the forge and into the forest. Hiccup kept concentrating his thoughts on the dragon waiting for him trying to call him constantly.

He was maybe little over hundred meters away from the cove when finally…

_'Hiccup? Is everything okay? You don't usually come this late.''_

_'Yes, I just had work to do. I'm coming in now.'_

Hiccup got barely through between the rocks marking the entrance to the cove when he got tackled and carefully pinned to the ground by a large black lizard. Hiccup didn't need to see the wet tongue approaching his face to know what was coming. He closed his eyes and allowed it to happen. Then Hiccup swiped some off the saliva from his face and opened his eyes to meet their larger counterparts. Toothless was practically radiating happiness and relief.

_'What's up bud? Is something wrong?'_

_'Not anymore.'_

_'Oo you miss me,'_ Hiccup answered playfully.

_'Of course. You are not usually this late. I was worried… and lonely,'_ Toothless answered seriously but meekly.

Hiccup was bit surprised at the dragon's thoughts. It couldn't have been more than few hours since Toothless had woken up. If that was enough to make the dragon restless, it was no wonder he wanted Hiccup to sleep in the cove.

_'You don't need to worry. I just had work to do and… I'm sorry you had to wait, but I'm here now. How about we go flying to cheer you up.'_

Toothless answered by taking his paw off Hiccup's chest and waited for him to get up before they headed to where Hiccup had stashed Toothless' flying gear. It was getting easier to put it on.

_'Ready to go?'_

_'Always,'_ Toothless growled, kneeling down ready to bounce on the air.

The take-off was no slower than earlier ones and Hiccup wouldn't have had it any other way. When they were safely in the air, Toothless turned his head up trying to look at Hiccup who responded with a smile.

_'So what do you want to do?'_

_'First we need to get some fish for you and maybe fly further to see if my dad is returning yet, but there isn't too much time. I want to get to the ring as soon as it gets dark enough. The Gronckle got injured during the training, and there is something strange going on with Stormfly.'_

Instead of explaining more, Hiccup shared his memories from the day with Toothless.

_'She'll survive,' Toothless commented referring to the Gronckle. 'Stormfly got what she deserved. Your mind is more powerful than I thought if she is still following your command.'_

_'Yes, but it's not right even if she acted like a bully. I don't want to control anyone. I don't want to be like the queen.'_

Toothless didn't react immediately, but Hiccup could feel the dragon thinking.

_'That is one of the things I love most in you. You'll be able to help her when we go to visit the ring in the evening.'_

_'I hope so.'_

_'You will, but for now hold on.'_

Toothless made a quick turn, but Hiccup adjusted his position and the tailfin almost instinctual. The connection with him and Toothless seemed to be the strongest when they were flying. It still wasn't quite what it had been when they had to avoid those seastacks the previous day, but it was still close and Hiccup loved every second of it. It didn't take very long until Toothless spotted his target and blasted it. Toothless carried the catch to on top of one of the same seastacks they almost crashed into the previous day. One more round to collect firewood for Hiccup, and they were ready.

It was actually quite amazing. Even after actual flight, just sitting there on that spot practically inaccessible to humans was something special. Hiccup leaned on the one who made that possible while waiting for his fish to cook. For a moment, the only sounds were the fire's crackling, Toothless gobbling down rest of the fish and the wind blowing his hair. There were dark clouds in the horizon but Hiccup didn't let them ruin the moment. He grabbed the cooked fish, smaller than the one Toothless gave him for breakfast, and dug in. In his attempt to get his work done quicker, Hiccup had skipped lunch and was already starving.

_'You should have eaten during the day. I was worried and lonely, but you shouldn't starve yourself for me,'_ Toothless told Hiccup turning his head to look at the boy.

_'I don't mind skipping a lunch. I'd rather eat with you than in the great hall. At least you don't push me aside to eat alone in the corner.'_

Toothless let out a low growl and Hiccup didn't need to ask what he thought. He moved the stick holding the fish to his left hand and placed his right one on the side of Toothless' head. The dragon fell silent instantly.

_'Don't worry about it bud. Let's just eat and enjoy the moment.'_

* * *

**Spoiler alert:**

.

.

.

.

In this chapter Hiccup found himself from under Night Fury claws but next time it will be someone else and that person isn't going to react as happily. Any guesses who this person might be?


	17. Chapter 17

Vote:

Leave 16

Stay 16

Comments:

(last chapter had lot of reviews. I should ask people questions more often)

Ethan Demas: I've never thought of that possibility.

Cois99: That meeting would be nice to write.

Suicide Forest: Updating takes some time since I'm working on a novel and bachelor thesis, and soon online writing course, but this chapter is probably longest so far, so it hopefully satisfies your thirst for a while.

KitKatLove96: Well, English still isn't my native language. I've had a beta reader since chapter 8, but apparently he is leaving so I'm going to need a new one.

brithewolfpup: I was thinking that if I do leave fic, adding Fishlegs could help differentiate it from most.

wolfenergy17: I think Hiccup Toothless relationship is important for many good fics so I paid plenty of attention on it. For a moment I was afraid that Toothless would be too thin of a character with just protecting Hiccup, but I hope I managed to avoid that and his background helps to explain his behavior, like sticking to Hiccup so tightly after being so lonely and left out.

**Note: As I mentioned in one comment, my beta reader is not going to be available after this chapter. I want to offer good story with good language so I hope to find someone else. Would here be any native English speaker interested in getting sneak peeks of chapters before publishing?**

* * *

Hiccup stepped into the dark kill ring as the winds kept blowing outside. At least the stone walls stopped most of it and the cliff above might give some protection from rain. Hiccup put his hand on Toothless' shoulder next to him as the dragon gave a sad look to the door holding Sharpshot inside.

_'Don't worry, we'll help him soon, but it's safer to concentrate on Stormfly first. We don't know how she'll react.'_

_'I know how I'll react if she tries to hurt you.'_

_'Toothless.'_

_'I won't start anything. That's all I promise.'_

_'It's all I ask. Just try to stay calm.'_

Hiccup stepped to the lever to open Stormfly's den. Toothless positioned himself between Hiccup and the doors and kept his body closer to the ground ready to defend him. The dragon tried to be discreet but couldn't hide his actions from Hiccup.

The large log holding the doors closed rose from its place and, like during the day, nothing happened. Hiccup could hear faint squeals from behind the door and could sense Stormfly's presence.

_'Can you help me open this thing?'_

_'Of course,'_ Toothless snorted.

The black dragon walked to the door and bit down on one of the pieces that had held the now lifted log. The doors had already taken enough hits that no one would notice a few bite marks on the wooden parts, hopefully. Toothless pulled the door about one meter to make a small opening. Hiccup came next to him to help the dragon push the door rest of the way, but as soon as he stepped to the opening a shriek and movement on his side brought Hiccup's attention to the bird-like blue dragon. Stormfly was hunching in the corner, afraid.

"It's okay Stormfly. We aren't going to hurt you. I just want to help." Hiccup said both out loud and with his thoughts, hoping the dragon could understand his intentions.

Apparently she didn't. Hiccup kept his arm up in front of the dragon in a familiar gesture, but Stormfly turned her head away opening her mouth a little revealing her teeth. A low growl emanated from Hiccup's side as Toothless warned the other dragon.

_'Easy bud,'_ Hiccup stroked the black scales of Toothless' neck before turning back to the other dragon. This time he concentrated harder. _'Stormfly, I didn't mean to do what I did to you. I just want to fix it. Please, let me.'_

_'…'_

_'Hurry up. He's not going to leave until he has fixed your head,'_ was Toothless' contribution to the situation.

Stormfly was still hunching in the corner, but looked at them again and didn't flinch as Hiccup took a step closer while reaching further with his mind. He could already tell the dragon's mind was different from before. Stormfly's mind was still intact but there was also something else that covered it, filling every empty space. The moment Hiccup's fingers made contact with scale, it all became clear as his mind connected with that thing. That thing that was also his mind, or part of it.

In an instant, Hiccup was everywhere in Stormfly's mind. Hiccup gasped at the sudden sensation. It was a bit similar to the deep bond he had achieved with Toothless, but different. With Toothless they had been one, together, equals. This wasn't that. He wasn't equal or bonded with Stormfly. He was in control and holding the dragon's mind in chains. Hiccups shuddered sensing Stormfly's mind trapped in those chains, unable to even think anything contrary to the commands Hiccup had given her.

_'I'm sorry. I'll fix this.'_

Hiccup wasn't actually sure how to do that, but if it was just matter of his mind covering Stormfly's, maybe it would be enough to just pull his mind away from the dragon, except… He would still have to make sure that the queen couldn't reach her, and he had done that basically by putting part of his mind on the dragon's mind. This was so complicated.

Hiccup focused to remember what it felt like when he had first blocked the queen from Stormfly's mind. Then he started pulling away from the dragon's head. The chains holding Stormfly's mind detached, but he was still connected to the dragon, blocking anyone else from doing the same. When he was done Hiccup could feel Stormfly's thoughts flowing freely again. Then she stood up.

Hiccup stumbled back from the sudden movement and slight dizziness from what he had done. Toothless was on his side instantly, stopping his fall and growling at Stormfly again. The blue dragon was just standing there, her head almost hitting the roof, staring at Hiccup. She still seemed and felt worried, even scared but the terror of having her thoughts controlled and being trapped in her own mind was missing.

_'You, you…'_ Stormfly couldn't gather coherent thoughts.

_'Yes. I am sorry… but I don't regret it after what you did.'_ Hiccup stated with increasing confidence remembering only afterwards he wasn't touching the dragon anymore. _'I came here to help you so please, try not to act like a Viking.'_

_'What is that supposed to mean?'_

_'You think you and your kind are powerful and somehow above others so you treat anyone who is different badly. That's what Vikings in this village have done to me for my entire live. You have been forced to fight Vikings for your whole life so you assume that all of us are somehow evil and can't accept our friendship.' _Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' head giving the dragon a soft glance. _'That is how Vikings think. If they learned about Toothless, they would kill him and maybe myself as well. The only difference is that you tried to make Toothless angry enough to kill me instead.'_

_'Impossible,'_ was Toothless' reaction that earned him some scratching behind the ears.

Meanwhile, Stormfly stayed quiet, both literally and mentally. Hiccup waited for a moment for her to answer, but when it didn't come and the dragon didn't start acting aggressive again, he decided on a different approach.

_'We are going to look after some other dragons here. You can come out but don't try to leave. We can't risk it yet… if you try, either Toothless or I have to stop you.'_ Stormfly flinched. _'I'd rather not.'_

Without saying anything more, Hiccup turned around to leave the den with Toothless in tow. A moment later Stormfly stepped carefully outside, but didn't wander far from her den.

'I don't think she's going to cause problems.'

'She knows it is useless to even try anything with your power. Can we let Sharpshot out now?' Toothless was pleading.

'I was planning to take care of the Gronckle first, but I guess we can let him out first if you think it's safe.'

A wide smile spread on Toothless' face and he rubbed his head against Hiccup's side. The boy couldn't stop his own lips from turning upwards as they walked to Sharpshot's door. The squeaking terror rushed out faster than a thrown axe as soon as Hiccup unlocked the hatch.

_'Night Fury, Hiccup, you come.'_ The little dragon pushed against Hiccup's leg as a greeting before literally jumping on Toothless' head. _'I wait like I said.'_

_'We came as we promised.'_

Hiccup waited a moment to let them greet each other, and make sure that Stormfly didn't try to leave. The blue dragon was still staying near her den, on the other side of the ring. She turned away after meeting Hiccup's gaze. At least she wasn't threatening them again, but Hiccup didn't like the current state of things much better. He turned his head away. He'd still have to check on the Gronckle.

_'Toothless, I'm going to let the Gronckle out.'_

_'I'm coming with you. Injured dragon can be even more dangerous.'_

_'What you do with Bulky?'_

_'She'_ Hiccup noted that he had learned the Gronckle's gender from Sharpshot's thoughts. _'… got hurt earlier. We want to help her and make sure queen can't control her anymore.'_

_'Okay. Don't worry. Night Fury protect us if Bulky angry. Always protect us.' _Sharpshot assured while walking from Toothless' head to his back.

_'I know.'_

Hiccup almost let out a tear. Sharpshot's well intended thoughts reminded the larger dragon of how he had failed to do what the others trusted him to do. Hiccup extended his mind more towards the black dragon while they walked and encased that though. He could probably remove the whole memory if he really tried, but it was as much a part of Toothless as his every other thought. Knowing that, all Hiccup could do was to share the memory and share the pain. It helped the dragon relax by the time they reached the doors holding the Gronckle in.

_'Okay I'll unlock the door, be ready…' _Hiccup fell silent feeling a change in Toothless and in the other dragons as well.

They were all sniffing the air. The wind had just changed. Suddenly Toothless rushed away and ran out of the ring faster than any human could ever move. He was already out of the gate when Hiccup reacted.

"Toothless?" Hiccup shouted aloud running after the black speedster.

The wind was still making it hard to hear anything, but it sounded like someone had shouted.

_'Toothless, what happened?'_

_'A Viking, he was spying on us, but I got him. What should I do now?'_

_'Wait a moment. I'm coming there.'_

As Hiccup ran out of the ring, he didn't need to ask which way Toothless had gone, as he turned to run around the village's side of the ring. Toothless was almost invisible in the darkness of night but Hiccup knew where to look and soon a shape of the dragon started forming in the darkness. The low growling from Toothless and whimpering from the one under him also helped.

"Fishlegs?"

"H… Hiccup, the dragon… help me."

The larger boy was pinned to the ground by Toothless' paw much like Hiccup the previous day but much less carefully. With Hiccup, the dragon had barely held his paw on his chest without putting any real weight on it. That didn't appear to be the case with Fishlegs. Toothless had his mouth slightly open revealing sharp teeth clearly visible in front of his victim's eyes. Fishlegs' relative strength did nothing to help the boy from his plight. At least it wouldn't have if he hadn't been too terrified to even try an escape.

"Don't worry. He isn't going to hurt you." Hiccup said stepping next to Toothless in Fishlegs' sight. Sharpshot had followed him and landed on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"Remember what I told Gobber yesterday about how dragons don't go for the kill. It's only the beginning. Dragons aren't just animals. They are more intelligent than anyone has ever dreamed, or feared. Toothless is my first and best friend." Hiccup kneeled down and placed his hand on Toothless' head between dragon's eyes. Toothless reacted, probably without even noticing it, by closing his mouth and stopping the growling.

"Friend, but it's a dragon?"

"Not it, he. Fishlegs, do you know what kind of a dragon he is." The other boy shook his head. "He is a Night Fury." Fishlegs' eyes widened and his breath became visibly erratic.

"N… Night, Night Fury?"

"Yes, and as you see, we are both still alive."

"H… how?"

"I told you. They aren't some mindless animals. Although Toothless often acts like a puppy or kitten when he's feeling lazy."

_'Hiccup, I think I know what you just said.'_

Hiccup chuckled at the dragon's comment. Fishlegs, still terrified, stared at him when Hiccup returned his attention on the other boy.

"Sorry about that. Listen, I'll explain everything, but you'll have to promise to give me a chance and not to try to escape or shout if Toothless lets you up."

"Will i… he hurt me?"

"No," Hiccup sighed, "I promise he won't do anything as long as you don't threaten either one of us or try to run."

"Okay, I promise."

_'Let him up bud.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Yes, Fishlegs is a friend. He's the one who actually listened my advice about dragons.'_

Toothless returned his gaze from Hiccup to Fishlegs, lowering his snout barely an inch away from Fishlegs face.

"Hiccup?"

"It's okay." Hiccup answered sensing dragon's intentions as Toothless sniffed audibly, for Fishlegs anyway.

_'I recognize his scent. It's not one of the ones who hurt you.'_

Toothless lifted his paw off Fishlegs' chest and backed a step to the side, though still staying between Hiccup and the larger boy. Hiccup wasn't worried about Fishlegs but his nonviolent nature excluded, Fishlegs could easily beat Hiccup with his bare hands and Toothless knew that.

Fishlegs got up. He moved slowly under the dragon's unwavering stare.

"We should go to the ring, away from this wind."

"Uh… sure." Fishlegs answered carefully.

Hiccup gestured Fishlegs to follow and turned around to walk back into the ring. After a few steps, he stopped noticing the other boy wasn't following. Hiccup looked back to see Fishlegs standing in front of Toothless, holding his hand on his chest. A gesture Hiccup had learned to associate with fear. The black dragon had backed down a bit following Hiccup but was now growling at Fishlegs again.

_'He's not coming. He might be trying to escape.'_

_'I don't know bud. I think he's just afraid of you.'_

_'In that case.'_

Even Hiccup, let alone Fishlegs didn't have time to react. Toothless had gone around the larger boy, and was standing behind him before Fishlegs even squeaked of surprise.

"He just wants you to come with us. Now you don't have to walk towards a dragon. Though he might get inpatient if you wait too long."

That got Fishlegs moving and he soon caught up to Hiccup. Toothless followed right behind them keeping a few meters away from the scared teen. Toothless wasn't easily trusting, especially for people whose thoughts and memories he hadn't seen. At least the dragon didn't growl anymore. Hiccup tried to soothe him with calming thoughts. Sensing each other's presence helped both of them stay calmer in this situation.

Hiccup had to divert his attention for a moment as they met Stormfly in the tunnel to the ring. Fishlegs instantly stopped on the edge of the tunnel facing the blue dragon.

"Hiccup?"

_'Stormfly, get back into the ring. I told you it is too early to let you go.'_ Toothless reinforced Hiccup's command with a growl.

The blue dragon submitted and backed off keeping a submissive posture.

"Don't worry about her. We didn't exactly get a good start with Stormfly, but she shouldn't cause problems."

"Stormfly?"

"The Nadder."

"Right, and you called the… Night Fury… Toothless."

"Yeah. He has retractable teeth." Hiccup glanced at the black dragon. The teeth fully visible. "I don't think he trusts you enough to show yet. The terror's name is Sharpshot."

"Have you named all of them?"

"Just these three. I haven't met the other dragons yet. We were actually just about to let the Gronckle out to take a look at her injury." Hiccup answered, happy that Fishlegs had gotten over at least part of his fears to talk about naming dragons.

"How is this possible? I mean, how did you… get this close to them, let alone a Night Fury?"

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs for a moment, thinking. It didn't really matter that much considering how much the boy had already seen.

"Do you remember how I said I shot down the Night Fury during the last raid?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs glanced at Toothless, surprised but understanding in his eyes.

"Yes, I shot down Toothless and when no one believed me, I went to search him alone. He had crashed into the forest bound by the bola. I could have killed him."

"But you didn't. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't. I guess I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon." Hiccup answered starting to belittle himself again, regardless of the fact his decision that time was best he had ever done. Toothless crooned softly behind him.

"You said wouldn't that time." Fishlegs surprised Hiccup with his comment.

"Whatever, I wouldn't. Three hundred years and I was first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon."

"Also first one to become friends with one."

Hiccup let the words sink in for a second while moving his hand on a black head that appeared on his side. He felt sick just talking about the possibility that he might have killed Toothless. Their eyes met for a moment and Hiccup didn't need the ability to read dragon's thoughts to know that Toothless felt the same. Hiccup continued talking without lifting his eyes.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and saw myself, so I cut him free."

"Was that enough to make you friends?"

"Not exactly."

It took Hiccup a few minutes to give a short summary of him and Toothless becoming friends and fixing Toothless tail.

"Okay, but I still don't understand how it can be that easy turn a dragon into a friend, relatively speaking. We have been in war with them for the last three hundred years."

"It's not that you couldn't befriend a dragon. They aren't evil and don't really want this war any more than we do, probably less."

"Then why do they…"

"Attack us? There is something in their nest."

"You've been in the nest?" Fishlegs was dumbfounded.

"No, but I know there is a giant dragon queen that can brainwash other dragons to accept her as their ruler. She forces them to raid our food to feed her."

"But how do you know that, if you haven't been to the nest?"

"Because… Because Toothless told me."

That statement led to a long silence.

"What do you mean, told you? I… he is a dragon."

"I know. Didn't I tell you they are intelligent?"

"Yes, but. You aren't telling me he can talk and you understand him?"

"Not exactly. How should I say this? Dragons are pretty much as intelligent as we are, but their minds are lot more… open, I guess. Like your mind is closed and whatever you think never leaves you. They are just for you and no one else. Dragons aren't like that. They can talk to each other with their thoughts and even share memories with each other. It's also how the queen can control them because her mind is so much more powerful."

"Are you sure, because that sounds amazing. Oh I wish I had something to write this down. Wait, how do you know that?"

"Because, my mind is open too. Something happened when I first earned Toothless' trust. Our minds somehow connected when he touched my hand. Since then I have been able to use my mind to talk with him and other dragons."

"Are you serious? That's honestly hard to believe."

"It's all true. You remember how Stormfly behaved today."

"Of course. That's why I came here. Didn't expect to find her outside."

"Well, that was kind of my fault. I said we didn't get off to a good start with her. It was actually worse. Yesterday she went too far and I kind of commanded her to get back to her den and stay there."

Hiccup could almost see gears turning in Fishlegs' head when he took in Hiccup's words. He had to wonder how many revelations the larger boy could take in one night.

"Wait. Are you saying you can..."

"Control dragons? Yeah, though I'd rather just free them from the queen's control. I could feel how miserable and afraid Stormfly was when I freed her from my control. I don't want anyone else to go through that."

"So there is a giant dragon that can control dragons, but you can free them from her control because you can control dragons, and you can also talk with them using your mind."

"That about sums it up."

"I think I need to sit down for a while."

"Sure. I'll take a look at the Gronckle."

Hiccup followed Fishlegs with his eyes while walking to Gronckle's doors. The larger boy got to the edge of the ring to lean on the wall some distance away. He seemed deep in thought. With Stormfly fairly far from the exit, Hiccup was fairly confident neither of them would try to leave if he turned his back. Sharpshot had jumped from his shoulder and was walking towards Fishlegs. He might startle the larger boy, but Hiccup didn't think it would cause problems.

He stepped a bit away from Toothless to open the Gronckle's door. The black dragon became instantly more vigilant as Hiccup pulled the lever and withdrew to Toothless side. The Gronckle flew out of her den like during the dragon training, ready to ram whoever was opposing her. Toothless partially spread his wings and growled, not too loudly. The Gronckle didn't just stop, but dropped on the ground in front of the Night Fury and then backed several steps. Hiccup could tell the bulky dragon was afraid.

_'You made quite an impression on her.'_

_'I have a reputation.'_ Toothless answered casually, but Hiccup wasn't sure if the dragon was proud or sad about what he said. He probably didn't know himself.

Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' head for a second before stepping forward. That earned him Gronckle's attention though the dragon still kept one eye on the vigilant Night Fury. Toothless decided to make sure she would understand her position.

_'He will help you. You will let him, and if you try to hurt him, you will die.' _

_'Take it easy bud. I think she is already scared enough.'_ Hiccup gestured Toothless to stay calm before trying to send his thoughts to the Gronckle. _'It's okay. It's okay. We really want to help you.'_

He stepped slowly towards the bulky dragon, holding his hand up. The Gronckle didn't answer or show visible signs of understanding Hiccup, but backed further from him. Hiccup still needed to make contact first to really reach dragons, or maybe the queen's presence was somehow disturbing his ability.

_'Let him touch you. Hiccup wants to help you. His mind is powerful, powerful enough to free you from the queen. I know you have understood what she did to your mind, but she is still whispering to you. Trying to control you. Let Hiccup help. He already freed me, and them.'_

The feeling of Toothless' thoughts was much calmer and softer than previously as he addressed the Gronckle and pointed at Stormfly and Sharpshot. The Gronckle's eyes darted between the black dragon and the Viking trying to approach her.

_'How can I trust you? That is Viking and you…'_ Her thought was cut short after seeing Toothless' teeth again.

_'HE is Hiccup, and if you are ever going to taste freedom again, it will be by his paw. What you think of me doesn't really matter. It's nothing new. I'm here just to make sure no one hurts him.'_

_'He tell true. Hiccup nice.'_

Hiccup turned his head to find Sharpshot standing on Toothless' head.

_'Thank you.'_

He stepped closer to the Gronckle again, and this time she didn't step back. Hiccup closed his eyes holding his hand in front of the dragon. The dragon was still bit hesitant but eventually moved to encounter Hiccup's open hand.

Now that he had done this couple of times, Hiccup knew what to do to block the queen. He even managed to spare some concentration for calming thoughts to the Gronckle as he pushed deeper into the dragon's mind to wrench out the queen. He tried to respect her privacy and not run around her memories as he had done with Toothless the first time, but couldn't completely avoid intruding. Somehow his mind translated the things he sensed about the dragon into the word Meatlug. At least he had a name for her now.

_'Can you understand me now?'_

_'Yes. The Night Fury told the truth. Are you sure he…?'_

_'Yes. You don't need to worry. Toothless' reputation is exaggerated. He's not evil, just protective, and lonely. Just don't do anything that could look like you were threatening me.' _

_'A dragon wanting to protect a Viking? I didn't think I would ever see that.'_

_'As long as you remember it.'_ Toothless joined the conversation knowing every thought that Hiccup exchanged with the other dragon. He seemed bit more relaxed than a moment ago.

_'Yes of course. Can I ask what happens now?'_

_'Well, I can't let you go yet, but will you let me take a look at your wound? I may be able to do something to help it heal. At least I can clean it.'_

_'Thank you. I can't reach it myself.'_

Hiccup took a small bag that had been hanging from his shoulders. It was filled with medical herbs, bandages and other medical items that Hiccup had picked from the village earlier. He could bandage the dragon, but that would be dead giveaway of his secret activities the moment Gobber let Meatlug out again. He settled with using some herbs, water and pieces of bandages to clean the wound.

_'Okay, I think this is best I can do.'_

Hiccup turned away from Meatlug's side after the statement to notice Fishlegs had moved closer and was now standing only a few meters away. He still looked tense, but at least managed to approach Meatlug. Maybe he had been more afraid of Toothless. The black dragon had moved closer to the ring's exit with Sharpshot.

"Don't worry. She seems quite peaceful."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come closer."

_'Is this Viking also friendly?'_

_'Yes, but he can't understand you. His name is Fishlegs.'_

_'I remember him. He was with the others when they let me out. He didn't seem very interested in hurting me, and he had some amazing grass.'_

"Fishlegs, did you notice how I approached her earlier."

"You mean how you kept your hand up."

"Yes, do the same and close your eyes when you get close. It shows you trust her, and if Meatlug trusts you, she will meet your hand."

"Meatlug?"

"Her name."

Fishlegs gathered his bravery and stepped in front of Meatlug. He hesitated a bit but did as Hiccup had told him. Closing his eyes seemed to be a bit larger leap of faith. Meatlug followed the burly Viking curiously. Hiccup followed her feelings enough to know that the dragon didn't hold grudges at Fishlegs specifically. If it was Astrid, the situation might have been different. Then again, if it was Astrid, the girl would never have even listened to Hiccup, and her shouting would have alerted the village.

Finally Fishlegs hand met her scales. He winced at the touch but calmed pretty soon. Toothless, Sharpshot on his back, appeared on Hiccup's side as he was following the meeting. After a few seconds, Fishlegs opened one of his eyes to peek at the calm dragon. A few moments later, Meatlug opened her own eyes. Little by little, a smile started appearing on Fishlegs' face.

"Try scratching behind her ears. Toothless loves that." Hiccup reinforced his statement by scratching behind the black ears. Toothless started purring instantly and leaned closer.

It turned out Meatlug reacted much the same way, except she didn't purr. Toothless was really like a cat, but Hiccup had something else on his mind.

"Fishlegs, did you feel anything when you touched her?"

"What do you mean? Her scales felt warm, and I think I started feeling calmer."

"Anything else?"

"What are you trying to say? Is there something that I should have felt?"

"Maybe. I first connected with Toothless' mind when we did what you just did. I thought it might happen to you too."

"I didn't notice anything. I wonder why you could do it."

"I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

Finally the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I rewrote two chapters on my novel script and worked on bachelor thesis in between, went little overboard with the length of this chapter till I split it in two and then had to wait to receive it back from beta. (for some reason I didn't receive the first email which delayed this something like a week till I asked for it).

The next chapter ought to be a little quicker, I already have half of that done although I'm again working on a new chapter of my original story in between.

Comments:

brithewolfpup: You are probably right about Fishlegs. Kind of strange considering he is the most likely/realistic character to have any good relationship with Hiccup.

wolfenergy17: I have also wondered how to manage "leave" with Fishlegs "on board". On the other hand he would separate this story from other leave fics. I have seen leave stories with Hiccup and Astrid leaving but no one else.

erifetim: I think we talked about some points he in PM but when Hiccup controlled Stormfly's mind he wasn't completely shutting down her mind and keeping her as a puppet, but simply gave and order that overwrote anything else. Stormfly was completely conscious and aware of what was going on but couldn't disobey the order or really even think against it (is that understandably said?). I wonder if that came out clearly enough.

Shiori Kudo: Sorry but that is one thing I can promise wont happen. I'm not writing this to rewrite the movie with one twist.

dragon123: No, it hasn't been written yet.

3DPhantom was beta for this chapter.

* * *

Hiccup felt unusually at ease when he came back to the kill ring in the morning. He was still hiding a Night Fury in the forest, but at least there was another other human he shared this secret with now. Hiccup hadn't even recognised before how stressful it was to hold such a secret, living in constant fear of being exposed. He was still living in fear, but Hiccup had deemed Fishlegs the one to most likely discover his secret, which had happened. Luckily enough, this ended well. Plus Fishlegs and Meatlug seemed to share a careful interest of each other.

Apparently, Gobber chose to let the Gronckle recover from the previous day, for now, and gave Stormfly another chance. Fishlegs might have preferred training with Meatlug, but he still seemed a lot less afraid than usual. Likely it was either because of his better knowledge of dragons' intelligence or his trust in Hiccup's powers. It might have been the later, since Stormfly and Hiccup's introduction of her didn't really give that good of an impression.

Now free from Hiccup's control, Stormfly stepped outside; carefully. Her tail rose, ready to strike the dragon trainees, but she didn't attack yet. The dragon looked around until her eyes met Hiccup's. Hiccup wondered, had the experience of having her free will compromised really been such a scary experience?

'_Go after them, otherwise Gobber will lock you up again.' _Hiccup warned her.

'_Just stay out of my mind!' _Stormfly thought unhappily.

'_As long as you don't hurt them too badly…'_

Now more confident, Stormfly charged at the twins, who had started bickering with each other. The training was on.

The twins got their feet swiped out from under them; they proceeded to run into each other after scrambling up. It was actually quite entertaining to watch.

'_Watch out behind you!' _Hiccup thought.

Stormfly reacted to Hiccup's warning just in time to dodge a hammer that Snotlout had thrown at her back.

'_I told you to stay out of my head!' _Stormfly lifted her head and roared at Hiccup's general direction.

'_I can't. The queen might be able to control you again if I pull out. I was just trying to help.'_

'_I can take care of these hatchlings on my own! The hardest part is not hurting them too badly.'_

Stormfly reinforced her thoughts by slamming her tail on a now unarmed Snotlout. Hiccup couldn't stop a chuckle when his cousin slammed into the wall below him.

'_I know, I know.' _Hiccup thought amusedly.

"Hey Useless! What's so funny?!" Snotlout called up angrily.

"Nothing," Hiccup answered quickly. _'Stormfly, can you attack him again?'_

'_Will you force me if I don't want to?' _

'_No…'_

'_We'll see,' _she scoffed and ran off after Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. He didn't know what to do with Stormfly. Hiccup wouldn't force his will on her again, but she would be difficult to deal with. He didn't expect any other dragon to become as close a friend as Toothless, but he would have preferred to be at least in good terms with them. Stormfly didn't seem to share his wish. At least she kept her promise to not hurt anyone, even if it was for self-preservation rather than in the interest of keeping promises.

At least Meatlug and Sharpshot were friendlier. Hiccup hoped the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare would be more like them; especially the Monstrous Nightmare. Those were really dangerous, and Hiccup didn't want to burn his hand trying to touch one. Especially not when he was trying to save the dragon; getting burned by it would only lead to violence knowing how protective Toothless was.

Hiccup decided he should approach the two remaining dragons this evening. The dragon training wouldn't last much longer, and Hiccup would have to decide soon what he was going to do about the captive dragons.

The thought occupied Hiccup for a while. Not worrying about Stormfly trying to attack him, Hiccup leaned casually on the steel bars around the edge of the ring paying little attention to the progress of the battle. The other teens had actually progressed during the past weeks, and soon organized to fight back semi-efficiently. They achieved nothing that couldn't be messed up by the threat of super-heated flames, but they did better than in earlier trainings with Stormfly. Fishlegs seemed to be getting more worried after a few seemingly close calls. He didn't even use Hiccup's tricks anymore, from fear of being ridiculed. Hiccup noted Fishlegs' worry when their eyes met shortly. He smiled and calmly turned to look at Stormfly, who was now facing Astrid. It was a duel of two fierce, strong-willed and bit too self-centred girls.

When did Hiccup start thinking about Astrid like that? All of it was true, but before Hiccup had mainly thought of her with a romantic background. Apparently, she was also able to give Stormfly an actual fight that they both engaged in fully… bit too fully… Astrid only barely managed to dodge a volley of spikes from Stormfly's tail, and then almost sunk her axe on Stormfly's neck.

'_Stormfly, I think this has gone far enough.' _

The dragon ignored Hiccup's call.

'_Stormfly!' _

Hiccup was careful not to force his will on the dragon, but he was someone she couldn't just ignore. Hiccup felt fear lurking around the dragon's mind. She probably wouldn't have admitted it, but she couldn't hide her feelings. Her fear was strong enough to make Stormfly back away after stopping Astrid's next charge with her fire. She tried to return to her den, but the other trainees blocked her. Stormfly stopped, hesitant of what to do next.

'_I'm not going to stop you from getting them out of the way.' _

Hiccup made sure to keep his thoughts calmer than before, as not to be so threatening. It seemed to ease Stormfly's worries slightly. Those thoughts also sent Snotlout to another meeting with the hard stone before Stormfly reached her den.

"Okay, I think that's enough for one day. Good job Astrid. Not just anyone can make a dragon run away like that," Gobber declared.

His voice sounded genuinely happily surprised; at least by what Hiccup could hear across the distance.

'_I really hate that one-leg. I wish I could just eat it!' _Hiccup wasn't sure if Stormfly intended for him to get those thoughts, or was he just that deep in her mind?

'_I'd appreciate if you didn't. Gobber is pretty much the only person in this village who has been good for me. He could practically be my second father.'_

'_Isn't one sire enough for Vikings?' _The Nadder asked, confused.

'_It is, but my dad doesn't really pay attention to me. He thinks I'm too small and weak. I've worked with Gobber since I was six, so he's taught me most of what I know.'_

'_That is a sire's duty… No wonder you are so strange, young Viking.'_

For a moment Hiccup could feel a hint of sympathy in Starfly's thoughts, but it only lasted an instant. Gobber grabbed the edge of the large door and Stormfly focused her attention on him, sending him a small growl.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet, you beast," Gobber rolled his eyes.

By the time Hiccup reached the floor of the ring, most of the audience had already left and Gobber had started going through the training session with the trainees.

"I'm not really sure why it escaped. It wasn't injured, and had just blocked my attack," Astrid said in slight exasperation.

"It must have seen it could never win against you! Even dragons fear the Almighty Astrid!" Snotlout praised her.

Hiccup tried to stay on the side-lines, trying not to disrupt Snotlout's praise of Astrid.

"It's true that you can never know for certain what the beasts will do. Always be ready for anything! Hiccup, what did you see from up there?"

This was the worst part of Hiccup's day.

"Well, they seemed to get a bit… unfocused when the dragon didn't attack immediately; especially the twins. Snotlout threw away his only weapon. Even if it had hit, he wouldn't have anything to continue fighting if the dragon didn't get knocked out. Fishlegs got to the blind spot, but he couldn't stay there and was too slow to attack."

"Good! Now how about Astrid?" Gobber asked.

"Umm… I think she was really good. For a moment she seemed to do better alone than when the whole group fought," Hiccup said.

"And what could she have done better?" Gobber persisted.

"I can't really say."

Gobber's serious look told Hiccup that the man wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Well, there was the time when she could have attacked from the blind spot, but went for the neck instead. It would have been harder for the dragon to dodge if she'd come from the blind spot."

"Good. Remember to use the beasts' weaknesses against them. The neck might be easier to slice than the skull, but it doesn't matter if you can't hit. Strike first where you can, and once the dragon is injured you go for the kill strike. That's enough for today. Everyone, go," Gobber ushered them off.

Hiccup headed straight to Fishlegs' side, but the larger boy seemed to be in a rush.

"Sorry Hiccup. I promised to take some things to my grandmother. Can we meet after that? Maybe go see… you know." Hiccup didn't need to ask what Fishlegs meant. Hiccup lowered his own voice to nervous whisper.

"I should work some too, but come here after sundown. Make sure you're _alone._"

"Okay." Fishlegs walked ahead of Hiccup into the tunnel leading outside. Hiccup stopped for a moment, concentrating.

'_Meatlug, Sharpshot, can you hear me?' _Hiccup sent his thoughts to the two dragons.

'_Yes! You let us out now?! Is Night Fury there?' _Sharpshot asked excitedly.

'_No. We'll let you out later in the evening. I just wanted to see if we can talk while you're in there.' _Hiccup replied.

'_I can hear you easily. These walls can hold a dragon, but not your mind.' _Meatlug thought.

'_Luckily so… oh no.' _Hiccup dropped his mind away from them.

'_Is everything okay?' _Meatlug asked, concerned, and with no response given.

'_Hiccup?!' _Sharpshot shouted mentally. Hiccup was too distracted to respond.

He shouldn't have stayed in the ring after Gobber left. He really shouldn't have. Now he had no way to escape. Within a few seconds, Hiccup had backed all the way up to the wall. Snotlout and the twins approached him, smirks on their faces.

"So Useless; what was so funny earlier?" Snotlout grinned at him.

"N-nothing!" Hiccup blurted out quickly, still knowing how useless it was..

"Now, why don't we believe that? You must really enjoy watching from up there while others are doing all the work! And then you dare complain about it?" Snotlout stepped ever closer.

Snotlout gave Hiccup the first powerful punch. Hiccup doubled over, pain radiating from his stomach.

"We don't like that, do we?" Snot asked the twins.

"Yes! Wait, no. Which one leads to us beating on him?" Tuffnut's antics didn't really comfort Hiccup as he mentally prepared for what was coming next.

"No, you idiot!" Ruffnut hit her brother on the head.

"Ow! No what?!" Tuff asked.

"No, we don't like it! Jeez. Just grab him," Snotlout ordered.

Hiccup tried to escape one last time, attempting to get through between Snotlout and Tuffnut. If he could get away from the corner they had driven him, Hiccup could run away from them. He was still the fastest among them. Unfortunately it was a desperate attempt, and was of course condemned to failure. Snotlout and Tuffnut grabbed him in a painful grip. Then ran a few steps to gather speed before slamming Hiccup against the wall.

"Do you think hitting the wall is fun now?" Snot asked tauntingly.

Hiccup didn't waste energy to answer or on begging. He'd had enough experience to know it would be pointless.

The beating was more thorough, long, and painful than usual. Hiccup wasn't sure if there was a place in his body they didn't punch. They also threw him both against the wall and onto the ground. Sharp rocks and pieces of broken weapons tore open his skin as he hit the floor. Sometimes they penetrated through his clothes, leaving numerous small wounds everywhere. Blood stained Hiccup's clothes and pain radiated from every part of his body. He barely noticed Meatlug's door shaking. She must have understood what was going on and was now ramming the door. Even Sharpshot was causing a ruckus and Hiccup could sense Toothless getting agitated in the distance, not fully understanding what was going on but knowing that something wasn't right. Hiccup wasn't sure if he was happy, or if he regretted the fact that the black dragon was trapped in the cove. Things would get really ugly fast if he wasn't trapped, but with every punch the idea of seeing his tormentors eaten became more attractive.

Hiccup's eyes happened to turn up where he noticed Astrid, already outside the ring. She looked down on Hiccup's suffering with a cold, emotionless face. The moment their eyes met, Astrid seemed to scoff and turn away. How much time had Hiccup wasted on dreaming about her, and for what? For her to still hate him?

Thinking became harder the longer the pain lasted, and Hiccup started becoming dizzy from hits to his head. He was dropped to the ground one more time; he waited for the next attack. With the pain he was already feeling, Hiccup didn't immediately notice that there were no kicks or punches, just distancing laughing. Hiccup kept lying there for an unknown amount of time, not feeling the strength to move. Meatlug and Sharpshot kept calling for Hiccup in the edges of his mind, but his thoughts were too hazy to respond.

He hurt all over, and worst of all, it was a familiar feeling. The beating was one of the worst he could remember, the only somewhat unusual thing was how long it had been since last time. Hiccup had almost forgotten this side of his life. This was how his life was; how it had been for years. He just forgot it because of all the happiness and feelings of safety he had felt in recent weeks since…

Hiccup turned to his side, grimacing from the additional pain of the movement. Trying to get up made him feel sick and it took effort just to keep his breakfast from coming up. It took several minutes for Hiccup to get back onto his feet. He started walking shakily towards the gate, holding his right hand on to his left side, which was hurting especially badly. As if that would have helped, though.

He had to get to safety… to Toothless…

He knew that, logically, he should have gone to find Gothi to get his wounds treated.

He didn't want to go back to the village. His tormentors were there. All his bad memories were there. There was nothing good waiting for him in the village. He didn't want to go through it, or to even look at it!

Hiccup turned to walk around the ring. He could take the stairs behind the ring up to the top of the cliff. The climb would be a pain, but from there he could get through to the forest without seeing a single Viking.

Slowly but surely, Hiccup went forward, one step at the time. He had to stop to rest often when he started to feel dizzy. Every time Hiccup took a step he was sure that his breakfast would come up before he could reach the forest. Moving got a bit easier after he reached the top of the stairs. There was a slight downward slope on top of the cliff, heading into the forest. He still had to watch for the uneven surfaces though; he stumbled a couple of times. It was a miracle that he managed to balance himself and avoid falling face-first onto the hard stone.

Hiccup was just teetering through a relatively narrow overhang before reaching the edge of the forest when he heard quick steps from behind him. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat, fearing that Snotlout and twins were coming back. He tried to walk faster, leaning onto the stone for support.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs' worried voice got Hiccup to stop and turn partially towards his only human friend.

"By Odin's beard! What… Did Snotlout and the twins do this?! I saw them coming to the village laughing and I got worried," Fishlegs said sympathetically.

"Yeah. It was just bit worse than usual," Hiccup answered sarcastically.

"A little worse than usual…?! We have to get you to Gothi!"

"No!"

"What do you mean, 'no'?! You need help!"

"I know that, but I'm not going to the village! That place only has pain and bad memories for me,"

Hiccup turned his back to Fishlegs and continued walking towards the forest.

"Hiccup… Even if you don't want to go there, you still need help."

"Then help me, to go this way," Hiccup pointed to the forest.

"Why? What's over there?" Fishlegs asked in confusion.

"Toothless and safety… don't worry. I have some medical supplies with him." Fishlegs still looked sceptical.

Talking took some of Hiccup's attention and he wavered after stepping on an uneven surface. He barely avoided falling, but the sudden movement was his last straw. He doubled over and lost what was left of the fish he ate for breakfast. Fishlegs was suddenly on Hiccup's side, supporting him from falling. It took a moment for Hiccup to empty his stomach and get his breath back.

"Thanks," Hiccup said, gasping slightly still.

With Fishlegs' help it was easier for Hiccup to walk towards the cove, no longer having to fear of falling every second. Even through the pain and dizziness, he could feel the raging emotions from Toothless. They became ever clearer and stronger with every step that took him closer to the dragon. Toothless was losing control of himself again. All Hiccup wanted was to see his best friend again. Nothing else mattered right now. Hiccup focused his thoughts on his worried friend…

'_Toothless…'_


	19. Chapter 19

Comments:

lutavero: just read forward.

LunarCatNinja: He hasn't had time to meet and free all of their minds yet.

The Dragon Nidhogg : That's what he hopes too.

supersandman86 : I doubt Fishlegs would date leave the berk just because no Hiccup would mean more bullying. It would take stronger incentives, though him going along might be one way to differentiate from general "leave stories".

erifetim: Good to hear that things got clearer.

NightsAnger: The whole relationship/issues with Stormfly built up almost accidentally after Toothless' live story. I'm trying to give the different dragons (and maybe to some extend their species) specific attitudes and behaviors.

wolfenergy17 : I think I have seen fics with worse treatment, at least one. I've also been little surprised that Hiccup's and Fishlegs' relationship/friendship hasn't been used any more in fanfiction. It seems oblivious, but most seem to just pay attention to Hiccup with Toothless and Hiccup/Astrid when story includes romance.

dragonlovewater: Stormfly's nature and behavior mostly built up as it is after I figured out Toothless' live story and I think it turned out well. She gives some friction to Hiccup, dragon relations. Also aren't Nadders described as vain dragon's interested in their looks. Move to bit more eccentric (if that is the right word) or selfish seemed to fit that.

EnixFairy : You have to be patient. I'm also working on another (100% original) story which I've only gotten half a chapter since finishing this (had to wait beta reader to finish before publishing, + going to surgery can slow down writing,) and I wan't at least 1-2 for every Another Nightmare chapter. Oh and I have DL related to my bachelors thesis on sunday and it hasn't proceeded as well as it should have :( . Should be working on it right now but got the beta read chapter back and had to get the thing published. In short, the next chapter might take some time.

thearizona : It is impossible to anyone but Hiccup.

neodym: I don't think I have read any such fic. Closest was probably a leave fic where Hiccup kept Toothless at bay and then they left.

Areliae: Thank you for best most substantive review to date, but in all honesty if you noticed sudden changes in writing in last chapter it is at least partially because I got new beta reader. I'll just try to write best English I can (should be decent at least, I'm writing a bachelors thesis in English).

ps. I don't do stories that can't/won't be expanded to books worth :). It was frigging hard to manage a plot for a sort story when I decided to take part in a competition. Three book original story that has already expanded (in plans, not actual writing done) to four or five was easy to figure out and the first version of first one (out of original plan of 3, since divided in two) was about 550 pages in A5. New one is now on 19th chapter (original totalled 42) and something like 5000 words/1 chapter longer than same part of the original.

Ethan Demas: At this point dragon's around berk are mainly under queen's control, but you might want to read the original summary of the story.

^^Managed to answer lot of the reviews this time.

_Thank you to _3DPhantom for beta reading. Apparently it helped since there was review about better writing, though I still take the honor for "story structure".

_Anyway, the next chapter may take some time, definitely not before December. Now I'll go and try to work on my thesis like I was supposed to like 2 hours ago. _

* * *

_'__Toothless…'_

The though cut through Toothless' mind like a Timberjack cutting through trees. It destroyed his concentration, leading him to crash even quicker than within his last ten attempts of escaping from the cove. He had felt Hiccup's pain all the way from the village, as the hatchling was being attacked. He was suffering, and Toothless, who had promised to protect him, was stuck in this damned hole! The tailfin Hiccup had built lay useless between some rocks on the other side of the cove.

_'__Hiccup!'_

There was no imminent answer, but Toothless could sense Hiccup coming closer. The hatchling was still in pain, but at least Toothless knew that Hiccup was alive and coming to him. A few seconds later, he could smell Hiccup's familiar scent, and the horrible stench of his blood. Toothless was a predator, so he could relish the smell of fresh blood, whether it meant a meal or the death of an enemy, but this… this was completely different. The smell made Toothless' thoughts become more clouded. A growl reverberated around the cove as the instinct to rip apart whoever was responsible got stronger. The only thing holding him back was his physical inability to do anything about it.

There was also another Viking scent with Hiccup. Was it one of those deserving death? Was that Viking following Hiccup? They were already almost outside the cove. Toothless' ears perked up as he heard approaching steps and pained whimpers. Toothless would have recognised Hiccup's voice anywhere. He rushed to the entrance faster than any other living thing could move.

The moment Hiccup stepped out from between the two rocks; Toothless recoiled from the sight he witnessed. His hatchling had bloodstains all around his body, especially in the areas where he wasn't covered by artificial skin (clothes), but even some of those were ripped and bloodstained. The thin skin around Hiccup's left eye had turned darker; almost black. His entire face showed how much pain he was in, even with all the relieve that had appeared on it the moment he stepped into the cove. Toothless could easily sense the pain tearing at Hiccup's insides, where he couldn't see with his eyes.

Then there was the other, larger Viking hatchling holding Hiccup in his grasp. Seeing what had happened to his hatchling, Toothless wasn't about to let any Vikings that close to Hiccup. A low growl emanated again from Toothless' throat as he started approaching, eyes narrowed and glued to the larger Viking, whose face was turning from worried to fearful.

Something in the back of his mind was telling that this was Fishlegs, the same Viking whom they had met the previous night, who was actually friendly to Hiccup, but Toothless wouldn't risk allowing anyone else to stay that close to Hiccup now; not alive, at least.

Toothless stopped as if he had hit a mountain as Hiccup's hand fell on his snout. For a fraction of a second, he was calming down, but blood from the cuts on Hiccup's arm bled on the black scales and some flowed all the way into Toothless' nostrils. The smell covered every other scent; every other thought. Toothless was completely frozen. Practically shaking from a mix of rage, fear, and worry. He might have continued his advance on Fishlegs and might have killed everything in sight, other than Hiccup himself. Then Hiccup's mind descended on him.

Despite the pain and dizziness that Toothless knew Hiccup was feeling, his thoughts held back the black dragon as Hiccup sought comfort from Toothless. The tentacles of Hiccup's mind divided into smaller strings to reach every corner of the dragon's mind, like the times they had been one while flying. Toothless welcomed the presence and its warmth, even when he noticed increasing pain that didn't seem to come from any particular part of his body.

It took Toothless a second to realise; it was Hiccup's pain he felt, and he could sense Hiccup feeling less of it because of that. The strings of his mind stopped and tried to withdraw.

_'__No.'_ Toothless wouldn't have any of it and held onto Hiccup's thoughts with whatever mental strength he could muster. Hiccup's mind and Toothless fighting to keep their minds together clarified the dragon's thoughts from the brink of starting a slaughter.

_'__Toothless, it's hurting you,'_ Hiccup complained. Even his thoughts felt weaker than ever before.

_'__I don't care. If I can carry some of your pain, I will, and I will probably manage with it better than you. Now get on the ground. You shouldn't be walking around that badly injured.'_

_'__Let me get to the pond first.'_

Fishlegs still seemed terrified, even though Toothless wasn't intending to kill him anymore. In any case, he also wasn't about to trust supporting Hiccup to someone else. Toothless moved to Hiccup's side. His hatchling told the other Viking to get something as he leant on Toothless' side, probably turning many scales red in the process. They walked to the edge of the pond one step at the time. As soon as they got there, Toothless used his head to support Hiccup as the hatchling sat down on the ground.

Toothless pulled his wet tongue across Hiccup's face. The dragon grimaced from the first taste of his hatchling's blood. As Toothless proceeded to do his best to clean Hiccup's wounds, he had to stop constantly to spit out the blood. He didn't want to drink any of it.

Hiccup was finally calming down and even relaxing. He had to have pushed himself just to reach the cove, even with help. Toothless had felt the relief Hiccup emitted when he finally reached the cove. His fragile body was both beaten up and exhausted, and had now completely given up. Hiccup had lied down the moment his behind had touched the ground, without even trying to drink any water. The green eyes had closed, with his mind on the border of blacking out, held to consciousness by the tight bond with the now fully awake dragon.

It was okay though. Even if he was unconscious, Hiccup was safe, and Toothless would keep it that way. He stopped his licking for an instance to nudge Hiccup's cheek with his snout. It got Hiccup's eyes to open, at least halfway. His lips twitched, trying to turn upwards. Toothless had learnt that it usually meant happiness, and was surprised to witness the expression from his in-pained hatchling. A soft paw rose up to come to rest on the side of Toothless' head.

_'__I'm really miserable, aren't I?'_ Hiccup's thoughts still felt weak. Could his injuries have damaged his mind as well?

_'__You will get better. Just rest and let me take care of you.'_

_'__I don't think I have any other options.' _Hiccup stopped for a moment as they heard Fishlegs walking back to them. _'Let him help too. I'm not sure if licking is going to be enough for this, and if there is a Viking in the world we can trust, it's Fishlegs. Try to stay calm. He had nothing to do with this.'_

_'__Okay, but I'm still watching him.'_

_'__I know.'_

Toothless turned to face Fishlegs, who stopped nervously few meters away, keeping his hands in front of his body. They held a small bag that Hiccup had stored in the cove since their early attempts at flying. The dragon stared at the Viking for an instant before stepping back from where he had stood over Hiccup. Toothless let out a small whimper, gesturing towards the still barely conscious Hiccup, trying to communicate his worry before going back to licking Hiccup's wounds. Fishlegs gathered enough bravery to step closer to the pair and to kneel next to Hiccup. He took up pieces of fabric and what seemed like pieces of plants from the bag.

The duo kept working together, even if uneasily, to treat Hiccup. Toothless had soon covered Hiccup's wounds with saliva. Other than keep their minds together and carry some of Hiccup's pain, there was little he could do, so the dragon stepped aside, just a meter, to give Fishlegs more room to work. Hiccup had asked Toothless to allow his help, but the dragon still didn't let his eyes leave the larger Viking hatchling who covered Hiccup's worst wounds with fabrics. At first he had tried to wipe away the saliva on them, but Toothless had made it clear he wouldn't allow that. Few threatening growls at right moments had been enough to get the message through.

When he had done that, Toothless focused his eyes and mind to Hiccup. He could still feel the strings of the hatchling's mind binding their minds together, but Toothless couldn't feel any clear thoughts coming from Hiccup. It worried him more than the visible wounds. At least he could do something to help heal those, but what if something really had happened to Hiccup's mind, and Toothless could do nothing about it? The dragon laid down next to Hiccup and waited patiently; it was the only thing he could do.

* * *

Hiccup still hurt all around when he woke up, even with Toothless insisting to carry some of the pain, but the difference compared to earlier was clear. The sun was still up when Hiccup opened his eyes, so it couldn't have been too long since he fell unconscious. Hiccup didn't have much time for that observation because his field of vision was soon filled by black scales and green eyes.

_'__Hi bud.'_

Hiccup got his answer in the form of Toothless pulling a large tongue over his face. Hiccup turned his head, trying to peek around Toothless' head. The dragon backed up from his face and settled down next to Hiccup. His tail circled protectively around Hiccup.

_'__Where did Fishlegs go?' _

_'__He left some time ago. I wasn't sure if I should let him go, but you wanted to trust him. I don't know what he was leaving to go do.'_

_'__Did he say anything?'_

_'__Yes, but I still don't understand much of your language, and you were unconscious.'_

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on his bond with Toothless. Apparently, it had lasted over his unconsciousness. The mental effort made him feel dizzy again, but Hiccup kept going as Toothless' mind welcomed him in. A wave of relieve flushed over the dragon when Hiccup moved around his mind, guided by the dragon to the memory in question. When he found it, the memory was amazingly clear. He saw through Toothless' eyes how Fishlegs tied up his worst wounds and sat several meters away, allowing Toothless to guard Hiccup. Sometime later, he stood back up and tried to walk to the exit. Toothless was in front of him in an instance, growling threateningly. Hiccup could practically hear the scared yelp from his human friend before he started mumbling fearfully.

_'__Fishlegs needed to finish something he was supposed to do before he helped me. He also promised to bring food.'_

_'__I actually understood when he spoke about fish, and hoped he would do that. We are not going to fly with you in that condition.'_

_'__Was that the reason you let him go?'_

_'__I may have thought that, but I only let him go because you told me to trust him, and you are also hungry.'_

_'__Don't forget yourself.'_

_'__You are the one who needs to eat every few hours.' _Toothless opened his mouth for a long yawn.

_'__And you are the one who should still be sleeping.'_

_'__I didn't really have that option.'_

Toothless had kept his eyes on Hiccup during their little chat, but suddenly the dragon lifted his head. Toothless' ears sprung up, standing straight over his head. Hiccup knew without asking what Toothless was listening for. With little concentration, Hiccup could hear what the dragon was hearing through Toothless' better ears. The wind brought a familiar scent to Toothless' nostrils, and the smell of fish.

_'__He's coming back, alone'_

Even after Toothless' warning, it took a moment before Hiccup could hear any signs of Fishlegs' approach with his own human ears. A little time after that, the larger boy squeezed through the cove's entrance while holding a basket against his chest. Hiccup was a bit disappointed when he noticed it wasn't one of the larger baskets he had used, mainly because the basket Fishlegs currently held couldn't fit enough food to fill Toothless' stomach. Hiccup could feel the dragon's mind trying to calm his worries, even as they failed to hide the hunger that had been growing since Toothless had woken up.

The larger boy walked to them, but stopped a few steps away from the black tail that had curled around Hiccup on that side. He had moved so that Hiccup's head was hidden behind the remaining tailfin. Toothless' own head, on the other hand, was fully visible, and his eyes followed every move Fishlegs made.

"Hiccup, are you awake?" Fishlegs asked carefully. Apparently he was still afraid of Toothless.

"Yeah, I just woke up a moment ago," Hiccup answered as Toothless moved his tail out of the way.

"I brought you food."

"I know. Toothless smelt the fish some time ago," Hiccup answered while pushing himself up into a sitting position.

The movement made him feel dizzy again, though it wasn't quite as bad as before. Toothless moved his head to support Hiccup until he got upright, Hiccup still leaning on the dragon's body. The scales felt warm against his back.

"I hope he likes cod."

"Oh yes!" Hiccup managed to laugh lightly. "He could eat that basket empty in a half minute, easily."

_'__You will eat first. I won't touch any of that until you are finished,' _Toothless interrupted.

_'__Okay, but then you'll have to wait while we cook it__,__' _

"There is some firewood behind those stones," Hiccup returned his attention to Fishlegs.

The larger teen carried some of the firewood to few meters from the dragon. He had barely had time to step away from the prepared campfire when Toothless lit it with a tiny plasma blast. It startled Fishlegs a bit, but he seemed to calm down quickly. He sat at the opposite side of the fire from Hiccup, where they could easily talk, but as far from the Night Fury as he could.

"So, has anyone noticed my disappearance?"

"Gobber seemed annoyed when he was working in the forge. I think he was expecting you to help him."

"Yeah, there were lots of tools that needed repairing today. Hopefully he doesn't try to search for me. I'm not ready to go back there yet."

"We still have a few hours before dark, so we don't have to return until then," Fishlegs shrugged.

"I'm not going back to village today," Hiccup stated.

"What? Why? What do you mean?"

"Fishlegs, I'm going to sleep here."

Fishlegs seemed little surprised and worried by Hiccup's statement.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Is it safe to sleep outside?"

"Fishlegs, I'm already sleeping with the most dangerous predator that Berk has ever seen. I don't think there are any animals here that would threaten a Night Fury."

"I guess so, but won't you get cold. I don't think you want to get sick too.

Toothless had focused on their chat trough his bond with Hiccup, and decided to give his opinion on the matter at hand with a snort.

"I couldn't catch a cold if I tried! I have Toothless…" Hiccup leaned his head against the black scales, half closing his eyes. "He's done more for me in these last few weeks than anyone in the village has done in my whole life. I just wish I could return the favour."

_'__Hiccup, don't make me slap you when you are hurt.'_

Hiccup turned his head towards the large green eye fixed on him; there was a serious look on the dragon's face. Hiccup lifted his hand to stroke the scales over the large eye.

_'__But it is true; the Queen hasn't done anything to reach your mind for weeks, and you only need my help to fly because of what I did in the first place.'_

_'__If you hadn't done it, I would still live alone in some small cave having to fight off other dragons daily and being forced to raid villages.'_

"Umm, are you talking to him?" Fishlegs interrupted their thoughts.

"Yeah, he's trying to say that I shouldn't worry about paying him back."

_'__You have done more than you think, and I'm sure you will do much more. Just focus on healing now,'_ Toothless kept assuring Hiccup.

The young Viking leaned his back again on the black hide while slowly eating his fish.

Fishlegs stayed in the cove for few more hours, comparing notes on dragons with Hiccup and indirectly with Toothless. The large teenager forgot his fear of the dragon for a while as all of the new dragon knowledge captured his full attention. He decided to leave when the sun approached the horizon.

"Are you sure you want to stay here for the night?"

"Yes! Didn't I tell you that I've slept here every night for the past two weeks now?"

"No; you didn't tell me that."

"Oh, well I have. I go to the village in the mornings and come back here as soon as training is over, and I have done enough work to keep Gobber satisfied."

"So you really stay with Toothless rather than in the village? I guess it isn't really surprising, especially after seeing how you two get along."

"Yeah. I don't even remember when was the last time I was as happy as the past two weeks, probably never."

Hiccup had stood up to get some water, and was now standing in front of Fishlegs. He was still feeling a bit dizzy, but he managed to stand without support; of course though, Toothless was standing right next to him, ready to offer that support. The effort left Hiccup feeling tired.

"Well, you should go before it gets completely dark. I think I'm going to sleep early."

The words had barely left Hiccup's mouth when Fishlegs' eyes moved slightly to look to Hiccup's side. Fishlegs had a slightly surprised look on his face. Hiccup didn't need to turn to look in order to know what the shadow rising next to him was intending. Two thick legs curled around his upper torso, holding him tightly while bat-like wings blocked what was left of the sunlight. Hiccup did his best to stay relaxed as the dark space around him fell slowly. He fell with it onto his back, laying blissfully on the dark scales.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs questioned.

"See? I told you I wouldn't get cold." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, I see that now. I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Maybe," Hiccup answered, but kept his voice so low that Fishlegs probably didn't hear him.

Hiccup knew that Fishlegs had left because Toothless saw him leaving the cove. Hiccup had kept their minds tightly together since coming to the cove. They had never been so closely bonded outside of their flights, and never for so long, but Hiccup wasn't willing to let the connection go just yet. Sensing Toothless' thoughts and feelings as they happened, gave him comfort. Feeling the power that the Night Fury possessed made Hiccup feel safer than ever. He tilted his head against the scales under Toothless' neck. Toothless had a massive heart to power his flight, and every beat was easily audible. Now that he wasn't flying, the dragon's heartbeat was slow; perhaps half of Hiccup's own heartrate. It was quite calming.

Hiccup felt hot breath on his neck. He moved his hand over his head to meet Toothless' snout.

_'__Thank you for being here. I don't know how I stayed sane before.'_

_'__I could say the same,'_ Toothless answered, brushing his snout against Hiccup's hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola. Greetings from Madrid.

I must apologize the long delay. I usually do 1-2 chapters of my original story between Another Nightmare chapters but this time those 2 split into 3 and progressed reealy slow. Now I have started my exchange and that didn't help writing speed when I only had 4 courses (my 7th begins tomorrow) + now is the hottest time for summer work applications.

So be prepared for slower than before rate of update, I still try to do faster than 2,5 months/chapter, but we'll see. At least it helps that can sit again without 6 strong painkillers a day. Wonders of modern medicine, praise the surgeon and holy pill.

Still beta read by 3DPhantom.

Comments:

Suicide Forest: Brotherly, I'm not intending to go to the direction you other option hints.

Rogue Deity Master : Good, at least someone gets it :D

wolfenergy17: For your first point, I actually know the feeling. I have felt the same for different things in many stories I have read/seen. I have to go back to read the moment Toothless sees Hiccup and Fishlegs to see how it was good. As for worse fanfics (spoilers) there is one where villagers hate Hiccup so much they lock him in a barn during raid and provoke dragon to light it on fire to kill him, and here Hiccup was maybe 9 or 10. I hope your patience didn't run out with the longer time between chapters.

thearizona: I have actually spent lot of time thinking how to handle Fishlegs if I go with leave storyline. The way I see Fishlegs character based on movies and series is that he probably wouldn't have the guts to leave, unless forced.

Winter Anime Fan: I think that relationship is one of if not the most important element in any HTTD fanfic, but in many stories it doesn't feel as central as I would like, hence Another Nightmare.

GeorgieGirl999: Well actually none of them saw anything through the gates holding them in. Speaking of those dragons there are some that still need introduction. I'll try to give each one personality, and see how their relationship with Hiccup and Toothless turns out.

hannahdaspannah The main characters should have their backstories, right. It also helped explain their quick friendship + I thought it would be unbalanced if Hiccup always had issues and sought comfort from Toothless but never other way around.

denis.d2505 : I'm not one who likes to leave things unfinished. I have an original story in progress that I have been working on about 4,5 years while only 1 or 2 people have read the first draft. Another Nightmare has like 661 followers.

ArthurShade: Sorry you had to.

The dragon1010 : I try to build up the story well. Too often in fanfics Hiccup shoots down Toothless, leaves within first 3 chapters and skips years before starting to show what is happening.

* * *

Toothless was waking up, slowly at first, but then his eyes flew open, realizing he wasn't supposed to sleep yet. If you could call that sleep. Toothless felt strange, but could still remember such fear and helplessness that were a rare experience to the powerful Night Fury; sadness and hidden resentment. His eyes focused on the brown mess of fur that grew on top his hatchling's head. Hiccup didn't move, but Toothless could tell he was awake. His hatchling's thoughts were a mix of enjoying the warmth of scales and darker memories of the previous day. Toothless brushed his snout against Hiccup's head.

_'__Hiccup, are you okay?'_

_'__I guess.'_

_'__It's already morning.' _Toothless stated turning his head to look outside the cocoon of his wings. _'Usually you have already left to the village at this time.'_

Toothless could sense Hiccup's thoughts darken before he even finished the thought.

_'__Hiccup?'_

_'__I don't want to go there. People are probably happier when I'm not around, and Gobber will just make me talk about others' training and then they come after me for it. Might come anyway. I think yesterday might have been the worst they've ever done to me. I'm afraid of what they might do next…'_

_'__You can stay here as long as you want. No one can hurt you under these wings.'_

_'__I know.' _Hiccup breathed in deeply. _'It helped me get up yesterday. If I was alone like before… I don't know. I definitely didn't want to follow them back to the village.'_

Hiccup's thoughts were sad, but Toothless could sense still something darker deep under them.

_'__Hiccup, what would you have done?'_

_'__Probably nothing.'_

_'__Hiccup, you shouldn't keep our minds together if you want to hide things.'_

_'__No.' _Toothless could feel the tug when Hiccup held their thoughts closer together. _'It's just, sometimes I wonder why I kept going back. Maybe things would be better for everyone without me. There have been times when I was standing on a cliff and…'_

_'__I know what you mean. Without the queen's control I might have done so myself.' _

_'__Really? But you are so strong! You can defend yourself if someone wanted to attack you.'_

_'__Hiccup, are these attacks the only reason you feel like you do?'_

_'__No,' _the hatchling admitted after a moment.

_'__Did anyone stop you when… when you were on the cliff?'_

_'__No. I was just too afraid to do it.'_

_'__Afraid, or strong?'_

Hiccup actually chuckled at Toothless' suggestion. The dragon didn't like that.

_'__You've got the wrong person for that speech. I'm probably weakest Viking Berk has ever seen.'_

_'__I'm not talking about your body. I had to continue serving the queen, but you had the strength of will to keep going on your own.'_

_'__You think so?'_

_'__I'm sure.'_

_…_

_'__Thank you. I'm sorry I tried to hide… this from you.'_

_'__Hiccup, you didn't hide anything. You already told me earlier.'_

_'__What, when?' _Toothless brought up the memory from right after he had told Hiccup about his own life. _'Oh.'_

_'__Yes. I didn't know what to say at that time. You promised we wouldn't need to worry about it anymore.'_

_'__No. I'm fine as long as I can come here. I just don't want to go back.'_

_'__You don't have to until you are ready.'_

Toothless kept holding Hiccup between his legs. Hiccup had his arms around one of them, casually petting the black scales. The dragon could feel the hatchling relaxing from the earlier storm of feelings, but Toothless was worried of what would happen when the matter of leaving would come up again. He didn't want Hiccup to go, but had learned enough about his life to know that it wasn't possible, at least as long as they were staying on Berk.

_'__Thank you for being worried for me, but at that point I'll have to get over it on my own. I should be fine, as long as I can come back,' _Hiccup interfered on Toothless' thoughts. _'Can we go flying before I leave?'_

_'__Anytime,' _Toothless answered, happy of the thought.

It only took a few minutes for Hiccup to put Toothless' flying gear on. The dragon followed his actions carefully, noticing the same energy and excitement that Hiccup showed before every flight. It was like the earlier darkness had been pushed aside, even with the pain remaining from his injuries. Maybe Toothless could do something more to help his hatchling recover from his foul mood.

_'__Let's go.' _Hiccup climbed on the saddle.

Toothless made sure to wait 'till the hatchling had attached himself to the saddle before he crouched slightly and jumped. His wings opened and streaked downward, propelling them above the treetops. Toothless evened his flight after that, and stayed low while flying further away from the village.

_'__I needed this.'_

_'__Me too,' _Toothless responded to Hiccup's thought. _'Just don't strain yourself too much. Your injuries were still affecting your head when you got up.'_

_'__I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy.'_

_'__That's what I'm saying. Dizzy isn't good when flying.'_

_'__Fine, let's fly straight and find you some fish then.'_

Toothless was happy to oblige. He hadn't gotten his mouth-full the previous day. His eyes soon spotted signs of school of fish after they left the last cliffs of berk behind. In the end, their flight turned out to be short. Soon they found themselves next to a pile of cod at the most distant beach of berk. It reminded Toothless of the day they could finally talk without Hiccup's hand on his head, not that the dragon minded that.

_'__I wish every breakfast could be like this.' _Hiccup's thoughts reached Toothless as the hatchling looked at the sun shining above the horizon.

_'__They can, if you want them to be,' _Toothless told Hiccup, stopping to gobble down fish for a moment.

_'__Maybe someday…'_

Hiccup's thoughts were gloomy as he bit down on his fish. Toothless brought up his tail to gently slap the hatchling on his head. In the instance before scale met hair, Toothless sensed that Hiccup knew exactly what was coming, but made no effort to avoid the hit.

_'__Was that necessary?'_

_'__You know it was. You act like you are resigned to not having choice over your own live.'_

_'__Isn't that true? There are a lot of expectations and people don't really care what I want.'_

_'__I think at least one of them does. That hatchling that helped you to the cove yesterday… what was his…?'_

_'__Fishlegs.' _Hiccup's mind revealed the name to Toothless, who had clearly forgotten it.

_'__He's probably the only Viking who could accept this all. Unless you scared him too badly yesterday.'_

_'__What was I supposed to do? You showed up injured with a Viking that I had barely even met once. I was afraid he might have had something to do with your injuries.' _

_'__What do you think about him now?'_

_'__I'm grateful for his help, and I think he cares about how you feel.'_

_'__Maybe he does, but it doesn't really matter. Fishlegs' opinion doesn't really matter against my dad's expectations.'_

_'__If your father's opinion really matters so much, why haven't you killed me yet?' _Toothless asked jokingly.

_…_

_'__I know what you mean, but we still have to stay hidden so they don't kill you. Even that is going to get harder when dad comes back,' _Hiccup said.

_'__We'll worry about those things when we come across them. Now eat that fish so we can get back in the air.'_

And so they did. Toothless avoided any complex manoeuvres, conscious of Hiccup's still questionable condition. Most of the time they simply glided calmly above the waters of the ocean.

Wind pushed against his face. Hiccup stood upright, spreading his arms to catch as much of it as possible. It was as if the air pressing against him was pushing all worries out of him, at least for the time that they were up here. It was too bad that even Toothless couldn't keep flying forever, and Hiccup's injuries soon started getting irritated from following the movements of the black body underneath him. He didn't want to land, but Toothless knew how he was feeling, and soon turned back towards the cove.

_'__Thanks bud.'_

Toothless grunted under him while gliding closer to the treetops. It took perhaps two minutes for them to reach the cove, where they were already being expected. Toothless' sharp eyes spotted him first.

_'__That Fishlegs Viking is in the cove. I think he's worried.'_

Hiccup saw what he meant as they came in to land. Fishlegs was visibly nervous, more nervous than usually, squirming, shifting from one leg to the other, a deep crease in his brow. It made Hiccup instantly unsettled, that nervousness spreading to Hiccup and therefore Toothless himself as if it were contagious.

"Fishlegs, is something wrong?"

"H-Hiccup… you're... _flying?_"

"Did you think the saddle was for the looks? Now what's wrong?"

"Gobber is gathering people to search for you. He was worried when he couldn't find you anywhere after training."

"I was afraid of something like that happening," Hiccup said as he slid down from Toothless' back.

As soon as he was on the ground, Hiccup stepped around in front of Toothless. He put his right hand on Toothless' snout in a familiar gesture.

_'__I have to go.'_

_'__Are you sure you are ready?' _Toothless asked, clearly worried.

_'__I have to be. The villagers might find you if they start searching for me in the forest. I'd rather take a beating every day than let that happen.'_

_'__You don't have to. I'll eat those hatchlings if they attack you again.'_

_'__Toothless'_

The dragon pulled away from Hiccup's touch. Hiccup hadn't even had time to lower his hand when he was assaulted by a wet tongue. It wasn't the normal happy-puppy assault, but something calmer and encouraging.

_'__I can't get to them even if I tried, unfortunately.'_

This time it was Hiccup's turn to gently slap the dragon on the head. He knew Toothless wouldn't act on his violent thoughts against Hiccup's wishes, at least not unless Hiccup was in immediate danger. Hiccup was confident he could stop Toothless if the dragon went on a rampage.

_'__I'll see you again soon, bud.'_

Hiccup stepped away from Toothless and started walking towards Fishlegs and the cove's exit. He was hesitant, but at least Hiccup could still sense his best friend right behind him. His second best friend out of the two was waiting in front of him.

"We should leave. Gobber will have to find me before they start searching this far out."

"Okay."

They left the cove together, and started walking towards the village. As they walked, Hiccup could still feel his and Toothless' minds connected, but almost as soon as they were outside the cove the dragon's thoughts got blurrier and Hiccup had increasing difficulty in keeping the connection strong. He tried to hold onto it as tightly as he could, until he sensed pain from Toothless.

Hiccup finally realised that by holding so closely onto the dragon's thoughts while walking away, he was actually hurting Toothless emotionally.

_'__I'm sorry,' _was Hiccup's last thought to the dragon before letting go of Toothless' thoughts.

A shiver went across Hiccup's body. He was alone again; the safe presence that was with him before was gone. His head started to ache from sudden change, and the previous day's injuries became more painful. Hiccup hadn't completely realized how much pain Toothless had carried for him. The thought made him even more grateful for the dragon, and made him even sadder to leave his friend's side.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked worriedly. Hiccup had leaned on the nearest tree to him, holding one hand on his forehead.

"Yeah. We just got too far away from Toothless. Our minds were together for a whole day. I guess it takes some time to get used to being just me again," Hiccup explained.

"Ah. I… I don't have a clue as to what that's like..."

"Being connected with someone who actually cares… it's wonderful. Especially if you've been alone your entire life. Losing that, with everything that's happened lately… It's like I was in a warm house with a snowstorm outside, and the house just collapsed around me," Hiccup answered truthfully.

He breathed in deeply before standing up straight. The pains and the headache were still there, but Hiccup managed to collect himself. He could manage for a few hours, he decided. He had survived in the village without a draconic friend for years before Toothless… or without any other friends, for that matter. Surely he could manage for a few more hours.

"I'm fine. We should keep going."

"Hiccup!"

They both stopped in their place after hearing the distant shout. It was Gobber.

"They're already searching this far," Hiccup noted quietly with fear trickling into his voice. "I have get to them before they come any closer!"

"I think they're coming from that direction," Fishlegs pointed to almost the same direction they had been heading to.

"You're right… We should separate. It might be suspicious if we showed up together. Can you hide here?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll do my best."

Hiccup started climbing uphill to where the shouts were coming from. While doing so he noticed a long line of overturned ground where Toothless had crashed before they first met. Seeing it made Hiccup walk faster. It was better if villagers didn't see that, either...

"Hiccup!" The shout was closer this time. It was definitely Gobber.

"Gobber?"

"Hiccup? Thank Thor!"

The large, one-legged man hobbled through a bush and into Hiccup's sight. Hiccup could also see some villagers and the rest of the teens spread out in the forest behind the man. None of them seemed happy. Snotlout looked especially nastily at Hiccup and gestured for him to stay quiet.

"There ya are. What happened to you?"

"Nothing much; an accident. I just slipped."

"Not much? You look like you were stepped on by dragon! Why didn't you go to Gothi?"

"It's not that serious. I didn't want to bother her…"

"Just the rest of us," one of the people in Gobber's search party complained.

"Well, you'll go to her now! What are you doing here in the first place, anyway? I searched the whole village for you!"

"Sorry; you know me. I just needed some time alone."

"Oh, I know you! I also know that you wouldn't just disappear for the whole day and skip both training and work without reason; not for a simple accident."

"Gobber, lets just get back to the village. I'll go to see Gothi if want me to." Hiccup tried to sound confident enough that Gobber would agree to what he was saying.

"Fine, but we're going talk about this later."

Hiccup walked past the man, who was currently waving his hammer prosthesis. Most of Hiccup's attention was on the other people around him. Most of them had already started to leave, probably not wanting to waste any more time on him. Hiccup could see it in their eyes. They were there only out of respect, or fear, of Gobber.

So Hiccup returned home that didn't feel like home, alone among his own people.


	21. Chapter 21

Its been quite a long time again, but my exchange ended and I still don't have work for summer, but hopefully that means that I can get back to the writing rhythm of last year.

Comments:

Dialga213: Shhh you don't want to give Toothless any ideas while Hiccup isn't arround.

Angel-the-hedge: Well as far as vikings are concerned, that is probably worst thing you could have.

thearizona: Now it is easier since my exchange ended. Unfortunately I haven't even gotten work for the summer yet, which might be good for writing but...

Transformers 0: You would get along well with Toothless.

Kennayil: Nice long review. I have also noticed that at least in most stories where Hiccup gets any abilities/power they usually come really quickly and writer goes overboard with them. I tried to specifically avoid this. As for defending himself. If Hiccup runs away he probably needs to learn to take care of himself better, but fighting ability won't be central part of Hiccup's character (and he won't have any physical special powers). Toothless' protectiveness (and need for it) is one central part of their relationship.

Guest 321: I agree that it seems to fit her character.

Beta read again by 3DPhantom

* * *

Hiccup flinched as Gothi poked his chest: It was still sore from his injuries. The elder apparently had decided to remind Hiccup that he hadn't completely healed yet. Hiccup knew from experience to just sit silently and not interrupt. That was the quickest and least painful way to deal with the deceptively harmless-looking woman. When you entered her hut with any injury you were at her mercy. Hiccup let her take off the old bandages that Fishlegs had put on the previous day. She kept looking at the wounds below, sliding her finger along Hiccup's skin. Her expression seemed thoughtful, which made Hiccup a bit uneasy. He knew full-well that those wounds normally shouldn't have healed that quickly, or at least so cleanly with just some bandages. Toothless really did wonders to them.

It took some time for Gothi to put on new bandages. Hiccup's nose was assaulted by the smell of whatever they were covered in. It actually made dragon saliva seem a more attractive treatment method, on top of being more effective. Afterwards she let Hiccup stand up and started writing on a box of sand on the floor. Many didn't understand the symbols she used, and fewer knew that Hiccup did. Gothi had noticed the suspiciously good condition of his wounds, but didn't push the matter. She did, however, tell Hiccup to be careful, saying that his head was still injured too. Maybe that hellish headache wasn't just because of his separation from Toothless' mind; it till touched him to think that the dragon had held that pain for him earlier. To think that someone was willing to voluntarily suffer any pain for him was foreign, but not unwanted.

Hiccup stepped carefully as he walked down the steps from Gothi's hut. Only other thing he paid attention to was the sound of hammering coming from Gobber's forge. He had gone back to work after Gothi chased him out of her hut. Hiccup didn't feel like talking to the one-legged man. There would just be questions and Hiccup wasn't sure how to answer them without getting into more trouble, in one way or another. He started walking the other way. It would be easiest to just return to Toothless.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs' familiar voice came from behind him.

"So you got back to the village. Did anyone see you in the forest?" Hiccup asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"I don't think so. Everyone came back when they found you, but where are you going?"

"Back to the cove. I don't really have any place to go and I don't want to talk with Gobber right now."

"Hiccup, I know you don't want to be here, but I don't think you should go now. You are away constantly and people might pay more attention to it now since they had to search for you."

"I doubt that. They've never cared before."

"They might… not care that much… for you… but eventually people will start asking where you go. At least they should see you in the village every day, especially today. It's safer for Toothless too."

"You are right." Hiccup agreed almost instantly. "I should stay for a while."

His voice lowered with the last words. Hiccup looked around the village, thinking of what he could do without running into Gobber.

"Guess I'll go around the village, maybe clean the house before dad returns, but then I'll go. That should be enough that people don't come looking for me immediately. You know where to find me after sundown."

"Are you going back to the ring?"

"Of course. I still haven't met the Zippleback and Nightmare, and dragon training won't last much longer. The Nightmare is going to be killed if I don't do something before then."

"So you are you going to free them?"

"I have to do something. They don't deserve to be tortured to death just because the Queen forced them to do bad things."

After that Fishlegs seemed to be deep in thought. He wasn't as simple-minded as the others, but the idea of helping dragons was new to him. Hiccup left him to consider the issue and headed back into the village. He walked through it, circling the forge from far away.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to notice the looks. Most of the time people just ignored him. It was twice as bad with the stares that he got every time he messed up or did something un-vikingly. This time Hiccup couldn't avoid noticing every single pair of eyes on him. It was worse than ever, and Hiccup hadn't been in a cheery mood to begin with. Had he truly become that separated from everyone around him?

At least he had now been seen by the people. Hopefully they would go back to ignoring him and his disappearances now. Remembering his earlier plan, Hiccup headed home. Though he wasn't sure if he really thought of it as a home. Sure his room on the second floor was one of the two safest places he had in the village, the other being his small personal room at the forge, but it was missing that something that made a home. Hiccup hadn't even been in the house for a couple of days. At least he should change clothes and make the place look like he still lived there, starting with making a small fire, cleaning away some dust and eating away a dried up bread that he had forgotten. The bread didn't compare to fish cooked on dragon-lit fire and eaten with an actual friend, though.

That was it. Swallowing the last mouthful of bread, Hiccup looked out of the hatch on the roof of his room as the sun approached the horizon and Gobber walked out of the forge. Hiccup had been in the village long enough, and didn't want to be questioned by the smith. He rushed downstairs and left through the back door. Hiccup ran until he reached the forest. There he had to slow down. He didn't want to stumble on a root again. Hiccup's head and ribs hurt enough already and running hadn't helped that. The pain made him move slower than usual, but he kept pushing forward. Hiccup's mind stretched out in numerous tendrils, seeking the familiar presence of the single Nigh Fury mind on Berk. Toothless was awake and Hiccup could feel worry from the dragon. Hiccup didn't like making his friend worry about him, but it was comforting someone did.

The dragon was waiting for him at the entrance to the cove. Unlike some previous times, he didn't tackle Hiccup to the ground to greet him, clearly conscious of his injuries. Instead the dragon approached more carefully and grimaced after sniffing Hiccup's new bandages. He seemed to forget the smell when Hiccup put his hand on the black scales above Toothless' snout. The tendrils of his mind met the dragon's, which welcomed them with an open mind. The feeling of acceptance, friendship, and safety, was from different world compared to mere moments earlier. Toothless' worry was only stain on that feeling, one that was growing now that the dragon could access Hiccup's memories of the day.

_'__It's okay. It was pretty much what I expected,'_ Hiccup explained gently, rubbing the black scales.

_'__That doesn't make it better.'_

_'__Not really, but if I survived it before we met, I can handle it now.'_

_'__You're lying. It feels worse to you now,' _Toothless corrected, sensing Hiccup's feelings.

_'__Maybe… can we focus on something else?'_

_'__You should rest. You are hurt and haven't taken a break since you met the old female human and still want to go to see the other dragons.'_

_'__Fine, you mother hen.'_

Of course, they both knew that it was the best thing to do. They both could feel Hiccup feeling better after he settled down, leaning on Toothless' side. His left hand was scratching Toothless behind the ears. It helped to calm both of them, and Toothless liked it. Hiccup didn't really need other reasons to do anything. Eventually he fell asleep.

Hiccup woke up quickly with a gentle slap from a tail.

_'__Sun just went down. It will be completely dark soon.' _Toothless told to sleepy, groggy Hiccup.

_'__Thanks; good that at least one of us can stay awake.'_

_'__I rest when you aren't here, and I didn't hurt my head.'_

_'__Okay, okay. Want to fly a bit before it becomes completely dark? Helps me to wake up.'_

_'__Yes, but nothing fun until you have healed enough.'_

An uneventful flight later, Toothless glided quietly towards the kill ring. The dragon's sharper eyes confirmed that it was safe before finally coming down to land by the entrance. Hiccup slid down from his back before they went in.

_'__I think we should let the others out first and then try to handle the Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare.'_

_'__You should be careful. Ziplebacks can be strange and you never know what they'll decide to do.'_

_'__They sound a bit like the twins. I'm most worried about the Nightmare.'_

_'__You don't want to have one as an enemy. They like to think themselves as the greatest warriors in the nest. Most dragons don't usually question that.'_

_'__I assume that you mean greatest after yourself.'_

_'__I think it's one of the few things that Vikings got right about dragons.'_

_'__Yes. Only the strongest Vikings fight Nightmares, but even the strongest and bravest Vikings duck in fear every time they hear you.'_

_'__It's too late if they can hear me.'_

Hiccup petted Toothless on the head. At least the dragon could think about his past without being depressed, and even be confident while doing so.

_'__If only they knew that the mighty Night Fury is mostly just a mix of puppy, kitten, and hen.'_

Toothless puffed smoke from his nostrils, pretending to be offended by Hiccup's comment.

They started by letting Sharpshot and Meatlug out of their cages, since those two were the friendliest and easiest to handle. The little terror instantly flew to greet them happily. Meatlug acted calmer and tried to keep some distance from Toothless, still a bit wary of the infamous dragon. When Hiccup let Stormfly out she was her normal arrogant self, but at least she didn't cause problems. Both Hiccup and Toothless kept a watchful eye on her for a while to make sure of that. Then was the time for the tricky part.

Hiccup and Toothless stood in front of the heavy gates holding back the Zippleback. Hiccup was holding his hand on the cool metal, trying to reach with his mind. He could feel the dragon inside, and tell it was awake, probably listening what was going on. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get anything coherent through to the dragon he had never met before.

_'__Ready?'_

_'__Ready,' _Toothless answered Hiccup's question. He was slightly crouched next to the boy, ready to defend him in case the other dragon was hostile.

_'__Here goes.' _Hiccup pulled the heavy lever and waited as the log holding the gate closed rose, allowing the Zippleback to push the gates open.

He instantly jumped back as a cloud of gas poured out from the partially open gates. Toothless followed him, growling. They both knew how explosive and dangerous that gas could be. Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' head, trying to keep his friend calm as he extended his thoughts once again. He could feel the other dragon's presence better now, actually better than any dragon before that he hadn't directly connected with, and was able to tell where it was even without seeing the Zippleback.

_'__We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to help.' _There was no answer. Hiccup turned a bit to the right, following how the dragon as it moved in the cloud. At last, it came closer, and didn't feel like it was about to attack. The dragon felt more like it was curious, but conflicted.

_'__Who are you?'_

_'__How can you do this?' _Both of the heads tried to ask their questions at the same time.

_'__I'm Hiccup, and I don't really know.' _Hiccup focused on showing the memories from how he had discovered his abilities with Toothless.

Those were cut short when one of the heads emerged from the smoke. Hiccup wasn't quite sure which one it was. Toothless stepped forward threateningly. That made the Zippleback head stop. Its eyes darted between Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup lowered his hand to Toothless' head to calm the dragon as he stepped forward, towards the other dragon. He held up his other free hand while closing his eyes. Toothless backed up unwillingly after a mental request from Hiccup.

_'__Can you trust us, so that we can help you?'_

Even with his eyes closed Hiccup actually knew every move that the Zippleback made, thanks to Toothless, who didn't take his eyes off the other dragon. The Zippleback didn't need to know that yet, not that Hiccup could react faster than Toothless anyway if the Zippleback did something.

The dragon's snout brushed against Hiccup's hand. It was enough. Tendrils of his thoughts pushed through, down to the deepest parts of the dragon's mind to push out the Queen. He could feel the dragon… Barf? ... Truly realizing what the Queen had done.

The moment was cut short when the other head suddenly appeared on Hiccup's side and hit him hard. He got thrown to the ground, grimacing from the pain on his already abused body. His eyes were wide open again, though they still couldn't see the Zippleback from behind the black scaled growling dragon standing right over him. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but there was a more urgent matter now. Toothless was really short-tempered in terms of his protectiveness, and Hiccup didn't want a dead dragon on his hands.

Hiccup brought his right hand to Toothless' back leg. With their close bond it wasn't really necessary to touch the dragon to stop him, but Hiccup didn't want to impose on his friend's mind, even if that was what Toothless would have wanted. Hiccup's grip was just strong enough for the dragon to notice it.

_'__Hiccup, he attacked you.'_

_'__And I want to know why. Everything was going fine and he didn't even think about attacking me… or one of them didn't.'_

Hiccup could sense Toothless coming to the same realisation that he had had. Suddenly they both became aware of the fact that the two heads of the Zippleback seemed to be arguing with each other.

_'__I was only in one of their minds. The other must have thought that I was attacking Barf or something. At least it seems I got the Queen out of his head.'_

_'__What are you going to do now?'_

_'__Hopefully they don't get too noisy, but it is probably best to wait and see how their argument ends. If he won't trust us, you might have to pin the other head down so I can help it,' _Hiccup answered after getting up to stand next to Toothless.

_'__I could do that right now,' _Toothless answered a bit too eagerly.

_'__It seems you don't need to.'_

Hiccup could sense the silent argument between the two Zippleback heads calm down a lot. He took a step forward to stand next to Toothless' head. Hiccup could still feel the previous impact so he was more careful and stayed close to his infamous protective Night Fury friend. Other dragons in the ring stayed further away, but all eyes were on the two dragons and human.

_'__Barf?'_

The first head turned to look at him.

_'__Our thoughts aren't completely free. You did something to one of us. Both are no longer the same. You must correct this.'_

_'__I will if both of you let me. You won't attack me?'_

_'__No. We now know you didn't attack us.'_

_'__That's a relief. Okay, let's do this.' _Hiccup held his hand up for the dragon, then he brought up also a second hand.

Barf touched his hand first and Hiccup could feel the deeper details of one of the dragon's minds. The other head approached more hesitantly, but as soon as it came into contact with Hiccup's second hand, the combined Zippleback mind truly opened to Hiccup. There were separate minds with many common parts and the Queen's influence lingered in all of them. It took Hiccup a while to figure it all out or even separate the two personalities. His mind started calling the one that had attacked him as Belch.

_'__Do you feel different now?'_ Hiccup asked when he could feel the Queen's presence anymore.

_'__Yes.'_

_'__We were…'_

_'__Tricked by her.'_

_'__No. She just brainwashed you. I don't think there is anything you could have done against her power.'_

_'__But you…'_

_'__Did.'_

_'__Yes, at least this far from her.'_

Suddenly both Barf and Belch ignored Hiccup, staring at the ring entrance. Other dragons did the same.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup noticed that he was surprisingly happy to see Fishlegs. It was good to have at least one other human start seeing the dragons for what they were. Meatlug was already walking to greet the second nice Viking. Fishlegs was a bit surprised when the dragon came to him, but his face soon softened. Barf and Belch seemed confused.

_'__Take it easy guys. He's a friend. Probably the only other Viking you don't need to fear.'_

_'__You made him…'_

_'__Not want to kill dragons?'_

_'__Yeah, I guess so, but he wasn't that bad to begin with.'_

Hiccup took a moment to enjoy the sight of Fishlegs walking towards them with Meatlug, and neither one tried to kill the other. If only the others could understand and accept the truth… The war wouldn't end as long as the Queen was around, but it would make Hiccup's life easier if he had more Viking allies, and he would be able to help more dragons…

Yeah, not anytime soon, if Hiccup knew anything about Berkians… maybe not.


	22. Chapter 22

It seems that my tendency with this story is to end up stretching individual events longer than planned to take whole chapter :p.

Comments:

Zahiera1322: The Nightmare will come. The original plan for this story was a lot shorter and that scene was supposed to be like 6th or 7th chapter, but I ended up expanding the story a lot (Hiccup, Toothless friendship, building up Hiccup's abilities, dragons in the ring and including Fishlegs).

PhoebeHuntress: I try to pay attention to how I describe the dragons uniquely.

Rogue Deity Master: That is kind of what I was going for. I wanted Hiccup to have some power/ability, but not the overpowered Hiccup that many stories with powers do. Mental stuff fits Hiccup's nature better anyway and they are both useful while needing each other.

Beta read still by: 3DPhantom

* * *

"So he… I mean, they, really have two minds?" Fishlegs asked. Best way to gain his undivided attention was to offer new dragon knowledge.

"Yes. Or, at least, mostly... They're connected, but when I first made contact with Barf, I didn't even notice Belch's thoughts immediately."

"Ooh, I wish I had something to write this down on! You really have to tell me everything you've learnt later, so we can record it."

"Yeah, maybe it would be a good idea. But, then again, someone could find it and that would be hard to explain."

"True, but we could hide it. You could leave the notes with Toothless. You have to hide him from people anyway."

"That could work; we'd need a waterproof box or something," Hiccup paused for a moment "but that's something we can talk about later. I still want to meet the Nightmare tonight."

"The Nightmare? Are you sure it's safe?"

"I wouldn't want to make him angry, but I'm not planning to fight with him."

_'__You, fighting a Nightmare.' _Toothless chuckled.

Of course Fishlegs couldn't hear Toothless' comment, but the look that Hiccup gave to the sniggering dragon was easy to notice. Toothless returned with pretend innocence and Hiccup soon found it impossible to keep a stern face. Maybe there had been some benefit to Toothless not understanding human speech; back before their bond had grown strong enough to get the information straight from each other's head.

_'__Fine, we aren't planning for YOU to fight the Nightmare.'_

"Uhm, Hiccup?" Hiccup had almost forgotten Fishlegs, who had followed the silent interaction from the side.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. He just commented on imagining me fighting the Nightmare."

"It's really amazing that you can talk with dragons…"

"It's a lot more than talking." Hiccup lowered his hand, down onto Toothless' head next to him. "Especially with Toothless."

"Are you going to do that with the Nightmare?"

"Kind of; it seems that I can talk to dragons now, even before I really get into their minds. It's not as… deep though."

_'__Hiccup, are you going to handle that dragon today? If you are going to do it, I will feel a lot better after this is over,' _Toothless complained.

_'__Okay.' _"Let's get this done. Can you go to unlock the gate Fishlegs?"

"Sure; just be careful."

With Fishlegs relatively safe outside of the ring, Hiccup finally got to the main event of the night. He was standing in front of the gate to the Nightmare's den, literally. Toothless was standing next to him. Hiccup could sense how tense his friend was, and he didn't like the feel of it.

_'__Are you really that worried?'_

_'__I'm worried for you. I already let one dragon attack you, and that Nightmare won't just push you aside.'_

Hiccup could tell that Toothless was blaming himself, but they would have to talk about it later. They had to get this done. Hiccup couldn't sense the Nightmare inside any better than he had with Barf and Belch, except that he was angrier than them. Maybe Toothless had reason to be worried...

Hiccup took a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts. He couldn't calm down a Nightmare without calming his own mind first.

"Okay, open it up!" He shouted to Fishlegs, who was now outside the ring. The Nightmare's gate was a bit more secure than the others, so Hiccup couldn't open it from inside. The heavy log holding the gate rose slowly. For a moment everything was quiet.

The gates started opening slowly and the Nightmare's head pushed out of the gap. Its eyes immediately focused on Hiccup and Toothless. The Nightmare sneered at them, and Hiccup didn't need his powers to sense the anger.

_'__Traitor.'_

_'__Slave,' _Toothless shot back, following a growl.

Well, that started well.

_'__Says the one quivering next to a filthy Viking. You are traitor to your kind and our Queen!'_ The Nightmare approached them while talking, revealing the entire dragon from its den.

Hiccup knew very well how large and menacing a Monstrous Nightmare could be. He had personal experience, just from the last raid. Then only thing he could do then was run, but now Hiccup knew dragons better,ö had access to their minds, and he had Toothless on his side.

_'__Try not to agitate him too much, bud. He hasn't been here for very long, so the Queen's control might be stronger on him than the others,' _Hiccup asked Toothless privately.

Toothless didn't return the insults anymore after that, but he also didn't budge from his defensive position. It was Hiccup's turn now. He extended his thoughts towards the dragon, trying to keep them as calm as possible.

_'__Calm down. We are here to help you. We aren't your enemy. You can ask any dragon here.'_

From the moment Hiccup sent the first thought, the surprise was evident all over the Nightmare's thoughts, the shock even reaching his face. It was quickly replaced with denial and more anger.

_'__I don't know how you are doing this, but you are Viking, and Vikings are enemies. Any dragon who would go against that is a traitor!'_

_'__No,' _Hiccup shook his head, though he wasn't sure if the Nightmare understood the gesture. _'Vikings fight dragons because they are attacked by dragons, but I know you are forced to do so by Her.'_

_'__We serve our Queen proudly!' _The Nightmare answered more forcefully while taking a step closer. His half-open mouth revealed sharp teeth. Toothless didn't hesitate to mirror the move, placing himself solidly between Hiccup and the other dragon.

_'__Yes, you serve her. You serve her because she has controlled your mind. You must have noticed it. Since you were brought here her presence has been weaker. She can't stop all of the doubt in your mind. You may still think that you need to serve her, but you have to have at least questioned why!'_

_'__I know why! She is my Queen; my life's purpose is to fight for her!'_

_'__When did you make that decision?'_

_'__I didn't need to. It's my purpose in life.'_

_'__Why?'_

_'__It's is my Queen's will!'_

_'__Why should you care about that?'_

_'__She is my Queen!'_

_'__Why?!' _Hiccup put more force on the thought. The questions hit the dragon like a hammer that broke the layer of defence that insisted loyalty without thought.

_'__Because… because….'_

_'__You are finally starting to realize it.' _Toothless joined in, trying convince the Nightmare._ 'She is still trying to tell you to attack us, but it doesn't have the power to force you. You can notice it and doubt why you always obeyed her before. I went through the same. She wanted me to kill Hiccup when he spared my life. I would be dead if I obeyed her and soon so would you. He isn't your enemy. He is your only change at life; the only chance you have to see the next full moon. He's your only chance at a free life. We don't know how, but he is the only person you will ever meet with the power to free you from her. Don't waste you only chance.'_

_'__No, it's not possible. We serve her willingly, and with honour!'_

_'__If that is true, it won't matter if I block her, right? It wouldn't change your opinion if you really serve her out of your own free will.' _Hiccup stepped ahead past Toothless. He kept putting more weight behind his thoughts; the Queen's control was still very strong and he had to get through the protective layer of denial and hate to reach into the actual mind of this dragon. Hiccup held his hand ready, halfway up, waiting for the Nightmare to let him close enough.

_'__No. Who are you? How are you doing this?!'_

Hiccup ignored the near panic that started replacing the hate, and touched the more supressed parts of the dragon's mind directly.

_'__I'm what Toothless told you I am. I'm someone who is going to help you. Just let me in….' _As he kept repeating calming thoughts, Hiccup approached the red dragon slowly and very carefully. The Nightmare's actual mind was too supressed to tell what he was thinking, and the surface thoughts controlled by the Queen had become amess. Overall it was impossible to tell what the dragon would do at any given moment.

The Nightmare pulled his head back a bit when Hiccup brought his hand up in front of him. Hiccup didn't follow him, but kept his hand up in front of the dragon while caressing the Nightmare's actual mind with calm thoughts. Eventually the dragon stepped forward hesitantly and Hiccup's fingers came in contact with his snout. That little show of trust was all Hiccup needed. He was no longer limited by the distance or barriers of hate that had resisted him. It was the sixth time Hiccup had done this, seventh if you counted Barf and Belch separately, but this time the Queen's presence was stronger than it had been with any of the other dragons, so Hiccup pushed into the thoughts of the Nightmare… Hookfang… more forcefully than before. Hiccup wasn't sure how long he stood there. Some parts of Hookfang's mind seemed to hold onto the thought of the Queen, even when he started to understand how he had been manipulated by her.

None of that eventually mattered, and Hiccup stepped back from the freed dragon, leaving just a bit of himself deep in Hookfang's mind for protection, as he had done with the others. With it he could now feel the stronger link between himself and the dragon. The link he now shared with every dragon in the ring; only one thousand times stronger with Toothless. He didn't need to look to know that they had all gathered around him; even Stormfly, who still didn't necessarily like him, and Meatlug, who hadn't yet fully gotten over her initial scare with Toothless, came closer.

Careful steps and excited breathing revealed Fishlegs approach in the night that had suddenly become completely silent otherwise. Hiccup kept his attention on Hookfang. The dragon was definitely confused. He was still trying to determine what was real and what wasn't. Slowly that confusion started to transform into sadness, anger towards the Queen… and shame? Eventually the dragon's head rose and it looked at Hiccup and Toothless. His eyes no longer exposed hate or anger.

_'__It's true isn't it? Everything you said is true?'_

_'__I'm afraid it is.'_

Hookfang kept his thoughts to himself for a moment. Hiccup started getting worried when he sensed them getting darker.

_'__I have brought shame on my kind. I let myself be misled into dedicating my life to a monster. I should end it so I can do no more wrong.'_

_'__What, why would you do that?'_ Hiccup was appalled at the direction Hookfang's thoughts were going.

_'__Nightmares have strange ideas about honour,' _Toothless explained._ 'They think it is the most important thing, and that death can somehow fix ruining your honour.'_

_'__But that's ridiculous! She was controlling your mind! There was nothing you could have done, so how could it be your fault?'_

_'__I'm responsible for my actions, and for the weakness that allowed them to happen.'_

_'__No you aren't, and why would dying help?' _Hiccup kept insisting._ 'If being too weak to fight someone more powerful is bad for your honour, shouldn't giving up be worse?' _

_'__How could a Viking understand the honour of a dragon warrior?!'_

_'__I may not understand dragon honour, and from the sound of things I don't want to, but I understand wanting to give up on life. I also know that dying won't fix anything you might have done. She will still enslave dragons and make them attack villages just to feed her. Think about all of the other Nightmares in the nest that also serve her. Do you think they are dishonourable and should die for it, all of them? Would you tell them to die for it?' _

Hiccup could tell that he had at least gotten Hookfang to think again. He stepped closer to the dragon and kneeled in front of Hookfang's head, putting his hand on it. This time the dragon didn't try to pull away and met Hiccup's eyes with his own.

_'__If you aren't ready to condemn others to death for the same reason, you shouldn't do it to yourself either, and you shouldn't worry about doing more wrong. What you do from now on doesn't depend on what you did. You can live the rest of your life better, and more honourably, if you choose to. The Queen can't control you now. You shouldn't hear her anymore.'_

_'__I… I should think about this.' _Hookfang started backing away from Hiccup. He was shocked and confused. Hiccup stayed still while Hookfang backed back to his own prison.

_'__Stay alive. We will get you out of here soon.'_

There was no answer.

_'__If you are worried for him, you could make it so that he can't hurt himself,' _Toothless commented as Hiccup got up and returned to his best friend.

_'__No; I just freed him from Queen's control, and promised that he could choose what he wanted to do with his life. I can't just start controlling his mind now, even to tell him not to die. We just have to hope for the best.'_

_'__I thought you might say that.'_

_'__Of course you did. We are literally inside each other's heads,' _Hiccup shot back before bringing his attention back to the group around them. Even Fishlegs had dared to return to the ring, approaching so that Meatlug was between him and the other dragons, except for Sharpshot, who was standing on the Gronckle's back.

"What happened? For a while it seemed like something was wrong."

"Yeah, I finally got to him, but when Hookfang understood what has happened, he wanted to commit suicide."

"Oh… did you…?"

"Hopefully I talked him out of it. We'll just have to come back tomorrow to see how he is."

"So what are you going to do now that you have met all of them? Are you still planning to free them?"

"Of course! Actually, we should probably get them out right now, since they are all free from the Queen."

"Hiccup, maybe you should consider that again. I'm all up for freeing them with everything that you have told and shown me, but if you just let them out, well… people are going to figure out that someone freed them. I doubt anyone would expect it, but who do you think they are going to suspect first?"

"I see what you mean, but what else can I do?" Hiccup said worriedly. "The dragon training will end soon. If we don't free them before that, it won't matter if I managed to convince Hookfang."

"It's still a few days away. We should at least try to think about how to do it without getting you thrown in their place. Just, try to explain it to them somehow."

"I don't need to. Toothless has been explaining to them. Stormfly doesn't really want to wait, but I don't think the others are giving her an option," Hiccup explained. He was uncertain about the idea, but Fishlegs was right. After the stunt he had pulled with Sharpshot, and because of his general un-Viking-ness, Hiccup would be the first suspect if the dragon cages were simply found open and empty. Still, could he ask them to take the risk and not escape when they had the chance?

_'__They trust you,' _Toothless said in Hiccup's mind.

He was right of course. It was a bit weird to Hiccup, since he could concretely sense that trust. He really liked the feeling though, despite how strange and new it was. He looked around to see all of the dragons in the ring, even Hookfang, through the still open gate. They had put more trust in him than the entire village ever had, and it was more important than anything ever before that Hiccup would live up to that trust.

_'__Okay, we'll try to think about how to do this, but whatever happens, we need to get you out of here before the dragon training ends,' _Hiccup relented. "Fishlegs, I might need your help figuring this out."

"I'll do what I can, but can we wait 'till tomorrow? It's late, and I've got to get home soon, or my mom will start to worry," Fishlegs confessed.

"Okay, we'll meet tomorrow after training ends. I'll stay here a little longer."

As Fishlegs left, Hiccup settled down, sitting in front of Hookfang's gage. He kept his senses on the Nightmare, but didn't reach to the dragon with his thoughts. He wasn't about to invade Hookfang's privacy when the dragon wanted to be alone. Toothless stayed close to him, but focused on playing with Sharpshot, at least for a while.

After they stopped Toothless walked directly in front of Hiccup, looking at him with large green eyes.

_'__We should go. You aren't going to think of anything if you are this tired.'_

_'__Maybe you're right. I'm just worried for Hookfang. If nothing else we can still just let them go some night, and deal with the rest later, but that won't help if he doesn't want to live.'_

_'__If you won't use your power, then all we can do is wait, preferably with you sleeping.'_

_'__You too; I know you didn't sleep during the day.'_

_'__Are you sure that is a good idea? What if I do something while I'm asleep when holding you that hurts you?'_

_'__Don't tell me you are still worried because of that one time! I've never even woken up during the night because of you, including last night, and I can barely move without hurting somewhere. I will make you sleep, if you try to avoid it.'_

The rest of the dragons had returned to their prisons quite willingly, and Toothless didn't take long at all to fly back to the cove. This was the part of the day Hiccup had waited for; the time when he could just lie down, protected from external world by black leathery wings. It was warm and safe. Within moments of laying down, Hiccup was fast asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Comments:

Fenrir's Phantom: I have noticed that in many stories things start going really fast ie. if Hiccup is going to leave in the story it just happens in few first chapters.

Rogue Deity Master: bee-yoch? I don't think I'm familiar with that term.

xSnowDustx: You don't need to anymore (until you finnish reading this one)

rebecahl97: I don't really have much plans for Astrid at this time, but Hiccup's power is turning out nicely. My main worry is to balance the development of the power so it is powerful at the right time but doesn't turn Hiccup too overpowered among dragons.

Betaread by 3DPhantom and quickly at that. I sent the text at midnight and had gotten it back before 6am my time.

* * *

"…Even if Toothless could break the gates, it would take too long. Plus, I don't think he has enough shots for all of the gates," Hiccup said as he sat on a rock. His eyes wandered the gaps between the trees, barely seeing the nearest buildings from the village. He didn't want to be caught off guard, and didn't have Toothless' sharp senses, so he was left constantly scanning his surroundings.

"And if we try to open them, everyone is going to be immediately suspicious. This is a tricky problem." Fishlegs shared Hiccup's worry: It was good to have someone who did. "The big question is; who or what gets the blame for their escape?"

"There aren't many options for that." Hiccup sighed. "I don't have any ideas"

"How about Toothless? Has he got any good ideas?"

"No, his best idea was to eat Snotlout and the twins as a distraction, but that doesn't really help us." Hiccup knew that the thought of Toothless' half-serious suggestion was supposed to be horrible, but he couldn't help a small smile from reaching his face when thinking about his friend's suggestion. Fishlegs apparently didn't notice this immediately.

"He wanted to eat them?" The larger teen seemed appalled. "And that was his _best_ idea?"

"Well… it's better than burning the village. Listen, he isn't evil, and he wasn't even completely serious when he made those suggestions. He just doesn't have any ties to the village except for me. He is reeaaly protective, and knows pretty much every bad thing that has happened to me here..."

"Okay, but… are you sure he wasn't serious?" Hiccup answered Fishlegs' question with a _'Did you really just ask that?'_ look.

"We are literally in each other's head every day, so yes, I'm sure," Hiccup deadpanned.

"Speaking of that: Hiccup, are you sure it's a good idea to be linked like that all the time? It seems like it's becoming more difficult for you to be separate. Maybe some of that is because of your injuries, but what if your minds somehow become… too tightly connected, so that you can't be away from each other?" Fishlegs expressed a worry that Hiccup hadn't even considered before. It was true that returning to the village in the morning was increasingly unpleasant, and every day Hiccup felt more restless there, but was it because of an increasing dependency on Toothless, or just his disdain of going home?

"Maybe; I don't claim to completely understand what I can do, but that's a risk that I don't mind taking. Toothless can't go too far from me anyway as long as the Queen is still around, and he already needs on me to fly. If I depend on him to stay sane, then at least we are even on those terms, and we don't have to be alone anymore," Hiccup declared, reaching out with his thoughts at the same time. "Anyway, I should go. Toothless is getting restless."

"Not just him."

"Maybe I just prefer to stay with someone who has accepted and stood up for me from the beginning instead off picking on… or avoiding… me..." Hiccup realized the exact implications of his words the moment they had left his lips.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said meekly, instantly trying to correct his mistake.

"Yeah, probably. It's true though," Fishlegs admitted, a little taken aback by Hiccup's direct words. "Just remember what I said."

"I'm fine." Hiccup stuck to his opinion. "I'll see you this evening?"

"I'll try to come."

Hiccup carefully stood up from the rock he had been sitting on. His wounds were healing rapidly with frequent Night Fury saliva treatments, but there were still more than enough sore spots. Even those got better once he reached the cove. Toothless insisted in sharing his pain, and Hiccup's human pains didn't seem to be much of a hindrance to the powerful dragon as Toothless circled around his human. Hiccup felt like a load was taken from his shoulders after a few hours of sleep, when their minds could finally reach each other properly. Hiccup simply stood there for many seconds, breathing calmly. How could Fishlegs ever understand how amazing and important this was to Hiccup?

_'__He can't, I know, but that doesn't mean he's completely wrong to worry. I've slept through days before, but since I slept so well last night I stayed awake most of the day today, and something has been bothering me other than the normal loneliness…' _Toothless shared his views, having just experienced Hiccup's memories from the earlier discussion. _'It started right after you left.'_

_'__Do you think he is right?'_

_'__Could be. Our bond is still getting stronger, so it's naturally getting harder to break or weaken it when we are too far away from each other. I don't have any idea how far it could go.'_

_'__If only I could understand my abilities better...'_ Hiccup hoped, disappointed with himself. Toothless, of course, picked up on this as the protective ring of black scales around Hiccup got tighter, Toothless' tail alone soon making nearly a full circle around him, preventing him from moving. Anyone else would have been terrified, being trapped like that, but for Hiccup the gesture only calmed him. It was no different from sleeping under the protection of the black wings; it was completely comforting.

_'__We will learn how they work over time, and I can live with not wanting to be left alone. I'm just worried about you. You still need to visit the village and I can't follow you there.'_

_'__At this rate that might not be problem. We couldn't think of a way to release the other dragons without causing suspicion. If we let them go and people start to suspect me… we might have to just leave the village.'_

_'__That isn't a problem for me, but would you be okay leaving Berk?'_

_'__I would have to, and it's not like life is especially good for me here...'_

_'__It would still be hard for you to leave your nest, I can tell, but I will help you with whichever decision you make.'_

_'__I know. And thank you.' _Hiccup stayed quiet and still for a few moments, leaning on the tail around him._ 'Can we do something else now? I've been worrying about this the whole day.'_

_'__Flying?'_

_'__Flying' _Hiccup answered, eager to get going. From high above the Earth, problems always seemed smaller, more distant, and less pressing. Even if Toothless insisted on flying carefully because he was not convinced that Hiccup was fully healed, Hiccup still enjoyed every moment to the fullest extent. Even if it wasn't so exciting and he had to settle for calm gliding in the sky, at least he could lean back, close his eyes, and enjoy the feeling of wind blowing through his hair. His foot made constant changes to the tailfin like it wasn't artificial at all. One pair of eyes was enough to guide them across the sky for a long time… until they focused on the sea. Hiccup was already straightening himself on Toothless' back, before the dragon had time to consciously 'talk' to him.

_'__What is it?'_

_'__Looks like ships, and they're moving towards Berk…'_

_'__Berk? Quick, let's hide in the clouds!' _Hiccup urged his friend while already adjusting the tail. _'Could you see the crest in their sails?'_

_'__No, but they seem to be coming from the Helheim.'_

_'__Then it has to be them... the Berkians who went to attack the nest again…' _Hiccup quickly pulled his notebook from the pocket on the inside of his fur vest. He skipped directly to the last pages where he had attached maps of Berk and the sea around it.

_'__Let me see where we are.'_

It took Hiccup a while to recognize some islands while peeking out from the cloud they were currently hiding in which, luckily, was a dark one that Toothless could easily blend in with.

_'__It might rain soon,'_ Hiccup thought to himself, but nonetheless received a conformational snort from Toothless. Eventually Hiccup was able to estimate where they, and the ships, were on the map.

_'__How far have we actually flown bud? Those ships will need at least another day to get to Berk.'_

_'__Humans are slow, but we should turn back to Berk now too.' _Hiccup noticed the first comment, but decided to ignore it. From Toothless' point of view it was completely true. Hiccup was more worried about the later part, so he wasted not time in focusing on that.

_'__Are we too close to the nest? Can you hear the Queen?' _Hiccup extended his thoughts as a shield around his friend, trying to find anything that could try to intrude Toothless' mind.

_'__No, I can't hear her, but we are a lot closer than I'd like to be. I wasn't paying enough attention to where we were flying…'_

_'__Well, no harm done. At least we know it's safe to come this close, and we know that Dad is coming back… oh Thor.' _Realization hit Hiccup like a Gronckle, and Toothless' thoughts reflected his own.

_'__If Dad comes back he's going to keep a closer eye on me, and I have to go back to the house in the evening!' _That simple fact seemed to worry both the rider and the dragon most. The relatively soft bed Hiccup had in his room seemed strangely unappealing all of a sudden, as did an empty cove with no one else around.

_'__We should head back bud. There's nothing we can do about it out here. Let's find you something to eat.' _Hiccup tried to cheer up his friend, but Toothless' reaction to the suggestion of food was far less eager than normally. The return flight overall was far less relaxing than before. Instead of distancing himself from his problems, Hiccup had found new ones, and he still didn't know what would happen with Hookfang.

His worrying was barely disturbed when Toothless started accelerating upwards. His world was momentarily engulfed in grey clouds until they flew out above it. Only the sudden influx of sunlight distracted Hiccup from his thoughts. He could tell that it had been Toothless' intention; he always tried to cheer up Hiccup when he felt down. Not wanting his effort to go into waste, Hiccup took a moment to enjoy the sight of the empty sky that they had all for themselves.

_'__Thanks bud, but we still need to deal with our problems… I guess we should worry about them one at a time... Let's head back to Berk.'_

That night, Hiccup decided to work with Hookfang again. Fishlegs opened the gate, and Toothless stood protectively at Hiccup's back as Hookfang slowly stepped out of his prison. Hiccup felt hopeful: The dragon's thoughts didn't feel as dark as they had been before, but there was still conflict in them. Other dragons, except Toothless, had left them plenty of space, and Fishlegs was peeking over Meatlug's back, still not comfortable around either Hookfang or Toothless. At least he seemed to be getting closer with the Gronckle… it gave Hiccup a little bit of hope for the future of humans and dragons, together. He needed every positive thing he could get right now.

_'__You have come back, young Viking and Night Fury.' _Hookfang's greeting to Toothless was careful and bit cool, but thankfully it wasn't outright hostile, as Stormfly's had been.

_'__Of course we're back. We can't help you if we just leave you here. Have you… have you thought about what I said before?'_

_'__Yes… Your words were wise. If it was someone else in my position, I would not… could not demand their death.'_

_'__So you don't expect it for yourself?'_

_'__No, I do not. I didn't choose what I have done, and cannot fix the shame of it with my death. I need another way to repent.'_

_'__I'm sure you will find one.'_

_'__I already have. Nightmare warriors don't fight alone. We follow just Alphas who lead us to righteous battles. You might be only a little Viking, but you must have the power of an Alpha to free all of our minds from the Queen, and you have promised to save all of these dragons.' _Hookfang suddenly lowered his head in what seemed like a bow. _'I can only repent for serving the Queen if I help free other dragons from her slavery, but I can't do it on my own. You, little Viking, are the only one that I have ever encountered with the power to do that. I ask that you continue to free more dragons, and in return I will swear to give you my strength and fight for you, even if it costs my life.'_

Hiccup was left speechless after the sudden declaration made by the large dragon now bowing in front of him.

_'__You really made an impression on him,' _Toothless commented privately. Compared to the previous day's encounter, he was amazingly relaxed around the Nightmare. He seemed to consider the other dragon's declaration credible.

_'__Nightmares don't usually lie about these things. That would be dishonourable, and Hookfang seems to be taking this seriously. I believe that from now on you will have his help for whatever you need, and that he will assist you to the best of his abilities.'_

_'__I just hope I can live up to his expectations…' _Hiccup stepped toward the Nightmare. Hookfang was still bowing, so Hiccup kneeled to place his hand on dragon's head, right in front of Hookfang's closed eyes.

_'__I will do my best to help dragons that have suffered because of her. I wish also to stop the fighting between dragons and Vikings. I'm glad that you want to help, and I accept your help; I have the feeling I'm going to need it,' _Hiccup conveyed to the dragon before him. Hookfang reacted by opening his eyes, which met Hiccup's as he responded.

_'__Yes, I'm yours to command, little Viking.'_

Hiccup stood and backed up few steps to give the dragon some space, but instead Toothless to stepped into his previous place and pushed his much larger pawn onto Hookfang's face.

_'__Don't make the mistake of thinking that your oath to him is any less important or unbreakable because Hiccup is a human. He has the same power that could enslave you again if he wanted, which he doesn't, and if you ever threaten Hiccup in any way, it will be the least of your problems. I protect Hiccup at all costs; his safety is a thousand skies more important than your life to me.' _Toothless' thoughts were cut off as Hiccup brought his arms around the dragon's thick neck. Hiccup's brain didn't need to turn the thoughts moving between them into words. Toothless took his pawn away from Hookfang's face and backed up, carefully minding Hiccup by his side.

_'__I'm sure Hookfang meant what he said.' _Hiccup turned his head towards Hookfang. _'I could feel in your thoughts that you've been honest. You trusted me and now I will trust you. Don't mind Toothless; he's just a bit overprotective, though I wouldn't have it any other way…'_

_'__I see. It has been a long time since your Night Fury friend has shown such loyalty to anyone.'_

_'__You know about Toothless?'_

_'__Only by reputation. More warriors would be sent to guard the eggs if he was seen nearby.' _Hiccup didn't need a reminder of Toothless' reputation, and Toothless needed it even less. Hiccup had intended to lift his arms from Toothless, but now he didn't move, staying by is friend's side.

_'__It will be interesting to see how big of a change a single Viking can cause in a dragon,' _Hookfang added. At least he didn't seem to hold it too much against Toothless... Now Hiccup finally let go of his friend and started walking away from both of them, towards Fishlegs and rest of the dragons.

_'__I think Toothless is fine as he is. Now, do you want to help us think about your escape from here?' _Hookfang seemed to get the point, and didn't share any more views on Toothless.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the dragons spent a couple of hours brainstorming, and after quite a bit of time with still no good ideas Hiccup finally gave up when Toothless insisted that he should get some sleep. They walked out side-by-side after closing the gates of the other dragons' cages. Hiccup swore he wouldn't do that for many more times, no matter what it took. He climbed on Toothless', tired from the turmoil of the day.

_'__Let's get back to the cove; I want to get one more good night's sleep before Dad gets back.'_

Neither of them could fully enjoy the night because of their running thoughts, both of them worried about what the next day would bring.


	24. Chapter 24

Comments:

rebecahl97: I have definitely noticed the issue of too fast pace in other stories, especially if/when it is about Hiccup having powers. I wanted to build that up more. Hiccup/Toothless relationship was one of the central things behind inspiration and interest behind writing the story in the first place as well as important reason why I have read so many HTTYD fanfics

PhoebeHuntress: Hiccup has definitely feared his fathers return. Read forward to see how it goes.

tjjenkins: Hopefully I can keep it up constantly.

DraconicLight: I think same has happened to me couple of times (reading something through in one go). I suspect that the biggest problems for Hiccup has power stories is that they seem to go too quickly to too overpowered rather than develop it over time and keep some limits. I hope the improvements in writing are at least partially my own and not just because I got beta reader since about chapter 8 (switched once).

thearizona: Getting it done and doing it for all dragons in time without getting caught (all gates failed at the same time even though they were fine just little before?).

Theimissinglink: I tried to give the dragons their own characters and thought that knight like warriors with great loyalty for a just master could fit a monstrous nightmare and maybe be interesting in the future

...

Beta read by 3DPhantom

* * *

Hiccup still felt a bit tired as he awoke, his face covered in saliva, as usual. Nights had been mostly restful since he started sleeping in the cove: Usually the warm darkness that could only be provided by dragon scales was enough to guarantee that he would wake up completely refreshed. They both had just wasted their last change at that by spending the night sulking about the next one. Stoick could return anytime during the day and that would make everything in Hiccup's life harder. He had been lying awake between Toothless' wings thinking about that for good part of the night. The dragon around him hadn't done any better. If anything their restlessness was amplified by each other's feelings.

_'__So you too bud?'_

_'__You need to ask? Just focus on waking up yourself. The sun is already up. It's later than usual. I'm not used to waking up in the morning.'_

_'__I should still be able to make it,'_ Hiccup estimated now that Toothless' wing wasn't blocking the sun anymore. _'Though I have to hurry. No time for breakfast.'_

_'__You will eat something after the others finish their training.'_

_'__You are still acting like a mother hen.'_

_'__Clearly someone has to, and none of the Vikings on this island do. Maybe there is a positive side of your father returning.'_

…

_'__I wouldn't count on it.' _

No more explanation was needed. Hiccup was already walking towards the hidden exit from the cove with Toothless next to him. The dragon understood not to press on the topic. Sensing the thoughts his comment had surfaced in Hiccup explained everything necessary. Deep in his mind Toothless added Stoick to his blacklist of people to be burned, thinking Hiccup wouldn't notice.

Hiccup did. He was just better at hiding it.

Hiccup had also been correct with his earlier estimate. He had to rush, outright run, to be on time, but he made it to the ring just when the others were entering it. Out of breath, he found a spot at the edge of the ring. The number of people that came to follow the training sessions had been growing day by day as the dragon training progressed and there was more decent fighting to be seen. Hiccup found a decently vacant spot near the entrance, with a sea view.

The training session itself wasn't anything special. Gobber let Stormfly out almost as soon as the main gate was closed. Gobber used her more often than rest of the dragons since she almost always gave the hardest fight. Stormfly understood not to kill anyone, but restrained herself the least out of all of the dragons used for training.

It was and had always been oblivious that Astrid was the best fighter of the teens, but Hiccup was constantly surprised by how well Snotlout had been doing against the dragons. He had always been a good fighter, though not as fanatic as Astrid. He was a lot stronger than any of the others. Strong enough to distract a Nadder with a punch to the snout. The rest of the trainees couldn't match the two. Fishlegs didn't have the nature of a fighter, and he hadn't used Hiccup's teachings since they might be exposed and ridiculed by everyone else. The twins… were too busy being the twins to learn anything. Hiccup tried to keep an eye on how they fought, but couldn't really focus on it. Techniques of fighting dragons barely interested him anymore; their minds were much more interesting.

Looking around uninterestedly, Hiccup started noticing that he wasn't the only one whose full attention wasn't on the battle. Everyone seemed to be looking toward the sea, and although Hiccup couldn't immediately see what others had noticed, he knew all too well what it would be.

"Ships."

"The nest expedition?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Finally, I was getting afraid dragons might have gotten them."

Berkians were rarely that cheerful. Of course, it wouldn't last long. Hiccup was already a bit ahead of them in that regard. He actually preferred to follow the training now. More so than the trainees actually.

"Focus people! The training isn't over. The dragon doesn't care about what happens outside the battle! If people just saw ships, they won't arrive until training is over."

Initially only Astrid followed Gobber's instructions. Her focus in battle was exceptional. Snotlout only returned his attention to the battle to not be bested by her, never quite managing it. The fierceness they both fought with worried Hiccup. Stormfly was actually having a hard time managing the two without outright burning them. Their good performance against Stormfly and then Barf and Belch ended the fights quicker than before, and soon Gobber declared training over. Knowing what to expect next, Hiccup chose to evade it for the second day in row and left the ring while Gobber was still putting the Zippleback back into its den. Hiccup threw an encouraging thought to Barf and Belch before leaving: Both heads turned around to catch a glimpse of him before Hiccup disappeared behind other people.

The ships were already a lot closer as Hiccup crossed the bridge to return to the village. Remembering Toothless' words, he decided to eat something before they would reach the harbour. Hiccup had to admit that he sometimes needed someone to remind him of things like that, at least if he was focused on or worried about something. He could easily forget trivial things like food and sleep in those situations. Usually it happened without anyone even noticing, though Toothless did have an advantage when compared anyone else, since he was able to sense Hiccup's thoughts and feelings.

Luckily there was already lunch available in the Great Hall, even though hardly any of it had actually been prepared. Those who weren't working had gone to watch the training, so there wasn't a need of much food today for lunch. An entertainment was a rare commodity in Berk, after all. Hiccup enjoyed the moment of calm, even though the soup and pieces of fish didn't exactly compare to fresh fish cooked on an open fire lit by a dragon.

He finished eating and left the hall while people from the ring were still flowing in. He barely avoided the other teens. They were already on the stairs to the Great Hall when Hiccup jumped from them to take a shortcut back home. He'd have to make it look like he had actually lived there while his father was away; doing a bit of dusting and starting up a fire in the fireplace should do the trick. It kept him occupied for a while, until Gobber came knocking on the door.

"Hiccup! The ships are arriving in the harbour. Get your butt down there!"

"Coming!" Hiccup shouted back while coming down from his room. The one-legged blacksmith waited until he came outside. Hiccup noticed immediately that the man had an unusually stern look on his face.

"Is something wrong? Oh right, you wanted me to comment on the training again."

"That too, but there is something else. Hiccup, when Stoick returns you have to watch your words. That situation you had with the terror was bad enough. I can value using your head in battle, and learning about dragons to fight them better is okay, but you can't be careless. It is too dangerous to go anywhere near the beasts. You aren't ready to fight them."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm not planning to pick a fight with dragons."

"You don't need to if you are too close to them. There is also another thing. Stoick has a much more straightforward idea of handling the beasts, and wouldn't appreciate you not telling him about dragons in Berk, even if it is just terrors."

"I know my father, and I'm not stupid. 'Big strong killer good!' Small, smart, and nonviolent? Not so much."

"Now you are just being too tough on him."

"You think so?"

"Yes. He might be tough on you, but he just wants to protect you and the village."

"With ignorance and suicidal nest hunts. From what I saw they lost at least 2 or 3 ships again. Dad always says that we need to do things 'the Viking Way', but where has that gotten us?" Hiccup was starting to rant without even realizing it.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Hiccup said realizing his mistake.

As they arrived at the harbour, Hiccup would have liked to think he was surprised or shocked at what he saw. Unfortunately, it was the same almost every time. Flying high in the clouds, he hadn't seen the true extent of the damage. Most of the sails had holes in them, one having been sown together from two pieces. The ships' hulls were full of claw marks and black burns.

The worst sight however was inside the ship. Many of the people on them had a multitude of crudely covered injuries. Some were laying on the decks either unconscious or in clear pain. A mere moment ago the entire village had been exited, waiting for the nest expedition to return. As people flowed to the harbour they were brought back to reality. Some people were shouting, hoping to get answers from their family members. Others were holding back tears upon seeing theirs. It was the same every time Stoick led ships to search for the nest. Hiccup didn't even remember the last time they did that without someone dying, if that had ever even happened.

Knowing the true power of the Queen and number of dragons under her control, Hiccup was actually wondering why the fleets they had sent hadn't been completely destroyed. The Queen could definitely have done that if she wanted. She probably didn't consider them a threat. And yet, Stoick kept leading people to their deaths without even knowing his enemy. It was just… wrong. Hiccup wished he could stop it, but Stoick didn't even listen to him normally, let alone for matters like this.

Speaking of Stoick: Hiccup spotted his dad on the first ship to port. It was almost impossible not to notice a man of his size. Despite everything, Hiccup was relieved to see that his father was apparently practically unharmed, with only small bandage on his wrist. Hiccup had definitely been injured worse while staying in the village; this was just evidence of Stoick's strength and fighting skill.

Hiccup and Gobber stayed aside from the pier to give room for bringing out the injured. They would be taken to the Great Hall, where Elder Gothi would probably be already waiting with other healers. Hiccup watched, slightly depressed, as the worst injured were carried past him. The uninjured came last, greeted by those who had not followed their injured family members. Stoick came among them and joined Hiccup and Gobber, who tried not to take the situation too seriously.

"I trust you found the nest at least."

"Not even close," Stoick answered with a voice that made Hiccup even less eager to talk to his father. Gobber didn't seem to mind.

"Aahh, excellent."

"I hope you had a little more success than me."

"You could say so. The dragon training is progressing. Especially Astrid and Snotlout are doing very well."

"And how about Hiccup?"

"Well actually… He has been surprisingly helpful. Hiccup might never have been much of a fighter, but we might have underestimated his... tactical ability. Hiccup has been a great help in evaluating the others' training and helping to find their weaknesses."

"Really?" Stoick properly paid Hiccup attention for the first time since getting off the ship. At least his voice wasn't quite as stern anymore.

"Oh yes. Sometimes he had even noticed things I didn't and had unique points of view on the battles, and Hiccup didn't even flinch when dragon flew right at him."

"That's my boy! Maybe there is a warrior in you after all!" Stoick slapped Hiccup on the back hard enough to make him stumble.

"Uh, thanks dad."

"Maybe we should put more effort in bringing it out."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, alarmed.

"I mean that I have left you too much leeway to wander around and waste time. From now on you will train every day after finishing work at the forge. We start today. Wait for me at the house after Gobber lets you out of the forge, and make sure your axe is sharp."

Hiccup was left standing behind them, stunned, as Stoick and Gobber kept walking towards the village. This was the last thing he needed, and he had brought it on himself. He should have just avoided Gobber's questions or given some generic answers, but no. He had to point out every single detail and mistake like some dragon fighting expert. Now his father's already squashed hope of making him a warrior had resurfaced.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to do. He could run back to the forest while his father was busy looking after the injured, but then Stoick might just come at him harder and limit his freedom even more. Trying to get out of training with the excuse of his own injuries from a few days before probably wouldn't help. Considering all the severely injured people around and the fact that his visible injuries had healed at record speed it, could just as well make Stoick angry… angrier… On top of that, Hiccup would have to explain how he got injured in the first place.

Feeling defeated, Hiccup dragged himself to the forge. With the return of the nest-hunting party there would be a pile of damaged weapons to fix. He and Gobber could work 'till night and they still couldn't fix them all in one day, not even close! Hiccup was completely at the mercy of his father and teacher, not knowing if he could get away early enough to visit his friend at all. If it was just him that had to deal with it, it wouldn't have been such a problem, but Toothless couldn't eat without flying and he couldn't fly without Hiccup. In any case, the dragon would get worried… and lonely. Hiccup tried to focus on his work. Maybe Gobber would let him go sooner if he worked really hard.

The sun was already low, barely above the horizon, when Hiccup got home to search for the axe that Stoick had many times tried to get him to train with over the years. Hiccup had made it himself. It was the first weapon he made that wasn't a small knife. After finding the weapon from behind a shelve, Hiccup sat on the side of his bed, waiting for his father. After few minutes of going between staring at the axe and at the floor he couldn't take it anymore and turned his head to the wall. With his mind, Hiccup reached through the wall towards the cove at the exact direction he was looking at. Even with constant development of his abilities, the distance was still too great to properly share thoughts with Toothless, let alone bind their minds together. Hiccup could still sense the dragon. Simply focusing on that helped a bit.

Pretty soon Hiccup heard the door open downstairs.

"HICCUP! Get down here!"

"I guess there's no use delaying," Hiccup sighed as he got up and walked down to his father, who was standing in the doorway.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Hiccup answered quietly.

"Good! Let's go. We'll have to stop at the forge to get a new axe for me and then go outside the village."

"Umm, what happened to your old axe?"

"It's stuck between a Nightmare's eyes at the bottom of the sea. Gobber said he has a good axe ready that I can have."

The one-legged Viking was already waiting for them at the entrance to the forge that Hiccup had just left not too much earlier.

"So you intend to really start training Hiccup?"

"As I should have done years ago, and this time I won't give up on it!"

"I see." Gobber was silent for a moment when an older woman walked past them crying. Two warriors followed her, carrying the body of a third one. Hiccup was glad it was covered with a cloth, but still didn't want to look at it. This war had already cost so much, and there was no end in sight. Stoick and his Viking Ways definitely couldn't end it.

"The village has felt bit gloomy since you returned," Gobber pointed out the oblivious.

"Of course, we lost many good people to the beasts with nothing to show for it. People need a victory to get the morale up."

"I like that idea, but you can't exactly tell the beasts to come to be killed."

"We don't need to. You told me that the dragon training is progressing well."

"Yes, but it isn't finished yet. Astrid and Snotlout are doing quite well but others need much more training to properly fight the beasts."

"Then you will give that to them informally later. We will choose the best trainee tomorrow, and the killing of the dragon will happen day after that. We will hang its head in the Great Hall to show people that Vikings won't yield."

"Are you sure about that? Even if Astrid and Snotlout are doing well, we are talking about a Monstrous Nightmare here."

"Yes: Fighting dragons is never safe. I will announce this at the dinner tonight. Make sure Astrid and Snotlout are told by then."

Hiccup didn't believe what he was hearing. First his dad had come back so he couldn't stay away for the night, and then he decided to take good chunk of the daily time Hiccup had left because of his single minded focus on valuing warriors over anything and everything else, and now Stoick had only left him only a single day to save Hookfang?! What should he do?

What could he do?

Stoick didn't make it easy for Hiccup to think through his problems. They walked to the edge of the village, less than ten meters from closest trees of the forest. Stoick's style of training was harsh: If Hiccup couldn't do what he asked, Stoick would simply have him repeat the same time after time. The session focused on basic ways of striking with an axe. After dozens of repeats, Hiccup's not-very-strong arms were already aching, but Stoick gave him no mercy and only minimal advice. His advice was mostly blunt criticism of what Hiccup did wrong. Eventually, in other words pretty soon, Hiccup was panting and barely able to lift the axe.

"Is this all you can do? We have hardly begun!" Stoick asked. The disappointment in his father's voice was nothing new to Hiccup, but it stung him deep to his core. He was made for running more than strength, but only one of those was valued in Berk. Stoick shook his head.

"It seems I need to change your training. As soon as the dragon training finishes you will train twice a day, every morning and evening. I'll make sure there is always someone to ensure that your training is efficient. It's time to stop slouching around and become a Viking, Hiccup."

Stoick left his son to gather his breath and headed to the great hall for dinner, probably expecting Hiccup to follow as soon as he got up. As soon as his dad was inside and no one was looking, Hiccup got up and disappeared into the forest. He was tired and his arms were aching, but Hiccup's legs still carried him forward down the familiar route, only stopping to make sure that no one was following. Finally, after what felt like forever, he reached the cove where Toothless was waiting for him, sitting right next to the entrance.

_'__It is late. I assume things went badly? You are tired.'_

As soon as Hiccup had gotten to the dragon, their minds merged and he felt much less tired, and the aching of his arms eased significantly. Most importantly, the unease and restlessness that had overcome him during his time in the village disappeared.

_'__Pretty much everything that could have gone wrong did. Dad came back, my comments on the dragon training made him think I could still become warrior so he decided that I have to spend time every day training to fight, and on top of that he decided to have Hookfang killed day after tomorrow! If we had any time before, he just…' _Hiccup's thought was cut off when Toothless bumped his head against the boy's chest, purring like a cat. They stayed like that for a moment quietly, without a word or thought passing between them.

_'__Thank you, but our problems aren't going to disappear by us just standing here. Let's get you up to the air at least; I don't have much time and you need to get your dinner.'_

_'__You too Hiccup.'_

Hiccup climbed onto his best friend's back and they rose quietly into the dark sky.

* * *

**The story is now approaching the point where its summary and existing proper plans extend to, so there are going to be important events in near future and I need to make decisions on the direction of this story. Stay tuned.**

**ps. If there is anyone (in the story) you'd like to get hurt (not dead) or at least bit roughed up or humiliated. There may be opportunities in future chapter(s).**


	25. Chapter 25

Finally, chapter 25, the namesake chapter of this story. Another Nightmare has gone lot further than I expected (really, this was supposed to be in chapter 6 or 7 then I started building relationship between Hiccup and Toothless and expending the story, just a little bit), also 893 followers. I wonder how many more chapters I need for 1000.

Sorry this took so long. My novel draft is approaching its end and I was going to finish it first (stopped 1,5 chapters before end to make this) and then I actually had to settle my plans for Another Nightmare since from starting this chapter things really matter to where I can take the story.

The were actually three options for this chapter. I eventually picked up the one that was closer to my original idea. Hopefully you agree with my choice. Maybe I'll write the other versions as what could have been spin offs or something at some point. Also school (4th year at uni) started again. Still have to make 3-4 page essay before going home soo... does anyone know anything about market orientation or platform businesses?

**Comments:**

thearizona : What did you expect with Stoick's return? I'm curious.

InArduisFidelis-RAMC : Does burning count as maiming?

DeathStrike59 : Possibly slower now that school started and my novel draft is just 1,5 chapters from full length.

The-real-dragon-rider  : Your first point is surprising. I've seen ton of fanfics where Hiccup can talk with Toothless.

Again beta read by 3DPhantom

* * *

Hiccup's eyes flashed open. Cold sweat flowed on his forehead and Hiccup could practically feet a physical pressure on his chest. His eyes darted around the dark room: There was nothing. Hiccup got up, sitting on the bedside, searching for the cause of his uneasiness, this time with his mind. His ability to sense things with his mind was definitely the reason for the uneasy feeling… There was something, some massive and evil presence. Hiccup could feel it approaching. With little effort he could even tell the direction it was coming from. That was the last hint he needed.

Hiccup couldn't wait and do nothing. He quickly got his boots and bearskin vest and ran down the stairs. For an instant he was unsure of what to do, but he quickly decided that he couldn't just let people get hurt if he could prevent it in any way.

"Dad! Dad wake up!"

"Wha… Hiccup? Why in Thor's name are you shouting?"

"Dragons! There's a raid coming!"

"Get my helmet!" Stoick bolted up from his bed, reaching towards his axe hung on the wall. He took the helmet from Hiccup's hands when they were already half way to the door. It flew open upon coming in contact with Stoick's hand, revealing the dark, quiet village sleeping peacefully. Even the guard towers were quiet since even the night guards didn't know what was coming yet.

"Hiccup? I am not seeing any dragons…"

"They haven't started attacking yet."

"Yet? What makes you think they are going to?"

"I just know they're coming!"

"Hiccup you… I'm going back to sleep. We will talk in the morning."

"But dad, they are going to attack, at any moment now!"

"Enough! Go back to…" Stoic shut up when a dragon roar pierced the silence of the night. It was already close... Both Stoick and Hiccup were silent for few seconds until they heard a second roar. It was nothing compared to what Stoick managed right next to Hiccup.

"DRAGONS! Everyone get up and defend your village!" Stoick turned around. "Hiccup get ins…" Stoick looked his son directly into his eyes for a second and grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. "Come on."

Stoick dragged Hiccup across the village that had its rest so suddenly disturbed as the guards were alerting those that somehow slept through Stoick's roar. The chief unceremoniously pushed his son inside the forge.

"Stay here and help Gobber. Gobber!"

"Coming." The one-legged blacksmith wobbled downstairs, attaching his hammer prosthesis while running. "You came here quickly!"

"Look after Hiccup." Stoick ignored Gobber's question and rushed out, axe ready.

"So, where are the dragons?" A flash of fire illuminated the village outside.

"FIRE!"

"Oh, there they are. Well, let's get to work."

Hiccup helped bring out new weapons and then ended up sharpening used ones. Dragon scales dulled the blades really quickly. Hiccup tried to not look at the blood when cleaning the blades. It made him feel sick. Rather than focus on his work Hiccup kept peeking outside. An unfinished building was ablaze next to the forge. The house hadn't even been rebuilt yet since it had been burned in previous raid. The other teens were hard at work trying to put out the fire while the battle was raging around them. Astrid couldn't resist her urge to fight and soon ran away from her peers, axe swinging.

Now that the dragons were actually inside the village, the Queen's presence was overwhelming. All of the dragons carried part of her mind in them and Hiccup could sense every piece. With some concentration he could even feel the individual dragons, or at least the Queen in them. With Gobber distracted, Hiccup stepped out, reaching out with his thoughts, trying to reach the dragons around him. He walked briskly away from the forge, only sidestepping to avoid a Gronckle that tried to ram him from behind.

"Who let Hiccup out?"

"Get inside!"

Hiccup ignored people shouting at him and only stopped as a Nadder scorched ground in front of him. He could feel the dragons around him, but every time Hiccup tried to extend his thoughts towards them, the tendrils of his mind were deflected. The control that the Queen held over these dragons was even greater than it had been with Hookfang. A familiar scream reached Hiccup's ears. Astrid was running after a Nadder that was carrying a sheep away from the village behind Hiccup's house. Unfortunately she was about to have a much bigger problem and hadn't even realized it yet. A Monstrous Nightmare had just landed behind Astrid.

She turned around to face the dragon that had appeared behind her. Hiccup knew very well what it was like to be in that situation, but Astrid's reaction was nothing like Hiccup's. Rather than run away, which might have been the smartest choice, she raised her axe and charged. The dragon wasn't having any of that and reacted quickly. A wave of flames blocked Astrid from sight. Hiccup's heart skipped a beat.

The liquid flame fell on the ground a fraction of a second later, revealing Astrid laying on the edge of torched grass. She wasn't ready for this. Astrid got up and tried to move, but only had time to jump aside again, barely dodging another burst of dragon flame. She gained some distance, rolling down on the grass, but the dragon followed, crawling after her, ready to pounce. Hiccup was already on the move. He couldn't just let Astrid die, even if she hated him.

…

Astrid had failed. She had been too focused on that Nadder and now she was going to pay for it! The Nightmare's fire had burned her right arm and rolling downhill hurt on every rotation. The dragon was still after her. Shamefully Astrid had dropped her axe when she got burned so she had no way of defending herself. She came to a stop against a rock and the dragon was looming above her. The beast pushed her down with its claws. Some warrior she turned out to be! She was a total failure. Any second now the beast would bite her to death. She could smell the foul stench of dragon breath. It was about to end, but Astrid refused to let go of what remained of her pride and met her fate head-on, looking straight at the empty eyes of the Monstrous Nightmare. Just looking at them proved that the beast was just that, a mindless beast that only knew how to kill and destroy.

Suddenly she could no longer see the eyes. There was someone standing over her, between her and the dragon's teeth. The small frame of that person was lit by the burning buildings.

"Hiccup, what in…?"

"Not now Astrid. Just stay quiet and don't move."

Did the useless runt just give her an order? If Hiccup hadn't been about to get eaten, Astrid would have beaten him herself. What an idiot! What did he expect to do to a Monstrous Nightmare!? He was just standing there, holding his arm in some poor defensive posture, as if that would do anything! The idiot didn't even have a weapon, and Astrid was still stuck under the Nightmare's claws. Why didn't it just finish this?

Why didn't it?

The dragon hadn't moved since Hiccup had shown up, but why was it waiting? Hiccup was just standing there with nothing to defend himself, but the dragon simply stared at the runt. Hiccup appeared to do the same. Then he did something even more insane and turned his head. His eyes were closed.

"Hiccup?"

"Shush: Be quiet." Hiccup spoke so softly his words were barely audible over the constant sounds of battle. Even so there was tightness and seriousness that Astrid had never heard from Hiccup. "If you want to live, be quiet."

That confirmed it. Hiccup had gone mad. The boy above her shivered a bit. That was when Astrid realized that the dragon had brought its snout to touch Hiccup's hand. Not to bite it off: To _touch it_. Hiccup had immediately turned his attention back to the dragon, still holding his hand within reach of its teeth. The beast wasn't even growling at him. Then the pressure on Astrid's chest eased as the Nightmare lifted its claws, backing away from her. Hiccup also took steps forward, keeping his hand firmly on the dragon's snout. Astrid's eyes were already searching for her axe behind the beast.

"Get up, but don't make any sudden moves. Whatever you do, don't try to attack her."

"Her?"

"The dragon."

"HICCUP!" The Chief's booming voice cut through the slowly weakening sounds of the battle. He was running from the village with several of Berk's best warriors. "WATCH OUT!"

The warning came too late for Astrid. By the time she'd realized what it meant, a Nadder was already diving towards them, mouth open, ready to burn them. Astrid had barely gotten to her feet before it descended upon them.

She instinctively protected her eyes when the sudden flash of fire erupted. It took her a second to realize that there was no pain, only a deafening roar. When she looked again the Monstrous Nightmare that had almost killed her moments earlier had jumped at the Nadder and was biting its leg. The smaller dragon was struggling against the hold on its leg and hits its assailant's neck with its spiky tail. The Nightmare let go allowing the Nadder to flee, and landed heavily right next to Astrid and Hiccup. It turned quickly to face the approaching warriors. Maybe they would survive this after all...

…Unless the useless runt did something stupid again, like, say, jumping between the Vikings and the dragon! He held his hand in front of the Nightmare again while actually facing the Viking warriors.

"Get out of the way!" Stoick hollered.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted more sternly than Astrid had ever heard him speak before. He turned his head around, a serious look on his face. Astrid might have just been really confused, but she could almost swear that the dragon nodded to Hiccup. Then it turned around, spread its wings, and took off. By the time the Chief pushed past Hiccup, the beast was already gone. The rest of the dragons were doing the same, taking a chunk out of village's food storages as they left. The Chief turned towards his son.

"Hiccup…"

"I know. I was supposed to stay in the forge." The runt was so disrespectful to the Chief, almost condescending… "Shouldn't you worry about people that actually got hurt?" The bastard pointed directly at Astrid, as if he was bragging about being better than her! That small action brought everyone's attention to Astrid and her burns. Hiccup would pay for the shame he had brought to her.

"Astrid, you were supposed to be in the fire squad."

"I wanted to defend the village. That's what we have been training for, isn't it?"

"Yes, you have, and whatever Stoick might think, ye aren't finished yet!" Gobber declared, wobbling through the small group of warriors and to Astrid. He started looking through Astrid's injuries. "Hopefully he'll understand that now. You youngsters aren't ready for a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Most of them at least," one of the warriors blurted out. "Hiccup didn't even get hurt by that Nightmare!"

"That's just because it didn't attack him," Astrid said in an attempt to defend her honour.

"But why didn't it? I saw when it attacked Astrid, but the beast just stopped when Chief's son got there," another villager piped in.

"And it attacked another dragon..."

"I have never seen them do that during a raid! Fight each other like that…"

"So _strange…_"

"Silence!" No one dared to disobey the Chief's order. "Hiccup, what happened, exactly?"

"The Nightmare caught Astrid by surprise when she was chasing a Nadder and almost killed her."

"And then?"

"I had to do something. So… I stopped the dragon."

"And how exactly did you do that? Even Astrid couldn't defeat that dragon and she's the top of the class!"

"It's not about that dad. Whatever you think, I'm not a fighter. I just study the dragons. I could stop that Nightmare because I have learned things about them… and myself," Hiccup added quietly. "Things that no one else has taken the time to learn," he said more loudly.

"So you used one of those tricks that you got Fishlegs to use?"

"This isn't about tricks Astrid. The dragons are completely different from what we thought, and we have no hope of ending this war until people realize that."

"Aren't ya getting a bit ahead of yourself? You were talking about stopping a Nightmare, not the war," Gobber butted in.

"Those are two parts of the same problem. We are just too stuck on old customs to even study other options."

"Am I missing something here? What trick is Astrid talking about?" Chief clearly wasn't happy about what was going on. Hiccup would get it now, for sure!

"Uh, yes, you remember when I said that Hiccup surprised us during training? I may have left out some things."

"Tell me."

"Well… shouldn't we take care of Astrid first?"

"It seems she can still walk. Go to see the healers in the Great Hall, Astrid."

"Yes Chief. I apologise for my failure to kill the beast." Unlike Hiccup, Astrid showed proper humility as she left.

"Now, what did you not tell me?" It sounded like Gobber too might be in some trouble with the Chief. Astrid quickly looked back at them. The runt had disappeared, and the Chief clearly wasn't happy about it.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry this took so long. Lot of writing energy has gone in different essays and assignments since September (around 40 pages and 5-10 still left by tomorrow) + overall I've been pretty unproductive, especially for the past week that I have had time.

On the positive side I'm going to finally graduate from my bachelor's degree 15th of November. Maybe I'll try to finish next chapter by then to celebrate. Who knows.

.

**Comments:**

Nightmare-wolf22: Don't expect it to happen. I'm not as forgiving as Hiccup in the movies/series, so my Hiccup also wont be.

Rogue Deity Master: Maybe not quite as cold-hearted

Brenne: Bald Astrid, I like that thought.

Sunshinemoonpops : In one sitting? Hope you didn't stay up all night :)

.

Beta read by 3DPhantom

* * *

Toothless pushed his wings as hard as he could but it was useless. With his tail out of balance it didn't matter how hard he flapped and strove: He simply couldn't fly straight long enough to get out of the cove. Toothless didn't stop though. He was panicking because he could feel the Queen's presence for the first time in weeks. It was strong enough for Toothless to sense the pressure of her presence even through the shielding Hiccup had built around Toothless' mind. The part of his hatchling's mind left in him was still protecting him, the Queen had no influence over Toothless as she couldn't get deep into his mind like Hiccup had, but even Hiccup's shielding couldn't completely block her whispers at the moment. Toothless didn't care about the whispers though; there was only one thing that mattered right now.

The only way he could be sensing the Queen this strongly was if there was large number of dragons carrying her presence closer. Toothless could already hear the battle: Hiccup was in danger and Toothless, who had sworn to protect him, was stuck in a damn hole! He couldn't even sense if Hiccup was okay! The Queen's presence completely covered his senses. More pieces of rock fell on the grass as Toothless tried to claw himself up the last few meters. The cliff-side was already full of claw marks but he just couldn't reach the top. Toothless' flight gear was laying uselessly behind a rock where it always stayed so that he could rest more comfortably without it in his way. He would neither fly nor sleep ever again though if anything happened to Hiccup...

Toothless jumped again at the unmoving stone and fell once more to the ground. He was the Nigh Fury that most dragons in the nest were terrified to face, yet his path was blocked by simple stone! A blue glow started emanating from Toothless' throat, becoming brighter every second. He was almost ready to fire when the beats of large wings reached his ears. The battle was already ending. Why would one of her dragons be coming towards the cove? Toothless extinguished his flame and turned around just in time to face the Nightmare that landed in the middle of the cove. Faced with a growling Night Fury the Nightmare immediately lowered into a defensive posture. They circled around each other, ready to pounce, growling in each other's face.

_'__I shouldn't have believed a Viking. This dragon, willing to help me? What a fat load of Grockle's ass!'_

_'__Viking!? You spoke with Hiccup?!' _Toothless approached the Nightmare, now smelling a faint scent of Hiccup on the other dragon. _'What did you do to him?! Answer carefully: Your life depends on it.'_

_'__Hiccup, I think that is the same Viking… He did something to me. My whole life seems… wrong.'_

_'__That's because the Queen has been controlling you since you were a simple hatchling. We have all been slaves, as was I until I met Hiccup. His mind is powerful enough to free us. Now, I ask again: What Did You DO TO HIM?!' _The threat in Toothless' thoughts alone was enough to make the Nightmare back away several steps. At that moment Toothless didn't mind his old reputation in the nest.

_'__I did nothing. That Viking came in front of me in the middle of the battle and then… He did something. She was telling me to kill the Viking… but I didn't. He showed me this place.'_

_'__Was he hurt?'_

_'__No, I don't think so.'_

_'__That's not good enough.'_

_'__Why are you so worried about that tiny Viking?' _The condescending tone of the other dragon's thoughts was the last straw to the already stressed Night Fury. He pounced at the Nightmare. A dark-scaled pawed struck at the red-scaled face before the other dragon could defend against the sudden attack. The force of the strike made the red dragon stumble into the water, but Nightmares weren't known for being easily beaten. They were soon back to the same positon they had been in moments ago, at a tense standoff.

Toothless hesitated as he could feel something on the edge of his mind. A familiar presence he couldn't miss. He turned around completely, ignoring the larger dragon growling at him. Toothless reached his thoughts to their limits. It was definitely Hiccup, and he was approaching, but something was wrong. Toothless couldn't feel relieved for Hiccup's survival. The hatchling's mind didn't feel normal. Usually Hiccup's thoughts were a complex net of thoughts moving constantly and everywhere with incredible force. What Toothless could feel now was weak, hardly moving. Hiccup's thoughts had never felt like this before, even when he had been injured by the other Viking hatchlings. Still stuck in this hole, Toothless could only walk back and forth in front of the entrance. Soon he could hear and smell Hiccup outside. Finally, he squeezed between the two rocks at the entrance and immediately stumbled on the flat grass. Toothless didn't allow enough time to pass for him to hit the ground: Within moments Toothless had risen on two legs and grabbed hold of Hiccup, encasing him inside dark wings.

Hiccup's fingers grasped Toothless' scales as their thoughts grasped each other. The hatchling's thoughts were so weak and scattered that Toothless had to literally pull and hold them together. He could feel Hiccup's mind clear a bit with that action, but it was still weak.

_'__Thanks bud.'_

_'__Hiccup, what happened?'_

_'__The Queen, she was stronger than I thought. I could barely free one dragon.'_

_'__A Monstrous Nightmare?'_

_'__Shortclaw: I asked her to hide here. Sorry I couldn't warn you. You were already worried.'_

Toothless slowly opened his wings to let go of Hiccup but stayed next to him for support as Hiccup shakily walked deeper into the cove. The Nightmare, Shortclaw, was still crouched down by the pond, but now seemed more confused than angry. Having Hiccup's confirmation that the dragon was free had eased Toothless' worries marginally, but he still gave a warning growl to warn the other dragon not to take so much as a step towards his hatchling.

_'__Easy bud, I don't think she wants to hurt us,' _Hiccup assured as he sat down, holding onto Toothless' shoulder for support. The Nightmare was right in front of them.

_'__Maybe, but I won't give her that opportunity.' _Toothless could sense Hiccup smiling. Hiccup didn't say anything for a moment after that, just leaned on Toothless' side. Toothless could feel his thoughts trying to gather themselves. It was a miracle that the hatchling had been able to hold himself together, that he'd been able to not only reach the cove, but to face his father as well. Few dragons would have had the willpower for that.

_'__What other options did I have?' _Hiccup asked rhetorically, sensing Toothless' thoughts.

_'__So… you really understand us?' _Shortclaw asked warily. Toothless instantly moved his attention to the other dragon the moment her thoughts came their way. Hiccup was first to answer.

_'__Yes, but don't ask how. I don't know how I can do this. I'm just glad I can.'_

_'__And you did something to me?'_

_'__He freed you. The Queen has been controlling your mind since you hatched. You should be crawling in front of Hiccup, swearing yourself to him out of gratitude!' _

_'__But he, it, is a Viking! They are the enemy! No, this one is different... I should kill it...'_

A blue light started glowing from Toothless' throat as he got back to his feet. He had been right to worry after all, the Nightmare was… His thought was cut short when Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' neck. He was standing again. Better than before, but still a bit unstable. He held up his free hand towards the other dragon.

_'__Shortclaw, is she still talking to you?'_

_'__Yes… Vikings are the enemy aren't they? You're the enemy…'_

_'__No. Don't let her control you. You can choose for yourself.' _Hiccup's thoughts were incredibly calm considering the situation. He took a few steps toward the confused Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless matched his every move, not willing to allow Hiccup near the other dragon alone. Even his mind wasn't as strong as usual after the earlier confrontation.

Still, Toothless couldn't stop Hiccup from doing what he did. Fingers met scales as Hiccup reached Shortclaw. Strained as it was, Hiccup's mind was still a most amazing thing. Toothless could feel them through his bond as Hiccup hunted down the remaining presence of the Queen. The raid was over and the Queen's reach was weak this far out with only one dragon for her mind to hang onto. Even in his weakened state Hiccup soon pushed out her presence, though not very easily. Hiccup stumbled back as soon as his fingers left Shortclaw's scales. Toothless instantly spread one of his wings to catch Hiccup before he fell. It took a few seconds for the hatchling to gain back his balance.

_'__I should probably rest a bit, so you don't need to keep catching me all the time,' _Hiccup joked lightly.

_'__You only realised that now?'_

_'__No, I just didn't have a chance to yet' _Hiccup answered as he sat down against Toothless' side. Shortclaw had also settled down, still visibly confused but not hostile. Toothless kept an eye on her anyway. She probably had more questions but a stare from Toothless had stopped them before she could ask. Hiccup needed his rest; if only he could manage to sleep! Even though Toothless kept away every disturbance from outside, it didn't stop Hiccup from worrying about other things. Even with complete silence and darkness Hiccup was worrying about his father and the village, and all of these running thoughts kept him wide awake. Toothless could only keep holding onto the hatchling's thoughts and trying to soothe them and keep them together. The dark dragon even tried to bury his own worries to not stress Hiccup.

_'__What should I do bud? They are still going to kill Hookfang soon and now I have to explain what happened tonight! Dad is already going to be angry because I left after the raid…'_

_'__You should rest. You aren't going to solve these problems if you can't hold your thoughts together without help.'_

_'__I wish I could rest.'_

_'__You worry about things too much. It's not good for you.' _

_'__Look who's talking. I can hardly turn around without making you worried.'_

Of course he was worried for Hiccup. The hatchling was too reckless and had no protection, not even scales, just that useless human skin. Toothless responded to Hiccup with a wet tongue. He needed to get rid of the scent of other dragons anyway. The act seemed to make Hiccup forget his worries for a moment so Toothless decided to get rid of those scents properly. Hiccup couldn't sleep while Toothless was at it, but at least he wasn't straining his mind worrying. Hiccup actually relaxed a bit after Toothless was done practically bathing him with his tongue.

Unfortunately the rest was cut short. Hiccup was just starting to doze off almost a sleep when Toothless' ears suddenly perked up as a noise sounded nearby. Couldn't they get a moment of peace?

_'__Is something wrong?' _Of course Hiccup had instantly sensed Toothless' thoughts. He hadn't even opened his eyes.

_'__I think someone is coming, still quite far away.'_

_'__It's probably Fishlegs. No one else has any reason to come out here.'_

Hiccup was probably right but Toothless was still worried. He kept listening to the faint sounds. Someone was definitely coming through the forest; wait. Did Fishlegs cause that sound too? Toothless' ears moved around quickly, trying to pick up more sounds. Those sounds were too far from each other. The big Viking hatchling couldn't move nearly that fast…

_'__Someone is following him.' _Hiccup was already halfway up by the time Toothless told him.

_'__We have to get away before they come!'_

_'__I need my tailfin to get out of here. There isn't enough time.'_

_'__We have to try. If anyone else sees you…'_ Hiccup ignored his own weakness, rushing to where he had hidden the creation of his genius. Toothless swore he'd never take it off again. He couldn't allow himself to be trapped like this. What if Hiccup's powers hadn't been strong enough to free Shortclaw's mind while Toothless was stuck in this hole? Toothless shuddered when he thought of what could have happened…

Even after all of the strain he'd been put under, Hiccup was putting the artificial tail fin in its proper place quickly and perfectly. His movements just weren't quick enough though…

_'__Done!'_

_'__Too late.' _Toothless answered. _'They are already right outside. It would be hard to leave without being seen and even if we could manage to do it, she wouldn't be able to.'_ Toothless nodded towards Shortclaw, who was standing a few meters from them. Hiccup had clearly forgotten her for a moment. His thoughts and eyes darted between the two dragons and the rocks hiding the cove's entrance.

_'__Try to hide.' _Hiccup pointed at the bottom of the cliff on the side of the entrance. At least they wouldn't be easily seen from the cliff above. Toothless could easily hide behind some of the rocks, especially in the dark, but Shortclaw was too large for that. Hiccup understood that too. Even though the Nightmare did what he asked, it would only buy them a few seconds.

These thoughts were wiped out when a gust of wind came from a different direction than before. For the first time he could catch the scents of the people approaching. One was definitely the Fishlegs person. Toothless had memorized the scent the first time he caught the Viking spying outside the kill ring. The other… Toothless' eyes narrowed. He knew that scent, but the only other Vikings whose scents he had memorized were those that had hurt Hiccup. This scent was the first one. Toothless quickly peeked into Hiccup's memories, which the hatchling left completely open to him through their bond. Astrid was the name, and she wouldn't be a friend, despite old feelings Hiccup had had for the female. She wasn't one of the ones who had severely injured Hiccup, but she had hurt him.

Fishlegs pushed himself past the rocks.

"Fishlegs, here." Hiccup whispered just loud enough for the other Viking to hear. It was enough to make Fishlegs turn around and notice the Nightmare behind Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup, is that…?"

"Yes, don't worry about her. Come here. Someone is following you."

"Follo-? Oh no! I'm so sorry Hiccup!" At least he still did what Hiccup asked while continuing to talk. Toothless forgot Fishlegs as soon as the Viking was out of his way. The steps of his follower got louder in Toothless' ears. He recognized the female from Hiccup's memories as soon as she stepped past the rocks, axe in her hand while looking around the cove. She would have noticed Shortclaw within a few seconds, the key word being "would". Toothless didn't give her the time.

Unlike with Fishlegs at the ring, he had to watch out for the axe. A well-aimed hit with a tiny plasma blast sent it flying and Toothless roughly pushed Astrid to the ground before she could react. Being pinned down by a Night Fury meant that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon…


	27. Chapter 27 part 1

We are finally approaching the end of first arch/book. I will really try to get second part for this finale soon to keep the end momentum. Those who want to continue reading shouldn't be too worried. My plans beyond this point are fuzy but in process and I have already started envisioning continuation. If you consider story so far (and till end of second part of this chapter) as one book, my current vision goes up to 4, although my idea of their content is still limited to general idea with few key events and goals.

ps. My birthday started 15 minutes ago, and I was supposed to go to sleep 45 minutes ago, got exam in the morning :p

.

Comments:

Brenne: That's a fun idea. Maybe there will be room for it somewhere in the future.

DaughterofDarkness123: No

Transformers 0: That answer is proof my ending worked.

Grochek1: Thanks. Characters are usually difficult part of stories though with this fanfic they have been easier. (don't need to start from zero). I assume you mean time skips by jumps. I don't really like when stories skip much of potential story with those. Worst are Hiccup leave stories that start with him leaving, then skip years and present completely different person without showing how he ended there. Often those versions also tend to be overpowered bad-asses.

RoseThornOlympian: Please refer to comment above this.

Sarnakh the Sunderer: She didn't realize to do so in time, and after Hiccup gets Toothless gear on Fishlegs and especially Astrid are so close she would notice what was happening. Instead Hiccup chose to face the situation head on.

.

Beta read by 3DPhantom as usual.

* * *

Toothless stared into her eyes with his own slit pupils. Growling in her face, Toothless revealed his teeth, ready to bite the Viking's head from its body at the slightest sign of threat. This female had hurt Hiccup. Toothless wanted to hurt her. His eyes widened and appeared more like their usual selves as soon as Hiccup put his hand on Toothless' head.

_'__Don't let your anger control you bud. We aren't going to kill her.'_

"Hiccup! What in Odin's name are you doing here...!? And with this beast!" The female's screaming made Toothless' ears hurt. He growled at her in response, but his anger paled in comparison to Hiccup.

"HE IS NOT A BEAST!" Toothless had never heard Hiccup shout at someone like that. Especially right after telling Toothless to control his anger. "The fact that you and I are still alive should prove that; it would if you weren't so close minded!"

"You aren't going to be after I get my hands on you!"

"Astrid," Hiccup started much calmly than before. "You didn't even have a change against Shortlclaw." He pointed at the Monstrous Nightmare that was watching them from a few meters away. "What makes you think you are going to kill me when there is an overprotective NIGHT FURY between us?"

The look of terror that the female gave Toothless made the dragon very happy. He gladly met Astrid's widened eyes with his own, making sure to keep his teeth visible.

"Nigh… What, this bea-?" The rest was covered by Toothless growling at her face. He understood everything Astrid was saying, having had every word translated through Hiccup's mind.

"His name is Toothless and I'm with him because is a better friend to me than anyone in the village has ever been."

"Friend? A dragon? You have gone insane!"

"Yes, and no. They aren't evil or mindless like everyone thinks. They are intelligent like us and every dragon that I have met has turned out more… or less friendly." Toothless could momentarily see Stormfly in Hiccup's thoughts.

"Except when they burn our homes take our food and kill our families."

"They don't do it out of their own free will." Hiccup was silent for a moment. "Just open your eyes. We are with the two kinds of dragons that Berk fears the most and we are still alive."

"Really? Because I seem to remember that Nightmare trying to burn me to ash."

"Shortclaw couldn't control herself then."

"Oh great. Now he's naming them." The words were too quiet to reach Hiccup's ears but Toothless had no problem hearing and that was basically the same thing.

"Yes they have names."

"And you really want me to believe that dragons are somehow innocent in what they are doing? Except now this dragon is suddenly friendly?"

"Yes. There is a gigantic Queen Dragon in their nest. She has the power to control the minds of other dragons."

"Oh? And may I ask how you know that? Did your pet dragon drag you there?"

"No. That would be too dangerous. Toothless told me everything about her."

"Told?! You're more than just insane, you're completely delusional!" Astrid berated Hiccup. Toothless had to resist the urge to deafen her.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Astrid that you can talk with dragons. It's already difficult for her to believe that they aren't evil." The larger Viking hatchling, Fishlegs, finally joined the conversation.

"I know, but how else am I going to explain the truth?"

"Yeah... but I don't think you are going to convince Astrid and we will be in big trouble if you let her back to the village."

"Oh you'll be in big trouble either way! I'll tend to that myself!"

_'__I could easily solve this little problem,' _Toothless commented silently. Hiccup gave him a soft good-natured slap behind the ears but couldn't hide his own worries. Fishlegs was right. Hiccup had made it clear to Toothless that the village couldn't know about him. They would try to kill him and make Hiccup's life even worse than it was in the village.

"We have to free the dragons. That is most important now. Thanks to Astrid we don't need to worry about being subtle anymore." Of course, Hiccup focused on others' problems first. Fishlegs seemed to agree, albeit carefully.

"But it still takes time. Is Toothless going to keep Astrid down the whole time?"

"No. I don't think he's going to stay down here anymore." That was for sure.

Toothless could sense Hiccup turning around to face Shortclaw. For a moment he was going to criticize the idea. He didn't trust the other dragon. Then again, he didn't really care what happened to the Viking female as long as she didn't get back to the village before Hiccup let her. Toothless still kept an eye on the Nightmare while Hiccup was at arm's reach from her.

_'__Can you help us? There are dragons we have to help, but someone needs to keep her here.'_

_'__Help a Viking?'_

_'__Vikings and dragons: I want to keep both from killing each other. They are only enemies because of the Queen.'_

_'__And you think you can do that?'_

_'__At least for those five dragons.'_

_'__Just do what he asks. That's the least you can do after he gave you your freedom back.' _Toothless reinforced his thoughts with a short snarl and second to Astrid when she tried to move. Then he added the most important part. '_Would it be honorable to leave debt that massive unpaid?'_

That worked and soon the little Viking female was firmly under one of Schortclaw's legs. Astrid tried to escape in between, but what could an unarmed Viking hatchling do to a Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare? Schortclaw didn't even seem to care about the Viking under her paw as Toothless and Hiccup flew out of the cove. They landed in the forest to wait for Fishlegs. The sun was already coming up and they didn't want to risk being seen flying yet. Hiccup led them on a detour that went around the village and up to the cliff above the Kill Ring.

_'__Toothless, stay here. We'll try to get the others out before people come for the training. We should be close enough to stay in contact.'_

_'__Be careful Hiccup...'_

_._

_._

_._

Hiccup walked down the stairs that came down to the ring on the side of the cliff. He stayed on the inside edge, using the stone for support. Toothless had done miracles by keeping his thoughts together but Hiccup still felt nauseous and had difficulties concentrating. It was better to not take risks since there were no railings between the stairs and certain death. Fishlegs followed a few steps after Hiccup but was clearly slowed down by him.

"Hiccup are you okay?"

"I've felt better but I can still walk straight, at least as long as Toothless stays close enough. It was a lot harder to fight the Queen during the raid. I barely got to the cove without fainting. Remember how you were worried about my bond with Toothless?"

"I'm still worried."

"Well, without that I would be unconscious somewhere right now. Toothless is helping to keep my mind together."

"Hiccup are you sure you are in a good enough condition to be doing this?"

"We aren't going to a battle. Just have to open the gates and let the dragons out before anyone comes here."

"Then we'll start without them." Hiccup froze from the sound of his father. Stoick was standing by the ring with Gobber and the remaining dragon training class. A few other villagers already dotted the sides of the arena.

"We're too late."

"What should we do now? Act normal and try again in the evening?" Fishlegs suggested.

"No, by then people are going to start searching for Astrid. Her family has probably started by now. If they find her before we can save these dragons, it's all over."

"Then what can we do? The training is going to take hours."

"I didn't want to take the risk, but…"

Hiccup tried to keep his steps light as he ran behind gathered villagers. Luckily their eyes were already fixed down to the ring, Stoick's too. If anyone noticed Hiccup they didn't care. He barely got through the outer gate before it was slammed down. He dove under the interior gate at equally last moment. Gobber had already pulled the lever to unlock Stormfly's gate before he even noticed Hiccup.

"Hiccup, oh Thor." It was too late to relock the cage as Stormfly rushed out, scattering the trainees. Gobber rushed towards Hiccup, who was starting to get attention from people outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to stop this fight." Hiccup raised his arm, perhaps a bit theatrically. At last people focused on him. "Stormfly!" Hiccup shouted both out loud and with his mind. The dragon stopped chasing Snotlout and turned her head towards Hiccup.

_'__What are you planning Viking?' _

_'__Something desperate, please come here and don't attack anyone.'_

_'__Fine,' _Stormfly grunted and started jogging towards Hiccup. Gobber raised his hammer hand, ready to fight her. Hiccup jumped between them. One hand met scales, Stormfly stopped right next to him. She actually let Hiccup be in her blind spot. Maybe she trusted him at least a bit. Gobber on the other hand was staring at them, his jaw almost hitting the ground, figuratively speaking.

"What? I told you it's just a matter of knowing them. Remember the Terrible Terror?" Hiccup turned his attention to the teens trying to sneak behind Stormfly. He waved his hand quickly and visibly pointed his finger to the ground. Following his silent instructions, Stormfly waved her tail at the exact moment, launching spikes. They hit ground in front of the three teens. Some of the spikes even stuck to the stone and stayed up. No one moved.

Thinking that Gobber or the teens wouldn't be an immediate threat Hiccup focused on his father, facing him with unusual confidence. He had run half way around the ring when Stormfly rushed Hiccup, but was now standing on the edge, staring at his son.

"Hiccup, get away from that beast before you get hurt!"

"Again with the beast. Can't anyone think of something original?" Hiccup mocked irritably before answering. "No dad. I won't move, and I'm not in danger, at least not from her." Hiccup reinforced his words by visibly scratching Stormfly's cheek, careful not to hit the sweet spot.

"Hiccup? What is this about?!"

"The truth? Berk has fought against dragons for 300 years, but we never bothered to really learn about them, about why they raid Berk."

"Isn't that oblivious, Useless? They are beasts that want our food!" Snoutlout sneered. Supportive muttering spread through the crowd.

"Oh so that's why… ouch!" Tuffnut got hit by his sister.

"If they are just _beasts_," Hiccup really hated that word, "how am I still standing here?" No one had an answer for that. The moment was cut short by shouts outside. Hiccup recognized the voice.

"Chief!" Asta a large woman appeared at the side of the ring, not even noticing what was going on below her. "We can't find my daughter anywhere! Not even the places she usually trains at. No one has even seen her since she left the great hall last night. The Ingerman kid has also disappeared!"

"We will send out search parties. Gather as many people as you can! I will join you as soon as I settle _this_..." Stoick pointed at Hiccup, still standing with one hand on the Nadder's cheek.

"You don't need to do that dad. They're both fine."

"What do you mean? Where is my daughter?" Astrid's mother almost shouted. She could be a very intimidating woman when she wanted to, just like her daughter.

"She's in the forest. I left a Nightmare to guard her so she wouldn't ruin things here."

"A Nightmare, what do you mean a Nightmare? What have you done to my daughter?!"

"Nothing. I just didn't want her to return to village before I had a change to make people here open their eyes."

"Hiccup," Gobber joined in. "What did you mean by Nightmare?"

"I had to stop her from running away somehow, so I got a Monstrous Nightmare to guard her. She was holding her on the ground last time I saw them."

"My daughter is dead…"

"No she's not. I told you she's fine."

"You just said you left her with a dragon!"

"Yes…" Hiccup turned back to speak to Gobber, still speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "I told you I have learned things about dragons that no one else knows. You people are just too thick-headed to believe me even if you bothered to listen for once. That's why I have to make you see for yourselves. You've already seen me stand next to a Nadder for a while now. You can see, she's not going for a kill."

"Are you using those same tricks you had Fishlegs use?" Snotlout commented. "The fact you need those just to be in the ring shows how weak and soft you really are!" The crowd was still supporting Hiccup's cousin.

"Really, you think I am using tricks? How many dragons do you think that would work on."

"You'll probably mess up with the one dragon in front of you at any moment!" Snotlout's words raised, sniggering soon coming forth from the twins.

"So you don't think there are so-called tricks to handle a bunch of dragons?"

"Yes there are. They are called weapons. Real men use those, ever heard of them?"

"You could say so. I made half of the weapons that you have ever used… Why am I wasting time with you?"

_'__Focus Hiccup,' _Toothless reminded in his head. Hiccup consciously turned away from his cousin and a warning wave of Stormfly's tail kept Snoutlout from coming any closer.

"Dad! There are things you need to know and this is the only way I think I can make you listen!" Hiccup took a deep breath and called out:

"FISHLEGS!"


	28. Chapter 27 part 2

And here is the next part, not quit by 15th, but this was actually hard to make. This chapter will be the finale for the first book of Another Nightmare, but I might end up making up to 3 more, maybe. The second still needs planning before I get to writing, but I think the episode 13 of season 5 in the tv series might be source of inspiration at some point.

.

**Comments:**

dennylukman12051997: I hope you still think dialog is good. It was one of the hardest parts for this chapter.

SparkleSeas: Did you get any sleep?

wolfenergy17: I agree that Monstrous Nightmares are turning out well. I am little worried about how well I'm going to present Meatlug / Barf and Belch.

.

Guest(s): Many people in this story are somewhat darker than in the movie, we are talking about primitive viking society after all. The movie naturally sugarcoated things for younger viewers. The total change in Astrid after one flight was also bit unrealistic to me. In that situation it would be reasonable if she started reconsidering her views about dragons, but to turn from arrogant self centered dragon hater to Hiccup's best friend in a moment didn't seem right. Let alone how easily Hiccup forgave everyone for anything he has suffered during his life.

(I got maybe 5 reviews to several chapters complaining about Astrid's character, not sure if all were same person but probably. Also, one guest comment said: _"__Just for the record, you must be one of the authors on Fanfiction that refuse to publish anything but positive criticism?"_ I don't completely understand this since to my understanding every review shows when it is posted and I can't control what people post? After that I may comment on some if there is something to comment on in other words something more than "good chapter, continue soon". )

.

.

Beta read by 3Dphantom

* * *

Hiccup's shout echoed across the ring and it barely quieted down before there was a completely different sound. In the silence following Hiccup's shout it was easy to hear creaking and squeaking from the complex mechanisms holding the dragons trapped. All of the logs acting as barricades started rising as Fishlegs used their master controls behind the ring. Several people started running to stop him, but it was too late. One by one, the gates were pushed open from inside: Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Sharpshot and Finally Hookfang all stepped out. Most of them did at least. Sharpshot flew out at full speed. The other teens backed up, far past Hiccup, in a defensive formation, quidded by Gobber towards the exit. Hiccup, without hesitation, stepped past them, walking directly to the group of dragons, Stormfly following closely by his side.

Sharpshot reached Hiccup first. The dragon landed on Hiccup's extended arm and then moved to stand on his right shoulder. The rest of the group gathered in front of Hiccup. Hookfang pressed his head on the ground in a kind of draconic bow. Hiccup kneeled to briefly place his hand on Hookfang's snout. They got up together and Hiccup turned around, facing his peers with the entire group of dragons behind him.

"Great trick, right?"

There was no answer. Stoick and several others had dropped to the ring and were gathering in front of the teens. Weapons were drawn but not ready to strike. Everyone was taken aback by the sight in front of them. Stoick was first one to get his voice back.

"Hiccup... what is this?"

"I told you; it's the truth," Hiccup responded. "We have fought against dragons for 300 years, but no one ever tried to really learn about or understand them. I did. I've been coming here almost every night for weeks to see these dragons." Hiccup petted Sharpshot's head while he was talking. For Vikings that alone must have been unbelievable.

"You aren't serious! How could you even survive facing them alone?"

"I'm dead serious, and I know you don't have much faith in me, but isn't it little too late to question if I would survive meeting a dragon? I mean..." Hiccup spread his arms, gesturing to the dragons behind him.

"I see." One of the villagers commented. "He has found some way to control the beasts!" Hiccup could literally see how the realization spread among the people.

"Is that even possible?"

"No way!"

"What other explanation could there be? That's Hiccup standing in front of a Nightmare, alive!"

"Is that true?" Everyone quieted as Stoick began talking. "Can you control them?"

"No! Well… actually, yes, I _could_ if I wanted to..."

"That's great! You must teach it to entire village! Everyone, my son has a new weapon to use against the beasts!"

Hiccup tried to correct his father, but Vikings weren't known for being quiet when they were excited about something. Hiccup couldn't even enjoy the fact that most shouts were actually cheering for him.

_'__What did you say to them Viking?' _Stormfly demanded. Hookfang let out a low growl behind them.

_'__How disrespectful.'_

_'__I don't really mind," _Hiccup assured Hookfang before actually answering Stormfly's question. _"They think you aren't attacking because I'm controlling you."_

_'__They aren't completely wrong...' _

_'__Stormfly, you were threatening us and trying to make Toothless lose control.' _Hiccup answered, facing the dragon directly._ 'Also, being able to do something and doing it are two different things.'_

_'__Wise thoughts Little Viking.' _Hookfang commented._ 'I believe they are ready to listen to you again, but it might be better if they didn't come closer.' _

The crowd had already quieted and Stoick was walking towards Hiccup with Gobber and Asta, Astrid's mother. Every one of them still had their weapons ready.

"Don't come any closer dad, please," Hiccup asked. Surprisingly his father and the others did stop, still many meters away.

"Why son?"

"Because you still don't understand. I'm not controlling these dragons. I'm only stopping them from being controlled. The reason they aren't attacking us is that they aren't evil. They know I'm not their enemy."

"I don't care what you are doing here. Where's my daughter?! " Asta almost screamed.

"I already told you, she's safe in the forest. I'll go get her after we finish here." Couldn't these people listen for once? Hiccup already had a headache...

"That's not…" Asta stepped forward, lifting her axe, ready to strike. The dragons around growled and prepared to defend themselves and Hiccup. More weapons were lifted.

"If Hiccup says she's fine then she's fine." Gobber grabbed Asta with his good hand. "I may not completely understand what is going on here, but I know that much about my apprentice."

Gobber's assurance seemed to calm Asta a little, but everyone was still ready to kill those on the other side. Hiccup could only keep the dragons in line and hope for the best.

_'__It's okay everyone. Try to calm down. We are trying to show them that you aren't dangerous.'_

_'__We understand, but what if they attack?' _Hookfang asked. It was something Hiccup didn't want to think about.

_'__I can't tell you to not defend yourself.'_

_"_Dad, there are other ways to defend the village than killing all dragons! They aren't inherently evil and can even help us, but first we have to set them free."

"Release them? Have you gone insane? This is even worse than what Gobber told me!"

"I'm standing next to five dragons completely unharmed!"

"He's right! Those dragons haven't made any moves against him or us." One of the villagers supported Hiccup for the first time ever. It gave him some hope.

"Are you kidding? Those beasts would rip us apart if they got a chance! They are probably just scared because there is more of us." And there went that hope.

"Yeah, they are probably just waiting for their chance!"

"What if those demons are actually controlling Hiccup to undermine the village, maybe even Fishlegs?"

"No way. They are just mindless beasts."

"Maybe, but still..."

"Please, listen to him! Hiccup is telling the truth! There is a lot more to the dragons we haven't learnt yet. It may be the key to stopping this war!" Fishlegs shouted from above. He was being held by two adult Vikings who undoubtedly didn't like how he had released the dragons from their dens.

"Even Ingerman's kid is supporting the Chief's son!"

"Isn't he supposed to be smartest of the kids?"

"More like the most cowardly, that boy!"

"Maybe the devils have gotten him too..."

"I still don't think they can do that, take over people..."

"ENOUGH! Hiccup, you will show everyone what you did to these dragons and we will use it to kill the beasts!" Stoick stated before making his voice lower and more threatening "And I don't want to hear about letting any beasts out."

"No dad. I'm not going to let you kill them, and I absolutely won't help you to do it! If you still won't listen to me I will take them out of here myself!"

"You are going to take them? Haha! Preposterous! That's enough now Hiccup! I will deal with you and that Ingerman boy later, now get out of my way! I will kill one of them right now!"

"I can't let you do that dad!" Hiccup stepped forward, standing in his father's way, refusing to falter under his stare. The dragons backing him were growling in unison, even Sharpshot who was still standing on Hiccup's shoulder. The villagers moved in to back the Chief. Even those that had held Fishlegs let go and dropped carefully down into the ring and started approaching Barf and Belch from the side. They were all ready for a bloodbath. "Dad, you have to stop this, before something truly horrible happens!"

"That is what I'm doing; I'm putting a stop to whatever all of this is! Now step aside, son."

"So, you really are hopeless..." Hiccup had never been so straightforward with his father or so disappointed in him before in his life. "Why do Vikings have to be so thick-headed? I guess people here really only think with their axes... I really don't belong here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm leaving!" Hiccup shouted, letting his feelings free. "No one wants me here anyway and I will take these dragons with me! They treat me better anyway."

"I'm ending this now, and you're not going anywhere!" Stoick answered coldly, moving towards Stormfly, pushing Hiccup aside at the same time. The push wasn't that strong but Hiccup still lost his balance and stumbled to the ground. The world spun around him for an instant.

An unmistakable screech echoed across the ring, a sound that every Viking knew and every Viking feared... Except for Hiccup.

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!" There was barely time for the warning before the screech was replaced by a deafening explosion. Hiccup tried to protect his face against the shockwave and the blinding cloud of dust that Toothless' blast kicked off. Hiccup had to rely on their bond and Toothless' senses. Stoick grunted loudly when a good kick from Toothless connected with his chest. Hiccup flinched at the thud when his father hit the ground. He tried to get up, stumbling a bit.

"Where is it?"

"Don't know, stand ready!"

"Thor help us." Did Vikings really get that scared just for knowing the Night Fury was near? Hiccup had completely forgotten how much Toothless was feared. By now the concept of fearing his best friend just seemed so... strange.

Hiccup reached his hand into the dust cloud, encountering scales. Things would work out as long as he had Toothless with him. First they needed to save the other dragons.

_'__Everyone, move! Toothless, cleared the way.'_

_'__We cannot leave without you." _Hookfang refused_ 'It would be dishonourable to…' _

_'__Going!' _Stormfly took off.

_'__...Leave you behind…'_

_'__I'm the last one they would actually want to kill. You are the ones in real danger, and I'm not leaving until you are out of here! You can cover us from outside.'_

_'__As you wish.'_

Hookfang was the last one to leave. As the dust cleared only Hiccup and Toothless were left standing in the ring, side by side. As protective as ever, if not more so, Toothless had partially curled around Hiccup, but only growled a bit. The villagers had gathered around their Chief and were more than a little shocked at the sight that they were witnessing, now that their sight had been returned to them.

"Night…"

"Fury?"

"Yes." Hiccup answered, giving a tired sigh soon after. "You can call him Toothless."

"Hiccup! Have you truly betrayed us all to align with that beast?!"

"If I have betrayed something it's the outdated ideas that control this island! I hope you'll understand that some day, and unfortunately, I won't be here to see it." Hiccup turned his head a little to look at his friend before facing his father again. "If you still care about me, you shouldn't be worried. I'll be fine with Toothless. You may not believe it, but he has been more of a friend to me in the last few weeks than everyone in the village has ever been. I'd even say he's like family to me... Except he actually accepts me for who I am."

Without saying any more, Hiccup climbed on the saddle on Toothless' back. Stoick was too stunned to say anything. No one dared to move with the small flock of dragons watching from above. It only took a few beats from Toothless' wings to push them out of the hole he had made during his entrance. They landed next to Fishlegs, who was taking careful steps away from Hookfang. He seemed just as hesitant to approach Hiccup and Toothless, and it wasn't clear which he was hesitant to meet.

"So… It didn't go well..."

"They're hopeless." Hiccup was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm going to leave Berk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't think I'm welcome here anymore, and I don't know how far I can be from these dragons. They can't stay on Berk and I won't risk the Queen taking over their minds again. Not to mention that Toothless can't fly without me. We'll be fine. I'm more worried about you: What are you going to do?"

"I… I think I'm coming with you, if you'll allow it. They already know I'm with you and even Astrid saw us together with Toothless. I'm afraid of what'd happen if I stayed here, something worse than either one of us has experienced before I'm sure."

"Do you really want to do this? Leave the Village?"

"I could ask you the same question... The only other option is to convince the villagers, especially the Chief, that dragons are good, and I don't see that happening any time soon," Fishlegs said sadly.

"We'd better go then. I'll ask Meatlug to take you. We need to fly."

"Thank you."

* * *

Hiccup was silent when they took off from the ring. Toothless could tell Hiccup was trying to hide his full feelings. The hatchling had finally given up his old life and that wasn't easy, even if his life there hadn't been good. Toothless flew straight to the cove with the entire flock behind them. Hiccup kept adjusting Toothless' tail without even a thought, but that was all. Even when they landed back at the cove Hiccup started wordlessly gathering things he had hidden around the place. They were mostly tools as far as Toothless could tell, for the tail of course.

Here he was completely safe, at least for the moment, so Toothless moved his attention to Shortclaw, who was still pinning down the annoying Viking female. Toothless still wanted to burn her, at least a little bit.

_'__Can I let this thing go now? She is more annoying than a flock of Terrors!'_

_'__Not yet, I don't want her anywhere near Hiccup. Today is already too hard on him.'_

_'__Fellow warrior, Have you too sworn yourself to the little Viking?' _Hookfang walked to the other Nightmare.

_'__Sworn to? Sworn to a Viking?' _The way Shortclaw thought about Hiccup made Toothless' blood boil. The Viking female was still there, that was the main thing. Toothless decided to go somewhere else.

_'__Good luck with Shortclaw,' _Toothless commented to Hookfang._ 'Hiccup freed her mind, but she's no better than the Vikings of this island.'_

Luckily Fishlegs had started helping Hiccup to gather their things. Unfortunately he seemed worried as he packed Hiccup's things in baskets.

"We only have your tools and some leather, not even any food or clothes. Winter isn't far away; it is already getting cooler."

"Food won't be problem." Hiccup assured apathetically. "Clothes and materials might be, but I think we can gather or hunt something to trade in other villages, furs maybe.

"I hope you're right. It's too late to get anything from Berk..."

_'__Tell him not to worry,'_ Toothless assured Hiccup, rubbing his head against Hiccup's side. The hatchling started leaning on him for support, apparently without even noticing it._ 'There will be food and furs a plenty for as long as you keep my tail working.'_

_'__I know. I just hope you don't end up doing everything.'_

_'__I'll make sure the other's help too. They need to stay close, right?'_

_'__I think so, at least until we are far enough away from the Queen... We're really doing this, aren't we?' _The uncertainty in Hiccup's thoughts was palpable.

_'__I can tell it is hard for you to leave. You shouldn't worry about other things either.'_

"Is he talking to you?" Fishlegs disturbed the moment.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That we'll be fine. As long as we stay together everything will be okay." Hiccup looked around. "I think we've got everything. We should leave now." Finally Hiccup was doing it. Maybe he would start feeling better after being away from Berk. At least Toothless hoped he would. Hiccup's thoughts were still a mix of sadness, uncertainty, even bit of anger hidden from anyone else. He didn't say anything to Fishlegs after they took off, leaving the screaming female on the ground. Hiccup didn't even consciously talk to Toothless when Berk shrunk behind them. They had never even discussed where to go. It had been obvious to both of them that they should head away from Helheim, and by default, hopefully out of the Queen's reach.

Instead the hatchling was getting tired. He had been tired since the raid the previous night, but after only a few hours of flying even Toothless' mental support wasn't enough. The dragon could already feel Hiccup reacting slower to control the tail.

_'__Toothless,' _Hiccup's thoughts were even weaker than the dragon had realized. _'We need to find some place to land. I don't think I…'_

_'__Hiccup?... Hiccup!' _Hiccup's thoughts had barely quieted when Toothless felt his tail fall off balance.

"HICCUP!"

Toothless started turning on his side, losing control of his flight, but there was another feeling that wrestled away his attention. There was something new on the border of his mind where his and Hiccup's thoughts met. Even at the verge of crashing down to the ocean, Toothless focused to poke that point of his mind. It wasn't part of his mind.

There was a familiar click and Toothless felt his tail move. With a second try he managed to straighten his flight. Their life saved, Toothless couldn't help but turn his head to stare at the pedal that Hiccup used to control the tail. Another thought and Hiccup's leg actually moved, even when he was unconscious. Hiccup could do something like this? Would do something like this? To intentionally give control to someone else? To him? The hatchling only kept amazing his dragon brother.

Brother... that sounded right.

Now somewhat able to control his flight, including Hiccup's leg, Toothless re-joined the formation with the other dragons. Fishlegs seemed worried, and Toothless shared his worried look. The dragon let out a short whine to sound his worry. They still needed a place to land so Hiccup could rest properly. Hopefully rest was all he needed.

Toothless soon spotted a small island, and growled at the others to have them follow. The landing wasn't the most graceful he had had, but Hiccup stayed on the saddle and that was the most important thing. Others landed around them and Fishlegs rushed to Hiccup. He had helped Hiccup before so Toothless let him check Hiccup and crouched down to make it easier for Fishlegs to pull Hiccup from the saddle. With Hiccup unconscious, Toothless couldn't completely understand what the other Viking was saying, but he quickly grew bored of his babbling. A single growl was enough to silence Fishlegs and make him retreat from Hiccup. Toothless made sure to retract his teeth before biting on the back of Hiccup's vest. It took few seconds, but Toothless managed to get Hiccup inside his wings. Hiccup needed to rest, and there was only one place for that, no matter how long it was going to take.

And after a the rest, their new life would begin.


	29. Book 2 Chapter 1

Hello guys. I have a late Christmas present for you.

.

I'm not actually sure if this is sooner or later than it was supposed to be. Sooner I guess considering how weakly I have started my novel edit even with all the free time for almost a month (from around 13.12 to 9.1) all things considered. Next chapter is almost certainly not going to be this year anyway. I really need to not let that novel get halted. Should probably start thinking about applying for jobs too since lot of applications are opening soon. Oh well, I have managed so far. At least I don't have to wake up 6 am in a tent like in the army. That's something. :p

.

Why am I still writing this stuff. I need to publish this thing and go to sleep, it's 0:33 here.

.

Comments:

Cheschire28: I think your way might be the way to go with Meatlug

dennylukman12051997: I honestly have to say that your comment was quite confusing. Liberal, far right, pasture, bit of event etc.

Brenne/thearizona: Hiccup and Toothless are already tightly bonded, especially while flying. +Although the power to control is technically Hiccup's if Toothless wanted to take initiative in doing so Hiccup's mind probably wouldn't have any defenses against him. That is trust at unconscious level.

wolfenergy17: I'm glad to hear that you think I got the characters right. The specific reason for including Fishlegs was to at least try to do something different.

Transformers 0: No one actually died or got visible injuries, everyone had 180 turn in their world view with one heroic act. Hiccup forgave every bad thing in his life as soon as people started approving him (he only had to save everyone, end 300 year war and lose a leg to not be outcast in his home village), but what can you expect from animated movie that isn't from Japan.

eltigre221: Maybe I give them hard time later for their stupidity.

InfamousVenous: I'm glad the development has been positive in your opinion.

ivanganev1992: Hiccup isn't warrior first and I'm not going for some unbeatable badass super Hiccup like some stories, but with the dangers of the world (that I'm about to throw at him), Hiccup will have to learn self defense sooner or later. I agree that any fighting by Hiccup would be more dependent on speed than strength.

.

.

Beta read by 3DPhantom

* * *

Everything was black. The only thing he could perceive was a minor headache and the constant sounding of a strong heartbeat. Still being only half-conscious, Hiccup didn't know what had happened nor how long he had been asleep for. With the familiar heartbeat and thick legs curled around him, Hiccup unconsciously knew that he was safe and thus was not in a hurry to fully wake up. He quickly slipped back into a deep sleep. The last remnants of the headache were completely gone when he finally came to. The darkness still surrounded Hiccup, but this darkness was one that he welcomed happily. Hiccup could have laid there contently for an eternity, but that would have been impractical, and his stomach was screaming for food. When was the last time he ate?

The complete darkness around him turned into slightly lesser darkness as Toothless moved his wing aside. It was already, or still, dark outside. The sun had been high last he remembered, but now it was the early morning. Toothless of course knew how long he had been asleep. Hiccup turned his head up to meet the worried gaze from a pair of large green eyes.

_'__Are you feeling better, brother?'_

_'__Yeah, a lot better. Wait… what do you mean by 'brother'?'_

_'__Yes, I was thinking that-that it sounded right, but if you don't like it...'_

_'__No, you're right. It sounds right. 'Friend' never felt good enough. I'd love to have a big brother.' _Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' snout. _'Brother.'_

The moment lasted for few seconds until Toothless' tongue appeared. _'I have to make sure that any dragons you meet know you're my brother.' _Hiccup didn't complain. He had already gotten used to being licked by his dragon brother. He didn't mind if other dragons could tell from his scent that he was the brother of the Night Fury.

_'__So, what happened while I was out? Is everyone okay?'_

_'__Only you would be worried for others after fainting in mid-air. We almost crashed.' _

_'__But obliviously we didn't.'_

_'__Thanks to you. I don't understand how you did it. I can't imagine someone giving away control like that.'_

_'__What do you mean?' _Hiccup halted as memories from them both came back to him. _'Oh, I'm not sure. I guess I tried to pull that part of my mind closer to yours. It wasn't that far from what we were already doing while flying together. I already control the tailfin based on what you intend to do.' _

_'__You literally let me control part of your body like my own.'_

_'__Is that so far away from what I do with the tailfin?'_

_'…'_

Hiccup smiled to his silent brother and brought one of his hands to the scaled leg on his chest.

_'__Do you mind, if I get up?' _

_'…__Maybe. Are you sure you've rested enough?' _Toothless tightened his hold on Hiccup minutely.

_'__I'm fine Toothless.'_

The dragon slowly let go of Hiccup, who crawled to the edge of the wing under him. He sat down on the grass, looking around them. Toothless folded his wings and settled next to him. It was still quite dark; the only sign of the approaching morning was an almost indistinguishably lighter colour of the sky near the horizon. Hiccup silently counted the dragons scattered around the clearing that Toothless had landed on. Sharpshot had slept somewhere near Toothless and by now had moved to Hiccup's side, instantly falling back asleep, curled up under Hiccup's arm. Hookfang had settled only a few meters away with Barf and Belch a few meters from him. Stormfly and Shortclaw were sleeping further away.

Meatlug had settled opposite of Hookfang, a bit further from where Hiccup and Toothless sat. Fishlegs was sleeping by her side, though not very peacefully. He was visibly shivering. Remnants of a bonfire next to the large teen were present; they were only a small pile of ashes.

_'__Did Fishlegs get any more firewood?'_

_'__I think there is some behind Meatlug. She couldn't keep her human warm herself; too small wings to protect him.' _

_'__Well, not everyone can be a Night Fury,' _Hiccup remarked while getting up,_ 'but that could be a real problem. The winter is coming and we don't have any shelter out here. Maybe one of the other dragons can help.'_

_'__Hookfang. He'd probably do anything you asked and I wouldn't recommend trusting Fishlegs to a Zippleback; they are too unpredictable. The rest aren't going to like the idea.'_

_'__You're probably right. Now we just have to convince Fishlegs not to fear Hookfang. Fire please.' _Hiccup pointed at the firewood he had piled on the old ash. Toothless didn't need to be told twice and soon Hiccup felt a new warmth on his skin. He had felt a bit cold since Toothless opened his wings, exposing him to the cold air. He couldn't go inside anymore when weather got bad.

'_There's fish too._ _Others went fishing while you were unconscious. Meatlug and Hookfang, and Sharpshot left some for us.' _

_'__I have to thank them when they wake up.'_

Hiccup could barely wait until the fish was cooked properly. Between the dragon raid and leaving his home forever, there hadn't really been time for breakfast… or lunch… or dinner. When the fish was barely ready he bit into it like a dragon. It reminded him of the dinners he ate with Toothless back on Berk, except now there were more dragons… and there was no Berk. He had really gone and done it now, hadn't he? He had left Berk. Left everything behind. Sure, most of it was bad, depressing, and painful, but the realization of how massively his life just changed still struck Hiccup with a deep sadness. He wasn't worried about survival; as long as Toothless was by his side he would be fine, but the life of an outcast would take some time to get used to.

On top of that he had dragged Fishlegs with him! The larger teen could still have stayed home if people didn't see him help Hiccup, if Hiccup had kept him away from his own problems. Hiccup would have followed Toothless to hell and back, but what about Fishlegs? He might have been the largest and strongest Viking of their age group, but he didn't really have much resilience, and Hiccup couldn't accurately gauge how well he'd do out here. Meatlug seemed to share the same worry. Hiccup could tell she was awake a few seconds before the Gronckle even opened her eyes.

_'__How are you doing?' _Hiccup asked the drowsy Gronckle.

_'__I'm grateful to finally be free, but I don't think this Viking is feeling the same. He's been shaking most of the night.'_

_'__I know. It's too cold for him. I'm sorry, but we need to ask someone with larger wings to help keep him warm out here.' _

_'__I understand. It would be best for him.' _Meatlug's response was gloomy, but comprehensive.

_'__You've taken a liking to him, haven't you?'_

_'__He always seemed gentler than other Vikings,' _Meatlug answered a bit shyly. _'Other than yourself he was the only one I saw that would have even considered helping us.'_

_'__You're probably right about that. At least we don't need to worry about those people anymore.'_ Hiccup brought his hand to Toothless' head while talking to Meatlug. _'I have been so afraid, for weeks, that someone would find Toothless or seriously hurt one of you guys in the ring.'_

_'__You were worried about __**me**__? Which one of us kept coming back injured?' _Toothless snorted.

_'__And you were always there to help me recover. If villagers found you when I was away…' _Hiccup couldn't finish his thought when a wet tongue hit his face, effectively interrupting him.

_'__If they did find me they would be dead… injured… and we would have left sooner.'_

_'__Well you're confident. Anyway, you should stay around Fishlegs,' _Hiccup focused on Meatlug again. _'He's still not very comfortable with other dragons, but he seems to trust you.'_

_'__I can understand how he feels.' _Meatlug glanced at Toothless. The black dragon opened one eye, but he was too busy enjoying the scratching Hiccup was giving him behind the ears. _'I will look after him.'_

_'__Thank you, for the fish too.' _

_'__Me help too. Bulky not the only one who bring fish for Hiccup and Night Fury.'_

_'__Good morning Sharpshot. Did you sleep well?' _Hiccup greeted the little dragon.

_'__Sleep better free and safe with Night Fury and Viking Alpha. No fear anymore.'_

_'__I'm happy for that, but why are you calling me an Alpha? That is the last thing anyone would ever call me.' _The little dragon's thoughts surprised hiccup.

_'__No, you are an Alpha,' _Toothless answered for Sharpshot. _'You have the power of one, you use it to protect everyone from the Queen, and you lead our flock. Hookfang even swore himself to you already.'_

_'__Oh, um, yeah, I guess you're right. That might take some getting used to...' _Hiccup looked at the still sleeping Monstrous Nightmare. Some of the other dragons were starting to stir with the first light in the horizon. Soon after Hiccup could sense Hookfang also coming to. The Nightmare noticed Hiccup sitting by the fire as soon as his eyes opened.

_'__It's good to see you are awake, Little Viking. We were worried that your battle with the wicked Queen caused permanent harm to you.'_

_'__I'm feeling fine now, I just needed some rest.'_

_'__The Night Fury insisted so. He almost drove us away after taking you under his wings.'_

_'__Sounds like Toothless,'_ Hiccup smiled while responding to Hookfang, _'but, I need to ask for your help with something.'_

"Hiccup! You're awake!" Fishlegs soon distracted Hiccup from his silent conversations. The larger boy immediately crawled closer to the newly lit fire.

"Cold night?" Hiccup noted.

"Yes. I haven't slept outside or a long time. I didn't remember how cold it can get this time of the year."

"I talked about that with Toothless and Meatlug. I didn't even notice the cold thanks to Toothless, but Meatlug's wings are too small for that."

"She has done her best. It's not her fault. Gronckles use the speed of their wings to fly, not the size."

"I know, and she already promised to stay with you, but we need to find a way to keep you warm. The weather is only going to get colder. I know you are still a bit wary of some of the dragons, but I think Hookfang could help protect you during the nights."

"You think he would?" Uncertainty was oblivious in Fishlegs' voice. Hiccup only turned his head towards Hookfang, who had gotten up and started walking towards Fishlegs, who visibly tensed with the proximity of the largest dragon among them. While Fishlegs was frozen still, Hookfang curled around him and Meatlug. He spread his wing enough to block the two from the chilly sea wind. Hiccup nodded to him.

_'__Thank you for doing this.'_

_'__A warrior protects the flock and obeys the Alpha,' _Hookfang answered.

"Are you talking to him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes, he agreed to help. Warriors are supposed to protect the flock. I still want to get further away from Berk though. Do you know where we are? I, ah, didn't really focus on keeping track."

"I have some kind of idea, but we didn't take any maps with us when we left. Actually, we didn't take anything."

"I know. We have to visit some village sooner or later. Even if we can find food and shelter I need to keep Toothless' tail working and that takes tools."

"More clothes would be good too. Especially for the winter, unless you are planning to sleep between Toothless' wings for the whole cold season."

"That is not a bad idea actually!" Hiccup said innocently. "Just joking. We really need to do something to get those things, but let's fly somewhere further away from Berk first."

"We should head south, maybe south east. It's further from Helheim and hopefully it's warmer. If dragons don't raid villages there it might also be safer for our… flock?"

_'__What do you think guys? Fishlegs thinks we should keep going south. Get out of the Queen's range. I think he's right.'_

_'__We will follow wherever you lead us.' _Hookfang was immediately ready to go.

_'__Speak for yourself!' _Stormfly cut in with Shortclaw nodding next to her. _'We only want to get far enough from the Queen so we don't have to rely on this Viking to block her.'_

_'__You ungrateful…' _Hookfang growled at the others, but was silenced by a stern look from Hiccup.

_'__Stormfly and everyone else can choose what they want to do.' _Hiccup declared with rare seriousness._ 'We didn't go through all this to free you from Berk and the Queen to force you to follow me instead. You can leave whenever you want. I will do my best to protect your minds for as long as I can, no matter what you choose.'_

"Is something wrong?" Fishlegs was worried about the growling dragons around him. He was the only one not privy to the ongoing discussion.

"Stormfly and Shortclaw might not stay with us much longer, but they will fly with us until it's safe to leave."

"Because of the Queen?"

"The Queen, yeah. You should get some breakfast. We'll leave when you're ready." Hiccup turned his attention to the dragons. _'If you still want to try to find food here you should go now. We have a long flight ahead of us.'_

Hiccup welcomed the wind on his face as they later ascended to the sky. He couldn't help but love the feeling of gliding across the open sky. Trusting Toothless' eyes and the emptiness of the sky, Hiccup leaned back, closing his eyes. The tentacles of his mind spread out everywhere around them, feeling every dragon around them brushing against their thoughts and pieces of himself protecting those dragons from the Queen's influence. Even so Hiccup was careful not to intrude in Stormfly's or Shortclaw's minds. He didn't want to go where he wasn't welcome.

That got Hiccup thinking: Were there such places anymore? Places where he _was _welcome? If people knew he and Fishlegs were with dragons, they wouldn't be welcome in any Viking village. Even if they got outside the Queen's realm, would other dragons tolerate humans around them? They might have to live apart from everyone else and lie any time they needed to go anywhere near a village. Hiccup pushed those thoughts aside. There would be a lot of worrying and problems ahead of them, but he didn't want to ruin the enjoyment of flight. Even through the saddle he could feel the occasional movements of Toothless' muscles as the dragon pushed his wings down to move them forward. Where were they going? Hiccup didn't know yet.


	30. Book 2 Chapter 2

Happy new year, just few weeks late. I have your January edition of Another Nightmare here.

.

Comments:

thearizona: How have you experienced B&amp;B so far. That is probably the dragon I have most difficulty determining their character. Stormfly on the other hand had the biggest bone to pick with Toothless, and may still hold some fear having her mind and free will completely dominated by Hiccup (by accident).

rachil: Yes, that thing tends to break after every chapter :p

The-real-dragon-rider: _"__Is there a planned Hiccup/OC or other ship planned?"_ Ship?

Zahiera1322: 2 Years, already? Should have delayed first chapter of second book and published it on the anniversary of the first book's first chapter. Oh well.

.

.

Also, I forgot to hype with last chapter, but we passed 1000 followers already in late December. It's already 1050 now!

.

.

Beta read by 3DPhantom

* * *

There was open sky with no limits, no violent Vikings, and no mind controlling tyrants; only his brother on his back and their small flock around them. Hiccup waking up had been a great relief, since he seemed to have recovered completely. Could Toothless have asked for more? Only for his brother. He had followed the discussion between Hiccup and Fishlegs: They couldn't just easily live by nature like the dragons did, not even with their help. That wasn't even counting Toothless' own tail. His brother's creation worked so well that Toothless had almost forgotten how much work it took to make the fin function properly.

Unfortunately there was only one way to get the things they needed, as Hiccup had said. They had just escaped a Viking village, barely alive. Toothless wasn't too eager to take his brother near another after all the pain that he had suffered in Berk. At least there was someone that could get into villages with him even if Toothless couldn't: He turned his head to take a look at the larger Viking hatchling riding on Meatlug's back. The Gronckle flew mere meters from Toothless' wingtip. The Night Fury had to pay attention to stay along the slower dragon so the hatchlings could talk to each other.

Considering all the times Fishlegs had helped Toothless' brother, the dragon was starting to somewhat trust him, as much as Toothless trusted anyone who wasn't family anyway. There were only two beings of which Toothless considered to be his family, and both of them were riding on his back. If Toothless needed to slow down for a Gronckle, he'd have to hover for a terror, so allowing the smallest dragon to ride on him was the best option.

It was unfortunate that Fishlegs seemed to mostly focus on problems. Hiccup hadn't been able to enjoy the flight and his new freedom since the larger hatchling had opened his mouth. Toothless growled, disturbing the discussion just when they started worrying about paying for things, or something, for the third time. Fishlegs shuddered immediately.

"What was that about?"

Hiccup was mostly curious, and just a little amused.

_'__Getting a little aggressive, are you?' _A soft hand touched Toothless' scales just above his eyes as Hiccup's mind spoke softly within his own.

_'__You have been restating the same problems for forever! I don't like some things either, but you already know what you must do to solve those problems. I don't want you to worry all the time for no reason.' _

_'__But we can't just go to a village and take things. We have to…'_

_'__I'll get you enough furs and meat to exchange for things you need from villages. You know that and just don't want to ask me to do it.'_

_'__You are too good for me.' _Hiccup changed to Viking tongue. "He doesn't want us to keep worrying about the same things over and over again. We should just admit what we need to do and go with it."

Finally, Hiccup relaxed a bit. With nothing left to worry about and while gliding calmly across the sky, Toothless too started yawning.

_'__You haven't slept since the raid have you?' _

Toothless pretended to be ignoring his brother's worry, but that was one of the most futile things in the world.

_'__You know, for someone who always complains that I don't worry enough about myself, you seem to forget your own well-being. Even Night Furies need rest.'_

_'__I'll rest when we settle tonight.' _Toothless hardly finished his thought when he could sense his brother's mind poking around.

_'__Not soon enough. You need a nap.' _Hiccup expanded his thoughts to reach the rest of their flock while talking to Fishlegs. "Let's land to rest for a while."

_'__Let's keep going. We just left,' _Shortclaw moaned. _'I want to get as far from the Queen as possible, as soon as I possibly can.'_

_'__I know, but someone didn't take his chance to rest when he could.'_

_'__So you are holding us all back because the Night Fury didn't get his sleep?" _Stormfly asked irritably from behind them.

_'__Yes.' _There were no doubts in Hiccup's thoughts._ 'That island seems good.' _He pointed at a small landmass on their right, ignoring any further complaints.

_'__I'm fine. We don't need to stop for me.'_

Brother's only answer was to flick his foot and change the position of Toothless' tailfin. Toothless didn't even realize this until he was already adjusting instinctively, turning to where Hiccup wanted. Admitting defeat, Toothless spotted an opening by a spring on the other side of the island and moved to land. Others followed seconds later as Hiccup stepped down to the sand. It was Meatlug who was actually the first to settle down to rest, small wings hanging on her side.

Toothless followed as his brother's fingers reached behind his ears. Every dragon should get a viking rider just for the sake of scratching the hard to reach itches! Toothless quickly collapsed on the sand, quite relaxed. Hiccup kneeled, resting against Toothless' neck while he kept scratching.

_'__We'll wait an hour or two before continuing. Have a good nap. It's my turn to guard your rest.' _The hand moved on to the sweet spot under Toothless' jaw. The world soon darkened around him: His brother would wake him up when it was time.

It turned out Sharpshot did that instead as the half-conscious Night Fury felt tiny claws on his head. After a few minutes of the annoyance Toothless finally opened one of his eyes to meet his little cousin's face.

_'__Night Fury awake, yes?'_

_'__I am now.' _Toothless opened his other eye to see past the terror and find brother Hiccup. Toothless had to make sure he was okay, being so close to the Zippleback. Those could be strange… unpredictable. Hiccup was standing between the heads of Barf and Belch, a hand on each neck. Toothless got up, causing Sharpshot to jump away, and trotted closer to his brother. Hiccup was already expecting him.

_'__Did you get a good nap?'_

_'__Yes. Are you okay?'_

_'__Should have known you would ask that first. Everything is well brother. I was just getting to know Barf and Belch. It's a bit strange trying to talk with two dragons that are still one and the same.'_

_'__I know. They haven't hurt you again?' _Toothless still remembered bruises that Hiccup suffered from his first meeting with the Zippleback. Belch hissed at his innuendo

_'__You are one to talk.' …_It received a growl in response.

_'__Really?' _Hiccup stepped between Toothless and Belch, placing a hand on each snout. _'Let's forget the past. It hasn't been very good for anyone here.'_

_'__...You're right,' _Toothless easily conceded.

_'__It is good that the one with power is wise.' _Toothless wasn't sure if the last comment was in favour of his brother or against him. Hiccup didn't raise the topic, but returned to Toothless' side. Instead his thoughts probed Toothless' mind.

_'__Still a bit tired, but I guess you are used to sleeping during the day. You think we can leave?'_

_'__I'm fine. I could fly 'till the morning.'_

_'__Of course you could, but evening is enough. Get some water and let's go.'_

The rest of the day went uneventfully. It seemed that Hiccup simply focused on enjoying the flight and since his brother wasn't talking to Fishlegs, Toothless could let loose, flying around as long as he stayed in sight of the flock. Unfortunately, Sharpshot decided he preferred a calmer ride and so settled on the Gronckle. The sun was already down to the horizon, even from their point of view in the sky, when Hiccup started looking around. Toothless still had better eyes than his brother.

_'__There's a large peaceful-looking island on the right, but can we get some of those fishes first.'_

_'__Sure, we need dinner anyway. I'll see if I can reach the others. They aren't that far.'_

Without further talk Toothless dove towards the swarm of fish he had spotted, charging a plasma blast as he did. If there had been any Vikings below him they would have covered in fear from the sound of his approach. He turned to the side just in time to avoid most of the water his blast threw in the air. A little water would have meant nothing to the dragon's scales but his brother couldn't get wet with the weather as it was. He had already turned around to scoop his catch when others showed up around them: At least Hiccup could reach across the hundred meters to call for them. They stayed to fish for themselves when Toothless had already turned towards the island, mouth and claws full. The only thing he could smell was the sweet scent of their meal.

They flew over a large portion of the island to make sure there were no signs of Vikings. It wasn't much smaller than Berk itself, with mountains almost as tall. After being confident it was safe they landed on a long, narrow opening by the beach. Toothless dumped his whole catch in a big pile and landed next to it. Hiccup got down to his feet and headed towards the treeline. Meanwhile Toothless started looking through the pile, trying to find the best fish for Hiccup to torch over burning wood. His brother would probably only eat one, barely, but Toothless pulled aside two just in case. He turned to look at the trees hiding his brother. Even without being able to see him, Toothless knew he was safe through their unhindered bond: Hiccup was still collecting branches for firewood. Toothless would have uprooted a whole tree if his brother asked for it but Hiccup still thought he wasn't doing enough.

His snout now out of the pile of fish, Toothless' sense of smell finally started returning. He inhaled deep, sensing the smells of the island for the first time. Nothing exceptional except, what was that animal? It was somewhere near. Toothless abandoned his fish to head to his brother, who was now also more careful. The dragon's steps got quicker as he got a better whiff of the scent. He knew that scent! He should have been more careful before letting Hiccup go alone! Branches broke from Toothless' way as he rushed past the trees. He could already see his brother but didn't stop there. Toothless rushed past his brother, faster than Hiccup could follow, and crashed through the bushes next to him. A few seconds later the dragon had his teeth deep inside the hide of a large brown bear. He had pushed the animal on its side, but just missed the neck.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted aloud but the dragon didn't have time to chat with his brother. The bear was fighting back and he had to let go of the bite-hold he'd held to dodge the claws of his prey. He left heavily bleeding wounds that were staining fur and the ground below it. Toothless and the bear circled each other before the bear seemed to give up and run, right towards Hiccup.

A single leap got Toothless on the bear, which fell back to the ground from the impact. That thing wouldn't get away with threatening his brother, intentionally or not! His teeth bit down to the flesh with twice the fury they had before and this time he didn't miss. The animal tried to struggle to throw of his attacker but had no change against the Night Fury as its neck was being crushed between the strong jaws. It could barely move under Toothless' weight and the little movements were nowhere near enough to make the dragon budge. He wasn't about to let go this time as blood sprayed on his face. It was the only thing he could smell. Almost the only thing he could see.

He could feel something snap between his jaws. The bear collapsed under him. Toothless welcomed it to hell with a roar that would have deafened the animal if it hadn't already died. As the echoes faded he stood on the corpse, breathing faster than usual.

_'__Toothless? Brother?' _Hiccup was suddenly standing in front of him, small paw moved to touch scales, but withdrew for an instant after being tainted red. _'Are you okay?' _

_'__Yes, this thing wasn't even a challenge.'_

_'__That's not what I meant. This all… it just...' _Hiccup grabbed his head with the blood-free paw. _'I have never felt like that.'_ His thoughts were clearly confused… and shocked. Toothless feared he caused it.

_'__Does it hurt or…'_

_'__No, it's just strange. So… __**intense**__.' _Hiccup breathed deeply. _'It's okay, it's okay._ _This must be because of our bond. You have never been in an actual fight, or killed anything other than fish, while we have been together. I'm fine now. Can you move this thing back to the beach? It might be useful, after we get you cleaned off.'_

_'__Not a problem.' _Toothless stepped down, still keeping an eye on his brother as he bit on one of the bear's legs and started pulling. Hiccup went back to collect the firewood he had dropped earlier. The sound of many wings reached them from above the trees, but Hiccup guided them to the beach, except for one. The flapping of the Gronckle's wings was easy to recognize. The bulky dragon and her Viking were nowhere to be seen, but Toothless focused on dragging the bear near where Hiccup was piling his firewood. The fresh meat started attracting unwanted attention from the others but Toothless made it clear they'd better not try anything.

_'__Okay. Now, bath.' _Hiccup's thoughts didn't leave much room for arguments, even though he was careful not to make them an actual order. He even kicked away his boots to follow Toothless into the water, despite its coldness. Normally Toothless would have licked the parts he could reach, but his brother would not like bloodstains in front of his saddle, perhaps even on it. Hiccup used his pawns to rub the back of Toothless' head and other places that were hard for the dragon to reach. The Meatlug returned with her rider during the bath. Toothless didn't pay any attention to them until he was out of the water and had lit Hiccup's fireplace. He tried to hide it but Toothless knew how cold his brother's feet were after soaking in the water. Even so Hiccup focused on other things.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for fresh water," Fishlegs answered. "We haven't drunk since Toothless slept and we also don't have any way to carry water with us."

"Oh, great. Another thing I didn't think about. We didn't even look for fresh water. Did you at least find some?"

"There is small pond by the closest mountain. I see you found something too." Fishlegs gestured towards the dead bear.

"Yeah, that bear almost caught me by surprise, but you know… overprotective Night Fury brother."

"I understand, but this can be a good thing."

"I know. We need to eat the meat before it goes bad but the fur can be valuable, for when we need to visit villages. Just have to figure out how to skin it before someone gets too hungry. That wasn't part of my training in the forge.'

"I can do that. My parents used to take me hunting with them, but I don't have anything to cut it with."

"I have a knife and some tools that I kept for Toothless' tail. I should probably check on that too." Hiccup reached for a bag he had attached on the saddle weeks ago. Toothless leaned a bit to make it easier for his brother.

_'__I'll see if your tail is still okay, but let's keep it on for now so we can fly to drink at that pond. Unless it feels uncomfortable.' _

_'__You should already know how I feel. And I'm not going to let you go to sleep until you get something to drink.'_

_'__Mother hen.'_

_'__Brother.' _Toothless corrected and brought his tail to the side. It was just to make Hiccup's inspection easier: Trapping his brother against his side was just a bonus.

Hiccup smiled fondly. _'That too.'_


	31. Book 2 Chapter 3

New month new chapter. This one is from the shorter end but I didn't want to forcibly stretch it after main plot point. Hope you like it.

.

**Comments:**

M4tth3: Is that an actual thing in the movies (except for appparently 300y old red death)?

thearizona: There wouldn't be a story without unpleasant people.

rebecahl97: That is one of my favorite things in httyd fanfictions.

.

.

Beta read by 3DPhantom

* * *

The furry animal had no chance as the teeth of a Night Fury sunk into its flesh. Unlike with the first bear they had encountered, Toothless had time to aim for the neck. The small bear had no chance to even struggle against the dragon. Being bonded with Toothless' mind during the hunt was still strange, and Hiccup didn't enjoy the feeling of killing... There was a bloodlust that he had only sensed during hunting and the few occasions Toothless had been on the brink of rage back at Berk.

Still, it was better to just deal with it than to detach their minds.

Fishlegs was skinning their previous catch as Toothless dropped the dead animal in the small clearing where they had set up camp. Hiccup decided to join the larger teen. He'd have to learn how to skin the animals too. Hiccup didn't want to leave it all to Fishlegs. Thankfully, the work wasn't too complicated. The biggest problem was that they only had one proper knife to work with.

"Good; make sure to cut it end to end, past the bite-marks."

"Toothless really did a number on this guy. We should cut out the part he bit. It might be hard to explain to people."

"Probably: Hunters don't usually get their prey killed by a dragon."

As if on cue, Hookfang landed next to them as soon as Fislegs stopped speaking. The dragon had more dead animals in his claws.

_'__Do you require more prey little Viking?' _

"Fishlegs, how many more skins do you think we are going to need?"

"Many. I'm not sure how much we have to pay for the materials that you need for Toothless, but even without that we need a lot of things and winter is coming. Warmer clothes would be nice when flying."

"That's true..." Hiccup turned to the Nightmare. _'We need all we can find, but don't worry about it. We can only skin them one at a time and others are hunting too.'_

_'__Some of them are.' _Hookfang snorted. Behind Hiccup Toothless growled quietly.

_'__I know. Let them do what they want.'_

_'__If that is what you wish.' _

Hookfang bowed his head before leaving again. Hiccup didn't bother telling him to stop that.

_'__At least there is someone who gives you the respect that you deserve!' _Toothless declared watching the Nightmare fly away.

_'__Do I?'_

_'__Why do we still need to talk about this? It's oblivious: Every dragon here would be in a cage or dead or still enslaved without you. We consider you alpha, especially Hookfang. You should get used to it. Now if Stormfly and Shortclaw would just accept that...'_

_'__Why does everyone want them to bow to me or something? Just let them do what they want. I'm happy as long as we are together and everyone is safe.' _A new sensation cut Hiccup's thought. He sighted deeply. "Can't they just cut it out?"

"What?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hookfang ran into Shorclaw. I just told him to ignore her. "Hiccup motioned to his best friend. _'Toothless, let's go stop this before someone gets hurt.'_

_'__As an alpha would.'_

Hiccup got on Toothless' back without commenting. They were above treetops in seconds and it didn't take much longer to catch up to Hookfang. He was flying above a beach on the other side of the island, growling at Shortclaw, who was following and throwing insults at him. Hiccup felt momentary guilt for blaming Hookfang when he sensed the conflict. He threw a sharp thought at both of the dragons. It was only a small sting, but it got their attention. Shortclaw was especially startled.

_'__Stay away from my head Viking, or did you lie when you claimed we would be free to decide for ourselves?'_

_'__I didn't lie, and I won't force you to follow me, but I won't let you go after others either. If you don't leave Hookfang alone, I will do what I need to do to help him.'_

_'__I would listen to him if I was you,' _Toothless threatened. He was now hovering in front of the two Nightmares, narrowed eyes focused on Shortclaw.

_'__Sure; you would fly into a cliff if that Viking told you.'_

_'__There would be a good reason if my brother asked that.'_

Shortclaw twisted her face in disgust. She turned around and flew away. Hiccup had to hold Toothless back to keep him from following her.

The rest of the day went past quickly with the work of hunting and skinning their prey. Having the dragons around definitely helped. Even though Hiccup told them to stop relatively early, it took him and Fishlegs a long time to get everything useful out of the dead animals they already had. The ones that had been skinned soon turned into gory spots on the grass and a bunch of well-fed dragons. Most of them were dozing off around the small opening. Toothless himself was barely holding onto consciousness, half curled around Hiccup. Even Hiccup would have though the dragon was asleep if their minds weren't bonded together so strongly. He turned to look at his brother's face, peaceful and washed of bloodstains, and smiled.

"I don't think we are going anywhere today. The sun will go down soon anyway."

"And you don't want to wake up Toothless." Fishlegs had no doubt in his voice.

"He's not sleeping… yet... but that's still true, yes. It's not like we are in a rush to get anywhere."

"More like there is nowhere for us to go."

Fishlegs' words re-sparked an earlier guilt in Hiccup, strong enough for Toohtless to raise his head, eyes fully open. The words got stuck in Hiccup's mouth so he didn't manage to answer his only human friend in time. Meatlug got up from her place a few meters away and came close enough to lean on Fishlegs.

_'__I'm not sure what he said, but I think leaving your home nest has been hard for both of you. Please tell him that whatever happens he won't need to face it alone.'_

"She wants you to know that wherever we go, you won't need to go there alone." Hiccup leaned on the black body behind him. "That's really the only way to stay sane after everything that's happened."

Hiccup had barely stopped talking when his attention moved elsewhere. He abandoned the comforting warmth of Toothless' scales to get up, eyes fixed on the sky. For a moment Hiccup thought he had simply imagined things, but as he reached out with his thoughts those doubts evaporated.

_'__What is it?' _Toothless came to Hiccup's side, his superior eyes searching for what Hiccup had sensed.

_'__Dragons. There are dragons flying past this island.' _Hiccup let their entire flock know. Everyone immediately tensed up.

_'__Could the Queen have sent them after us? She doesn't give mercy to traitors.' _Hookfang was the first one to get up, joining Hiccup and Toothless.

_'__No, I can't sense her. I think they are free dragons.'_

_'__Does that mean we are outside her range?' _Toothless tipped his head sideways in inquiry.

_'__It might brother. At least, she can't take over dragons from this far away.'_

_'__That means we are…'_

_'…__finally safe,' _Stormfly finished Shortclaw's thought.

_'__We can finally breathe easier. You should tell Fishlegs too.'_

With Meatlug's reminder Hiccup finally remembered his human friend behind him. Fishlegs was still clueless as to what was going on. Hiccup couldn't help but smile while turning to tell him.

_'__Time to go.' _Shortclaw's declaration wiped away Hiccup's smile.

_'__What?'_

_'__If she can no longer control us, then I have no reason to stay here. Unless you have changed your mind about our freedom.'_

_'__No, you can do what you want. I just... Wasn't expecting you to leave so soon. Well, we'll probably continue south, if you change your mind.'_

_'__Then I will go east,' _Shortclaw decided.

_'__I will fly with you. I want to get far away from anyone that could enslave us,' _Stormfly agreed with a glance towards Hiccup.

Sadly, Hiccup wasn't surprised for the decision Shortclaw and Stormfly had made. They took off without saying anything more. As promised, Hiccup pulled shards of his mind from theirs, removing the traces of him that had settled themselves in their minds.

He wasn't prepared for how it felt. A shiver went through his entire body. It was as if something was now missing from himself; he had a brief, intense feeling of loneliness. What sensation remained from the two dragons quickly started getting weaker as they flew away. When Hiccup was certain they wouldn't come back, he looked around to the rest of the dragons.

_'__Does anyone else want to leave and go their own way?'_

_'__It would be shameful to even consider it!' _

_'__I promised to stay with Fishlegs and you, and it is always safer in a flock.'_

_'__I stay with Night Fury and nice Viking!' _

There was no need to ask Toothless if he wanted to stay or go, so Hiccup was left facing Barf and Belch. The heads seemed to take turns between looking at the sky and Hiccup.

_'__We will stay-'_

_'__The Gronckle is correct-' _

_'__It is safer to stay in a flock.'_

Some of his previous smile returned to Hiccup's face, even as he glanced at the sky once more. He could barely sense Stormfly and Shortclaw in the distance. The sensation was no stronger that with the unknown dragons that flew past the island.

_'__What should we do now, brother?'_

_'__Hope best for them and keep going as we have. Try to find a place where we belong, all of us.'_

"Umh, Hiccup... What just happened?"

Oh. Right. He still hadn't told Fishlegs what was going on yet...


End file.
